A New Kind of Life
by MarblesG
Summary: Life had never been the same after Lin came into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Toph had never felt so happy in her life. After all the pain of labor and almost the entire building coming down on them due to her rampaging earthbending, she had finally gotten to hold her new born little girl.

"She is beautiful, Toph." Katara said with a smile while cleaning up.

Katara had been shocked. This was definitely a site to see. Toph was always one to be so independent of her emotions. She had never shown any deeper emotion than anger or sarcasm, if that could be even considered an emotion (which it should in Toph's case). But at this very moment, the hardcore earthbender was the most vulnerable the waterbender had ever seen. She was smiling a warm smile while allowing her daughter's hand to hold onto her hard calloused finger. Katara knew the feeling of receiving children. She has had three. But something was different when it came to Toph. A mother is something Katara barely pictured for her companion.

Toph responded, "I know she is." She then directed her speech towards the baby in her arms. "Hello, my little badgermole." The baby cooed at the nickname.

"Katara…" Toph said with a worried look washing over her face.

Katara jumped a bit. Toph rarely called her by her real name. She answered quickly, "Yes, Toph? What is it?"

"Can…she see?"

Katara can see the concern taking over Toph's body. Katara slowly moved towards the bed in which the baby and Toph were situated. She first looked at Toph just to make sure she wasn't having an anxiety attack. Then she looked down at the baby. Her eyes were closed just as new born babies should. However, after passing seconds, it's as if the infant had sensed the stare of the skilled waterbender and opened her eyes to reveal bright emerald eyes. The child blinked rapidly adjusting to the light in the room. Soon enough, the baby fixed her eyes on Katara. Excited, the watertribe girl smiled. In response, the small mouth on the newborn formed into a grin revealing no teeth.

"Toph, she is staring at me. She can see!" Katara squealed with enthusiasm.

The earthbender sighed with huge relief. Silent tears of joy started to form in her pale green eyes. Toph would have no problem if her little girl was blind just like herself. She never had a problem seeing and neither would have her daughter. However, Toph wanted more for her child. She wanted her to know what colors such as red or blue looked like. She wanted her to be able to read and enjoy books. She wanted her to experience something she never had to and now that dream may come true.

"She has vivid green eyes, Toph and…are you crying?" Katara said a little amused.

Toph suddenly came back to reality. "So what, Sugar Queen? This is worth crying over and don't tell me otherwise!"

"I never said there was anything wrong with it. It's just…different."

"Well, my daughter is going to be one of the greatest people on this planet because she will be raised by the one and only greatest earthbender that ever lived."

Katara sighed. "I knew moments like these wouldn't last long."

"You should never keep your hopes up you know." Toph chuckled at her friend.

"Well I'm just hoping she doesn't kill one of my kids. I'm sure she will inherit that powerful bending of yours."

"Don't worry. She will only severely hurt them." Toph smirked.

"Same old Toph."

"Same old Katara." The two chuckled.

The two started turned their attention at the little girl once again. The infant was staring all over the room taking in her entire surroundings. They could only imagine what it was like for the young child being in a new world. Toph brushed her hand on top of the baby's head, patting down the little black hair her daughter had. It was smooth and silky. At the touch, the baby buried herself into her mother's chest to feel the warmth and comfort she provided. She clutched onto the fabric of Toph's clothing with one tiny hand while the other was still holding onto her mother's finger. Toph could feel how much love her daughter had for herself and at that moment promised to return as much love as possible throughout her lifetime.

After watching the exchange between mother and daughter, Katara complimented, "I think you are going to be an excellent mother, Toph."

"Thanks, Katara." Toph returned.

Katara returned to what she had been doing before. Sudden realization hit her. "What's her name?"

"I've actually had that determined for awhile now." Toph answered surprising Katara.

"Oh really? What is it?"

Toph brushed her thumb across the infant's cheek causing the baby to smile in response.

"Lin."

* * *

**This will be multi-chapter! So stay tuned! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA or LoK**

* * *

Lin was now one year old. She was a bright ecstatic little girl that loved to play and crawl. She mimicked her mother's stubbornness and fighting attitude further proving to everyone that this child was in fact the daughter of the one and only Toph Beifong.

However, the only thing that bothered the rest of the gaang about this mother and daughter duo was the missing information: who was the father. Being intimidating as she is, Toph was one person that the rest of the group wouldn't want to anger or question about something so personal. So with that, no one had ever brought it up in front of the earthbender.

Today was a beautiful day as it was one of the sunniest days of the summer. Everyone was situated at Air Temple Island for the week as a much needed reunion was needed. Furthermore, the offspring of all the war heroes were finally introduced to each other as well with hopes that they would share the same bond their parents had for each other. Everyone was out sitting on a grassy area surrounded by trees.

"Isn't this great guys? The whole gang is back together again! It's just like old times!" Sokka exclaimed. The water tribe warrior had grown a goatee and was a sheer image of his father.

"Yeah this definitely is great. How has everyone been?" The water tribe woman questioned. Katara, as Aang described, had become "more beautiful as ever" over the time being which was no shock to the rest of team avatar.

"Fire nation has been doing well. Restoration of the last casualties has been completed thanks to the fellow earthbenders that have volunteered to help." The firelord answered professionally. Zuko hadn't changed much. He had grown just a bit more muscle but was still the same scar face that had taught Aang to firebend. Mai was situated right next to him and still contained that same "whatever" attitude that Zuko had come to love.

"That's great. I'm so happy that everyone is living peaceful lives. I know I have." Aang responded while giving a peck on the cheek to Katara causing her to blush. They had been married for quite some time now and he has fathered three wonderful children. The Avatar had grown a slight beard but still looked as childish as ever.

Sokka stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Oogie! So glad I don't have to deal with that daily." This earned an annoyed look from his sister.

"Oh yeah! I'm sure you and Suki do that all the time." Katara fought back.

Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, Sokka said, "Yeah about that we aren't together anymore. Please don't ask."

Everyone gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, there is someone missing from this conversation." Zuko pointed out.

The gang all turned to the mother and daughter that was located just a few feet from where the rest of them were. Toph had been helping Lin walk by holding her hands and following her ever so slow steps that were clumsy and in well needed of practice. Toph could only smile at her daughter and be patient with her, not that she had a problem with it.

Everyone had sighed deeply together.

"You know she is such a great mother to Lin. I didn't know Toph had it in her." Katara confessed.

"Well it's probable that she would be a better parent than her own. You saw how they treated her." Sokka stated.

Without hesitation, Zuko finally asked what everybody wanted to ask. "But who is the father?"

Everyone pondered. Toph wasn't one to be romantic and they could never see someone as hardcore as the earthbender to ever be intimate with someone. But someone had to father the child. But who?

Sokka finally filled the silence. "Can someone please ask? We are all dying to know. I know let's send a note from her parents asking who the father is!"

"She can't read already!" Katara screamed just loud enough for the group to hear.

"I'll be back." The avatar finally spoke, silencing everyone.

Katara grabbed his hand. "Be careful." Aang gave her a reassuring nod.

"His funeral." Both Sokka and Zuko responded.

Aang made his way to Toph and Lin while on the way grabbing a two year old Tenzin who had been lonely just watching Kya, Bumi and Ursa playing tag.

"Hey, Toph! Hello Linny." Aang greeted while tickling Lin's stomach getting a giggle from the one year old.

"You guys must have had an intense conversation over there. Your heartbeats sped up right before you got here." Toph commented with a smirk.

Aang slightly cringed, hoping that his sifu wouldn't catch it.

"Well Sokka had just told us some depressing news. He and Suki had broken up." Aang partially lied.

"Oh well that is sad news."

Aang studied Toph. She looked so protective of Lin. He could see the way Toph acted around her. Lin was building a small structure of rocks with the help of Tenzin. The two little ones looked as if they were the best of friends. They were both the only kids that were closest in age and Aang could see them working together perfectly. Toph was sitting right next to Lin, ready to catch her when anything happened. Never had the avatar seen his earthbending teacher so caring.

"Yeah. Sokka really wanted to father his own children you know? Since we all have our own now." Aang could have sworn he saw her flinch at the word "father."

"Snoozles feeling left out?" Toph tried herself at a chuckle.

"He could have been a great dad too. I'm sure he will get his chance. A father figure is important in a child's life and I'm sure whoever get's Sokka will have the time of their life." He smiled to make the conversation less awkward.

This time Toph didn't answer this time. If she had been able to see, she would be staring into space as if she were lost in a memory.

"Uh, Toph?"

She had closed her eyes. "You were partially lying. Sokka did confess, but I know you guys were talking about me. Especially since everyone over there is so focused on whatever is going on over here." Aang looked over to the rest the gang who had been staring at the two exchange words mouthing _She knows!_

She picked up Lin from her "rock castle" that she had built with Tenzin. The small girl pouted as she had been taken away from her playmate. Tenzin reached up to her trying to get her back but was just not tall enough to reach her hands.

"Next time, you could just ask. You guys are my friends right? Congratulations, Twinkle Toes, you made three people upset."

And with that, Tenzin and Lin began to cry and Toph silently headed to her room.

* * *

**I hope the time skip wasn't weird. By the way, this story is going to be updated really really fast. I usually start on the next chapter after publishing the last. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own these two amazing shows?**

* * *

Toph had stayed in her room the rest of the day. Only coming out to use the bathroom or get Lin some food. Every time she passed one of her "friends", she could sense their heartbeat racing and could hear the slightest sound of them about to talk, but she would have already passed by them without saying a word.

It wasn't like her to be hurt so easily, yet this hurt so much. She could have told her friends, although it would be tough to say. But still, they should have been honest with her. Did they not know she can sense when someone is lying? _Idiots._

She entered the room after retrieving a bottle for Lin. The little girl had been hungry and wouldn't stop squirming till she got what she wanted. Toph walked towards the bed where Lin had been laying while playing with the meteorite bracelet she had given her to keep her busy while she was gone. As soon as Lin caught sight of the bottle, her hands were reaching out for it with her mouth open. Toph finally handed her the bottle and Lin instantly started to drink.

Lin now had short black hair, still silky and beautiful. Her eyes were just as green as the grass she was walking on outside just hours ago. They were framed by long eyelashes that would bat every time she blinked, definitely a characteristic that will blows the guys away when she was older. Lin was wearing an elegant silk green tunic that matched the color of her eyes perfectly. Arms exposed, the sun was able to kiss her soft white skin when playing outdoors. Her feet were left bear just as her mother's were so that she could feel the earth below her when she begins to walk. Lin naturally liked being on the ground as it seemed that she had a special connection with the dirt and rocks, indicating to Toph that Lin would become a fine legacy to herself.

"We don't need a man in our life, right Lin?" Toph said while rubbing her tummy.

She moved her other hand to Lin's cheek. In nature, Lin moved her head towards her mother's hand. Toph could feel her heartbeat slow. She was relaxed and ready to fall asleep. Feeling the same way, Toph laid down next her daughter and sleep took over both Beifongs.

* * *

Within the living room, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Zuko and Mai were gathered in silence.

"She said all we could have done is asked." Aang admitted to the group.

The group felt even worse. Here they were sulking over their stupidity. Then again, how could they have known that Toph wouldn't have killed them when asking about Lin's father?

Aang was, again, the one to break the silence. "She looked really…hurt."

"Okay, Aang. We get it we are horrible people!" Sokka exclaimed.

Katara put a hand on her brother's back. "Alright, alright. We need to find a way to make it up to Toph. And who knows what and how long it will take."

"It's impossible. Toph will forever be mad. I say we give up now." Zuko said dismally.

Mai followed, "I second that."

"We aren't going to take advice from the two most depressing people in the world!" Sokka yelled.

"And what do you suggest Mr. I Know the Solution to everything?" the firelord argued back.

"That's it. I'm gonna go talk to her." Sokka stated as he started leaving the room.

"Good plan!" Zuko sarcastically replied.

Katara finally intervened. "Zuko, if anything, I think Sokka is the perfect person to talk to Toph. He is the only one she opens up to. Give it a chance." Zuko only sighed.

Sokka made his way to the girl's dormitory with only his best friend on his mind

* * *

He had made it right outside her door. The water tribe warrior stood with slight fear of what might happen after he opens the door. Worse, there was silence which created even more tension pressing upon his anticipation. Should he be ready to dodge rocks or boulders once he enters the room? A guy could only hope not with Toph Beifong.

He slowly slid the door open only to find the room darkly lit. Only scaring him more, he slowly walked into the room. The blinds on the windows were closed leaving only the tiniest bit of sunshine to enter. Sokka scanned the room for the earthbender and finally found her sleeping soundly on the bed with Lin cuddling up to her mother.

Although this would have been a perfect situation to call everyone in and show them how cute Toph looked, Sokka couldn't help but find the mother and daughter peaceful. Toph didn't deserve the embarrassment at the moment. He admired for a couple minutes at how perfectly Lin fit within her mother's body and how naturally they looked as if they could never be torn apart.

Satisfied, Sokka said a final word before making his way to the door. "Sweet dreams, Toph"

Once at the door, Sokka heard a sarcastic voice answer back.

"Thanks, Snoozles."

Sokka jumped. "Have you been awake the whole time?"

"Since you opened the door." She responded without shifting her position. "So what was so important that you had to interrupt my nap?"

Defeated, Sokka made his way back into the room. He sat himself down on the end of the bed. "You still upset?"

Toph didn't answer immediately. Instead she started to stroke Lin's black hair. After a few seconds, she replied, "Yeah."

"Look, all of us are really, really sorry. We never asked because we didn't know how angry or upset you would have gotten. Can you blame us for trying to save our heads from a giant boulder?" Sokka said while trying to bring back a little humor to the awkwardness.

Toph laughed lightly. "Gotta admit, that's a pretty smart reason."

The two sat in comfortable silence. Their attention turned on Lin's steady breathing and calmness.

"I never pictured you raising a child, you know that Toph?" Sokka stated, breaking the silence.

Toph sighed. "Me neither. It definitely is the greatest adventure I could ever go on though."

"I'm sure it is. I'm sure it is." Sokka stood up, careful not to shake the bed and wake up the one year old. "Well when you're ready, everybody would like to see you."

He made his way to the door for the second time only to hear Toph respond once again from her position on the bed. "You will make a great father one day, Sokka."

"Thanks, Blind Bandit." He replied with the nickname bringing a smile to her face.

* * *

**Third chapter up! Enjoy! Also, would you guys like it if I went on and told of Lin growing up? Feedback please! (:**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA or LoK**

* * *

The sun had risen perfectly this morning. It seemed as if another sun-filled day was due for today. Toph had awoken to the warmth of the sun's rays on her face. Still half asleep, she suddenly heard a smaller voice. She feels a heartbeat beating excitedly and only thinks of one being: Lin.

The small child had been kicking eagerly, ready to get outside and crawl and play. Toph could only laugh at how cute her daughter was. She picked her up causing a fit of giggles to erupt from the one year old.

"Does someone want to go play with Tenzin again?" Toph cooed.

At the sound of Tenzin's name, Lin just giggled louder.

"Alright. Let's get you cleaned up first, kiddo." And with that the two headed to the bathhouse.

* * *

Katara was cooking breakfast as Team Avatar, minus Toph, was seated at the table waiting for food. Because this was after all Air Temple Island, a vegetarian breakfast was in store, much to Sokka's dislike. The children were right outside playing in the practice area of the island. As always, Tenzin was left out as Bumi was playing pranks on the other two girls. The adults were watching intently with amusement.

Suddenly, Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Katara and Aang spotted Toph walking up to the children with Lin waving her hands with glee in her arms. She reached Tenzin and crouched down to allow Lin on the ground next to the young boy. Smiles stretched across both children's faces as the best friends were reunited once again.

Once Lin was situated to Toph's liking, she stood up and started walking towards the table of war heroes causing the rest to hold their breaths in anticipation of the Beifong.

She approached the table still standing with a hand on her hip. By her face, not one of them could tell if dreaded rage were to come from the powerful earthbender. After a couple seconds of still tension, Toph finally spoke.

"So Sugar Queen, what's for breakfast? I'm starved!"

A huge sigh of relief left the others' mouths causing Toph to smirk. She was still intimidating as ever. The other's soon offered her a chair to sit and Toph took it gladly.

Aang was the first to speak. "I am so sorry, Toph for the hurt I caused you yesterday. I didn't mean to! Honest!"

"Calm down, Twinkle Toes. I don't want you having a panic attack. You are forgiven." She said as she gave his arm her signature punches of affection.

Then they all started to apologize.

"Yeah Toph we didn't mean to…"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to…"

"We are just concerned about you…."

"Your business is your business and we respect that…"

"STOP! Jeez, you guys sound like a bunch of sissies. Why am I friends with you guys? You are all forgiven as well." She interrupted with a slight chuckle.

The rest of the gang could only smile at her. Their Toph was back.

Minutes after their group apology, breakfast was served and the children were called to eat as well. Ursa and Kya ate quickly as they wanted to get back to playing as fast as possible. Bumi used his leftovers as ammo for his spoon catapult to which he aimed at the girls and earning him a scolding from Katara. Aang had been watching Tenzin eat as he was finally learning to eat by himself. Lin was happily being spoon fed by her mother and enjoying the food her mouth was capable of eating as she only had about three teeth.

After the fun-filled breakfast was over, the children were back to playing out in the sun while their parents watched from a distance as they relaxed at a couple of chairs. The three older children were playing hide and seek around the training air gates which were yet to be used while Lin and Tenzin were situated under a tree observing a caterpillar crawl up the trunk.

"You know, Toph, you have done a great job with Lin. She is always so happy." Katara complimented with a smile.

"Thanks, Sweetness. I'm sure Twinkle Toes Jr. is a swell kid considering Lin likes him so much." Toph replied with her ways of complimenting.

"It's true. You're a pretty good parent." Sokka acknowledged.

"Yup, better than her father could have ever been." Toph returned.

The other five jumped. They had to make sure they had heard right. The word "father" had finally come from her mouth. With less attention put on their own children, the others soon listened absorbedly to the earthbender's next words.

"I guess you guys deserve to know as you were put through such misery all day yesterday. But I'll warn you now, it isn't pretty."

Toph told her story as it had happen just yesterday.

* * *

**Would that be considered a cliff hanger? I think so (;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: A:TLA and Lok = Not Mine**

* * *

_~Flashback~_

Toph had been plenty busy helping Aang, Sokka and Zuko establish the newly founded Republic City. Most of her focus was going towards the police force which would be enforced by her and her highly trained metalbenders. Everything had been going perfectly, indicating to Toph that maybe she could take a small visit towards Gaoling, her home city, where she possibly will have a small stay at her parents' estate.

Over the years, her relationship with her parents was slowly rebuilding. The first time she made her way back to her home was about eight months after the war had ended. She said her apologies for running away and asked for forgiveness while still standing her ground that she was no helpless blind girl. After hearing the news all over the Earth Kingdom, the elder Beifongs were starting to finally see the potential their daughter had. To make up for their faults, her mother and father allowed her to open a metalbending academy as it was an honor to them that their daughter had invented a new kind of bending. As years passed, her students increased rapidly and a new population of metalbenders was born. Once Aang called her back to help with a new plan he and Zuko had for a united capital city, she and her students were ready to help in any way they can. Thus the Police Force was established. Although she was worked hard, she kept some touch with her parents and visited them whenever she thought it would be appropriate. Her view on her parents was slowly starting to shift.

After making sure the police force was in good hands, Toph made her way to Gaoling. Through the villages she passed, praise and honor was all she received from the residents and although she appreciated it very much, it had gotten quite tiring. Relief was all she felt when she finally spotted the Beifong estate.

She greeted the guards and entered the garden that distanced the home from the entrance. Toph remembered meeting the gang for the first time, minus Zuko of course. Who knew that they would become people that would love and care for her like no one else had ever done? She climbed the stone steps and walked through the large wooden doors which welcomed her into the grand throne room where she can sense two heartbeats sitting next to each other.

She stopped right before the steps that ascended towards the two thrones and bowed. "Great to see you again mother and father."

"Hello, Toph. How was your trip?" Her mother politely asked.

"Filled with many thanks, much too many." Toph reported.

Her father started to wave a finger. "Now Toph. Let's not be rude. You are only bringing more honor to the Beifong family."

She could only roll her eyes (Sokka had helped her on how to actually do it).

Changing the subject, her mother intervened, "Anyways, we are glad you can make it. We actually have another guest living with us. Lee, will you come out here and meet our daughter?"

A young man about a year older than Toph stepped out into the throne room. He wore a dark green tunic with silk tan pants, clothing only those belonging to the upper class of the Earth Kingdom could afford. His posture was perfect as Toph could sense him standing as straight as a board. The adolescent had a shaved clean face that could make any girl swoon with his black hair in a fixed bun. His eyes were a profound gray brown color that matched the earth perfectly. The young man was built with a nice set of muscles which have been likely been carved out by training and exercise.

"Toph, Please meet Lee of the Ch'iao family. They live in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. He will be staying with us while his parents are out on business." Her father explained.

Lee looked over to Toph who was standing with her hands on her hips, an annoyed look washed on her face.

"Well, Miss Toph, you look like a promising young woman. Pretty too." He gave her an enticing grin.

Toph on scoffed. "I am so glad I'm blind that way I can't see that pity little smirk on your face."

"Now you two. Stop bickering. We will leave you to both get to know each other." And with that both Poppy and Lao Beifong left the throne room.

The two were alone now with apprehension filling the room. If a pin dropped on the other side of the city, it could be heard.

Lee was the first to break the silence. "Well, I'm starved. I'm sure you are too as you had a long journey. Would you care to go to a restaurant?"

Toph's mind said absolutely not, yet her stomach said otherwise. "As long as you're paying, pretty boy."

"Oh? So you think I'm handsome?" Lee's eyebrow rose in amusement only to be let down by Toph's next words.

"Not even through my eyes, rich boy."

* * *

"Yeah, and then I ended up naked in front of the entire ballroom!"

Laughter erupted from both adolescents pointing the entire attention of the restaurant on them. Toph was holding her stomach as it was aching from her laughter while Lee was practically slamming his hand on the table. The two looked as if they had been dating for years.

"Okay, okay. You win. You had the worst time at a social gathering." Toph admitted still chuckling a bit.

Lee grinned. "Are you sure you tripping into the punch bowl wasn't worse?"

"I'm blind remember!" She pointed at her eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask. How do you get around by yourself since you're blind?" Lee curiously asked.

Toph picked up her chopsticks and started to play with the noodles in her bowl. She answered, "I see through my earthbending. I sense the vibration through the earth and they show me where everything is like how there are three other tables in front of us and how the kitchen is right to our left. It's an extension of myself."

"That is truly amazing." Lee replied. He followed a little quieter, "You are amazing."

Toph lowered her head so her bangs could cover the upcoming blush. "So what about you? Can you bend?"

This time Lee started to pick his food. "Nah. All you got here is a non-bender and a rich boy." Toph chuckled a bit.

"Alright, rich boy. I'm stuffed. Let's go."

He helped her up. "As you wish, princess"

The two exited the restaurant and started on their way back to the Beifong estate. The full moon was out tonight and it lit the night beautifully.

"It may not mean much to you but your eyes are beautiful." Lee said breaking the stillness.

Toph couldn't take it anymore. "Okay. What's the deal? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"A wonderful girl like you deserves it."

Toph halted her steps. Never had she received so much flattery and compliments. How could she? She wasn't the most girlish being in the world. She could never compete with Katara. This was a whole new experience that she could slightly take a liking to.

As Toph pondered, Lee stared at her with curiosity. He slowly made his way towards her until they were facing each other, causing the earthbender to cringe. The young man lifted her head by pushing her chin upwards until he could see her eyes perfectly. And with one swift motion, he forced their lips to collide.

Her lips didn't move. Nothing could have prepared her for this moment. Kissing wasn't something she was an exact expert at. Should she even kiss back? Did she want to kiss back? After seconds of deciding, Toph started to move her lips in sync with Lee's allowing him to lead. She felt…excited. She wanted this moment to last longer.

Minutes passed and the two had been at each other the whole time. Toph finally found control of herself and forced themselves apart.

"Uh, I think this wouldn't be the ideal place to continue." she awkwardly supposed.

Lee nodded in agreement. Once again they headed towards the Beifong's large household, while on the way they ended up holding hands. They walked pass the guards who eyed the young Beifong whose fingers were intertwined with the Ba Sing Se natives. The two entered the house and made it down the hallway till they stood in front of Toph's room.

Lee rubbed his neck. "Thanks for the great night, Toph. I really enjoyed it and…"

He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his and soon the couple moved to the bedroom.

* * *

**So so sorry guys! Had so much conflict on how I wanted this story to turn out. I hope this long chapter made up for it (: Review! I promise I'm working on the next one right now! I'll try to finish it tonight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA or LoK**

* * *

"Awwh! Toph that's so sweet! You finally found someone!" Katara squealed. Aang smiled at his wife's excitement.

Mai was the next to speak. "I gotta admit. That was pretty cute." Zuko nodded in agreement.

"People please! All this Lee guy is a fancy-mcfancy-rich pants. You can never trust people like them." Sokka pouted.

Aang questioned politely, "Wait, I thought this story was supposed to be sad?"

"Don't worry, Twinkle Toes. I'm getting there." Toph replied as she set her feet on top of the nearby rock.

"Anyways…"

* * *

Lee and Toph had been spending a lot of time together over Toph's two week stay in Gaoling, with few of those times occurring in either ones' bedroom. Toph couldn't have been happier. Here was this guy that really liked her for her. To Toph, that was a once in a lifetime occurrence.

One morning after another "late night bonding" session with Lee, Toph awoke alone in bed. As she slowly oriented herself to be fully awake, she decided to clean up and then look for Lee. She dressed herself in a vibrant green dress that matched her headband holding up her usual hairstyle. Toph made her way through the hallway and couldn't help feeling excited. If anything, today was going to be another atypical day.

Little did she know that this day would be a memory she would never forget.

Toph had searched most rooms in the hallway and was making her way towards the throne room. As she approached the grand room, she heard the voices of three people: Her mother, father and Lee. Feeling as if the conversation was pointed towards her, Toph hid behind a pillar near the entrance of the room to eavesdrop.

"I see that our daughter has taken a liking to you, Lee." Poppy stated.

"I have to admit. Toph was as beautiful as you had said she was." Lee confessed.

Lao replied quickly, "And that's why she will make fine-looking additions to the Beifong family."

Children were never out of the question for Toph. She of course wanted her own children to mold and carve into exceptional people just like herself. There was always the concern in the back of her mind that they would inherit the same blind eyes she possessed, but hope was all she could do. Toph listened further as she had no idea where the conversation was heading.

Lee continued the discussion. "And once you have your grandchildren I hope my family's end of the agreement will be granted."

"You have not to worry as the money you will earn after the marriage will be all you need." Lao answered.

_What?_ Toph was shocked beyond belief. All the feelings that had gathered over the past two weeks and happy memories she shared with Lee were all shattered in one moment. Rage and hurt filled the earthbender quickly, yet she couldn't make out what to do. Toph had no one to trust anymore in this house. Anything positive that she had thought of her parents had disappeared. Lee ment absolutely nothing to her. Toph was alone.

Lao spoke, disrupting Toph's thoughts. "I'm surprised she hasn't caught you yet. She is the best at finding lies."

"Well with what I pulled off when I was a young boy, I had years of practice." Lee bragged.

"I guess I must be the biggest idiot of all, huh?"

The three turned their eyes to Toph. She could sense their heartbeats speeding up rapidly. _Caught._

"Oh, Toph. How was your sleep honey?" Poppy asked, trying to change the subject.

Toph only closed her eyes. "Why?"

Without a hint of feeling in his voice, her father replied, "Toph, you must understand our reasons. You must carry out the Beifong line."

"Not like this, Dad. Not on top of a bunch of lies!" She was yelling. "I don't want children raised in a place like this. I would know."

Poppy intervened, "Yet you turned out perfect. An elegant young woman and also a hero."

"With no help from you two. If I hadn't run away I would have still been miserable. I knew it was too good to be true. Two judge mental people without a single without a single understanding nerve in their body couldn't change." She started her way towards the door.

"C'mon, Toph. Your parents were only looking out for you." Lee finally spoke.

Not even in a blink of an eye, Toph had turned around and released her rage through her bending. She had rendered Lee helpless on the roof of the house with both his legs and arms trapped by metal bands.

"You shouldn't even have the nerve to speak to me." She said as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

Too busy struggling, Lee never responded, leaving his last words to defending her parents.

Toph once again turned away from the scene and was off to returning to the only people that truly cared about her.

* * *

"I'm sure that Katara can tell you what happen when I got back." Toph said as she concluded her story. She had faced away from the group somewhere along the way of telling her tale.

Katara took Toph's last words as her queue to talk. "After Toph got back to Republic City, she hadn't been feeling well. So she visited me and that's how she found out she was pregnant. Nine months past and thus Lin was born."

Everyone turned their eyes to the small girl. Lin was now using the tree trunk as support to stand up while Tenzin held her hand. Smiles appeared on everyone's faces. They had no doubt that the two children were going to make fine companions later in the future.

"Well, I think Lin needs to get out of the sun for a bit. I'll see you guys inside." Toph said as she got up with her body still faced away from the gang.

She wiped her face gently of what the group was surely convinced were tears.

* * *

**Review please! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA or LoK**

* * *

For the second time, Toph and Lin were alone. Secluded due to Toph's feelings. Toph didn't like being away from her friends, but all she needed right now was to be with Lin. This little girl meant everything to her and Toph would easily give her life just for Lin to live her life to the fullest. Her father would never felt the same way about Lin and because of this Toph made sure that Lin would receive as much love as she possibly could.

She had made a promise the day she was born.

Lin disrupted her thoughts as she had started crying. She had fallen down after trying to walk towards her mother. Toph made her way to her daughter and picked her up. The one year old continued to cry as if she had given up on walking all together.

Toph soothed Lin. "C'mon, Kiddo. We don't give up that easily." Soon enough Lin's tears stopped and stared at her mother as she continued to speak.

"Let's try this again." Toph set Lin down a few feet away from the couch she had been sitting against. She spotted Lin as she made her way to stand up on her wobbly legs. Once she was standing, Toph started to move away from Lin, urging her to follow her. Lin made slow steps towards her mother's outstretched hands as she tried to grab them as well. Although the process was slow, the two had finally made it to the couch without any falls. Lin finally grabbed onto her mother's hands with a smile plastered on her face.

"You did it, my little badgermole!" Toph sat down with her legs crossed on the ground. Not a minute later, Lin situated herself on top of her mother's legs while clapping her hands congratulating herself on her accomplishment. As a reward, Toph gave Lin her favorite toy: her meteorite bracelet. The child grabbed it at once and started teething and chewing the object.

Soon, Toph sensed the pitter patter of multiple footsteps heading towards the living room Lin and herself were in. As they got closer, she finally figured out it was the children.

"Bumi, Mom is going to kill you when she finds out you made Tenzin cry. AGAIN!" Kya stormed in while carrying a sobbing Tenzin on her hip.

Bumi fought back, "How could I have known that he would get so easily scared? Just make the crying stop!" The boy at fault covered his ears.

Thus the argument erupted.

"I am only 7 years old! Here Ursa take him…"

"Make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!"

"What makes you think I would know what do!"

"HEY!"

The three stopped talking at once. They all turned to towards their Aunt Toph. Their parents had taught them to behave extra carefully with Toph. The consequences they described from past experience were not something the three wanted to go through.

"You really think the three of you screaming at each other is making the situation get any better? Ursa, hand me Twinkle Toes Jr. I guess I have to fix this."

Ursa quickly gave the sobbing Tenzin to Toph. The three children gathered around their Aunt Toph to see what she could do. Easily enough, Toph simply placed Tenzin in front of Lin and the boy instantly stopped crying once he saw his best friend in front of him. Lin crawled out of her mother's lap and went on to playing with Tenzin. Toph could sense the kids' mouths drop.

"Careful now. You might catch flies." Toph said with a smirk.

"What is so special about Lin that gets him to shut up?" Kya questioned.

"Well, I am her mother. Awesomeness, in my case, is hereditary." The earthbender bragged.

Ursa sighed. "I wish I had that kind of power."

"Which you would only use to flirt with Chen." Kya commented with a devious look on her face.

"Oogie!" Bumi stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"You have been hanging with your Uncle Sokka too much." Toph pointed a finger towards the disgusted boy. She then moved towards the girls. "Both of you. Take my warning into account. Boys can be sneaky. If they end up breaking your heart, make sure you break something of theirs too. Don't tell your parents I told you that."

"Is that why you are so awesome Aunt Toph? Because you are so strong and not afraid of anything or anyone?" Kya asked.

Toph pulled the children in closer. "I'm gonna tell you guys a secret. I get scared of stuff too."

She could hear three gasps. Toph could only laugh.

"How is that possible? You are the Chief of Police! In fact you created the Police Force!" Bumi exclaimed. Kya and Ursa nodded in agreement.

Toph replied, "I know, I know, it's hard to believe since it's me. But I am afraid of some things. I have a great fear of swimming; I hate flying and anything else that prohibits me from touching earth."

"Wow!" The three all said in sync.

"However, just because I'm scared doesn't mean I won't be brave! I'm still the best earthbender in the world no matter what or who I'm going against!" Toph reminded them.

Again, all in sync, the children responded, "Of course, Aunt Toph!"

"Now, why don't you guys go play so that your parents don't suspect anything with you guys being in here too long, and this whole thing will stay our little secret? Deal?" Toph proposed.

"Thanks, Aunt Toph!" Kya, Ursa and Bumi all hugged the earthbender and ran back outside to where their parents were.

Toph turned her attention back to the two little ones who were peacefully sitting next to each other. Lin had let Tenzin play with the bracelet she had once had in her mouth while she watched him.

Her thoughts turned back to her talk about fear with the kids. She chuckled quietly at the kids and how her intimidation had not only reached their parents but to them as well. However, there was nothing that compare to her biggest fear.

She wouldn't have the will to live on if she ever lost Lin.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked Toph interacting with the kids! Review! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA or Lok**

* * *

Night time had fallen over Air Temple Island and dinner was now being served. Everyone was sitting at the table and conversation was emerging from all sides of the table.

"Oh yeah! Toph we never got to ask you how the Police Force was going." Zuko asked, bringing all the attention on the Chief of Police.

"Well my once useless students have now become masters at metalbending. We are getting new recruits every day and I even have to admit that the students do look like promising officers. Of course no one could ever beat the Chief." Toph answered with a snicker.

Aang joined in. "That is wonderful! Republic City wouldn't be as safe as it is without your contributions."

"Save the flattery, Twinkle Toes. Those Triple Triad goons are being a pain in the…"

"Toph, the children!" Katara interrupted.

"As you wish, Sweetness." Toph replied, with sarcasm coming through every word.

Kya quickly changed the subject. "Hey, Dad! Did you know Aunt Toph is scared of stuff!"

"Oh really? Like what stuff?" Aang curiously asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Which reminds me, why did you guys come inside this afternoon carrying Tenzin?" Toph brought up without a change of emotion.

Ursa spoke up nervously. "Oh well…you know…the sun was just getting a bit too much for us."

Kya, Bumi and Ursa continued eating with their heads down. Their parents eyed them.

Breaking the tension, Sokka spoke up. "Man, I will never get full eating this Air Nomad food."

Laughter erupted from the entire group.

After dinner, the droopy eyes could be seen on all the children, signaling that it was time for bed. Of course, the children fought back with as much energy as they could, which was easy enough for their parents to handle.

Sokka waited patiently in the living room for his friends. Zuko and Mai were the first to appear in the room as Ursa was well mannered enough to not fight back. What kind of princess would she be if she was improper? Next came Katara who had little trouble putting Tenzin and Kya to bed. The two were pretty calm, a trait that mirrored their father's. Toph was next to come into the room. Being only one year old, Lin needed more attention when being put to bed. But once she is asleep, she would be out cold. Last but not least was Aang who was holding one of his hands up to his face.

"Um, Sweetie? Are you okay?" Katara asked a bit confused.

Aang groaned in slight pain before he answered. "Bumi sort of kicked me in the face." He lowered his hand revealing a footprint on his cheek. The group laughed for a straight five minutes.

Toph was the first able to speak from laughter. "Oh Twinkle Toes. Only you could be beaten by your own son."

The laughter died down ever so slowly and soon the group got into real conversation.

"So how is this Triple Triad going to be handled? I've had gotten a few complaints about them within city hall." Sokka questioned. Being a councilman, he was very concerned about these sorts of issues.

Aang added to the discussion. "I'm sure Toph is doing the best she can with her officers down at the Police Station."

"So far, we've only discovered that the Triple Triad has multiple gangs that harass the city's businesses and the whole thing is being run by a single leader. We have yet to uncover his identity." Toph informed them.

"You don't think it's this Yakone guy I've been hearing a lot about?" The councilman added.

Toph rubbed her temples in frustration. "He has been causing trouble as well. All this is so hard to maintain but I promise you that we are working hard at it."

Sokka comforted the earthbender by putting a hand on her shoulder. She could only smile.

"Well, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night! See you guys in the morning!" Toph said as she stood up.

Katara pulled her back on to the couch. "Hold on, Toph. We all have something to say."

Toph sat with anticipation.

"Toph, we all know that you went through a lot for the past couple of years." Zuko started.

"And we just wanted to let you know…" Aang continued

"That you aren't alone." Katara added.

"We are going to help you raise Lin. We will all be her dad. Remember we are family." Sokka concluded.

They all put their attention on Toph to await her reaction. However, they hadn't noticed that the hardcore earthbender had endless tears rolling down her face.

"Awwh Toph!" They all said as they made their way to give her a tight hug.

Toph didn't need a husband or boyfriend. She didn't need grandparents. All she needed was her real family.

* * *

**I just needed to wrap up the father saga. LOL. I was planning to continue this story with Lin growing up. Tell me if that is desired among you readers! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA or LoK**

* * *

Today was a special day. On this very day in spring, Lin was going to turn five and the little girl couldn't have been more excited. Her mother had a large amount trouble getting Lin to take a bath. Next was the difficulty of getting a beautiful silk dress on, a task that took at least an hour. Toph was happy once she finished getting Lin ready until she realized she had to clean herself up as well.

The two were headed to Air Temple Island to have dinner with Aang's family and Sokka. Unfortunately, Zuko and his family couldn't make it as the firelord was filled with much work that needed to be attended to. They did send Lin a gift, however. The badgermole plushie was much loved by the young girl.

Once they had reached the Island, Lin rushed out of the boat and ran full speed towards the house. However, just before she could reach the door, she was trapped by the earth. _Mom…_

"Now, Lin where are your manners? We just don't barge into someone's house?" Toph scolded her.

Lin pouted, "Mommy, I just wanted to go play with Tenzin."

"Jeez, squirt. You act like you haven't seen the kid in centuries. You were here just yesterday." Toph pointed out. She released her daughter from her hold.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a crush on…"

"GROSS! BOYS ARE ICKY." Lin screamed.

Toph smirked as Lin's heartbeat said otherwise. "Atleast we didn't have to knock. Your yelling caught the attention of your Aunt Katara."

Without even a second passing, the door opened to reveal the water tribe woman.

"Hello, Lin! Happy birthday!" Katara wrapped her arms around Lin.

Lin replied back shyly, "Thank you."

Katara directed them inside while saying, "Tenzin is out in the training are with your Uncle Aang." Before she could finish the sentence, Lin was already running.

"That girl, I swear." Toph said while shaking her head.

Katara only smiled. "C'mon, Toph it's her special day."

"By the way, thanks for making dinner. So why are Twinkle Toes and Twinkle Toes Jr. out in the training area?"

"Oh yeah! We found out yesterday that Tenzin is an airbender. Amazing right?"

Toph was slightly surprised. "Twinkle Toes finally can fulfill his dream of repopulating the airbending race."

"Yeah. Aang was so happy and proud. He took Tenzin into the training area as soon as he came home." Katara informed the earthbender.

The two walked into the kitchen where Katara had started cooking dinner. They continued their conversation as Katara cooked and Toph took a seat at the table.

Toph asked, "So how has Kya's training gone? She a sturdy bender?"

"Yeah. She really surprises me sometimes. She learns so fast. It helps that Aang can help with training as well." Katara updated her friend on her daughter's progress.

"It all comes with marrying the Avatar, Sweetness."

Katara lightly chuckled. "So has Lin ever bended? Shown signs of it atleast?"

"Not at all. Although it would be great if she could bend, she is still a great kid nonetheless." Toph sighed.

"Oh of course!" Katara agreed.

"She could still beat Tenzin in a fight."

The two women laughed at the truth.

* * *

Outside, Lin had finally reached the training area where the air gates were located. She slowed down and came to a stop when she saw the gates spinning and Tenzin making his way through the gates. Tenzin looked so swift and so carefree with his movements. To Lin, he resembled a leaf blowing in the wind.

Once Tenzin made it through the gates, Aang yelled, "Great job! It only took you three tries!"

Tenzin came running back to his father until he spotted Lin in the back and instead sprinted towards his best friend. Aang turned around and found the two hugging. He only chuckled.

"Hey there, Linny!" Aang said as he approached the two children.

Lin replied back to her uncle. "Hi, Uncle Aang! Did you know it is my birthday today?"

"If I didn't know it was your birthday, why would I have this present for you?" Aang pulled out a wooden toy, carved by him.

"Woah!" The young girl exclaimed.

Aang explained how the toy worked to the two. "Here, you just pull the string and this part will fly into the air. I had a toy like that when I was a boy. I hope you like it, Lin"

Lin pulled her uncle into a big hug. "Thanks!" She quickly let go and pulled Tenzin by the hand to follow her. "Let's go play with it!"

Aang could have sworn he saw a blush on his son's face. The aging avatar made his way back towards the house. As he entered the house, he was greeted by Toph at once.

"Congrats, Avatar! Your son is truly a Twinkle Toes Jr."

Aang wasn't even annoyed at her friend's remark. "Thank you, Toph! Speaking of my son, don't you think Lin and him are just the cutest thing?"

Katara responded happily, "Oh I know!"

Toph only shook her head in amusement.

* * *

The two best friends had made their way towards the small arena that was used to spar occasionally. They stopped right in the middle where the ying and yang symbol was placed. Lin turned around towards Tenzin.

"Ready, set, go!" She launched the toy into the air and was amazed at how high it had flown. They were both staring at the flying object until it started its descent towards the ground, causing Lin to pout.

Tenzin caught sight of Lin's face and decided to cheer her up. "Watch this."

The young airbender displayed his newly learned skills by creating a small gust of air upwards towards the flyer. It had caused the flyer to launch even high than it had previously gone. Lin only smiled excitedly.

"You are so cool, Ten!" Lin exclaimed causing yet another blush on Tenzin's face. Lin started to run around and follow the flyer. Tenzin soon followed and they tried to figure out where the toy would land. Lin ended up jumping up and catching the flyer. The young girl giggled.

"Again, again!"

The two friends continued this until they were both out of breath. They had decided to just lie on the floor close to each other and look up into the blue sky. Comfortable silence filled the air as the two watched the clouds slowly float by. The atmosphere was as peaceful as ever.

Minutes passed and suddenly Lin got up and faced away from Tenzin, causing great worry to wash over the bald child's face.

"What's wrong?" the concern in his voice was very prominent.

Barely audible, Lin whispered, "I wish I could do that."

"Airbend?" her companion asked.

"No. Just bend. I wish I could be like my mommy." Her head hung down.

Tenzin made his way over to Lin and put an arm around her. Once again, silence filled the air.

In a nearby bush, an ambush was being planned by the only child on the island that had the ability to. An eight year old Bumi was quietly chuckling in the bush as he couldn't be more proud of himself. This was the ultimate prank.

Unlike his brother and sister, Bumi had turned out to be a non-bender. However, this didn't stop Bumi. Over the years, he discovered that he was destined for another purpose: he was a very skilled inventor. What was hidden within the bush alongside himself was his greatest contraption yet, as he like think.

_They were as vulnerable as ever!_ Bumi soon made his move. Silently, he emerged out of the bush with his new weapon: a catapult. He positioned the weapon perfectly aligned with his targets. He placed a water balloon on the catapult and was ready to fire.

"YAHOOO!" Bumi pulled the string and the water balloon went flying. Lin and Tenzin didn't have a chance to even turn around.

_SPLASH!_

Bumi ran for his life as he laughed crazily.

* * *

**Yay! Time skip! haha Enjoy! Review! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own those two awesome shows.**

* * *

"So of course, the stupid drunk tried to firebend at me while he was still inside the pub. He destroyed the place before I could finally put my cables around him. Luckily the owner wasn't too mad. Well at me at least." Toph concluded her story.

"Wow. Some people just will do anything when they are drunk. That is why I never drink." Aang informed.

Toph scoffed. "Or maybe it's just because you can't even handle one drink."

"Toph!" Katara defended her husband.

"Someone should go get the door because Snoozles is here." Toph said as she put her feet up on the table.

Katara sighed and soon made her way over the door. Once she opened the door, she instantly hugged her brother. "Sokka!"

"Katara, please. Let's be a little civilized here." Sokka said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Katara only remarked back. "Oh, shut up!"

The two siblings made their way inside where Aang was the next to hug the water tribe warrior. "Hey, Sokka!"

"How's it going brother-in-law?" Sokka greeted as he hugged back.

The two released each other and Sokka made his way to Toph. The earthbender had a calm face and seemed as she had barely noticed the councilman.

"Does someone want a hug?" Sokka smiled as he opened his arms to the Chief of Police.

As much as Toph wanted to, she controlled herself. "Snoozles, why don't you just seat yourself next to me instead?"

A hint of disappointment could be seen on Sokka's face. But was gone quickly. He pulled the chair next to Toph's out and sat himself down.

"So today must be a happy day, right?" Sokka said

However, before the group can answer, an out of breath Tenzin came running towards the door. The young boy looked around worriedly, concerning the adults even more.

"Tenzin, honey, what's wrong?" Katara asked, her motherly instincts kicking into high gear.

Tenzin finally caught his breath. "Is Lin in here?"

"No? Why? What happened?" Toph said as she got instantly concerned after hearing her daughter's name.

"Bumi hit us with a water balloon and Lin started running away. I couldn't keep up."

Sokka interrupted, "You couldn't keep up and you are an airbender? Jeez, kid, you have a lot of training to do."

Aang ignored Sokka's last remark and asked his son, "Where is your brother?"

Suddenly, Kya came in carrying a soaked eight year old Bumi, answering her father's question.

The eleven year old spoke up. "I'm guessing you were looking for this." She set down Bumi rather roughly earning a groan from the boy.

"The idiot bumped into me while I was practicing my waterbending, earning him a rather wet punishment." Kya continued.

Tenzin soon started to scold and slap his brother. "Bumi! You are a big meanie! You made Lin even more sadder than she already was!"

Toph disrupted. "Wait, already was? Why was she upset?"

Her question would have to wait as the two boys were rolling around on the floor fighting. Aang stopped the fight. "That's enough! All three of you, go wash up. Dinner is almost ready and no more fighting!"

The three walked into the hallway towards the bathroom grumbling in defeat.

Toph stood up. "I need to go find Lin."

Sokka, however, put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I'll find her. Don't worry." Toph slightly hesitated, but soon gave in.

"Fine. But if she is hurt or anything, your son may never walk again." Toph was gritting her teeth as she referred to the Avatar's middle child.

Aang and Katara could only nod nervously.

* * *

The sunset was beautiful from where Lin was sitting. She was on the edge of a cliff she had found in the back of the island. However, the sun meant nothing to her as tears fell from her face. Her birthday was the farthest thing from her mind as the events that had just occurred were very upsetting. First, she was disappointed because she couldn't bend and second she was bombarded by a water balloon, being the icing on top of the cake of disaster. What would her mother think of her? Just sitting and crying like a little baby?

As she successfully managed to make herself cry even more, steps approached her yet she hadn't noticed until the stranger was standing right next to her.

"You know the sunset is a something I always liked watching."

Lin looked up. The man was no stranger at all. "Why is that Uncle Sokka?"

"Well because it means I'm gonna see Yue soon. You remember that story I told you, right? Sokka sat himself down right next to the five year old.

"Of course. Yue is the moon spirit and she makes the night beautiful. I kinda didn't like that story." Lin said with a small frown.

Sokka was taken aback. "And why is that, Lin?"

"Because it means that you don't like my mommy." The girl said with a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

Sokka jumped a bit. "Well of course I like your mom! She is my best friend!"

"But you aren't gonna become my daddy."

Sokka was speechless. Here he was, planning to talk to Lin about what had made her upset but instead was talking about the relationship he and Toph shared, if there was anything other than friendship. He had to say, the kid was pretty interesting.

"Sure I'm your dad! Me, your Uncle Aang and your Uncle Zuko! We are all your dad."

Lin turned her whole body towards the water tribe warrior. "Yeah but Tenzin, Kya and Bumi all have one special dad. Ursa too. I don't."

Sokka thought for a moment while he stroked his goatee. "Here, let me tell you something. If you ever need a "special dad" I'll be your special dad, ok!"

"Okay!" Lin instantly sprung up and hugged Sokka. The two hugged for a couple minutes before Sokka looked down to her.

"We should probably get back. Dinner is about to start and your mother is worried sick."

Lin giggled. "Race you!"

The little girl started running as Sokka followed closely behind, smiling the entire way.

* * *

**Hope that was heart warming! Review Please! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own these shows.**

* * *

Toph was pacing outside. _What was taking Sokka so long?_ She couldn't think of what might have upset her daughter so bad that she had run off. Lin was so tough and strong with no help from her mother. This was a real puzzle.

Fast footsteps disrupted her thinking and worrying as she sensed two heartbeats coming her direction. Both were beating quick, indicating that the beings had been running.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a young girl's voice filled Toph's ears. _Lin._

She opened her arms and was welcomed by Lin practically tackling her into a hug. Toph only returned it. "Thank goodness. I was starting to think your Uncle Sokka kidnapped you."

Lin was practically jumping with excitement. "I win, Daddy!"

Toph's eyes widened. _Daddy?_

Soon enough, Toph sensed Sokka approaching out of breath. "Man, Lin. You sure can run fast. Yes you win." He chuckled.

Katara yelled from inside, "Dinner!"

Lin jumped out of her mother's arms and ran inside to her birthday dinner. Sokka was about to follow the little girl until Toph grabbed his arm.

"Why is Lin calling you Daddy?" Toph said a bit irked.

Sokka only gave her a calm smile. "Let's talk about this later. You have a daughter waiting for you."

Toph only fought back. "No! I want to talk about this…"

"Mommy!"

Toph instantly stopped talking. Sokka could only grin.

The earthbender made her way back into the house while saying one final remark.

"You better wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

Sokka only followed her into the house with the widest smile on his face.

* * *

Dinner had gone by smoothly without any casualties, surprisingly. Aang and Katara were now cleaning up while Toph and Sokka sat at opposite sides of the table. Toph had an angry frown on her face while Sokka had a slight smirk.

The two hadn't gone without notice from the married couple. "Katara, what's going on with them?" Aang whispered to his wife.

Katara nervously answered back. "I don't know but I have a feeling it's going to get ugly in here very quickly." The two went on with their business.

The tension had risen, Toph's frown and Sokka's smirk only growing.

Katara asked politely, "Cake?"

Then the fun began.

"Why did Lin call you her father?" Toph yelled across the table.

Sokka only replied calmly. "Because she wanted one."

"She doesn't need one. All she needs is her Uncles!"

"That's not what she told me!" Sokka's voice started to rise.

"What makes you an expert on my daughter, Meathead?"

"Why don't you try listening to your daughter next time?"

"Are you calling me a bad parent?"

"Well if you don't know what your daughter needs, then I'm not saying you're a good one."

"You have got to be kidding me. You are just about to get your head knocked off!"

"You wouldn't have the nerve to!"

"I can't believe this is what she was upset about."

Sokka paused. All attention turned on him. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, actually, we didn't really talk about what she was actually upset about. We just sorta got on the topic on fathers."

"AND YOU'RE CALLING ME THE BAD PARENT!" Toph yelled.

"Well at least it cheered her up!" Sokka fought back.

"Uh..guys…"

"Oh, Snoozles. You have done it now! You are about to get the beating of a lifetime!"

"Guys…"

"Do it! Hit me! I don't care!"

"GUYS!"

Over their scream fest, Sokka and Toph had gotten out of their seats and were practically face to face. The two turned towards Katara who was now huffing after yelling over the two.

"I don't know if any of you noticed, but there seems to be someone crying outside!"

"Lin!" the two said in sync. All four adults were soon out the door.

They couldn't believe what they saw. Not even Ozai coming back from the dead could have surprised them anymore than what was presented right in front of them.

A pillar of earth was raised from the ground, ruining the practice arena's ying and yang symbol. Bumi could be heard crying from a nearby tree where he was hanging from a branch. Kya and Tenzin were standing with their mouths wide open in astonishment. Lastly, Lin was sitting on the ground right near the earth pillar with a look on her face that seemed as if she were dazed.

Aang and Sokka instantly ran towards the crying eight year old to try and get him down. Toph ran towards Lin trying to help her stand up, however, the five year old was so out of it she didn't even know that her mother was right in front of her. Katara was with Tenzin and Kya asking them rapid fire questions.

"What happened!" the waterbender asked her children.

"Duh…uh…" Tenzin answered.

Katara turned her attention to Kya. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well…"

* * *

**Yay! I'm pretty sure the next chapter is pretty predictable but oh well! Enjoy! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own the two shows.**

* * *

~_Flashback~_

The kids had all come back out to the training area. Bumi was running around like a mad man until he came face to face with his soon to be worst nightmare: Lin Beifong.

"You are a big meanie!" Lin yelled as she pointed a finger at the messy-haired child.

Bumi taunted her. "Oooh! I'm so scared!"

"You better stop it or else!" Lin yelled.

"Or else what, squirt? You can't fight. You are just a baby. Baby! Baby! Baby!" Bumi insulted as he bounced up and down.

Tenzin and Kya only watched the exchange. Tenzin's face was filled with worry while Kya rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Bumi! Stop it!" Lin only yelled louder. Her eyebrows angled downwards creating an angry look on her face that could have easily scared any other kid.

Bumi only continued. "Baby! Baby! Itty bitty baby!" He stuck his tongue out.

Lin stomped her foot on the ground in rage.

The next sequence of event happened so quickly that even Lin didn't know if anything really happened. As soon as her foot made contact with the earth, she felt the earth spring up and a large pillar of earth had emerged where Bumi was once standing. The young prankster was now eleven feet in the air and flying away from the other children. Kya, Tenzin and Lin glued their eyes to the flying child and watched as the boy ended up in a tree about twenty feet from Lin. Crying started coming from Bumi and his siblings could only have their mouths drop in surprise. Lin was the most surprised as she couldn't stand and ended up falling on her rear, stunned as ever.

* * *

Aang and Sokka came carrying Bumi who was now sniffling from tears at the end of the story. Toph had been listening the entire time with her hands on Lin's shoulders. She turned towards her daughter.

"Honey, I think you just earthbended. Did you hear that? You earthbended!" Toph exclaimed in excitement.

Lin couldn't even speak. Her mother hugged her tight and she couldn't have felt happier. Finally, she had a real connection with her mother. Something that they could both relate to with great passion. Lin hugged her mother just as tight.

The rest of the group couldn't help but smile. Even Bumi had a small grin on his face. He never did mean to hurt anybody seriously.

The two earthbenders released each other. Lin could have sword she saw a tear in her mother's eye, a rare site to see.

"Now is the perfect time to give you my present. I think you are gonna like it." Toph said as she reached into her pocket.

Lin was excited. She knew her mother would be the one to give her the best gift of all. The young girl was practically jumping.

Her mother finally found what she was looking for. She presented it to Lin and the girl gasped. In Toph's hands was the beautiful meteorite bracelet that Lin admired for so many years. Lin always hoped that she would have it one day but never anticipated it to be so soon.

"Really, Mommy? I can have it?" Lin eagerly asked.

Toph only smiled. "Of course. Happy Birthday my little badgermole." She kissed her daughter's forehead and handed her the most prized possession she had owned.

Lin put the bracelet on her arm. She observed in awe at how the bracelet looked against her white skin and thought it was absolutely perfect.

Sokka spoke up. "It looks great, Lin"

Lin looked up to the others. They were all smiling at her, her family's way of wishing her a happy birthday.

* * *

After more playing and conversing, it was time to head home. Lin thanked everybody for being there for her birthday, particularly giving Tenzin a hug earning his third blush for the day. Toph thanked Aang and Katara and left the same time as Sokka. The three made their way towards the boat that would take them back to Republic City. Lin's eyes started to close as exhaustion took over the five year old's body. Sokka had offered to carry Lin the rest of the way. They boarded the boat and were soon off, sitting in silence.

Lin broke the silence with a weak voice. "This was the best birthday ever."

"I'm sure it was kiddo." Toph said as she stroked her hair lightly.

"I got the best presents ever. I got Uncle Aang's airbender toy, Mommy's bracelet and a special daddy."

The last gift she got caught the attention of both Toph and Sokka. Before they could look at her though, the girl had already gone off to dream land.

Silence once again filled the atmosphere. Toph's head was down pointing at the floor while oppositely Sokka was staring up into the starry night sky. The moon caught his eye and the first thing that came into his mind was not Yue, but his conversation with Lin.

"_Because it means that you don't like my mommy."_

After the boat ride, Sokka followed Toph towards the apartment that she and Lin lived in. Once they got into the apartment, Toph showed him where Lin's room was. He entered and was invited into a room with posters filling the walls. There were some with Earth Rumble on them only making him chuckle. Others depicted different pro-bending teams. Like mother, like daughter he thought. He placed Lin down onto her bed and placed the green blanket on top of the little girl. Sokka kissed Lin on the forehead and headed towards the door. Before he could leave he heard a small voice.

"Goodnight."

He answered back, "Goodnight, Linny."

Sokka closed the door with a new feeling rising in his stomach. It was a feeling of satisfaction. Satisfaction that only a child like Lin could give him and he liked it. The councilman made his way out of the hallway only to see Toph sitting on the couch as if she were in a trance.

Sokka sat himself down next to the Chief of Police and didn't say a word. He decided he would let her speak first. After a couple minutes of peaceful silence, she finally spoke.

"You know, I would never think that Lin would share such a close relationship with you. Obviously, your relationship means something to her if she had asked for you to be her father. And I guess I have to accept that. As long as she is happy, I'm happy." Toph said softly.

Sokka put a hand on hers, feeling her tense a bit. "Don't worry, I won't be like him."

Toph only stiffened more. He may have said too much and decided it was time for him to leave.

"Well I should go. I need to sleep too!" Sokka said.

Toph replied softly, "Yeah…"

The two made their way to the door. Toph politely opened the door to let the water tribe warrior exit. Before he did, Sokka kissed Toph on the cheek and silently entered the lonesome streets.

Toph stood speechless.

* * *

**Enjoy! Review! Sorry it's so late! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own these two wonderful shows.**

* * *

Years had passed, and now Lin was nine years old. Her earthbending training had been going great as she was a natural, just like her mother. She was very close to mastering the original form of earthbending and would soon move on to metalbending. Lin had never been more excited.

Other than Lin aging, Toph had also been changing over the passing time. More and more, the Chief of Police had found herself thinking of the water tribe warrior. Since that day of Lin's fifth birthday, Toph lingered on the relationship that she and Sokka shared. Was there anything there? The earthbender couldn't tell. Her past experience with love had resulted in a tragic experience that she could never forget, yet it also brought her the most important thing in her life: Lin.

Unfortunately, due to these issues, the once best friends had become fairly distant from each other. Before, Toph and Sokka would laugh and make snarky remarks towards their friends, just as it was back when they were children. Now, the two treated each other as if they had just met. During gatherings, they would greet each other and talk professionally about the city and issues and that would be it. No jokes, no sarcasm and no laughs. It scared Aang and Katara. They needed to do something.

It was a regular day. Toph was off at work at the Police Station. Sokka was working at the city hall like usual. Lin was at Air Temple Island as she would go there after school got out. Tenzin always urged her as he always needed company. Kya and Bumi were old enough to do as they pleased and left Tenzin and Lin to hang out with themselves.

At the particular moment, Tenzin was busy training with Aang. This left Lin to hang out with her Aunt Katara, a perfect opportunity for the waterbender to ask Lin about her mother.

"So, Lin, how are you?" Katara asked to start off the conversation.

Lin looked up to her Aunt. "Everything has been fine Aunt Katara!" She gave her a reassuring smile.

"And how has your mother been? I heard there has been a lot of stuff going on keeping her very busy."

"Well, that's what she says. I mean we still hang out together, but sometimes she gets so out of it. It's as if she is distracted. It's very strange."

Katara soon became intrigued. "What would make her so distracted?

"I really have no idea. Oh and also she sometimes asks for the meteorite bracelet that she gave me. I don't ask her why though. I'd rather not upset her." Lin confessed.

_The bracelet. Sokka. Of course!_ It was all making sense to her now.

She fixed her composure and replied. "Oh is that so? Interesting. Hey would you and your mother like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure! I'll go call her right now at the station." Lin ran in to the other room to use the phone.

Katara's plan was slowly coming together.

* * *

"So what's with the sudden dinner plans, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked as she entered the house.

Katara replied deviously, "Is it bad that I want a dear companion to have dinner with my family?"

Toph chuckled. "Ok. Your heartbeat says otherwise."

Toph and Katara made their way into the kitchen. Before they did, however, Toph recognized an all too familiar voice and halted in the hallway. As soon as the waterbender sensed that she wasn't being followed, she turned around with a slight grin on her face. _Knew it._

"Something wrong?" She pretended to sound worried.

Toph was too distracted to notice that Katara had been lying. Snapping back to reality, she answered, "Um, nothing. I just thought I sensed something."

They finally entered the kitchen and soon all talking paused. The tension could be felt by all. Aang had been speaking to Sokka about what Bumi had done this time and was confused once he had suddenly stopped talking, a very unusual thing for his brother-in-law. The reason was soon obvious to Aang once he looked up and spotted Toph standing near the entrance of the room.

The avatar made his way towards his wife and whispered, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Ending all of this nonsense and getting to the bottom of things." Katara said as she continued to stir whatever was in the pot.

"I'm blaming you when our house becomes a pile on the floor."

"Aren't you supposed to support peace for all?"

"Remember, this is Toph we are talking about." Aang informed her. He began helping Katara make dinner in order to keep him busy.

Toph moved from the entrance to a chair a few feet away from the councilman and sat down. The two looked as awkward as ever. Sokka couldn't take it so he decided to make some friendly conversation.

"So how has the Police Force been handling?" Sokka asked the Chief of Police.

Toph was slightly surprised by responded appropriately. "Everything is good. We are just trying our best to keep the triads in order."

"Awesome, awesome." Sokka started to rub his hands together.

Stillness took over the room once more. The only sounds that filled the air were the burning of a fire and the bubbling of liguid. Soon enough dinner was ready. Aang called the children inside.

Once Lin got into the house and spotted Sokka she ran over and launched herself into his arms. "Uncle Sokka! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Toph pointed her face towards the ground to shield her guilt. She knew it was her fault why that was.

Everyone sat at the table and dinner was served.

"Everyone enjoy!" Katara invited the group to dig in.

Toph sighed. _This was going to be a long night._

* * *

**I must have a thing for dinners. (x Enjoy! and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Still don't own A:TLA or LoK**

* * *

Everyone was seated and eating. The kids were eating peacefully for once, even Bumi. Meanwhile, Katara and Aang were eyeing Sokka and Toph for any sudden movements. At any moment, the two could attack each other or start screaming.

Tenzin was also concerned. He had been watching his parents stare intently at the other two adults while they ate. He nudged Lin slightly and pointed at what was going on in front of them. Lin raised her eyebrow in confusion, but let no words escape her mouth. Aang spoke before she could even think to talk.

"So how was school, kids?" The avatar asked politely.

"It was good. I got an A on my history test." Kya informed her father. Aang only nodded in approval.

"I didn't get in trouble today. Achievement?" Bumi asked with two thumbs up. Katara only shook her head smiling at her oldest son.

The husband and wife looked over to the remaining children who now had their heads down towards their food eating silently.

"How about you guys?" Katara asked a little hesitant for what was to come.

Lin was the first to speak. "Oh you know. Just learning and junk like that."

"What have I told you about lying, Lin?" Toph had finally spoken.

Tenzin said angry, "Some guy asked Lin to play with him in the park."

Lin gave Tenzin a sympathetic look. "Well, I wasn't going to go anyways."

"Of course you weren't." her mother said.

"Mom…" Pink crept onto Lin's cheeks.

* * *

Dinner continued and soon enough everyone was done eating. The kids exited to continue what they had done earlier. And what were left were Katara, Aang, Toph and Sokka sitting quietly at the table.

Katara was now going to get to the bottom of things.

"Ok so what is going with you two?"

The two that were guilty all but lifted their heads only to put them down once again.

"Aang and I know something is going on between you two. No insults. No jokes. No sarcasm. Nothing."

Once again the mute duo lifted their heads and let them hang down right afterwards.

"Fine. If that's the way you guys want it, then we will leave and you guys will stay here until you work out your differences. Let's go, Sweetie."

Aang followed his wife out of the dining area and with the click of the door, Toph and Sokka were alone. Toph sat there without turning her body towards the water tribe warriors. Sokka, however, had turned completely towards her back. He was ready to talk and this time he would be the one to speak first.

"I'm sorry I made you feel weird with what I said. I didn't mean to make you upset or mad or sad or anything other than relieved." He had a slight frown.

"Toph, is that why we are falling apart?" The earthbender could sense the worry in his voice. He didn't like what was happening to their relationship and she couldn't help but feel guilty for causing him pain. Her strong shell was starting to crack.

Toph finally spoke back. "Not exactly."

"Then what is it?" He questioned.

"Is there something…here?"

The question had left Sokka speechless. He had no way of answering. Was there something between them? No idea. Did he want something between them? That was a totally different question.

Sokka answered her by putting a hand on her shoulder. However, he wasn't prepared for her to pull away from his touch and stand up all together.

"I've been through this before. I know this feeling." She said frantically.

"Woah. Calm down. I'm only trying to help you."

Toph was stiff. She didn't move and didn't resond. She could see the same memory flashing before her eyes.

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" "A wonderful girl like you deserves it."_

"Wait, are you saying that you are feeling something?" Sokka disrupted her trance.

Toph didn't speak. Her breath was starting to become short and little. There were two things that were affecting her. One was the childhood crush that was slowly coming back and transforming into real love for the councilmen. Second was the pain and hurt that she had once felt. The pain that left her crying at night for almost a year. She was feeling so conflicted.

"I need to get out of here." the earthbender said quietly.

Sokka didn't fight her, instead leaving her with a last remark. "I meant what I said. I will not be like him."

Toph made her way out of the dining room and past the married couple that she had known was listening the entire time.

Sokka stared at where his former best friend once stood, and in its place was the tear stained drops on the floor.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this somewhat short chapter. Lol. Enjoy! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA or LoK**

* * *

Because of her mother's fast exit, Lin had stayed on Air Temple Island for the night. There was no school the next day so it was fine. However, Lin was very worried. She had never seen her mother so distressed and upset. Toph had come to her before she had left and told her she loved her and what was the plan for the night and the whole time, Lin could see that her mother had been crying. It was so shocking that it almost made Lin cry as well.

She needed to find out what was going on.

So after everyone had gone to bed, Lin snuck out of her room and made her way into Tenzin's room.

"Ten!" she whispered. No answer.

"Tenzin." Nothing.

She punched him and covered his mouth to mute his scream. Tenzin awoke with a large twitch. He looked around in panic until he found who had awakened him.

"Lin, are you mad? It's the middle of the night!" He yelled and whispered at the same time.

Lin pleaded him, "C'mon, Ten. I need to find out what is wrong with my mom."

Tenzin wasn't blind to what events had occurred today. He had seen Lin's mother quickly make her way off the island and how upset Lin had been for her mother. Tenzin knew he couldn't talk his best friend out of this one even if he tried.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." Tenzin silently jumped out of bed.

After getting dressed, the two made their way towards their Uncle Sokka's room. Too emotionally exhausted, Katara allowed him to spend the night on the island as well. Lin and Tenzin had gone outside and decided to spy on their uncle from the window. They know that they reached the window once they heard the loud snoring.

"Oh man. We're too short!" Tenzin whispered disappointedly.

Lin only rolled her eyes. "Oh what a tragedy! If only there was a way to raise the ground?"

"Do you have to do that?" Tenzin asked annoyed. Lin didn't reply.

Lin raised the earth next to the window and the two jumped onto the raised ground. They looked inside the window and found Sokka sprawled upon his bed snoring. However, they could see something was different about him. He seemed stressed and distraught. The two only believed that Toph was the cause of it.

"Something is definitely wrong." Lin informed her friend.

* * *

The two landed rather roughly onto the top of the apartment building.

"Yup. Hopefully this is the last time I ever go flying." Lin rubbed her side as the first thing to make contact with the ground was her ribs.

"I'm sorry. I've never flown with two people on my glider before." Tenzin apologized sincerely.

Lin held her side. "That's gonna leave a mark. Whatever. Let's go."

The two made their way to a door that led to the staircase of the building. They traveled until they were finally on the right floor. Lin led the way to the apartment that Toph and her mother lived in. She bent the lock on the door and slowly crept inside with Tenzin following close by. They found Toph's door slightly open.

"I'll go in alright?" Lin notified Tenzin.

Lin approached the door and slightly hesitated before she entered the room. She found her mother lying on the bed. Her face was scrunched and Lin could spot tears in her eyes. She noticed her hands were holding on to something. Lin walked closer and finally saw it: the meteorite bracelet.

_Wait a minute. I was wearing that today. Oh she is good._

Lin looked at her mother as a whole. The vulnerability and hurt that she could sense was something that hurt herself as well. Her mother wasn't usually like this and when she is, it's usually something about her father. Toph had told her what had happened to her father and Lin couldn't have hated the man any more. Lin knew. This had something to do with a man in her mother's life. And that man was her Uncle Sokka.

Lin turned around and made her way back towards Tenzin. Her face was filled with concern and Tenzin could only grab her shoulder. The two slowly made their way back outside of the apartment and up to the roof top once more.

"My mother looked so hurt, Tenzin. And it hurt me too." Lin was hugging herself as the chilly air caused her to shiver.

Tenzin grabbed one of Lin's hands. "Don't worry, Lin. There must be a way to fix this."

"I could only hope." Lin squeezed Tenzin's hand a little tighter.

Suddenly, Tenzin fell to the ground with a thud. Before Lin could turn around, a piece of cloth was held to her mouth and held her head in place. Too weak to fight against the strong arms that held her, Lin was forced to breath in the fumes of the cloth and was soon starting to fall into unconsciousness. The arms released her and Lin fell to the ground right next to Tenzin's still body. She tried to look up and saw a blurry figure of a man standing over her. The man crouched down and stuffed a piece of paper into one of Lin's pockets, afterwards taking off into the night.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Did that get you guys pulled into the story? lol. Enjoy! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: A:TLA and LoK are not mine.**

* * *

Toph was sitting at the table drinking tea in her police uniform. She was just about ready to go to the station to work once more but after last night's events, she didn't know how she could possibly focus. A knock came to the door causing a groan of annoyance to come from the earthbender.

Toph was surprised to see some of her metalbending officers at the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Chief, you need to come up to the roof and see what happened. An ambush occurred around 1:15 this morning." One of the officers reported.

Toph started on her way up to the roof of the building. While on the way, she asked, "Who was involved?"

One officer answered back nervously, "The identity of the assailant is still unknown but the victims…um…were the avatar's youngest son and…um…your daughter."

Toph's eyes widened and she was soon sprinting up the stairs. Once she had reached the top, she felt the ground frantically for Lin but was only met by Aang.

"Where is Lin? Is she hurt? How about Tenzin? Where are they? Where is Lin?" Toph couldn't stop asking questions.

"Toph, you need to calm down. Panicking will get us nowhere. Now, Lin and Tenzin are safely back on Air Temple Island where Katara is taking care of them." Aang said calmly.

Toph turned around and started walking. "I need to get to the island."

Aang ran after her and turned her around so he could put his hands on her shoulders. "What did I just say? Calm down. Everything is going to be fine. And it will be faster if we ride on Appa."

The two made their way to the sky bison and took off.

* * *

When Lin woke up, she didn't open her eyes. Numbness was what she felt and it was somewhat peaceful just laying there. However, she needed to get up.

Once she opened her eyes, she was blinded by light that hurt her eyes. But that didn't compare to the pain that filled her body at once causing her to slightly groan. Her head was pounding and her side was aching. This only caused Lin to groan even louder. Suddenly, she felt a body come down on her and that had done it. She screamed.

Lin's breathing was deep and quick. She was fully awake now and she was looking around the room anxiously. She finally figured out who had crushed her and recognized the metal uniform.

"Mom?" she said quietly.

Toph released her hold on Lin. "Thank the spirits you are ok. I was so worried when I sensed your heartbeat so slow. What happened?"

Abruptly, memories of last night's events returned to Lin's mind. "Tenzin! Where is Tenzin?" She shot up in bed only to fall back down as the pain from her side was killing her.

"Lin, you need to take it easy. I can't have you getting even more hurt than you already are." Toph said sympathetically.

"Your mother's right. You need to rest as much as possible." Katara entered the room with a bowl of water.

"Unfortunately, it was too late to fix your ribs at once at the time Aang had brought you here. Now we have to heal them slowly."

Katara set the bowl down on a table next to the bed. She removed the blanket covering Lin and unbuttoned her pajamas to reveal a large bandage on the left side of Lin's body. The waterbender removed the bandages and stared at the purple bruise before beginning the healing session. Lin groaned as the pain was breaking her far limit. Toph could only close her eyes and feel horrible for what her daughter had to go through.

Soon enough, the session reached its end and Lin was able to relax. Her mother came over to her and put a hand on hers. "You think you can tell us what happened now?"

Lin took a deep breath. "We, er I, wanted to know what was going on between you and Uncle Sokka. So we sneaked off the island and flew towards our apartment. After spying on you," Lin gave her mother an apologizing look. "we went back up on to the roof top then Tenzin was attacked. Before I could do anything, some guy put a piece of cloth on my mouth and then I was out."

"How did your ribs break? Did the man do that to you too?" Katara asked.

Lin grabbed her side. "Actually, that was just from the rough landing me and Tenzin had on his glider. By the way, where is he?"

Katara replied, "He is in the other room sleeping. He had a bad hit in the head but he is doing just fine."

Lin sighed in relief. She couldn't have handled hearing about anything happening to Tenzin.

"Did you get sight of the idiotic criminal?" Toph asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Whatever I smelled in that piece of cloth had made my vision so hazy that I could barely see figures. I couldn't even use any earthbending."

Toph huffed in frustration. The three sat there in silence. Lin was so tired but needed to figure out this mystery. What had happened was mind-bottling and they had nowhere to start off of, or so they thought. Lin remembered.

The young girl forced herself to sit up, causing a breath of pain to escape her lips. The two older women started to walk towards her to give the girl support but she told them she was fine. Lin made her way to the table where her clothes she was wearing during the attack were laying. She reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. Katara and Toph made their way to Lin and held her up as she was barely standing. They helped back to the bed.

"Here. The man stuffed this into my pocket before I blacked out." Lin said out of breath.

Toph grabbed it and gave it to Katara. "Read it."

Katara read it silently first and afterwards couldn't find the voice to read it again.

"What does it say?" Toph was desperate to find out.

Katara cleared her voice.

"Next time they won't be spared."

* * *

**Oooooh (; haha. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own these shows!**

* * *

It had been a week since the attack and Lin and Tenzin were back on their feet. Lin still suffered from slight pain from her rib injury, but other than that the young earthbender acted normally. Tenzin had been completely worried about his best friend and escorted her everywhere, much to Lin's annoyance.

Toph, on the other hand, had become overly stressed with finding the person who had attacked the children. She was working nonstop at the station. But whenever she did have free time, she spent it with Lin. The feeling she had felt when she found out Lin had been attacked was something Toph did not want to experience again.

Almost everyone was on Air Temple Island. Much to Katara's request, Toph was asleep in one of the rooms as the waterbender could see how tired her friend was. Aang was in the city, helping Sokka with other issues that needed to be handled. Katara was left to watch the children, as usual. Kya and Bumi were out and about in the city with friends. Lastly, Lin and Tenzin were outside on a slight stroll around the island. They were, at the moment, in the practice arena.

"Lin, maybe I should take you inside. You look out of breath." Tenzin said in concern.

Lin only rolled her eyes. "That's what happens when you exercise, Airhead. Don't worry about me. I could handle anything."

Tenzin sighed in defeat. He walked over into the middle of the arena. "Hey, remember when you launched Bumi all the way to that tree?"

Lin laughed. "Of course! My most prized memory. The first time I earthbended. I'll never forget the look on my mother's face when she found out."

"She was proud."

"Coming from her, that means so much to me."

"I'm sure it does. Anyways, has your mother found anything on that creep that attacked us?"

"Nothing. She is really stressing over it. I can't even imagine how she is feeling. She has that and whatever happened between her and Uncle Sokka."

"I doubt that's the first thing on her mind, Lin."

"I think I would know my own mother, Tenzin. There is something between her and Uncle Sokka and it must be something if she got upset over it the other night."

"You mean like, they like each other?"

"Possibly. I can't tell. I'm not an expert on this love stuff."

"Well, have you…um…ever liked someone?" Tenzin asked a bit hesitant.

Lin paused for a moment. _Where was he going with this? His heartbeat is speeding up._ "Um. Maybe. Why?"

He stuttered. "Because if you ever liked someone, then maybe you might know if they really do like each other. You know, from personal experience."

Lin pondered on this a moment. "That would be rather helpful. What about you? Have you ever liked someone?"

"Umm…"

Suddenly a shadow casted over the training arena. The two children looked above their heads and found an airship. Ladders soon fell from the machine and Lin and Tenzin found men starting to climb down. Acting fast, Tenzin airbended towards the men causing them to fly into Yue Bay. The invaders continued their pursuit towards the island and some managed to make contact with the ground. Unfortunately for them, Lin was ready to attack. She chucked rocks at the trespassers and soon most of the men were being crushed by the boulders.

After only a few minutes, Lin and Tenzin had defeated much of the men. In truth, the two were huffing and were tired. They silently hoped that that was the end.

The buzzing of electricity could be heard from behind the duo.

Lin and Tenzin turned around to find a man with electrified sticks ready to strike. The man first swung at the airbender but due to his fast reflexes, Tenzin was able to bend backwards and just barely get his face fried. As he came back up, Tenzin spun and tripped the attacker. The man landed on his back. Tenzin took this as his chance to flee. He created an air scooter, grabbed Lin by the waist and fled.

Amazingly, the man got up and started to run towards the duo. In panic, Tenzin hadn't watched where he was heading and lost balance. Lin flew and skid against the earth, screaming in pain. Tenzin fell on his face but still remained conscious. The man had finally caught up with them and was about ready to stab both of them. This was it.

The attacker was then suddenly splashed back onto his back. Tenzin looked up and found his mother firmly standing in front of him with water on her arms. Relief filled his body.

Katara whipped water towards the man to keep him down, but the man was smarter than he seemed. As a set of water whips came his way, he pushed himself back onto his feet and electrocuted the whips, causing electricity to flow into the master waterbender. Screams erupted from his mother's mouth. Tenzin can tell that Katara hadn't fought in a while. She was starting to become weak. The healer fell with a thud right next to her son, unconscious.

Tenzin stood up with all his might and limped towards his best friend who was still groaning. He reached for her legs and back until he was carrying her bridal style. He started into a run again, hoping that the man wasn't on his trail, a probability too small. Tenzin kept his eyes forward, focused on getting Lin to safety or close enough to call for Toph. He knew that she would be the one to beat this guy. A few feet were all that was left until Tenzin could reach the house. Soon he would be able to put Lin down and call for his Aunt. Then he could go back for his mother who he felt guilty for abandoning.

Tenzin's legs were immobilized by metal strings.

For the second time, Lin flew out of his arms and landed on the ground earning another groan to escape her lips. Tenzin reached for her as hard as he can until he was electrocuted by the string that trapped his feet. Now it was Tenzin's turn to yell out in pain. His breathing was hard but he still had fight within him. He spotted the man starting to make his way towards his mother. _No!_ From his hands, gusts of wind blew towards the attacker sending him backwards and away from his mother's body. Electricity once again flowed throughout the airbender's body and this time exhausted the boy to the point where he was incapable of lifting his arms. Like his mother, unconsciousness took over.

Lin sat up and looked at the sight before her. Her Aunt and best friend were lying on the ground, bodies still. She searched for the man who had attacked them and found him nowhere to be seen. Worry filled Lin's face. She stood up with all the power that was left in her body and started on her way towards the house. She reached the door only to be met by the very man that rendered two of the most important people to her unconscious. Lin's defenses were up instantly and she pounded the ground to cause a pillar of earth to rise planned to send the man flying towards the roof. The attacker was faster than she anticipated and jumped out of the way just in time. He made his way behind Lin and grabbed the young girl, rendering her helpless. Lin was in too much pain and fought back by only trying to pry the arms around her off. No success came of her efforts.

"This has gone far enough. It's time for us to go you little brat." the man said with pure evil in his voice.

"I don't think so!"

Metal cables came flying out of the house and towards the man. His movements to dodge were quick but just barely saved himself and Lin. Toph finally stepped outside and faced the man. She sensed something different. His heartbeat was fairly calm.

She heard a snarky voice. "You better watch out with those cables, Chief, or else." Toph could feel the smirk on his face.

"Or else what? You scared I might beat you too hard, you stupid sissy?" Toph shot two cables at the vile man.

"Or else this!" The man turned his body until the cables were coming straight for his captive.

A scream of agony filled the air. A scream that Toph knew all too well.

Blood ran down Lin's right cheek from the two freshly cut gashes. The friction from the metal was still prominent on her cheek and caused tears to fall from her eyes. Vision blurred and her face bloody, Lin looked horrid. Her heartbeat was slowing as finally unconsciousness took over her body. Toph knew what was done and with every twang of pain that Lin felt, her own body felt it ten times greater. She had just attacked her own daughter.

Toph fell to her knees, unable to move. _No. No. No. What have I done._ The man's laugh of satisfaction only added to the hurt that Toph was feeling. The sound of an airship hovered over the scene and the snap of a ladder filled Toph's ears.

"So long, Chief."

The maniacal laughter of the man slowly started to become distant. It taunted her on her fault and she couldn't take it.

"NO!" The earthbender launched herself into the air, following the sound of the wicked laughter. She was traveling so fast that she was soon multiple feet above the earth. Toph soon reached the same level as the airship and everything seemed to have slowed. She sensed the stare of a villain as she reached out to grab any part of the airship. Just out of reach, her hands found no metal to grab on to and she started her descent towards the earth with one final remark to send her off.

"I won't kill her, just yet."

_Yakone._

Time finally caught up and Toph was falling at a high speed towards the body of water below her. She let the tears flow. Her daughter was gone. Now, she was going to be too.

Strong arms caught her right as she started to smell the seawater of the bay. She started to fight the one who caught her in fear of it being Yakone's henchman. The earthbender continued to fight until she heard his voice.

"Toph, it's ok. I got you."

_Sokka._ All her movements stopped with only tears being the only one moving down her cheeks.

"You got her?"

"Yeah, Aang. I got her."

"Appa, Yip Yip!"

* * *

**I hope that got you guys off your seats! (x Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or LoK.**

* * *

Kya walked calmly through the hallway. Situated in room, Katara, Tenzin and Toph were resting. Kya and Bumi had come home shortly after the attack and found his father carrying their mother. Now, Kya was helping heal. She inherited the amazing ability of healing from the best healer in the world after all. The young waterbender had already finished healing session with both her mother and Tenzin and was now on her way towards her Aunt Toph's room.

She spotted her father in front of the room and at once made her nervous. "Hi, Dad. How is she?"

The avatar turned towards his fifteen year old daughter. "I have no idea. Your Uncle Sokka has been in there with her trying to get her to talk but she hasn't said a word."

"Maybe I can do something." Kya gave her father a nod and it was politely returned. The waterbender slid the paper door open and found his Uncle sitting in a chair next to the bed. On the bed, her Aunt was lying down facing away from Sokka. Kya approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a forgiving look and Sokka took that as a signal to leave. Once she heard the door shut, Kya took a minute to stare at her Aunt. She was slightly shivering and she seemed too isolated as if she had shut out the whole world. This was a different side of her Aunt she hasn't seen.

"Hey, Aunt Toph." Kya decided to start softly.

No sound came from the earthbender. She continued to face towards the wall.

"Are you hurt anywhere? I could heal you."

Again, silence was her answer. The only thing she could hear was Toph's deep breathing. It only made Kya feel even sorrier.

After a few minutes a response finally came out of Toph. "Yes. I am hurt."

"Oh, well if you will show me, I'll heal it for you." Kya offered.

"Sorry, Kya, but I don't think you can heal something like this."

"Why?"

"Because it's a wound in my heart." She could have sworn she heard a sniffle.

Kya thought about her reply. The only thing she could think of was to sit on the bed and rub her arm in comfort.

Toph appreciated it.

* * *

Sokka had been sitting in the kitchen, alone with all the emotion he was feeling. He had rushed right out of city hall when he spotted the airship at Air Temple Island in hopes that he could save everyone he cared about. Honestly he only had two people on his mind: Lin and Toph. He had heard about the attack on the children and that night he stayed up all night doing some of his own investigating. His stress level had matched Toph's and to add to it, he was sorting out his feelings for the earthbender. The same question kept coming to mind.

_Did he want something there?_

Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Aang come into the kitchen. The avatar made his way to sit next to his brother-in-law.

Aang started the conversation. "So, Katara and Tenzin are doing fine. They were even awake for awhile, but I urged them to sleep. I am so relieved."

"What about Toph? The water tribe warrior asked.

"I tried talking to her but I got nothing. I was actually going to ask you since she opens up to you more."

"She didn't talk to me at all. She didn't say one word to me and I watched her shiver in what I'm guessing is fear. How come she won't talk to me?" Sokka was practically yelling.

"Alright. Calm down. There is obviously something bothering her to the point that she can't talk about it. We have to respect her choice."

"And then what? We are just going to let her sit there and become depressed and somehow come out happy? Her daughter was taken by some maniac. How can she possibly come out happy after something like that?"

"I know that things are rough right now. But we can't just rush into things. We can't afford more people getting hurt."

"We need to do something."

"I understand that, but…"

"I won't allow her to suffer anymore."

Sokka was standing over the avatar. Aang looked at his face. It was finally clear. The emotion that was held in his face. The look in his eyes. It was all coming out into the open.

"You really love her, don't you?"

It was Sokka's turn to remain speechless. Toph was his best friend. Whenever they were together, he would have the best time of their lives. The jokes and sarcasm that she had pointed just at him wasn't offensive at all. It was what pulled him in. That smirk and the pale green eyes was all he needed to be captivated by the earthbender. He knew that she was strong, brave and uncaring of what others think of her. It was why he admired her so much. And it wasn't just right now either. No, it was way back then too, when they were still kids. He had just realized it now. Sure he could date other women, but Toph was not going to end up as another girl. She was _the_ girl.

Sokka turned around and made his way towards the door. Before he disappeared he grabbed the door frame and slightly turned his head back towards Aang.

"Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

**And now all the Tokka fans explode with feels! (x haha. I hope you guys enjoyed! (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own these shows!**

* * *

Lin awoke in a cold, damp cell. The chilly air caused her to hold herself. Once again her memories came rushing back to her and soon she understood why she was in the prison cell. The young girl tried to look around only to grab her right cheek in pain. The gashes she had gotten hurt whenever she moved her face. She could feel dried blood and the depth of the cuts that had not fully healed yet. No wonder they used metal cables as weapons in the police force.

Her thoughts came upon her mother. She was responsible for the injury she was suffering now. Lin was not at all mad. She knew she would never hurt her on purpose and this was all an accident. If anything, this wound would be a reminder of how much her mother cared about her only making her miss her.

Lin stood up and was filled with a slight sting. Her ribs haven't healed yet. She made her way towards the bars and looked around. The only thing in sight was a door and a small lamp. She was surrounded by metal. Lin closed her eyes in regret. Metalbending would be the greatest advantage in the situation. Lin pondered for a couple of minutes trying to think of ways to escape. No windows to climb. No vent to climb out of. Nothing to cut the bars with. She was helpless. No. She wasn't going to sit here and wait for her death. _Tenzin. Aunt Katara. Mom_. Lin was going to come back for them.

She opened her eyes. _Time to pull a Toph._

She readied her stance, firm and sturdy just like earth. With all the focus she had, she listened to the earth. There was a voice coming from the metal below her feet, yet the earth was nowhere to be seen. Lin slammed her foot on the floor and felt for the vibrations. Nothing. Next, her hands slammed against the metal bars. Nothing. Lin slammed her hands against the solid metal wall to her right and begged the earth to speak back.

Then there it was. The smaller bits of earth within the metal whispered to her body. The smirk of a twelve year old Toph who was stuck in a metal box once before appeared on Lin's face.

"And that's why I'm your daughter, Mom."

With one final slam, a dent was created in the metal.

* * *

Toph stood right outside Katara's door. She could feel two heartbeats on the other side of the door. One was slow and calm while the other was beating slightly faster as if the person was worried. Toph slid the door and entered the room. The two figures she sensed were Katara and Tenzin. They were situated on the bed with one of Katara's arms draped over Tenzin's shoulders. The two looked up.

"Thank the spirits. You look as if you weren't hurt at all." Katara informed her friend.

"That's because I wasn't." Toph replied dimly.

Katara hesitated before speaking again. "Well you are such a great bender. Unfortunately, Tenzin and I weren't so lucky." The two looked weak as the electrocution took so much out of them.

"He got you guys?" Toph said slightly surprised.

Tenzin was next to speak. "Yeah. The man electrocuted both of us."

Toph walked towards the two on the bed and put a hand on both of their shoulders. "I'm so sorry."

"What's with that tone? You seem sad. What's wrong?" Katara asked intently.

Once again, Toph was surprised. He hasn't told them yet. "Aang didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what? He kept telling us to rest." Katara continued to question.

Toph moved off the bed and walked to the other side of the room. "They got Lin."

She heard two gasps. "What? No. We have to do something. Dad!" Tenzin said frantically while running out of the room.

Katara spoke next. "How did this happen? I thought you would be able to bend the guy helpless!"

"I tried. I only ended up doing something worse." Toph said ashamed.

"What?"

The earthbender finally lowered her walls. "I ended up whipping Lin with my cables. Right on her face. I froze from shock and allowed that idiot escape with my daughter."

Katara gave her a sympathetic look. "Toph that was an accident."

"It doesn't matter. I told her I wouldn't let anything hurt her and I ended up hurting her. I'm going to find her. If it's the last thing I do." She answered back quickly.

Katara knew there was no way to change her mind.

* * *

Hard breathing was what came out of Lin's mouth as she had been bending metal for hours. She was still trying to get comfortable with the metal and decided that if she were to escape, she will leave as a metal bender.

As she slammed her foot on the ground once again, she felt different vibrations. Lin sensed three men making their way down the hallway before the door. Quickly, she bent the cell back to what it originally looked like and sat down on the floor. The lock on the door clicked and the men stepped inside the room. Lin put on her best act to look weak and out of energy. Two of the men were henchmen while the other was a well dressed man.

"If only your mother can see you now. It would practically kill her. I guess the Chief of Police does have a weakness." The man said sleazily. He called for one of the henchmen.

"Don't feed her. I want her to look as horrid as possible for the next time we see the Chief." The henchman nodded.

The three men exited the room leaving Lin in her solitude once again. She stood up and continued her training.

She promised that the next time her mother sees her, she will look stronger than ever.

* * *

**Enjoy! (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or LoK**

* * *

The moon shined brightly through the window of Toph's room. The earthbender was putting on her metalbending uniform. She wasn't going to waste any time and allow Lin to suffer anymore. Tonight was the night that Toph would save her daughter and she had to be prepared for anything.

Toph had finally bended the last piece of the armor back on and was ready to sneak out off the island. Suddenly, she heard the door open and sensed an all too familiar heartbeat.

"Going somewhere?" Sokka asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"It's none of your business. Now if you don't mind, I'd like it if you left me alone." She answered back.

"Toph, you aren't stable enough to go out and fight."

She gave him a scowl. "And what makes you in charge of me and my physical condition?"

"Well for one, you couldn't sense me approaching your room and if you were perfectly normal, you would have been out the window before I could even get here."

Toph hadn't realized it till now. When they were kids, she was always the one to sense an enemy approaching from multiple feet away. If she couldn't sense Sokka approach, what would happen if it was a group of henchmen?

She sighed. "Well, I may not be my usual self, but you know why. It only makes me more determined to find her."

"And we will."

Toph's eyes widened. "Who said anything about we?"

"You even said it yourself. You aren't yourself right now. You need some help taking down whoever took Lin and that person is going to be me."

"Sokka, everyone else is concerned too. It's just that I'm her mother and…"

"And I'm her dad."

It was true. Sokka was more of a father than anyone else was to Lin. Although they hadn't seen each other for awhile, Toph knew that Sokka cared about Lin just as much as she did.

Toph grunted in defeat. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Toph and Sokka had made it off the island silently and crossed the bay through a land bridge the earthbender had created. Now, they were making their way towards a giant tunnel blocked by metal bars. Toph had said that the station had been getting reports on gang sightings here, making her believe that Yakone would be here as well.

"Toph, are you sure about this. Do you even know who took Lin."

She sighed before answering. "It was Yakone."

Sokka gasped. "Are you sure?"

"I heard his voice right before I fell back down." She paused before continuing. "He said he wouldn't kill her, just yet." Toph had stopped walking all together.

Sokka approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Toph. I won't let anything happen to you or Lin. Ever."

_He wasn't lying_. Toph slowly decided that maybe it was time for her to stop lying too.

"Thanks, Sokka." She put her hand on top of his.

_Maybe there is something there._

The two continued on their way to the blocked tunnel. Once they reached it, they observed the bars. They needed a way in.

"How are we going to get inside?" Sokka asked.

"Are you serious?" A look of disappointment flashed over Toph's face.

Sokka lowered his head in realization. "Sorry…"

Toph bended the bars apart until there was enough space for them to walk through. She signaled Sokka to follow and the two ran down the tunnel. After a few feet, Toph halted with Sokka right behind her. Toph slammed her foot to the ground.

"Anything?"

Toph answered. "There is a tunnel right to our left. It's behind that wall."

The two ran over to the wall and Toph bended the wall out revealing the tunnel. Once again, they were running. A small light could be seen at the other end causing Sokka to point.

"There is an opening at the other end."

Toph ran faster. Their footsteps echoed throughout the entire tunnel, something that could alert anyone at the other end. As they approached, Toph informed Sokka of what was to come.

"We got company."

They had passed through the opening and were welcomed by ten henchmen. The men ran towards the duo only to regret their decision. Toph quickly kicked boulders towards three men and shot a cable at another, throwing him across the room. Meanwhile, Sokka unsheathed his sword and sliced two men coming from behind him. He turned around and watched as a man started running towards Toph while she was fighting two other men. Hurriedly, he pulled his boomerang out and threw it, hitting the man square in the head. After defeating her opponents, Toph turned around and sunk the man that Sokka had hit until only his head was above the surface.

"You know I saw him right?" Toph said.

Sokka answered back. "I was just looking out for you is all."

Toph made her way to the barely conscious man and pulled his head up. She asked aggressively, "Where is she? The young girl that Yakone took."

"S-She...is…"

"Spit it out you piece of trash!"

"S-She is in a p-prison cell just up those stairs."

Toph threw his head towards the ground causing the man to go unconscious. She slammed her foot in the ground once more to make sure Lin was where he said she was. She felt her.

_Lin._

* * *

Lin opened her eyes. Yet again, she sensed people approaching her prison. She walked back into the darkness of her cell. Lin was going to give these people a piece of her mind and they would know what hit them. She had the advantage.

The door creaked open and Lin instantly bended the metal bars that were once holding her captive and wrapped it around one of the intruders.

"Gah!" The being fell hard to the ground.

Lin ran towards the figures only to halt.

"Mom?"

"Lin!" Toph ran towards her daughter and held her tight. "Spirits! Are you okay? And did you just metal bend?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. And heck yeah!" Lin smirked as she jumped up in victory.

"When did you learn that? I never taught you that."

"Let's just say I decided to mimic a twelve year old girl trapped in a metal box once before. Sound familiar?" Her smirk only widened.

"You really are my kid! I'm so proud of you!"

"This is getting really uncomfortable!"

Lin looked behind her mother and found who she had metal bended.

"Sorry, Uncle Sokka!" Lin removed the metal bars and Sokka breathed heavily.

"Next time you want to have a mother daughter moment, can I be free to move?" the water tribe warrior asked annoyed.

Toph only scoffed. "Oh, shut up."

"To add to that, we should probably continue our reunion in a safer location."

Lin spoke up. "Alright. But first, Mom, can I have one of your cables?"

Toph hesitated for a moment but gave in quickly. "Fine. Since you can handle them now. Here."

The three made their way out into the hallway and carefully made their way towards the top of the stairs. From there, Lin and Sokka discovered about forty henchmen in the room.

"So how are we going to get past the sea of men in the room?" Sokka asked.

The three sat in thought. Surprisingly, Lin was the first to speak up. "I think it's time to bust some heads."

They all jumped down and started to fight. Sokka was slicing henchmen left and right while Toph was using her cables to throw multiple men around the room. Lin was chucking earth and springing up earth pillars from the ground. Although their efforts were effective, more men kept coming and Lin wanted all of this to end. She defeated the last of the men that surrounded her and ran up the stairs before more can come. The young Beifong looked around the room and spotted the source of the henchmen. There was a door that the men kept coming out from and Lin could see that there was a way to do it. _Time to test my theory._

Lin jumped off of the railing at the top of the stairs and quickly bended a metal cable into the roof of the building and swung towards the door. As she reached the farthest she can, she retracted the cable and bended it into the roof once more and swung closer to the door. Only a couple seconds later, Lin was a swing away from the button that would close the door. She flung herself towards it and hit the button feet first. The door instantly closed, cutting off the flow of henchmen.

_It works!_

Lin swung towards Sokka. He was fighting about ten men and was slowly starting to lose his momentum. Lin swooped down and grabbed Sokka. The councilman started freaking out and Lin couldn't support his weight.

"Grab on to the cable!" She begged.

Sokka did as he was told and the weight was taken off Lin. The two swung gracefully over the henchmen and onto a platform near a large window. With no practice at landing, the two hit the platform roughly, but still intact.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Sokka questioned between breaths.

Lin stood up. "Just now. Alright. I'm going to get my mom and then we are out of here."

The young Beifong jumped off the platform and was swinging all over the room. She spotted her mother fighting over fifteen men and they were soon closing in on her. Just in time, Lin swung down deep and grabbed her mother by the waist and thanked the spirits that she was way lighter than her Uncle Sokka. However, she was frantically trying to escape Lin's grip, causing them to swing abnormally. The two barely made it on to the platform. Once she hit the ground, Toph shot her cables at Lin, not realizing it was her own daughter that grabbed her.

"Mom, it's me." Lin said quietly as the cables were slightly suffocating her.

"Toph! Toph! It was Lin! Let her go!" Sokka pleaded.

Toph instantly released Lin. She ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I couldn't see since my feet were off the ground."

Sokka urged them that it was time to leave. "Let's go!" He broke the glass of the window quickly with his boomerang and called Lin and Toph over. He let them leave first before he made his exit, but not after turning around. He spotted Yakone on the opposite side of the room. Sokka gasped slightly as he read the words on his lips.

_We will meet again soon._

* * *

**Sorry if this was a little lacking. I finished it very late and I was very tired. I hope it was enjoyable though! (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Don't own these shows!**

* * *

The morning was quiet as Katara made breakfast. She had been worried since she woke up as Aang found Toph and Sokka nowhere to been seen. The avatar left at once on Appa to go and find the two, but that had been two hours ago. The waterbender was much worried about if they had gotten hurt as both were exceptional fighters. What she was more afraid of was what they would find once they had finally reached Lin. They had no clue who took Lin and what he was capable of doing.

The waterbender heard the door creak open and at once she rushed towards it. She found Aang and Sokka enter. Katara came up to them and hugged them tightly.

As she released them, she quickly asked, "Where are Toph and Lin?"

At the end of her question, the two Beifongs entered through the door. Lin was asleep in her mother's arms, the girl didn't weigh much. Katara made her way to Toph and hugged her and Lin.

"Is she hurt?" Katara questioned.

Toph replied, "She isn't doing too badly. She was even fighting. But there are the cuts and her ribs that need to be taken care of."

"Let's go into one of the rooms." The two women made their way to Toph's room. Lin was gently set down and she continued to sleep.

"She must be really tired." Katara had observed Lin's deep sleep.

Toph only sighed. "Well, she was stuck in a cell for several hours and the entire time she was figuring out how to metal bend. Then she fought and discovered a new use for my metal cables all in just a couple minutes. That would tire a kid out."

Katara started to heal Lin's ribs as she continued. "This girl is so strong. You should be proud."

"I am. So very much." Toph turned away. "But I hurt her again, Katara."

The waterbender jumped a bit at the use of her real name. "How so?"

"When we were escaping, Lin had discovered how to use my metal cables to swing around the room. She found a platform near a window where we could escape. She had gotten Sokka and was going to get me next. Once she took me off the ground, because my feet weren't on earth, I didn't know who had taken me and by instinct I fought back. Once we reached the platform, I shot my cable at Lin not realizing it was her that took me. I would have suffocated her if it weren't for Sokka."

Katara thought for a moment. After a few seconds, she spoke up. "Toph that was only an accident. I'm sure she understands."

"I'm probably the reason why her ribs are more broken. Again." Toph buried her face into her hands.

Katar quickly responded, "No. Stop thinking like that. Toph you are a great mother. What all these accidents prove is that you would do anything for your daughter and that you love her so much. I'm sure Lin thinks the same thing."

Toph walked over and put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "I hope so. Thanks."

The warm smile that emanated from Toph's face was all the thanks Katara needed.

* * *

_Lin was immobilized as she watched her mother reach out for her. She tried moving her hands and arms but nothing would happen. As seconds past, the image of her mother started slowly fading. Lin tried yelling but she remained mute. Her mother was barely visible and Lin was finally able to move her arms and legs. But with one single movement, her mother vanished. Gone forever._

The young earthbender woke up jittery and heavily breathing. Sweat was dripping down her face as the dream had terrified her to the point of panic. Lin slowly reminded herself that she was at Air Temple Island with her mother and everyone else. She was no longer stuck in a cold, metal cell. Her breathing regulated and Lin was calm.

It was surprising to Lin that her experience being kidnapped would be so traumatizing to her. The entire time that she was imprisoned, she didn't feel scared for her life at all. She was even motivated to find an escape and ended up learning how to metal bend. Yet after she had left the place she was trapped in, Lin wanted never to go back. All the fear was starting to come out just now.

Lin sat up and turned so that she could stand up. Once she put her feet on the ground, however, she felt two figures approaching. Not wanting to deal with anyone right now, Lin jumped back into bed and left one foot on the ground just in case. She closed her eyes and listened.

"I just need to check on her one more time. Just to make sure." That was definitely her mother's voice.

A more masculine voice spoke next. "Toph, she is fine. She is just resting and maybe you should too." _Sokka_.

"Thanks for the concern, Snoozles, but I won't be able to sleep without knowing she is fine."

"She is fine! You've already checked on her like ten times in the past seven minutes." _Mom would._

"I am not losing her again. And I am not going to hurt her again."

Lin could hear Sokka sigh. "That was an accident."

"I don't care." _Oh mom. Always worrying._

A silence came over the two adults. Lin could sense that they were just outside the door. Lin wondered if her mother can hear her heartbeat.

Toph broke the silence. "Look, I'm just glad that I have one less thing on my mind. So if you don't mind." She moved her hands in the fashion of shooing him off.

"And what else is on your mind?"

Lin felt her mother's heartbeat speed up, surprisingly. Whatever was on her mind must be the thing that she and Sokka had been fighting about. Lin moved closer to the edge of the bed to get a better listen.

"Just…things." Toph said slightly nervous.

"Like us?" the water tribe warrior responded.

_Knew it._ Her mother's heart was beating rapidly now. Lin steadied her own heartbeat to evade her mother's feet and get caught listening.

"Maybe."

Sokka's voice was as sincere as it can possibly be. "We never did get to finish that conversation we were having. Look, Toph, I really mean what I say and I…"

"AAH!"

A loud thud came from within Lin's room and the two adults rushed into the room immediately. They found Lin on the floor rubbing her head.

"Care to explain, kiddo?" Toph asked while putting her hand on her hip.

"I'd rather not." Lin said still rubbing her head.

The three just laughed.

* * *

**I did some fireworks yesterday! (: Sorry for the late chapter. Enjoy anyways!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or LoK**

* * *

Lin was recovering well after her kidnap. Her ribs were finally healed and so were the bruises and cuts she had acquired, all but one. The cuts on her cheek were still bandaged and they had been for at least five days. Today, Katara decided that the cuts should have healed by now and it was time to rid Lin of her bandages.

"You ready? I know the sticky stuff can hurt pretty badly." Katara asked.

Lin only scoffed. "Psh. C'mon Aunt Katara. I can handle it." She crossed her arms.

"Alright" Katara grabbed one end of the bandage. She looked at Lin a last time and then ripped the bandage off quickly but gently as she possibly could.

"Gah!" Lin put her hand up to her right cheek and crouched down in pain. She stayed there for a minute. And Katara just looked at her not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Toph entered the room. "What is going on in here? I felt a heartbeat speed up so quick."

"Criminey…." Lin was rolling on the floor.

Toph's eyebrow rose. "Uh, Linny, are you on the floor?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." The young girl stood up still clutching her cheek. "Bandages are not friendly."

The two women chuckled. Toph then asked, "Is that the last one?"

Lin nodded. "Yup! That was the one on my cheek."

Toph walked over to her daughter and put her hand up to Lin's cheek. The cuts were now two dark scars that were prominent on Lin's face. Toph could only feel so guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Lin. You must hate me for giving you this." Toph sighed.

"They are just scars mom. It's fine." Lin looked at her mother. She had the most heartfelt look she had ever seen.

"There are scars? Now you will always see that I've hurt you." Toph rubbed Lin's cheek.

Lin grabbed her mother's hand. "Mom, the only thing that I will see within these scars when I look in the mirror is that you really love me."

Toph smiled. She grabbed Lin and hugged her tightly. Maybe she was doing her job right. She was finally fulfilling her promise that she had made when Lin was born.

_I promise to love you so much._

* * *

**I just needed something to wrap up that part of the story. (:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Don't own these shows.**

* * *

Lin was now thirteen years old. Hitting the start of her teenage years, her attitude and earthbending were starting to really shine. She was becoming more and more like Toph each day, and the rest of the gang could see it. Katara, Aang, and Sokka could see the twelve year old earthbending master they had befriended years ago within the younger Beifong. It was exciting, yet terrifying at the same time. They know how Toph acted when they were traveling. Lin's actions were equally unpredictable.

What was also changing was Lin and Tenzin's relationship. The two were becoming much closer and more isolated from the others. It was natural as Kya and Bumi were now older and were doing things by themselves, leaving the two youngest to rely on each other for company. Tenzin and Lin would either be battling through bending or off to some secret place on the island. Their parents had come to notice and the topic hasn't gone unspoken between them.

Everyone was gathered at Air Temple Island once again. Aang, Toph and Sokka were all discussing issues while Katara was busying herself fixing Sokka's pants, at the same time listening in on the conversation.

"Yakone has been getting out of control. We haven't even captured him once. He keeps evading getting arrested." Toph said frustrated.

Sokka put a hand on the Chief's back. "Well, we will think of something. I mean we have dealt with difficult things before. Remember Combustion man?"

"Yeah. I never did understand if he was a bender or not." Aang said curiously.

The four just laughed at the memory. They sometimes missed traveling the world together. The family they had become was all worth the fighting and bonding and they wouldn't want it any other way. Although they had settled into normal lives, the four wouldn't hesitate when a gathering was called for.

Katara was the first to speak as the other three were still slightly chuckling. "Some things don't change though. Like the way i'm still fixing Sokka's pants." The waterbender threw the finished pants at her brother.

"Don't need to be rude now. I really don't feel like dealing with your attitude at the moment." Sokka crossed his arms.

Katara's eyes screamed angry. Aang quickly noticed and grabbed his wife's hand to comfort her.

"Now, now. I'd rather not break up you two." Aang said with a smile.

Toph put her hands behind her head. "Man, do your guys' kids fight like this too?"

Now calm, Katara answered, "Well Bumi and Kya fight occasionally as the two contradict so much. Tenzin on the other hand is so calm and patient. I guess it all comes with being an airbender."

"That is so much different than Lin. The girl is a spiting image of myself at this age and sometimes it just drives me up the wall. No wonder Sugar Queen always got mad at me when we were kids." Toph said with slight annoyance.

"So she picks her nose, lays back all the time, is very sarcastic and calls people names?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. But no one can beat me." Toph confirmed with a smirk.

Aang crossed his arms. "Wow. Tenzin and her are just total opposites."

"Yet the two are inseprable." Toph said with a slight sigh.

The four pondered on the two children. Complete opposites, yet they couldn't have been the best of friends. As if they were made for each other. It was no doubt that the two were becoming "best best best best friends."

"Twenty silver pieces that Lin makes the first move." Toph said with the raise of an eyebrow.

Katara yelled, "I am not going to gamble the children!"

"I'm with Toph. Lin for the win!" Sokka said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"You guys are so childish." Aang said maturely.

Katara gave her husband a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, sweetie."

"It's always the man that makes the first move." Aang informed his friends.

Katara hit her husband in his bald head as punishment. The waterbender buried her head in her hands. Through them she said, "That doesn't prove anything. Tenzin is more civilized and humble so he will make the first move."

Toph could sense a smirk on Katara's face. "You saying something about my daughter, Sweetness?"

"Just that Aang and I are going to win those twenty silver pieces and then have a good dinner." Katara said proudly.

Sokka and Toph stood up fiercely. In sync they exclaimed, "You're on!"

Aang and Katara were the next to stand up. "You bet we are!"

* * *

The four members of Team Avatar conversed for a total of three hours and by this time, everyone needed a goodnight's sleep.

"Well I still have to work tommorow. Plus it will take a while for me to get Lin in bed. That girl has quite the fight in her." Toph said as she stood up.

"I'll walk you guys home!" Sokka said happily.

Toph could feel a blush coming on. "You don't have to, Snoozles."

"But I want to." Sokka smiled. "Plus I needed to talk to you anyways."

"Do what you want." Toph turned around to hide her flattery.

"Alright. We should go get the kids huh?" Aang said.

"Yup. Hopefully it doesn't a million years to pry Lin from Twinkle Toes Jr." Toph rolled her eyes.

The adults made their way outside, yet the Lin and Tenzin were no where to be found.

"Where are they?" Toph asked, slightly worried.

Aang turned towards his earthbending sifu. "Don't worry. We will find them. I'm sure they are on the island. Why don't you try finding their vibrations?"

Toph slammed her foot on the ground. She searched for Lin's vibrations desperately but got no other heartbeats other than the three in front of her.

"Nothing. Oh spirits, it's happening again!" Toph exclaimed while holding herself in comfort. Sokka made her way to his best friend and put an arm around her. Surprisingly, she did not refuse.

"Let's split up and search." Katara suggested.

Sokka and Toph started on their way to the Northern part of the Island while Aang and Katara walked towards the South.

Toph desperately yelled, "Lin! Lin!"

_Lin._

* * *

**Don't worry! I've got some humor in this situation. (;**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

Lin had been constantly slapping Tenzin for the past two hours. Tenzin had to take it due to the confined space**.**

"I can't believe you got us stuck in a wooden box! How could you be so stupid! Only you would get us into a predicament like this!" Lin slapped Tenzin even harder.

Tenzin held his hands up to protect his face. "I've been apologizing for the past two hours. Do you think you could stop slapping me already! It is getting us nowhere."

"I'll do whatever I want to! This is your fault!" Lin yelled furiously.

The two sat in tensed silence. Lin had a face of rage that looked as if she were ready to explode. Tenzin sensed her fury and quietly hoped that she wouldn't blow up at him again.

Lin broke the silence. "You know our parents are going to kill us. They hate us disappearing for too long."

"I'm just hoping your mother doesn't get mad at me." Tenzin shrunk in fear.

"Oh, she is going to get mad. What you should be hoping for is that she only punishes you verbally rather than physically." Lin informed her friend with the slightest amusement.

"Oh dear..." Tenzin closed his eyes visualizing what horror he might go through later.

Lin shook her head in disappointment. "You just had to scare the bison, huh?"

"How could I have known that it would airbend at us and blow us into the box?" Tenzin defended.

Lin started hitting the box. "What is this even used for?"

"This is where we store the berries that the bison like to eat. That's why we came down here. I had to refill it and I was going to allow you to feed Oogie!" the airbender said happily.

Lin continued hitting the crate. "And why would berries need to be so heavily protected with a giant metal latch that even I couldn't carry?"

"The lemurs like the berries as well. So we have to make them lemur proof." Tenzin answered.

"The box just happened to be wooden. I could have metalbended us out of here but I can't feel anything through the wood." Lin said annoyed.

Tenzin only gave her an apologizing look. In response, Lin scowled at him. Due to the limited capacity in the box, the two teenagers were touching. Lin had landed right on top of Tenzin with just enough room to move her arms behind her and slap him from behind. Tenzin was on the bottom of the crate but suffered little from his best friend's weight as she was very light for a thirteen year old girl. His hands were nowhere near her body as he didn't want to die from rage. However, as a teenage boy, he couldn't help notice how his best friend was changing. She was definetely getting curvier and looking more like a woman each day and Tenzin was more attracted to her as they aged. He had known Lin all his life and her growing beauty only added to her personality that although was totally opposite from his, pulled him in unusually. As they say, opposites attract.

Lin yelled out in frustration. "Why did I come with you?"

Tenzin only sighed. "Well we were going to feed Oogie. But I was also going to ask you something, away from our parents."

Lin's demeanor changed quickly. "Really now?"

"Yeah. It's kinda important to me." Tenzin said shyly.

"Then spit it out already." Lin demanded.

Tenzin asked with great feeling every single word, "I'm getting my air bending tattoos two days from now and... will you be with me when I receive them?"

Lin remained speechless and stared at the holes on the top of the box that had allowed them to survive for two hours. She knows how much this means to him. Tenzin would be the first airbender to receive tattoos in over one hundred years. The honor that came with this was so much and Lin even thought it to be slightly more honorable than replacing her mother as chief of police. But she would never admit that to him, maybe not yet.

Lin turned herself around, uncomfortably, until she was face to face with Tenzin. She looked into his eyes to make sure she seemed as sincere as possible. "Of course I will Tenzin."

Overjoyed, Tenzin quickly wrapped his arms around the young earthbender's waist. At first, Lin didn't know how to respond. But after a few seconds, she soon melted into the hug and felt right in his arms. They stayed like that for quite sometime and the two felt not the least bit awkward. Still in the moment, Lin released her hold on the airbender and once again looked in his eyes. She felt like this was meant to be and did the one thing that could make everything perfect.

She kissed him.

Tenzin kissed back instantly as if he was thinking the exact same thing. At the moment, Tenzin and Lin felt as if nothing can stop their passion and happiness.

After a few seconds, the two heard an all too familiar voice that would ruin their lives forever.

"Hey Toph! I've got good news and I've got somereally great news!"

* * *

**awwh how sweet ahahahahaha (; I'm sorry if grammar and spelling is weird. Stupid auto correct.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Don't own these shows!**

* * *

Lin and Tenzin were seated in the dining room right next to each other. Tenzin sat properly but nervously while Lin sat slumped in her chair trying to cover her face. Meanwhile, the four adults were standing over them with much amusement and curiosity.

Katara coughed to get the children's attention. "Care to explain what you guys were doing in a box?"

Lin only slumped farther in her seat. "This idiot over here scared one of the bison's resulting in us getting airbent into the crate."

Tenzin looked up to his mother. "Sorry?"

"Plus, the box was wooden so I couldn't metal bend the latch up." Lin added. As she finished, she gave Tenzin a death glare causing the boy to tense.

This time Tenzin looked towards Lin. "Sorry? Again?"

Lin started to slap Tenzin as she did when they were trapped in the crate and Tenzin only covered himself for protection. The adults grabbed hold of each teenager and pulled them apart. Lin returned to slumping in her seat while Tenzin looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with his best friend.

"Son, I thought I told you to fill the box with berries. Not with yourselves." the avatar said smiling.

"I know, I know." Tenzin said still staring at the ground.

Soon the moment that the two were dreading the most was finally happening. Sokka stepped up and stood over both adolescents. The grin on his face was only making things worse.

"By the way Sokka, what was your really great news? You never told me after we found these two." Toph asked.

"I'll let Lin and Tenzin answer that question." Sokka snickered.

"Tenzin?" Katara curiously asked. However the boy did not speak up.

The adults turned towards the young Beifong. Toph raised her eyebrow and questioned her daughter. "Lin?" The young earthbender mimicked her best friend and spoke no words.

"Your heartbeat is raising, kid. Don't make this harder for yourself." Toph said sternly.

Lin sat for a few minutes just looking up at the four adults. The girl gave a slight growl in annoyance and then sat up properly. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"We were…"

"Yes?" her mother asked.

Lin's face changed from anger to embarrassment. "We…were…"

Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph listened closely. Through gritted teeth, Lin finally finished.

"Kissing."

An eruption of screaming and laughter filled the dining room. Lin and Tenzin both slumped in their chairs and covered their faces. They only listened to the conversation between the adults.

"Pay up those twenty silver pieces losers! We won!" Sokka exclaimed holding out his hand. Toph was behind him with arms crossed and standing proudly.

Katara only fought back. "Wait a minute! What makes you think that Lin made the first move?" Aang stood behind his wife.

Sokka spoke once again. "Because I saw them and Lin was holding Tenzin's head which means she was the one to make the first move. Witness right here! Now pay up!"

"No! That doesn't mean anything!" his sister fought back.

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

Aang entered the fight as well. "Not everyone kisses like that you know!"

Toph lastly fought back. "Stop denying yourselves and pay up the money!"

"You gambled on us?" Lin yelled turning all attention on her. The adults all looked apologetic towards the young Beifong. The girl only slumped down and huffed in anger. Awkward silence filled the room and no one said a word. They did all feel truly bad for turning their children's feelings in to a game.

"So those twenty silver pieces?"

Katara smacked her brother in the head. "Will you stop with that already? You guys owe us twenty pieces each!"

"Look here, Sweetness. Lin made the first move so we get the twenty pieces each!" Toph defended.

"Truthfully speaking here, Tenzin made the first move. He hugged me. Then I kissed him" Lin interjected. Once again, the adults all turned their heads towards Lin. Then they turned their attention to Tenzin and the boy only nodded in confirmation.

"Woohoo! Hand it over, Losers!" Katara exclaimed as she jumped into her husband's arms.

"Lin! What the spirits! Sokka yelled.

Toph walked up to her daughter. She was going to get the scolding of a lifetime. "You have got to be kidding me Lin! The boy does a measly hug and you kiss him afterwards! You are supposed to be an earthbender right? Taking on things head on! I can't believe…"

* * *

After a bunch of yelling and more arguing, Toph, Lin and Sokka were ready to leave the island and return home. Everyone said their goodbyes, Lin giving Tenzin a secret kiss on the cheek and Toph and Sokka giving the married couple a total of forty silver pieces. As they left, the clanking of metal within Katara and Aang's hands mocked Toph and Sokka with each step they took only making Lin slightly laugh in victory. The three were now on board the boat that would take them back to the main land of Republic City.

Lin was sitting away from her mother to rebel while Toph and Sokka were sitting close to each other.

"I think I should talk to her." Toph whispered to the councilman.

Sokka looked at his blind friend. "You go do that. You are the only one that can handle her."

Toph made her way to sit next to Lin and surprisingly the girl didn't get up or move. The teenager had a saddened look on her face and was thankful that her mother couldn't see it.

Toph started, "Linny, I'm sorry. I made it seem like your feelings are a little game to me. It isn't. Honest."

Lin didn't look towards her mother but replied, "I'm not mad."

Toph jumped, a little surprised. "Really? Why not?"

"Because I know I would have done the same thing if it were me." Lin chuckled before continuing. "I'm a little more upset. That was a real harsh way of telling me you don't approve of him and I."

"Who said I didn't approve? Lin, you are old enough to see the good and bad in people and if you think Tenzin is someone that you want to be more than friends with, then I'll respect that decision. You know I would do whatever I want, so why should I stop you? I don't need to baby you anymore. You are so mature so I'll let you date whoever you want. Considering that it was Twinkle Toes Jr., it was just too predictable and I thought that I could make some extra cash." Toph confessed.

"That does seem like something you would do. Something I would do actually and something I could do seeing as you and Uncle Sokka…"

"Anyways!" Toph said to quickly change the subject. "Am I forgiven?"

Lin only gave her mother a playful glare before answering. "Of course mother."

Toph started on her way back to her seat next to Sokka while hearing one last remark from her daughter. "You know you can't avoid this conversation forever!"

"Can't hear you!" Toph responded. The Chief of Police was now next to Sokka once again.

"I'm guessing it went well?" The water tribe warrior asked.

Toph put her hands behind her head and then answered, "Yeah. Lin is as tough as nails. She will be fine."

"So when we get to your place, can we get have some tea?"

"Who said you were coming to my place?"

"Well one, I still have to apologize to Lin myself, and two, I offered to walk you guys home remember? I think I deserve some tea for that."

Toph smiled a genuine smile. "Fine, Snoozles. Tea it is."

* * *

**Yay! haha. Enjoy! (:**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Don't own these shows.**

* * *

Toph opened the door and welcomed everyone in. The trip had been slow and tiring, something easily to fall asleep to and Lin could feel the effects on herself. The girl yawned and started on her way to her room.

"You just gonna leave this pile of your clothes in the living room? I don't think so." Toph nagged.

The young Beifong groaned and made an attempt to carry the large pile of clothes but failed.

"Here I'll help." Sokka offered. The councilmen made his way towards Lin and practically carried the entire pile towards her room. Lin pointed to a spot on the floor and Sokka dropped the load in the directed location. Much to Lin's surprise, Sokka didn't immediately leave her room. He lingered for a moment before speaking.

"Hey. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for gambling on you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings at all."

Lin only smiled. "Don't worry about it Uncle Sokka. I would want to make easy money if I were you as well."

Sokka returned the smile. "Exactly what I thought."

"I think I should be sorry for losing you guys money." Lin admitted.

"Linny, it's just money. Although I did have some plans for where those forty silver pieces were to go."

"Mind telling me your plan?"

Sokka made his way to Lin's bed and sat down next to her. "I was planning to use the money to take your mother out to dinner. Was it a bad plan?"

"Of course not Uncle Sokka. I'm sure my mother would have definitely been surprised. But she would also love to go out with you."

"You really think so?" Sokka stared at the thirteen year old girl.

Lin lightly punched her Uncle. "I know so. If that were the case, I would have suggested that restaurant by the bay. The woman loves seafood yet is terrified of being in water."

"Could you blame your mother? And you are surprisingly an expert at these romantic things considering you just got your first boyfriend." Sokka rose an eyebrow.

Lin stayed firm and calm. "One, he is not my boyfriend. And two, I'm still a girl you know. It's an instinct."

Sokka slightly nudged her and made his way towards the door. Before he could leave, Lin asked him one more question.

"Uncle Sokka, when you propose to my mom, can I help you make the betrothal necklace?"

Sokka eyed the young teenager. After a few seconds, he finally answered. "Of course, Lin."

"Thanks!" Lin replied with a smile.

"Goodnight, Lin."

"Goodnight, Dad." And with that Lin climbed in her bed and closed her eyes.

Sokka closed the door to allow the girl to sleep. There it was again. That feeling of satisfaction that only Lin could give him. Sokka found himself dwelling on the memory of a five year old Lin and saying goodnight to her. That moment was a memory he will never forget and experiencing it again is something Sokka urges for whenever he thinks of Lin. Maybe in the future, he would be getting this feeling more and more frequently, as her true dad.

* * *

"The man tried grabbing me to dance and you know what I did? I launched the idiot into the fountain. Hilarious!" Toph grabbed her sides as she laughed harder. Sokka's loud laughter erupted from the kitchen and the two looked as if they were crazy.

"How did I not see this? I am a councilmen and I was at that ball." Sokka said through laughs.

"Yeah and I'm the blind one!" Toph said. The two just laughed even more.

By the time Toph and Sokka had stopped laughing, the earthbender's face was flushed while the water tribe warrior was breathing heavily.

Sokka was the first to speak as he grabbed his cup of tea. "Man I miss this."

"What?" Toph asked curiously without changing her expression.

"The jokes. The laughs. The sarcasm." He wasn't looking at her.

"We haven't had a lot of those lately have we?" Her feet were raised on the table with her hands behind her head.

"No kidding. Tonight was fun though."

"What did you want to really talk about?"

Sokka remembered quickly, but approached the subject slowly. "Do you remember that day when we got back Lin when she was kidnapped?"

That was a day that Toph wanted to forget. Never had she ever felt so scared. "Yeah. What about it?" Toph asked shyly.

"We never got to finish our conversation in the hallway. Again."

Toph remembered that conversation perfectly. Sokka was about to say something but Lin had fallen and ended whatever he was trying to say right then and there. Since then, the water tribe warrior hadn't mentioned it since. Why was now such a good time? "What were you trying to say that day?"

Sokka turned his full attention at Toph. "I really care about you and Lin. When I saw that airship approach the island that day, I wasn't thinking about Katara or Tenzin as much as I was thinking about Lin and you. You guys mean everything to me. Lin is my daughter. I will say that as much confidence as I can and I am thankful that she has accepted me as her father. Thankfully you have too, ever since that day. I love her so much and better than her fancy pants father ever could. I know that's all you want. For Lin to feel loved as much as she can. I will make that promise to love her always."

Toph had made that promise when Lin was born and she was feeling that same moment happening right now. Sokka was making this promise and Toph knew he wouldn't break it. He wasn't that kind of person. He could be trusted. "I know you will, Sokka. I can trust you."

"Then can you trust me with what I'm going to say next?" Toph just sat there with anticipation and Sokka took this as a queue to continue.

"I know it's easier for you to trust other people like friends or your officers. But I don't want you to live in fear of trusting someone who truly cares for you."

Toph spoke, "You know why that is. I only know that feeling as hurt and pain. I'm traumatized." The unaddressed feelings were finally prominent in her voice.

Sokka replied, "Then let me help you. Let me in. Tear down your walls for me. You know that I'm the only one that can."

"Why just you?" Her voice was stern.

"Because I love you."

There it was. If it had come from someone else's mouth, she would have bended them helpless or even injured. But this was Sokka. The one who she held on to as they rode on Appa up above in the sky and so far from the earth. The one who she truly missed when he was off training in the ways of the sword. The one that carried her everywhere when her feet got burned by Zuko. The one that shielded her from harm as airship parts came raining down on them. The one that held on to her as their lives depended on fingers keeping them hanging off the airship. And the one that helped her save the most important thing in her life: Lin. Because it was him, Toph knew it was true. She didn't need his heartbeat to tell if he was lying because it was his voice and his heart speaking. And every word in that sentence couldn't be more honest. But why now?

"Why was this the perfect time?" Toph asked.

Sokka took her hand. He waited for her to jerk away or stand up all together, but nothing? She remained calm and maybe even eager to hold back. "Today, I finally let go of my other feelings. I realized Suki never actually made me happy. I realized that Yue would want me to be living the life I want. And that life centers on you. You make me happy. Truly happy."

Happy. She hadn't felt that about anyone specifically other than Lin. Sure her friends made her happy but not the kind of happiness that true love can bring you. Lin was the one miracle that gave her happiness through all the rough times she had in her life. And now, she may have another.

"Tell me you feel the same way. Please." he begged.

Unexpectedly, the hardcore, sarcastic, stubborn and independent earthbender wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck and buried her head into his shoulder, surprising him. Toph held on tightly to him. She wanted his warmth, safety and comfort, everything that he had given to her throughout all these years. She wanted it so bad she started to cry. As Sokka felt the dampening on his shoulder, he quickly hugged her back. Sokka was taken aback. He didn't want to cause her any sadness. He had felt as if he failed.

"D-Don't let go of me." Toph said through a quiet voice.

"I won't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Sokka said very sorry.

Toph quickly replied back. "D-Don't ever let go of me. Don't l-let me get hurt a-again. Don't hurt m-me like he did."

Sokka silently gasped. _She is so vulnerable._ He only grabbed on to her tighter.

"Never."

The two stayed like that for awhile, their grasps on each other not changing. Sokka watched her back move up and down as she breathed. At first her breath was quick and nervous, but after about a half an hour, her breathing became slow and relaxed.

Thinking that this was the best time to speak again, he called for her. "Toph?"

The earthbender did not stir. Sokka finally realized she had fallen asleep due to the emotional strain she had gone through. He moved one of his arms under her legs and carried her bridal style to her bedroom, her arms still tightly around the councilman. However as he tried to set her down on her bed, her grip was involuntarily ripped from the water tribe warrior's neck causing her to stir in panic. Sokka quickly made his way to the other side of the bed and layed down, allowing Toph to once again wrap her arms around him.

"I'm right here." Sokka soothed her. Toph relaxed once more and the two slowly let sleep take over. Before Sokka could enter deep sleep, he heard a voice speak every so quietly.

"I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or LoK.**

* * *

Lin just stared at the scene taking place in front of her. Her she was, watching her mother and Uncle Sokka cuddling in bed and looking as out of place as ever. She wasn't stupid. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but it was just took some getting used to. Nonetheless, she was happy for her mother. Sokka was a good man and a good dad as well. Lin didn't make any sudden movements and continued her observation.

"You just gonna stand there or did you actually need something, kiddo."

Lin screamed and jumped as she had been surprised. Her mother spoke without making a movement in her position and not opening her eyes, although it would have made no difference. The young Beifong held her hand to her chest trying to calm down.

"Spirits! Nearly gave me a heart attack mother!" Lin said slightly breathing heavily.

Toph finally opened her eyes and sat up stretching. "I'm sorry. But it was just too good of an opportunity to scare you."

Sokka sat up quickly, boomerang in hand. "Huh? What? What happened?"

"Calm it, Captain Boomerang. Lin was just spying on us." Toph said with a smirk.

"Oh. Hey Lin!" Sokka said happily while waving at her.

Lin only crossed her arms. "So what's going on here?"

"Well your mother and I are on a bed. Lying down. And we were sleeping until we were disrupted." Sokka informed her.

Toph added, "I've got to say, he has it spot on."

Lin thought for a minute and eyed the two on the bed for awhile before speaking. "So are you guys…?

The two adults turned their attention on each other. Was there something here? That was still needed to be determined.

"Don't you need to go to school?" Toph asked trying to change the subject.

Lin answered properly. "Well yes and that's why I came in here. I was going to say goodbye. But wait what about my question…"

Sokka quickly got off the bed and made his way to Lin. "I think it's time for you to go to school. I'll walk you out." Sokka pulled the thirteen year old out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

"Wait! I want an answer to my question!" Lin exclaimed as she refused to leave.

Sokka patted her on the head and moved towards her ear. He quietly whispered. "We'll have an answer by tonight, alright?"

Lin smiled. Excitedly, she replied. "Alright. You better be telling the truth!"

"Don't worry. Now go." Sokka smiled.

Lin left through the door and said, "Bye!"

"Bye, squirt!" Sokka returned feeling satisfied once again.

The water tribe warrior made his way back into the bedroom and found Toph lying down, eyes closed. He made his way around the bed and laid down right next to her, shoulder's touching. They laid in silence and kept to their own thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked breaking the silence.

Toph took a deep breath before she answered. "I feel like a total girl."

"Well you are one just to let you know." He gave a slight chuckle.

Toph slapped his chest. "Thanks for the information, Snoozles."

"Hey!" Sokka rubbed his chest and pouted in fake hurt. "It's fine. In a rude and cruel way that I hope you don't take offense to, I kinda like seeing you like that."

"And why is that?" She asked intrigued.

"Because I'm the only one that gets to see you like that. It makes me feel like you really trust me."

Toph laid there in silence. It was true. Sokka was the only one that she truly trusted. With anything. Toph made her way towards the councilman and put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his body. His warmth was comforting.

"Another hug? I must be real special!" Sokka teased.

Toph only came with a threat. "Remember, you can still end up in the hospital."

"Of course." Sokka said as he smelled her silky black hair.

* * *

"Where are they?" Aang said in a slight mixture of annoyance and worry. Katara had noticed and sat down with her husband.

"I'm sure they are on their way. It's either that or Sokka just forgot and Toph just slept in." Katara said trying to comfort Aang.

Today, there was a ball in the evening to commemorate the forming of Republic City. Being three of the most iconic people in Republic City, Aang, Toph and Sokka all had to arrive at the same time with their families and also had to give a group speech to the public. The speech, unfortunately, hadn't been worked on the entire week due to procrastination and distractions. With only a few hours remaining, time to create the speech was slowly decreasing.

The stress that Aang was starting to feel could be sensed by his wife. Katara had to do something.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I'll go call both of them."

Aang grabbed hold of Katara's hand and whispered a thank you before she made her way to the phone. She dialed the number to Sokka's house and waited for her brother to pick up. The phone rang but no one on the other end picked up. Giving up, Katara made a call towards Toph's residence.

Greeting Katara was a somewhat masculine voice. "Hello? Beifong residence."

Katara was surprised. She continued. "Uh. It's Katara. Is that you Toph?"

The other person on the line didn't respond for awhile. Silence is what filled the phone and it worried Katara. "Toph, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here." A fake sounding feminine voice was the next to speak.

"Are you okay? You sound different." Katara asked.

"Of course, Sugar Queen. No what do you want?" The other voice on the end demanded.

"You and Sokka need to come to the island. You guys and Aang still need to make that speech remember?"

Katara heard a smack through the phone. "Uh yeah. Sokka and I will be there soon. Okay bye!" And the conversation was ended.

Katara stared at the phone for a minute in confusion. She hung up the phone and made her way back to the living room where her husband's head was in his hands. The avatar sensed his wife enter the room and soon started to question her.

"So? What did they say?"

"Well Sokka didn't pick up and the conversation I had with Toph was…weird."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Weird how?"

"When someone first picked up, I heard a man's voice. Then I started talking to a very weird female's voice."

"Oh really?"

"And then the weirdest part of it all is that Toph called Sokka by his real name."

That's when Aang knew. Ever since that talk that he and Sokka had in the kitchen.

"That wasn't Toph."

"I know. That's what I'm starting to believe."

Aang stood up and started walking towards the door out to the training area.

Before he could leave, Katara questioned, "Should we be worried?"

Aang turned halfway towards her and answered with a small smile.

"No. Not at all."

* * *

**I glad a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter. Tokka just gets to my feels (: Enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: The shows aren't mine.**

* * *

Lin grumbled as she leaned on the railing of the boat. Once she had gotten home from school, her mother grabbed her and told her to get cleaned and changed into fancy clothing. She was forced to wear a silk green dress that matched her eyes perfectly with most of her hair up in a bun held by a flower and the rest of her hair in two braids hanging upon her shoulders. The young Beifong looked absolutely gorgeous,the dress hugging her every curve, however, her attitude completely deflected her appearance.

"Mother, how could you forget that there was a ball tonight?" Lin questioned annoyed.

Toph answered as she polished her uniform with the help of Sokka as her seeing eye. "I'm sorry, Lin. It just escaped my mind. At least you don't have to make a stupid speech." She turned towards Sokka. "Did I get that spot you told me about?"

"Shiny and clean!" Sokka exclaimed. Toph only smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Also, why do I have to wear a dress? Why can't I wear a uniform like you?" Lin added.

"Well, Linny, you aren't even part of the police force yet so you don't have a uniform." Toph informed her daughter. The girl only turned her head away from her mother.

Sokka spoke up. "Lin, you look stunning. I'm sure Tenzin would rather see you in that than a metal suit."

Lin blushed intensely and said no more. Toph was next to speak. "And what's wrong with my metal suit?

Sokka put an arm around Toph. "Nothing, nothing. It's just I'm sure you would have looked wonderful in a dress as well. But don't get me wrong. You are beautiful in whatever you wear." Toph patted his cheek in approval.

A sly smile appeared on Lin's face. She walked towards the two and put a hand on her hip. "So what about my question this morning?"

Toph and Sokka remained silent. Sokka turned his head towards the Chief of Police but she continued to "look" towards the bay. He turned towards Lin and asked, "Question?"

"No avoiding it! You promised to tell me this morning!" She pointed a finger towards Sokka.

"So what are we?" Toph asked while turning towards the water tribe warrior.

To answer her, Sokka pressed his lips on Toph's and kissed her passionately. Not even the slightest bit disgusted, Lin smiled and watched them. Toph grabbed the back of Sokka's neck and kissed him back. They moved in sync as if they had been doing it for years. Every ounce of passion that poured from each others' lips answered the question clearly.

As they separated, the biggest smiles appeared on the two lover's faces. Toph was the first to speak. "We are together."

"As a family" Sokka stated as she looked over to Lin. She took this as her queue to join them and the three hugged each other tightly. Sokka was living his life now with the two most important people in his lives. Toph now had someone who she could trust and knew that he wouldn't hurt her and Lin. But most importantly, Lin had the love of two parents, something new for her. Toph and Sokka had fulfilled their promise.

* * *

The three finally landed on the island and were now walking through the multiple islands found in the house and were making their way towards the living room, somewhere they usually stayed when they were visiting. As they approached, they soon started to hear voices.

"Bumi will you please stop squirming! You are ruining your clothes." Kya screamed.

Bumi only fought back with a snarky remark. "Why? You aren't the one wearing them."

The nineteen year old and sixteen year old continued to bicker. Meanwhile, Katara was nagging at her youngest son while dressed in traditional water tribe formal attire.

"Tenzin will you stand up straight. You remind me of your father." Tenzin only sighed.

Lastly, Aang was just sitting on the couch, dressed in his fancy air nomad garb. For nomads, they sure knew how to dress when it came to a party. Before they stepped into the room, Toph stopped Sokka and Lin. She put her hand on Lin's shoulder and put her finger up to her lips, signaling to her to not say a word about what had happened between her and Sokka. Lin put her hand on her mother's and nodded in agreement. The three entered the living room.

"Oh my! Lin you look so beautiful." Katara squealed.

"Yeah, you sure do." Tenzin said quietly. His face screamed astounded.

Lin made her way towards the avatar's children and the four started to talk. Sokka and Toph walked over to the couch where Aang was situated and sat down. Katara finally asked the question she had wanted to all afternoon.

"Toph, was there someone at your house? Was there a man in your house today? When I was talking on the phone with you, if that was you, I first heard a man's voice."

Toph answered calmly. "Oh really now?"

"Yes really. So? Was there?"

Toph, Sokka and even Aang only snickered, annoying Katara. "Why yes I did, Sweetness. May I ask why this is important information for you to know?"

Katara put her hands on her hips. "Because, I'm just looking at for you Toph. I didn't know you were seeing someone? When did this happen?"

"Just recently actually."

Sokka and Aang just smiled bigger. Katara turned her attention to the two men. "And why are you guys are giddy? Did you know about this?"

"Yup." Sokka answered quickly.

Katara eyed her husband. "Yes I did."

"And how come I didn't know about this?"

"Well will you look at the time! I think it's time for the ball!" Toph informed everyone.

"I agree. Let's go to the bisons." Aang stated.

"Let's head out!" Sokka added.

Katara held her hands up to halt the group, but they kept heading towards the door. "Wait. I don't even get to know who he is?"

Toph continued to walk. "Don't worry, Sugar Queen. You will find out soon enough." She then directed her attention towards Sokka. "Let's go, Snoozles!"

"Coming Honey!" Sokka ran to her and grabbed her hand.

Katara stood stunned.

"WHAT THE SPIRITS!"

* * *

**Wow! Nice instincts Katara! haha. (x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: don't own those shows.**

* * *

When the two families entered the ballroom, they were greeted by detailed chandeliers that lit up every corner of the room. Talking was everywhere as the room was filled by only the most elite people of the city. However, once they had arrived, applause erupted for the three icons of the city: Sokka as the chairmen of the city council. Toph Beifong as the Chief of Police. And lastly, Avatar Aang. They were the foundation of the city.

The three smiled and waved towards the crowd. As they did, Sokka asked through his smile, "What about the speech?"

Toph answered, still waving, "Let's wing it."

Aang sighed through his smile. "I believe that is all we can do now."

The three made their way down the grand staircase and into the sea of people and soon they were all bombarded with questions. Among those they had conversed with, one all too familiar face approached them.

"I see the City has been in good hands." The firelord stated.

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph all exclaimed, "Zuko!" The five embraced in a group hug.

"We haven't seen you for like two years." Sokka stated.

Zuko replied, "Well we still had some loyalists to my father that needed to be oppressed. Their riots were starting to cause great damage in the streets."

"Well I'm glad that was taken care of." Katara said sincerely.

"Also, if you guys didn't know, Bumi has been visiting the palace quite often. An average of two times a week."

Aang and Katara both raised an eyebrow in surprise. Zuko continued. "He seems to have an eye for Ursa, not that I have a problem with that."

Aang snapped his finger. "So that's where he has been going to."

Katara spoke next. "I'm surprised you approve, Zuko. Bumi doesn't seem like the kind of person you would want to have an interest in your daughter."

Zuko sighed. "Well, Bumi isn't that bad. He can be a wild child, but he is truly loyal. I don't have that big of a worry for him to hurt her. And besides, I already know his side of the family." The firelord smiled as he finished.

Zuko then turned his attention to Sokka and Toph. Sokka was holding the earthbender's waist lovingly with her being perfectly happy in his arms.

"I see I'm not the only one with news." He announced while smiling.

Katara put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I know right? Surprising isn't it?"

"Actually, I was going to say it was about time." Zuko informed the waterbender.

Toph and Sokka blushed while Aang smiled. Katara on the other hand was in pure shock. "How am I the only one that didn't know about this!"

Music came on and now it was time to dance. Aang grabbed Katara who was still fuming but quickly calmed as her husband's light feet caused her to melt into the dance. Zuko was dancing with Mai but looked as if they were slightly annoyed. Dancing wasn't really something the two had enjoyed or put effort in. Lin laughed as Tenzin awkwardly stepped on her foot during the dance. Ursa and Bumi were surprisingly dancing and were actually very good. Kya had found a lonesome boy the same age as her and was dancing gracefully with him. Lastly, Toph and Sokka were moving slowly to the beat as Toph's head laid on Sokka's shoulder.

"This is nice." Sokka said only loud enough for Toph to hear.

"Well considering that we have only been together for only a couple hours, yes. It is." Toph tried to maintain her strong demeanor.

Sokka twirled her around and continued the conversation. "So, how am I doing so far?"

"It's acceptable." Toph slightly chuckled.

"Would you change anything?"

Toph lifted her head and smiled. "Not at all."

The music ended and now it was time for the speech. Toph, Sokka and Aang were gathered at the top of the grand staircase once again.

"How are we going to do this you guys?" Toph asked.

Aang and Sokka looked at each other. They had no idea.

"I guess we really are winging it." Toph informed them. Sokka made his way to the podium and started, confidently.

"Republic City was built on the foundation of unity. After the war had ended, there had been thoughts that the four nations would live in peace and seperation once again. But that wasn't our plan. No, after the war, we decided that to prevent any more fighting, there should be one united shelter for all to live in."

Toph was the next to speak. "Within this united shelter, there would be a equally represented government, a steady economy contributing towards everyone in the city and a sturdy police force that will keep the citizens of Republic City safe no matter what. And that is exactly what we built the city off of."

Lastly, Aang spoke. "I am proud to announce that this it has been twenty years since the city had been built and so far, we have lived in peace. As the avatar, that is all that I have ever wanted and I hope that everyone is as happy as I am. To Republic city!"

Applause erupted from the crowd. Lin and Tenzin yelled out towards their parents while Kya, Bumi, Katara, Zuko and his family clapped loudly. Aang, Toph and Sokka waved at the crowd and smiled.

* * *

The ball had gone till midnight and was filled with dancing and conversing all around. Now, everyone was heading home. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph and their children were on top of two bison and were heading towards the island. Lin was looking out towards the bay as she sat next to Tenzin who was steering Oogie. Kya and Bumi sat in the saddle quietly. Meanwhile, the adults were situated on Appa who was flying parallel to them.

Lin turned towards Tenzin. "So did you have fun tonight?"

Tenzin looked to her. "I sure did. Especially since I was spending it with you."

"Wow someone sounds smooth." Lin giggled.

"Make fun of me all you want." Tenzin said while rolling his eyes before speaking again. "By the way, I have something to ask you."

"Shoot." Lin said calmly.

Tenzin grabbed her hand. "Would you like to go out with me sometime? Dinner or something?"

Lin looked at him with a wide smile. "That would be nice, Ten."

"Is that a yes?"

"Definetely, Airhead."

* * *

**Yay! (:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or LoK.**

* * *

Through the years, Lin was growing into a beautiful woman. Now fifteen, her beauty was astounding and her maturity impressive. Now a master earthbender and just as good a metalbender as her mother, she was quite the catch. However, the only man to lay hands on Lin was Tenzin. The two had been together since they were thirteen and have stayed faithful since. They had shared some rough spots. Tenzin would occasionally say the wrong thing and set off Lin's attitude. On another note, boys would give Lin that special stare and Tenzin would pull Lin away and sulk; only making Lin mad. Nevertheless, the two were happy together.

Today was another normal day. Parents went off to work and children were off to school. Kya and Bumi were living their own lives now and going as they pleased. Lin and Tenzin were still in Republic City in school. Tenzin was still attending regular school while Lin transferred to a metalbending academy, much to her annoyance. Forced to attend, she needed to graduate from the academy to be able to join the police force.

Tenzin had been waiting outside the metalbending academy waiting for Lin. This was his regular routine. He would pick up Lin and then the two would head to the island and wait for their parents to get home. The airbender would meditate or perform his father's marble trick to pass the time. Finally, the bell that signaled school was over rung. Tenzin stood up and looked for his girlfriend. After minutes of searching, he finally found Lin walking with her head down. He ran up to her.

"Hey, Lin! Ready to go to the island?" the airbender asked excitedly.

Without looking up, Lin answered. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to go home."

Tenzin eyed the skilled earthbender worriedly. "Did something happen today? Why are you acting different?"

Lin whipped her head around. "I'm fine alright! I just want to go home!"

Tenzin shrunk back. He never liked it when Lin blew up at him. What was worse is that he didn't know what was bugging her. Not wanting to anger her anymore, Tenzin calmly said, "Alright. I'll just walk you home."

"Tenzin, can you please just go?" Lin asked angrily. Lin could see the hurt in his eyes and it made her feel slightly guilty. However, the anger only overtook that small feeling of guilt.

"Fine. I'll just see you later." And with that Tenzin turned around and flew off on his glider. Lin watched as he made his way towards the island. Shortly afterwards, Lin used her metalbending cables to swing back to her apartment and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Sweetie! I'm home!" Aang yelled through the house to inform his wife of his arrival. When no answer came, the avatar searched the house for Katara and at last found her at the door that opened up towards the gazebo located on a nearby cliff.

"Katara, I'm home!" Aang said happily as he approached his wife. Katara did not turn to look at the avatar and continued to watch whatever she had been watching outside.

Aang eyed her. "Is something wrong?"

"You son has been meditating for about the past four hours. I think something is bothering him." Katara informed Aang.

Aang looked out towards the gazebo and found what Katara had said was true. Tenzin was sitting in the middle of the floor with his legs crossed and fists together. He mirrored his self perfectly. "Do you have any idea what could be bothering Tenzin?"

Katara shook her head. "No. But it has something to do with Lin."

"What gave you that idea?" Aang asked.

"Well, for one, Tenzin didn't come home with her today."

Aang gasped inaudibly. He had just noticed the absence of the earthbending prodigy. Lin would usually be on the island and Toph and Sokka would come to the island, have dinner, and then go home with Lin. "I see. Well I don't think we should talk to him just yet. You know how I hate being interrupted when meditating. Let's just wait for Toph and Sokka. Maybe they will know."

Not even a half hour later, Toph arrived in her metalbending uniform and missing her partner.

"Hey Toph. Where is Sokka?" Katara asked politely.

"Well Snoozles went back to my place to change out of his formal clothing. He had to go meet with Earth King today to discuss economic problems within some of the surrounding villages that we rely on agriculture for." Toph informed the waterbender.

"That's great. Because Lin is at home." Katara said.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "She isn't on the island? Why?"

"I don't know. Tenzin came home and Lin wasn't with him. I asked where she was and all he told me was that she went home. Since then he has been meditating."

Toph paused in thought for a couple seconds. "Something is definitely up with that kid. Most likely something that happened at school. Or maybe Twinkle Toes Jr. just made her mad once again."

"You know, my son isn't always the cause of their arguments." Katara fought.

Toph only retorted. "Just keep telling yourself, Sugar Queen."

Toph, Aang and Katara all waited in the living room for Sokka and Lin to arrive. After about forty minutes, the two had finally made it on the island. Lin walked into the room first with arms crossed and a frustrated look on her face. Sokka came next with a small grin on his face.

"Good evening, Lin. How was your day?" Aang asked her "niece."

The girl only growled and looked up to Sokka. The councilman patted Lin on the shoulder and ushered her to go elsewhere while they talked. Lin obeyed and quietly walked out to the training area. Sokka sat down next to Toph and put an arm around her.

"I guess she didn't have a good day." Aang guessed with a slight pout.

Sokka layed his head back. "You got that right."

"What's wrong with her?" Toph asked Sokka calmly.

"It was the spider thing." Sokka informed her.

"Really? The spider thing? At school?" Toph questioned.

Sokka looked towards her. "Some kids thought it would be funny."

Katara coughed to get the couples attention. "Uh, what is the 'spider thing'?"

Toph sighed. "As you know, being my daughter, Lin isn't afraid of much. The girl is as tough as platinum against everything except one thing."

Sokka finished her sentence. "Spiders."

Aang and Katara looked at each other in confusion. Aang responded, "Spiders? Seems kinda unbelievable don't you think?"

"I know it is. Lin is a fearless kid yet the sight of a tiny spider freaks the girl out into jumping on the table and screaming like a sissy." Toph confessed.

"So what exactly happened today?" Katara asked intrigued.

All attention turned on Sokka. "Well, from what she told me, today there was an exam and, of course, Lin was done before anyone else could be. These guys, who were apparently jealous of her advanced knowledge, thought it would be funny to embarrass her. They put a spider on top of her head while she was sleeping and it crawled down to her face. She woke up and screamed. Literally screamed like a girl. Everyone laughed, she metal bended the boys to the wall, and then received a discipline. Thankfully, she didn't get marked down on her test and the metalbending she performed just impressed her teacher more."

"Idiots had it coming." Toph said as she propped her feet on the table in the middle of the room.

"And to think, they knew that she was already advanced in metalbending." Sokka added.

Katara started putting pieces together. "I guess when Tenzin went to go pick her up, she was in a bad mood and the two got into a fight." Aang nodded in agreement.

"Seems like it." Toph said. A grin appeared on the Chief of Police's face.

"A showdown is about to go down."

* * *

**Sorry about the late update. I was trying to figure out if I should go happy or serious. haha Enjoy! (:**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

Lin was practicing her earthbending out in the practice area, or rather letting out her frustrations. The master earthbender was chucking rocks at a rock structure resembling a boy. As she continued, an arm starting flying off and soon enough, the structure was decapitated. Lin was breathing hard.

"I hope that's not me."

Lin whipped around and saw Tenzin standing with his arms crossed. His face read hurt but he still stood confident.

"No. Not exactly." Lin answered. She turned back around to stare at what was left of the statue.

"Oh, so that was some other boy?" Tenzin fought.

Lin breathed deeply. "Maybe." It was true.

Tenzin was now yelling. "Is it? Is that why you are hiding something from me? Because you found someone else?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Lin said with her voice slowly rising.

"Then what is it? Are you afraid to tell me or something?" Tenzin asked.

That did it. "I'm not afraid of anything!" Lin yelled directly to the airbender.

"Well it certainly seems like you are afraid of telling me!"

"Do you want to go Airhead?"

Tenzin brought back his composure. "I don't want to hurt you Lin."

This only made the earthbender furious. "Are you implying that you are a better bender than me?"

"Lin. Our bending styles are total opposites. It wouldn't be a fair fight. I'd be in the air and you would be on the ground."

Right at the end of his sentence, a chunk of earth came flying towards Tenzin. The airbender quickly dodged and sent an air slice towards his opponent.

Thus the battle begun.

* * *

"What was weird about that night was that Hawky ran away." Sokka said a little disappointed.

Katara looked at Toph who was facing Katara's direction. They looked as if they were about to laugh. Katara turned back towards Sokka. "Uh, Sokka. I think you are missing a vital piece of information. You see…"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from outside soon followed by a voice. "Stop being such a sissy and fight like a man!"

"Looks like Twinkle Toes Jr. and Lin are battling it out." Toph said calmly.

"Shouldn't we go and stop it?" Aang questioned.

Toph stood up. "Oh I'm gonna go. Going to go and watch."

The other three followed the earthbender. And found exactly what she said. Lin and Tenzin were fighting in the practice arena. Dust was everywhere only to be blown away by Tenzin's air gusts. The two teenagers were sweating ferociously.

"Man, Lin's heartbeat is racing. She must be really fighting." Toph stated.

Katara confirmed by saying, "Well the two are sweating and look very tired."

"Are you sure we shouldn't stop the fight?" Aang asked once again.

"Trust me. Lin would hate us forever for stopping the fight." Toph said while grinning.

The four adults continued to watch their children combat themselves. Lin sent a barricade of stones towards Tenzin. The airbender only dodged and formed an air scooter and rode it towards Lin. He whirled around her causing a small whirlwind to form and send Lin's hair flying up and becoming messy.

Lin yelled. "Is that all you got?"

Lin rode an earth wave towards Tenzin and lifted the ground to form a wall. Because he was looking backwards at Lin, Tenzin rode right into the earth wall. The airbender landed on the ground and Lin was coming straight towards him. Tenzin jumped over her just in time and sent an airbending slice and knocking Lin right off of the earth wave. The young Beifong rubbed her head but only got up and sent a wave of pillars towards Tenzin. The boy jumped from pillar to pillar and kicked a gust of wind towards Lin. Lin sunk into the ground and evaded the attack. Tenzin landed on the ground and looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. Silence filled the arena and Tenzin's heavy breathing could be the only thing to break the silence.

"Come on Lin. Let's stop this now. Before one of us gets hurt. I don't want to hurt you." Tenzin said aloud.

"I'm not afraid!"

Tenzin turned around and found Lin standing firmly on the ground. In a split second, Tenzin sent a tornado towards Lin while the earthbender sent a large boulder towards Tenzin. If anything, the two would get seriously injured due to the attacks.

A large cloud of dust covered the arena and visibility was limited. After a few minutes, the dust cleared and uncovered the scene. Lin stood with her mouth open while Aang stood in front of her in a bending stance. He had gotten rid of the tornado. Meanwhile, Tenzin's was sitting on the ground with Toph standing in front of him with her hand out. She had broken the boulder into pieces, hence the dust.

"That's enough." The avatar's voice towered over the entire arena. "I can't believe you guys would have seriously hurt each other just to prove a point."

Toph was next to speak. "This was supposed to be a practical fight. Not who can be put into the hospital faster."

Tenzin stood up guiltily. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you ever. I just got caught up in the moment." His voice directed at Lin.

Lin had her head down also in guilt. "I'm sorry too."

"Now, can we trust you two dunderheads to have a normal conversation?" Toph asked.

"Yes." The two teenagers said in sync.

"Good. No more fighting. You got that, Lin?" Toph pointed a finger towards her daughter.

Lin looked into her mother's pale green eyes. "Yes, mother."

The adults made their way back inside the house, leaving Lin and Tenzin to stand in the middle of the arena in silence. Tenzin stared at Lin with worry while Lin refused to make eye contact. Just when Tenzin was about to give up on Lin opening up again, the earthbender spoke.

"Look, this is all my fault, Tenzin."

Tenzin's worry only grew. "How come you couldn't just tell me?"

Lin sat down on the ground and brought her knees to her chest. "Because it would show that I'm weak."

"Lin, we all know that you are so tough and fearless. What could possibly make you seem weak?" Tenzin asked.

Lin buried her face into her knees. "Am scad o spiyers."

"I'm sorry. What?" Tenzin asked politely.

This time Lin spoke more clearly. "I'm scared of spiders."

Tenzin stared at the girl in slight disbelief. Here was this girl that went through a kidnapping as a kid, mastered earthbending at about twelve and figured out how to metalbend on her own. That exact girl was here, hugging herself for comfort and was scared a small insect that could be easily stepped on. Interestingly, Tenzin found it sort of cute.

Tenzin smiled. "That's kinda cute Lin."

Lin looked up at him, slightly angered. "It's not funny! Today, these guys use that weakness against me so easily. I looked like a prancy. I'm never going to become Chief of Police with such a pathetic fear." Lin fell back and laid down on the ground.

Tenzin did the same and their shoulders touched. "Lin, everyone is afraid of something. It just so happens that yours is spiders. I'm sure your mom is afraid of something as well, but look at her. She is still Chief of Police. And you will be too someday."

"What are you afraid of?" Lin asked openly. She didn't sound like herself. She sounded slightly vulnerable.

Tenzin drew in a breath. "Losing you."

Lin sat up and punched him in the shoulder. "Spirits. So cheesy."

"Your back!" Tenzin sat up happily. He opened his arms up and smiled at Lin. "You know you want to."

Lin rolled her eyes and hugged her boyfriend gladly.

* * *

**There you go! Another chapter done!**

**Now, I really appreciate the almost 100 reviews. It is truly amazing! I want to give you guys the power to run this story! Send in a basic idea and I'll transform it into a beautiful chapter dedicated to one lucky person! It's the least I could do for my faithful readers. Get those thinking caps on!**

**Thanks again (:**


	32. Chapter 32

Toph closed her eyes as she walked home. Today had been a long day. Apparently, she missed the memo on how it was "commit crime day" and she was traveling all over the city arresting one group after another. It wasn't much difficulty as most of the gangs were worthless and didn't know how to bend or fight correctly. However, today, she had arrested the monster that the entire city had been going after for the past five years: Yakone. Unusually, the man had been just eating at a public restaurant and that fact had Toph's suspicions on high. Nonetheless, it was great achievement for today and all Toph wanted to do now was to go home, eat and sleep.

After about thirty minutes of slow walking, Toph finally reached the apartment building. She made her way inside the entirely stone building and opened the door to her apartment. Usually, she would hear Sokka and Lin talking or feel both or one of them moving around the apartment, at the least Sokka. Lin would either be at the island or home. Being eighteen years old, she was able to move freely about the city as she had already graduated the metalbending academy. By next year, Lin would be able to join her mother on the police force.

Surprisingly, when Toph entered the apartment, she felt no footsteps moving across the floor and heard no voices. Not entirely worried, Toph made her way towards her bedroom that she now shared with Sokka and moved towards the bed. However, once she sat down, she felt no one on the bed. _Where is Snoozles?_

Her mind wanted to investigate the strange absence of her family members but her body said otherwise. Instead, the Chief of Police metalbended her uniform off and stored them neatly in the nearby closet. Afterwards, she slowly trudged her way towards the bed and toppled over the mattress, instantly asleep.

* * *

"Alright, I think that should do it." Sokka said to Lin.

Lin clapped her hands in approval. "It looks great!"

"Hopefully your mother can say the same thing." Sokka said nervously.

The two had been working outside on Air Temple Island. They made their way back inside to a waiting audience with their masterpiece in Sokka's hands. Aang, Katara, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin all stared in awe at the art piece.

"Wow Sokka. That looks amazing!" Katara exclaimed.

"It really does look stunning Uncle Sokka." Kya confirmed. Bumi only nodded in agreement.

In Sokka's hand lay a beautiful betrothal necklace with the symbol made out of metal instead of wood, for Toph's liking. The pendent was of the Earth Kingdom symbol with instead of the center spiral was the Water Tribe symbol. The pendent symbolized the unity of two nations that have come to rely on the icons of Toph and Sokka to represent them. To wrap it all up, the pendent was attached to a silk black fabric that would contrast the Chief of Police's milky white skin perfectly.

"I did a pretty good job, huh?" Lin bragged. Sokka only put an arm around her in thanks.

"You sure did, Lin. I'm proud of you." Sokka informed his daughter. The two hugged and released with wide smiles on their faces.

Aang came up and put a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "Sokka, you are going to make Toph so happy. She has gone through so much and we are all glad that she has that one special person that truly cares about her."

Sokka stared around the room. Smiles were plastered on every single person's face. "Don't worry. The pleasure is all mine."

"Oh! She is going to be so speechless when you give it to her!" Katara squealed. "I wonder how she is going to answer to the proposal!"

"Which reminds me. Mother is going to answer to our absense from the house by giving us the beating of a life time. You know how she hates us being away for too long." Lin informed Sokka. The water tribe warrior slightly cringed.

Sokka turned towards the family in front of them. "She is right. I'm usually home before Toph gets there. If she starts asking questions, I don't know if I will be able to lie good enough to prevent her from getting suspicious."

"What's your excuse going to be?" Bumi asked curiously.

Lin and Sokka pondered a moment. "Don't worry. We will say the truth. We were working on an art project and mother won't care as she couldn't see it anyways." Lin said.

"I sure hope that execuse is enough to throw her off our case." Sokka carefully placed the betrothal necklace in a pocket located on the inside of his overcoat. Lin and Sokka made their way towards the door to lead them to the docks. Sokka quickly thanked everyone for their support.

Once the two were on the boat sailing towards the city, Lin asked, "So when are you going to propose?"

Sokka answered calmly, "After we get done with the trial. I want to do it when your mother is the least stressed."

The two looked out on Yue Bay visualizing the happy memory that was to come in just a few days.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: don't own these shows!**

* * *

Lin and Sokka tip toed across the floor ever so quietly. They had successfully unlocked the door without the slightest bit of noise. They only obstacle left were to get to their rooms.

Only a few feet away from her room, Lin looked back and gave him a look that said "good luck" and parted ways. Sokka stepped quietly and slowly towards the room that he and Toph shared. He was greeted by the door being slightly ajar. Sokka pushed it open and saw that Toph was sleeping, her back towards him. The room was darkly lit as it was around ten at night now. The councilman stepped into the room.

Not even a second later, Sokka's legs were tied together by a metalbending cable that had been on the ground. The water tribe warrior squirmed in disbelief and watched as Toph got off the bed and came over to tower over him.

He looked as Toph as he yelled out towards the door. "Lin, I think she knows."

"Really? What a surprise!" Lin said sarcastically. Sokka rolled so that he was facing the door and found Lin squirming towards him like a worm as her arms, hands, feet and legs were held together by cables.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable positioning and moving, the three were now in the living room. Lin and Sokka sat on the couch, now free from their confinement. Toph stood in front of them with a hand on her hip. The three were all silent, the guilty party only anticipating interrogation.

Sokka was the first to break the silence. "So how was your sleep? You know it really messes your sleeping schedule if you wake up at night and that is pretty bad…"

"Cut the crap, Snoozles." Toph interrupted. "Where were you two?"

Lin said calmly, after years of practicing. "We were at Air Temple Island."

"Why so late?" The Chief of Police asked her daughter.

"We were working on something."

"Something?"

"Yes, something."

Toph walked closer to her daughter. "Secretive, aren't we?"

"Just being vague, mother."

"Then why would you be sneaking into the house?"

"We didn't want to wake you."

Toph paused in her roll of questions. She breathed in before speaking again. "Wow, Lin. I've got to say you have gotten really good at lying."

"What would make you think I'm lying? My heartbeat is perfectly normal." Lin stated.

"That's just it. See I would have been convinced it was just a teenage thing. However, Snoozles over here has a heartbeat that is facing faster than an eel hound."

Lin looked over to her father. The man was sweating nervously and only caused Lin to smack her hand into her forhead. Toph walked towards Sokka.

"Snoozles, don't make this harder on yourself. What were you guys doing on the island?" Toph asked with a slight hint of seduction in her voice.

Sokka looked at Toph and then to Lin who was shaking her head. Put under so much pressure, Sokka bursted out, "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you the truth!"

Toph smirked while Lin awaited her father's answer, ready to kill him if he told the actual truth. The water tribe warrior breathed out, "I was working on an art piece that I was planning to give you as a gift."

Toph studied the vibrations that Sokka was giving out. His heartbeat was normal. She didn't speak out right away, only causing the two to wait patiently.

After a handful of minutes, Toph finally reacted by letting her head hang in disappointment. "Snoozles, how many times do I have to remind you? I'm blind. You disappoint me. I'm going back to bed." And with that, the Chief of Police walked away.

Once they heard the door close, Lin and Sokka released a huge breath of relief. They were lucky, just this one time.

* * *

The sun rose beautifully on the day of the trial. Many of the upper class gathered at city hall to observe the trial for the most hated man in the city. The avatar had not arrived yet but the chairman of the council and the chief of police were present. Sokka was having a meeting with the council prior to the trial while Toph was outside at the top of the steps of city hall directing her officers on where they should be posted.

Just as she had directed the last officer, a pair of arms grabbed her waist and she felt someone's head resting on her left shoulder.

"Done with your fancy meeting I see?" She nuzzled her head against Sokka's.

Sokka nuzzled back. "Yup. Super boring. Rather be out here with you. Bossing people around."

"Sorry but that's my job." Toph said as she turned around towards him. He held her hands in his.

"You know, my job consists of telling people what to do too."

Toph snickered. "Yeah that's only about four other people. I'm in charge of the entire police force. I win."

"Fine. Then let me be in charge of what we do after the trial." Sokka smirked.

"You got something planned?" Toph asked a bit surprised.

"Oh you know me. I'm quite the romantic." Sokka bragged

Toph punched him in the arm. "Don't flatter yourself, Boomerang boy."

"Come on, Toph. You are going to love it!" Sokka persuaded.

"Does it involve this art project of yours? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm blind! I can't believe you keep forgetting."

The two only laughed as they entered city hall.

* * *

**And the plot thickens...(;**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: i dont own these shows.**

* * *

The trial had been longing for hours now. Lawyers were fighting lawyers back and forth, their evidence quite convincing. The council sat at front watching and observing. It would be there decision if Yakone would be founded guilty or not. As much as they wanted to say yes, they knew making the wrong call that didn't match the eveidence would look bad. Sokka moved his eyebrows accordingly to the information the lawyers displayed. He was the head of the council and his opinion would be the lead of the council's decision. However, the chairman couldnt help but take a few glances at the Chief of Police.

Toph had been standing proud and tall with her hands behind her back. She had two metalbending officers on each of her sides, only emphasizing her position. Sokka had to admit that it was attractive at how Toph cold remain so professional for so long, a skill not even he had. It only occured once that Toph turned her head towards him the same time he was looking at her and their eyes connected. She sensed him and gave him the most adorable smile, reminding him that she had a soft side only open to him. Sokka smiled back and returned to listen to the trial.

"...Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades: bloodbending."

Being a bloodbender, Katara had made it illegal to use that form of waterbending. It was inhuman and grotesque. Others would agree and say the same, making it easy to ban. However, there have been reports that a bloodbender was terrorizing the city for the past couple of years. Toph and Sokka have been on the case every since. Now that they had finally arrested Yakone, it was going to be all over.

"The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will. At any time. On any day. I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be preformed during the full moon. Yet the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every other time. Except during the full moon."

That was what really got to Sokka. Katara had told him that the power of the full moon was needed to bloodbend. So how could a person be able to bloodbend without the full moon? The only solution he could wrap his head around was that he was a very powerful bender, worrying him on what else he could do.

"It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit."

And with that note, a recess was called so that the council could meet and decide the verdict. Everyone got up and went outside of city hall. Toph was making her way outside to follow all her officers, but Sokka and Aang approached her.

"I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen next." Aang informed his friends.

Sokka put a hand on the avatar's shoulder. "I have to agree. Yakone is giving off some weird vibes. He has this look on his face that is just menacing."

Toph answered quickly. "You guys, calm down. It will be fine. His hands are cuffed so he won't be able to bend even if what the lawyers say are true. This place is surrounded by my officers and he will be lucky if he can get past this." She pointed at herself with pride.

"I just hope you're right, Toph." Aang nodded at them and turned to leave. Sokka and Toph were left in the court room.

"Listen, Toph. Trust me on this. Be careful. Yakone is up to something. I can feel it." Sokka informed Toph as he held her shoulders.

"I'm going to be fine. I can take care of myself. You know that." Toph said.

Sokka sighed. "I'm just looking out for you. You have never been bloodbended before."

Toph shook him off her shoulders. "Look, Sokka. I'm capable of fending for myself. I don't care if he is a bloodbender or not. Stop babying me like I'm helpless."

The councilman paused at the use of his real name. He rubbed his jaw before continuing. "Toph, I know you aren't helpless. I'm just saying that..."

"Don't you have a meeting to attend?" Toph interjected with a slight bit of frustration in her voice.

Sokka tried to put a hand on her cheek but the Chief of Police only turned away. Finding this as his queue to leave, Sokka turned around and made his way to the room with the other councilmen while taking one last look at Toph.

* * *

"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict."

Sokka made his way back to his seat in the center of the council. He stood up and started to talk. "In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong, single handedly developed the skill."

Sokka took a quick glance at Toph before continuing. "The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these hayness crimes."

He raised his voice for the final statement. "We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." Sokka slammed the hammer down finalizing the verdict.

The room filled with whispering conversations on what had just occured. Yakone pushed back his chair and slowly stood up. Sokka eyed him and tried to predict what he would do next. Aang, behind him, was doing the same. Yakone's face read threatening and Sokka waited for something to happen. Suddenly, his eyes bulged and Sokka was rendered helpless. He yelled out in pain as his limbs were not in his control anymore. As Sokka groaned in struggle, he thought, _how is he doing this?_

Soon enough, the entire council was being bloodbended. Toph sensed the council's presence leave her feet. _Sokka!_ They were hovering just about the ground, just out of Toph's "sight". Quickly, the chief shot a metal cable towards Yakone but the cables fell to the ground, dead. Toph gritted her teeth in panic. She couldn't move her body at all. The harder she fought, the more it hurt her. She could feel her organs contracting in pain. Nothing seemed to be worse than what she was experiencing right now.

And then she was blind.

Her feet were lifted above the ground and all she could rely on now was her heightened hearing, although they helped little. Toph was frantically panicking within herself. She hated being off the ground. It was one her greatest fears. Listening closely she could hear the crys of other struggling people within the room and it only made her feel even more scared. Her eyes were wide and her body was in greats amount of pain. Toph hated feeling like this. Helpless. The word defined her if someone were to first look at her and she had been trying to change that first impression for years with great success. But in this moment right now, that's what she was. Helpless.

Sokka looked over to Toph and could see that she was struggling. Although the pain of bloodbending hurt, the sight at seeing Toph so scared and fragile hurt even worse. His anger towards Yakone couldn't hold back the scowl on his face.

Suddenly, Toph felt her body moving, or actually hovering. She had no idea where she was going. Her arm sprung up and her hand was forced to grab a set of keys. _Oh no._ The chief felt herself moving once again, with every inch she released a groan of stress. Her body halted to a stop and once again, her arms raised and she felt her hand push the key into a lock. Her wrist twisted and heard a metal clank on to the floor. Releasing the keys, Toph felt her body start to become tighter. Her muscles tightened and she could feel her internals being expanded. Finally, with a crack filling the air, Toh fell to the floor, her whole world turning black.

Sokka watched as Toph hit the floor hard. With every force he had in his body, he fought back his confinement to try and get to the earthbender. One by one, members of the trial, including the audience, fell to the ground unconscious.

Sokka was the last to fall, with his last image being the woman he loved laying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

**The trial was so hard to write. I hope I did a decent job. (x. Enjoy!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows!**

* * *

Shaking. That's all he felt as he slowly regained consciousness. The councilmen anticipated the shaking to stop but just didn't. He awoke with a twitch and found himself staring into Aang's eyes.

"Sokka! Sokka! Speak to me!"

The water tribe warrior sat up slowly and rubbed his head. "My head is pounding. Spirits."

"Do you remember anything?" Aang asked concerned.

Sokka took his time to answer. "We are at the Yakone trial...and he stood up after the verdict was called...and he started to bloodbend everyone...and then..." Sokka thought hard. "Toph!"

Sokka stood up instantly and scanned the room for the chief of police. His panic blinded him from finding her and it took Aang to point out where the earthbender was. Sokka's face went white. Unlike everyone else in the room who had slowly regained consciousness, Toph was still laying down, eyes closed, surrounded by a few healers that had been present that day. He rushed towards the lifeless body and rudely shoved the healers away. Aang followed behind nearby.

"Why isn't she awake? Something is wrong." Sokka quickly said, just barely enough to comprehend.

Aang looked at the healers for answers. One of them replied, "She is very battered up. She needs expert medical attention where she can also rest. I suggest Master Katara."

Sokka skimmed his finger over Toph's cheek as if he was waiting for a response, but she did not stir. Frantically, Sokka picked her up, bridal style, and turned around so that he was face to face with Aang.

"We need to get to Katara as fast as possible." he pleaded.

Aang only nodded. "Appa is right outside. Let's go."

The two made a fast exit through the doors.

* * *

Lin was pacing back and forth for the last two hours and Tenzin watched her attentively. The ninteen year old new that Lin's worry was something he could not stop so instead, he decided to just supervise her just in case she starts to go insane.

As Lin continued to pace, Tenzin felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to find his mother with an equally worried expression.

"Are you sure that we should just let her stress like that?" Katara asked her som.

Tenzin placed a comforting hand on his mother's. "If we try to stop her, it will only make things worse."

At that moment, Kya and Bumi stepped from behind Katara. They had come to visit as the trial was taking place and they wanted to be present during the time. They all knew about the Yakone case and if he was the person he was described to be, the children realized that they should be there for back up and moral support. However, at the very moment, all the two older children could do was worry as well.

Lin walked up to the family. "How long can this trial be?" Tenzin could feel every bit of frustration within every word that the young adult had spoken.

"I don't mean to be a Tenzin here, but Lin don't worry. I'm sure that the they are just kicking some butt and being awesome as usual." Bumi replied. Lin, however, did not seem the slightest amused.

"You have to remember that this is a five year case. It must take some time to call a verdict on all the stuff that the guy has done." Kya added.

Katara came over and put a hand on Lin's shoulder. "They are strong. I'm sure that everything will be fine after the trial."

Suddenly, the roar of a bison echoed through the sky. The five looked up and watched as Appa landed near them. They made their way to the bison.

"Katara! We need help!" Aang yelled as he jumped off of Appa's head.

Katara ran up to her husband. "Why? What happened?" At that moment, Sokka slid down Appa's tail carrying a body. As they approached the group, Lin's eyes widened. She ran towards her father.

"Mother! Mom! Mom!" Lin tried communicating with the lifeless body but no answer came.

"Oh dear! Quickly, to one of the rooms! Kya, come!" Katara led Sokka into the house and pointed to one of the rooms. Everyone else followed behind. Sokka laid Toph's body onto the bed. His face was filled with panic and small tears were forming in his eyes. Unexpectadly, Katara started to push him out of the room.

"Hey!" Sokka fought.

"I'm sorry, Sokka, but overcrowding her won't help. Kya and I will handle it." Katara informed her brother. Sokka had no words to argue back as he knew that was the truth. He turned his back on the room and walked down the hall to the others. He held his head and put his back against the wall, slowly slidding down until he was sitting on the ground. Lin instantly kneeled down next to him.

"Dad, what happened? Why is mom unconscious?" Her questions came out nervously and afraid. Sokka remained silent, face still buried in his hands.

Lin turned to her Uncle. "Uncle Aang, what happened? I need to know!" Bumi and Tenzin could see the desperation in Lin's face and it only caused them to worry even more.

The earthbending prodigy looked towards her father once more. "Dad! Please!"

Instantly, Sokka grabbed Lin and pulled her into a tight embrace. The two remained in each others arms, tears slowly streaming down their face.

* * *

**Almost made me cry );**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

Katara couldn't help but shed a single tear for her friend. Once they had unbuckled and removed the metal plates of Toph's metalbending uniform, revealed were large purple bruises covering her entire abdomen and chest area. Bruises also appeared along Toph's right arm and her left shoulder. It was obvious that Yakone had made an attempt to rid the Chief of Police of her ability to bend, or even to move. As Katara continued healing with the aid of Kya, the two discovered that most of the earthbenders ribs were broken. She had many bruised organs due to the expansion and constriction of the bloodbending. Her right arm was snapped right in half and her left shoulder dislocated. Thankfully, her heart was still beating, very slow, but still beating.

After about three hours of continuous healing, the girls finished. With the help of healing, many of Toph's bones have been healed, however still fragile. Bruises still covered her body but the pain from them now gone. All they were now were a marking that would heal with time. Her shoulder was returned to its proper position. There was no doubt that Toph wouldn't be getting out of bed anytime soon.

Katara put an arm around her daughter in comfort. Kya had been watching her Aunt lay there, helpless, fragile, on the verge of death. She thought she wouldn't see a sight like this ever, and right now, she wished she hadn't.

"She looks so fragile, mom." Kya told her mother.

Katara sighed. "I know. I'm scared too." The two looked at each other in comfort. They made their way to the door and carefully slid it open. Katara and Kya were welcomed by a crowd of people, all awaiting news.

Katara first spoke. "She is still alive, unfortunately, just barely. She needs a lot of rest."

"How are her injuries?" Aang asked concerned.

"They weren't pretty. She just needs to rest. Meaning no visitors." Kya reported.

"But!" Lin started. Tenzin grabbed her hand, signaling it was not a good idea. Defeated, the couple started walking out of the hallway. The rest of the group followed, with exception of Sokka. The water tribe warrior spun his sister around so that they were face to face.

"Please." Sokka pleaded.

Katara gave her brother a sympathetic look. She can tell that she was the one. Toph was the one that Sokka really loved. The waterbender knew that he shared what she and Aang shared, if anything even stronger.

"Just don't touch her too much. Especially where the bandages are."

Sokka embraced her sister tightly and quickly afterwards made his way to Toph's room. He took a deep breath before he slid the door open. Once he had, his heart broke.

Toph was lying down on her bed, her face to the ceiling. A green blanket was covering her legs while the rest of her upper body was left open. She was not wearing a shirt, not that it made a difference as she had bandages covering her entire stomach and chest. Bandages wrapped around her right arm up to her bicep and more bandages covered her left shoulder. Thankfully, her face was open and if that were all he had seen, he would have thought she was just sleeping.

Sokka couldn't move, at first. He was afraid to look at her and think she was no longer living in this world. Losing Yue may not even compare to the feelings he would have to endure if he lost Toph. Eventually, the councilman made his way to the earthbender and sat in a nearby chair. He hesitated to touch her, completely ignoring Katara's warning. Sokka finally decided on holding her free bandaged hand. For several minutes, he just watched her. Her chest wearily moving up and down. The quiet noise of her breathing out through her nose. He rubbed his fingers along her calloused hands that symbolize the pain and pressure she had gone through to get to where she is today, Chief of Police. But because of that, she held a lot of responsibility and that has ended up with her being unconscious right in front of him.

Sokka finally found his voice and started to talk to the unconscious body. "Toph, I hope you can hear me." He started. "I guess I could have said I told you so, but you don't deserve that. You definitely don't. Everyone here is worried about you, especially Lin and I. That girl was practically flipping out." He slighted chuckled. "Actually her and I both. If you could see yourself right now, you would be mad. You're helpless and fragile, two things you refuse to be. But don't worry. Everyone else thinks you are brave and strong. I guess you really did succeed in changing that first impression of yourself."

Sokka choked a bit as he continued. "Listen, you have to wake up. For Aang, Katara, the kids, and Lin and I. We miss your sarcasm and name calling way too much. I don't know what I would do if you didn't call me Snoozles anymore. And even though Lin is already an adult, she still needs her mom. She needs you to make fun of her and push her to be the best. I most definitely need you. Your tough love is all I got to cherish other than our precious Lin. Come on. Wake up. For me. I love you." He silently kissed her hand.

Sokka didn't expect an answer. Not in the state she was in. So he stayed with her. Just holding her hand. Within the hours that he stayed in the room, he had fallen asleep right next to her hip, his hand still under hers. Katara had come in once, not even the least surprised. The waterbender even brought in a blanket to shield her brother from the cold. He stayed there the rest of the night.

Not even the least bit aware, Toph's fingers had weakly gripped themselves around one of his fingers within the night.

* * *

**Even I can't bare killing her.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Don't own these shows.**

* * *

Toph_ was running. Not far behind, a figure was coming after her, a monster. She pushed herself to move faster and faster. With each step, she felt the man's steps moving two steps faster than hers. Her eyes, frantic and wide, panic started to fill her body. Hopelessness of escape clouded her thought. She fell hard to the ground, cursing to herself at how stupid she had been for tripping. She sat up and turned her body around. Her head turned in every direction, trying to find the source of the steps. Tap. Tap. The slow vibrations of the steps filled the sight of her feet. The monster was straight ahead. She pushed herself away from the sound, away from the inevitable death that she would soon receive. Her mind tried to ready herself. She tried to anticipate the feeling of getting a sharp weapon pierced through her racing heart or the feeling of drowning, water constantly entering her mouth instead of air. No. That's not what the monster had planned for her. No. He would kill her the way that would bring her the most pain: torture. Suddenly, Toph's body started to part with the earth below her. Frantically, she clawed for the earth. She fought to regain the touch, the sense, her sight. No matter how hard she reached, her fingers didn't make contact. She was now suspended in the air, blind. Terrified out of her mind, the monster began._

_"Aggh!" A man's voice filled Toph's ears. A voice she knew too well. Zuko. She heard a body hit the ground._

_"Aaaaah!" Mai. Another body hit the ground._

_"Gyah!" Bumi. Thud._

_"Yaaaah!" Kya. Thud._

_"Dyah!" Tenzin. Thud._

_"YAAAH!" Katara. Thud. Tears streamed down her face furiously._

_"GAAAAH!" Aang. Thud. She was sobbing._

_"Toph…AAAARRGH!" No, no, no. She was shaking her head in sorrow. Sokka. Thud. Her cries were hysteric. _

_The screaming and falling of bodies halted. Toph was crying, hard. The air in her lungs escaped faster than she could breath in enough._

_"Mom?"_

_Toph bit her tongue to pause her cries to make sure she heard correctly._

_"Why didn't you ever love me?" Lin._

_Toph yelled with all the force she had. "NO!"_

_Slice. Thud._

_"NO! LIN! NO! MY BABY!" Toph was crying uncontrollably. She wasn't getting enough oxygen to breathe correctly and was slowly fading away._

_The menacing laugh of the monster was the last thing she heard as she breathed her last breath. _

* * *

It had been four days since the incident happened and Toph was still in bed, unconscious. Everyone had made time to visit her. Lin had sat in her room for hours just waiting for her mother to respond. However, her visits were usually disappointing. With every hour that passed, Lin slowly became more hopeless. She had always known her mother to be the unstoppable one. The one who wouldn't go down without a fight and always never went down at all. But this time was different. Her mother was down. Down and out cold.

At the moment, Lin and Katara were in Toph's room. Lin was sitting in a chair opposite from the bed while Katara was checking on Toph's injuries and healing her bones more. Lin's arms were crossed as she watched her Aunt skim the glowing water over her mother's injuries. If her mother was conscious, she would be earthbending the entire building down from the pain.

Katara moved her hands towards the nearby bowl and dropped the water into it. She looked towards Lin. "Can you hand me some new bandages?"

Lin walked over the cabinet in the room and opened it. She was welcomed by hundreds of medical supplies, thankful that the bandages were right in front of her. Lin quickly grabbed them and made her way to her Aunt.

"Thanks, Lin." Katara carefully wrapped the bandages over most of Toph's upper body. Lin observed as the dark purple bruises started to disappear underneath the white gauze wrap.

"You remind me a lot of your mother, you know that?" Katara said breaking the silence.

"I don't even know how but I will take that as a compliment." Lin answered.

Katara handed her the roll of gauze so that she could cut the wrap. "Lin, you are stubborn and hard headed just like her."

"Slowly moving away from the compliment and moving towards insult here, Aunt Katara."

Katara chuckled a bit. "But I could see that you would do anything to protect the people that you love. Just like your mother."

"Thank the spirits. I thought I was nothing like her." Lin said sincerely.

"You've been so strong through all this."

"I'm actually really terrified."

Katara eyed her niece carefully as she started to wrap Toph's right arm. "Why is that?"

"What if…she doesn't wake up?"

Katara was slightly taken aback. "Why are you thinking like that?"

"I'm already eighteen years old. Old enough to join the police force. If in any way my mother is unable to fulfill her duties, she made me her successor to the position."

"What's wrong with that? I thought you were looking forward to joining the police force?"

Lin sighed as she once again held the wrap as Katara cut. "I'm not ready to be Chief! I'd be under so much pressure. If I were to mess up my time as being Chief, the whole Beifong name will go down in shame."

Katara put a hand on the young adult's shoulder. "If anything, I think you will bring honor to the Beifong name." A warm smile appeared on Lin's face.

The two started to clean up the medical supplies that had been scattered around the room. The silence was comfortable and relaxing in a way.

Suddenly, a groan was heard from the bed. Lin and Katara turned around and found Toph moving her head side to side with a scared look on her face. The two rushed towards the earthbender and tried to figure out what was wrong. Toph looked as if she were trying to evade somenthing and wanted to thrash around. However, her injuries restricted her from moving as much. She whimpered in panic and tears started streaming down her face.

"What's going on?" Lin asked frantically towards her aunt.

Katara tried soothing Toph with little effort. "It seems as if she is having some kind of nightmare."

Toph continued to shake and cry. Lin and Katara were trying to do everything to comfort her from her nightmare, but it seemed as if things were just getting worse.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! Everything is fine!" Lin pleaded her mother.

Katara tried to do the same. "Toph! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

At that moment, the earthbender started to raise her voice. She yelled just loud enough to fill the room. Words started to become clear as Toph began to speak clearly."

"No, no, no. Lin."

Lin looked at Katara and she looked as equally dumbfounded. Thinking quickly, Lin moved towards her mother and put her hands on her cheeks. "Mom, it's me. I'm fine." Lin took her mother's free hand and put it up to her own cheek.

"See mom?" It's me. Wake up."

"NO!"

Toph shot up halfway to a sitting position. The pain that rang throughout her entire body caused her to yell, probable that the entire house heard it. Lin helped her lay back down on the bed as she moaned in misery. Toph was no longer crying in fright, but rather in pain.

"Lin, open her mouth." Katara demanded.

Lin opened her mother's mouth awkwardly. Katara bended a red liquid into her mouth and bended it down her throat. Afterwards, the waterbender dipped her hands into a bowl of water and quickly made her way to Toph. Lin helped her remove the newly wrapped bandages on Toph's chest and stomach and Katara started healing at once. Lin stayed near her mother who hadn't removed her hand from her face.

The door slid open with force and Sokka and Aang looked into the room worriedly, the rest of the children behind them.

"What happened? I heard her scream from all the way in the living room." Sokka asked frantically.

"Kya!" Katara yelled a bit irked.

Kya pushed past her father and Uncle and ran to her mother's side. "Make everyone other than Lin leave. It can't get overcrowded in here. Once you are done, come here and stand by just in case I need extra help. Go!" Katara ordered.

"Everyone out!" Kya yelled to the group. Tenzin and Bumi left the hallway at once. Sokka on the other hand fought to stay. It took Aang to hold and drag him out of there. Once in the hallway, Aang explained the difficulty of the situation and the water tribe warrior walked down the hallway in frustration.

Kya rushed back to her mother's side. Lin watched her mother's face the entire time. Delicate tears spilled out of Toph's pale green eyes.

* * *

**So much going on on this chapter. I decided to tug on your heart strings more. Sorry! Forgive me! (x**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

"Alright. I think she should be fine now. I suggest you stay here for the night just in case she freaks out again." Katara informed Lin.

The waterbender had been working for about an hour and a half. Due to Toph's abrupt actions, she had almost broken her ribs once again. Thankfully, Katara's expert healing saved the earthbender from more pain. Also, thanks to the red medicine, Toph had stopped shaking and her body calmed down. Now, she had been sleeping for about an hour.

"Don't worry. I am." Lin answered her Aunt.

Katara gave the young woman a warm smile. "Well, at least we know she is slowly coming back." Lin returned the smile.

Katara started heading out to allow the two some privacy. Just as she was to close the door, Lin yelled out to her. "Can you get my dad? I'm sure he is worried sick." Katara nodded and exited the room.

Lin returned to look at her mother. The earthbending prodigy had been trying to figure out why her mother was freaking out so bad. Why she was calling her name. It must have been some nightmare. Toph had removed her hand from her daughter's cheek but still kept contact. Her uninjured hand was grasping onto Lin's right hand. The woman looked scared to let go and Lin was able to feel it in her grip. Lin stayed, to sooth her mother's wishes.

The young adult heard the door slide open and turned to see her father huffing. "Were you running here?"

"Of course! Once I got the green light from Katara, I sprinted over here." Sokka said between breaths. Sokka regained his normal breathing and made his way over to Toph's bedside. She looked peaceful sleeping.

"So what exactly happened?"

Lin stared at her mother as she retold what she had witnessed earlier in the day. "She started to groan and shake her head. She looked as if she was trying to run from something but her injuries prevented her from thrashing on the bed. It must have been quite the nightmare."

"Why did she yell?" Sokka asked intrigued.

"I suppose it's because her nightmare was getting worse. She said my name and it took a lot of time to finally wake her up. When she did, she shot up but quickly regretted it as the pain from her injuries just hurt her again. Katara started doing her healing and then you came in." Lin informed her father.

Sokka remained silent. He had a look of slight anger on his face, scaring Lin a bit.

"She is fine now. At least we know she is waking up."

"I should have been there." he said quietly.

Lin stared into his eyes that were looking towards the floor. They were filled with regret, deep regret.

"What's wrong?" Lin asked.

Sokka grabbed a nearby chair and sat himself down next to his daughter. "Before Yakone bloodbended the entire room, we had a recess. I was talking your mom and unintentionally called her helpless, not that I meant it. She got mad and was still mad after the recess. That would have been our last conversation."

"But it won't. She is waking up. You will get to make it up to her." Lin comforted her father. "The necklace. You are going to make it up with the necklace."

Sokka reached into his shirt and pulled the beautifully crafted necklace. It still looked brand new and stunning at that. "She was supposed to be wearing it around her neck by that evening. Then we would have celebrated the next day." He continued to stare at the necklace.

Lin moved over to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And we will. Don't worry." Sokka returned the embrace happily.

Cough. Cough.

Toph started to cough which quickly captured the attention of the two seated by her bedside. Lin and Sokka stood up and watched her intently just in case anything happened. Toph tried sitting up but felt a twang of pain run throughout her body. Two arms came upon her back and the back of her head and helped her down to the pillow she had been lying on.

"Take it easy, mom."

Toph opened her eyes slowly and found that she couldn't see anything as her feet were off the ground. Quickly, she reached out for the nearest body and grabbed equally calloused hands. She sighed in relief. _Lin._

"How are you feeling?"

Toph answered her daughter weakly. "Thirsty."

"Dad, get Aunt Katara. She can bend the water for her so that she doesn't have to sit up."

Toph heard heavy footsteps speedily leave the room. _Sokka._

Finding her voice again, Toph spoke. "How is someone suppose to get sleep around here with you two talking."

There it was. The abrasive attitude that Lin missed all too much. "Sorry, mom." she answered with a small chuckle. Sudden realization hit Lin. "Wait, you heard what we were talking about?"

"No. I couldn't make out what you were saying. But I could definitely hear annoying mumbling." Toph informed her daughter. "Someone's got a secret."

The taunt caused Lin to cringe slightly. Toph caught it and tried her best to smirk. Her ears picked up two figures coming towards the room. The door creaked open.

"Good morning Toph! Er, actually it's night." Katara said happily. She moved towards a jar filled with clean water and bended it. "Open your mouth."

Toph did as she was told and the waterbender bended the water into her mouth and down her throat. "That's the stuff." Toph said satisfied.

"Lin, let me get to your mother to check her injuries." Lin moved and observed from the end of the bed just like her father. Katara quickly checked the not so long ago wrapped bandages and decided she was ok. "Alright. You're good. I'll leave you to these two." Just like that, Katara was gone.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Lin embraced her mother, careful not to touch her injuries. Toph, however, grabbed her daughter with her good arm and pulled her closer, loving the smell of her daughter's hair.

Sokka all but watched as the mother and daughter were reunited once again.

* * *

Comfortable silence filled the room. Lin was barely able to keep her eyes open and went off to one of the other rooms to sleep, leaving just Sokka and Toph. Surprisingly, the earthbender continued to stay awake claiming that she had been sleeping for days and deserved some time awake. Sokka didn't complain.

"Come here." Toph demanded.

Sokka was confused by her request. "Um. I'm already right here. Next to your bed."

Toph gave a slight growl. "No. Come here and lay with me."

"But there isn't enough room on the bed and…"

"Move me!" Sokka didn't ask any further questions. The water tribe warrior delicately picked up his lover, causing a slight groan of pain to erupt from the earthbender's mouth followed by many "I'm sorry's" to come from him. He gently placed her body closer to the wall that the bed was set against. Sokka layed himself down on her left side, one leg on the floor to keep himself from falling off the edge.

Toph scoffed. "You really need to stop whining and listen to me sometimes."

Sokka chuckled. "Oh really now? Why so grumpy?"

"I feel so stupid. Needing someone to do things for me. I can't even move myself. I feel so…"

"Helpless?" Sokka finished for her.

"Yes. And if I could move my arm, you would have gotten a slap on the chest." she informed him rudely.

"Toph, you practically had every bone in your upper body broken. You have an excuse to be helpless."

"Stupid Yakone. Once I get my hands on him I'll bend a rock so far up his…"

Sokka interrupted her before she could finish. "Aang took care of him. Took away his bending."

Toph hesitated before answering. He always found the avatars special powers quite amazing, although she wouldn't admit it. "Good. We need less people like him in the streets. Or rather the world."

The two laid in silence. If it had been any other day, Sokka and Toph would be laughing it up, pulling pranks and insulting each other in a somewhat loving way. However, with the state that Toph was in, Sokka felt as if that was all gone. He was sure Toph felt no change as they lay there, but he did. The girl that needed no help from anyone, refused it actually, was next to him being fragile and powerless. This wasn't her. No her at all. And he hated it. She had almost died and he hated himself the entire time that she lay on the bed unconscious. Throughout those days, the last conversation they had had that day rang through his mind. The way she looked hurt from him implying that she was weak against Yakone. The way she turned away from him, not wanting to face him any longer, as if she didn't want him anymore. Those would be the last images of her that he would have had if she had perished that day. The regret swallowed him up and he acted different. Serious and distant. That was definitely not him. He wished he could take everything he had said back and do it differently. Although he couldn't travel back in time, he was sure to make the future brighter.

"I missed you." He said quietly. He turned his head so that he was looking at the left side of her face._ Still beautiful._

Toph remained silent. She didn't have to answer because he could feel the same emotion coming from her silence. That was all he needed. To add to that, she was grasping his hand harshly. Not wanting him to leave her side. Ever.

He continued. "I was terrified. I thought I would lose you with your last memory of me being mad at me. I'm sorry." He made his way and kissed her on the cheek. Afterwards, he laid his forehead on the side of his face, enjoying the contact. Toph soon started to nuzzle her head next to his. She enjoyed his comfort just as much as he did. Just for him, her walls crumbled and every bit of emotion poured over her.

"I should have listened to you. I was careless and now I'm broken." She was whispering. Sokka felt something damp hit his face and new right away she was crying. He only came closer.

"I'm so stubborn and it gets me into the worse situations. My stupid pride…"

All the sadness she felt, he could see it as clear as day now. He saw rare times when she would become vulnerable. Never, however, had she seen her so upset that she would talk down about herself.

"Look at me. I'm finally what my father said I was. Small and helpless. Unable to do things herself and have to rely on other's for the simplest things." Sokka grabbed her, careful not to hit her injuries but still affectionate enough that Toph stopped talking.

"You are a brave and strong woman, Toph. No matter if you are standing up against a monster or lying in bed suffering injuries that reflect your promise to protect the people you care about. Don't you forget that."

Toph turned with all her might and took the pain so that she was facing Sokka. She talked into his chest. "I was so scared. I couldn't see. I was really blind. That monster…he took everyone away from me. Right in front of me. Never again…please."

_The nightmare_. Sokka instantly thought. He allowed her to express all her emotions. "He won't hurt you anymore."

And just like the night he confessed his love for her, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I think we are in need of some happy chapters. Writing away! (x**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

Much to Toph's dislike, she remained on bed rest for the next month. It would have been longer if Katara wasn't there to heal her rapidly. Toph expressed her thanks through many multiple punches throughout her bed rest. Being herself, the Chief of Police had her share of attempts to move out of bed. When someone would find her, she would express a million "I'm fine's" and "I don't need your help's" and only earned her to be put back in bed, pouting.

Today had been exactly six weeks after the trial and she was finally able to leave her room, alone. The moment she woke up she got to her feet and walked around, feeling the lovely ground through her feet. Her right arm was in a sling while her abdomen was still wrapped in gauze. However, only slight tinges of pain affected her now, nothing that she couldn't handle. She suddenly realized that there was little noise outside of her room. _Strange._

Getting dressed quickly and with more difficulty than usual, Toph managed to step out of her room and focus on any vibrations, even if they were small. _Am I awake early?_ She made her way to one of the doors that lead outside. The warmth of the sun was starting to become intense, indicating that it was around lunch time. Toph was utterly confused. The island would be bustling with Katara cooking, Aang and Sokka conversing loudly, Lin and Tenzin off somewhere, Bumi yelling and Kya scolding him. But there was nothing.

Suddenly the vibrations of heavy footsteps came into contact with her feet. A heartbeat she knew too well.

"How has your morning been?"

"Surprising, Snoozles. Where is everyone?" Toph asked intently.

Sokka made his way to snake his arm around her small waist. "Just out and about. It's the beautiful day. Can you feel the sun?"

"Yes I can. Perfect day to escape my confinement." Toph said sternly.

"And I have just the thing to make it worth wild."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Something planned, Snoozles?"

"You bet." Sokka held her left hand and rushed her towards the docks.

* * *

Toph shook her head as she heard the loud noise of Sokka chomping on his food. They were walking down the boardwalk on the west part of the city. Feeling starved, Sokka suggested they visited the many food vendors located on the boardwalk and Toph's stomach did not complain. They consumed varieties of food on a stick and stuffed themselves. The absence of meat had triggered a large appetite, especially in Sokka.

"Oh meat. I'm sorry I ever left you." Sokka tried snuggling with the half eaten barbeque, sauce all over his mouth.

Toph chuckled. "Should I be jealous?"

"Don't worry. You will always be my one and only."

Toph surprised him and kissed his messy mouth. "I better be." She licked her lips. "Good sauce."

"I know right!" Sokka continued to stuff himself. He finished in seconds and licked his fingers and cleaned his mouth. They walked in comfortable silence for awhile, Toph holding on to Sokka's arm just like old times. It was relaxing, until the water tribe warrior jumped and started to pull his love towards a shop.

"Where are we going, Snoozles?" Toph said slightly afraid.

Sokka brought them to a halt. "Look a music shop! I have always wanted to learn how to play an instrument!"

"You already have one. And an annoying one at that."

"What instrument would that be?"

Toph started to walk towards the shop. "Your voice."

"Hey!" Sokka ran after her. The two entered the shop hearing beautiful music being played on a guitar. They continued to walk, Sokka telling her what each instrument was while Toph ran her hands against them to get a "look" at them. Eyes open for anything interesting, the two tried to find an instrument perfect for the councilman. The couple spent about half an hour in the shop.

"I wonder if I should get something stringed or something I should blow into." The water tribe warrior stroked his small goatee in thought. "I mean string instruments seem hard to play but if I get something to blow into, I may get spit all over the place. I don't know. What do you think, Toph?"

Sokka turned but found the earthbender nowhere to be seen. He turned his head to look for her but had no luck. Sokka started searching each aisle, passing over instruments and occasionally causing some to fall off the shelf and he would make a quickly try to place it back. Suddenly, he heard quiet music coming from the very back of the shop. He followed the music and found something surprising.

Toph was sitting on a seat facing a piano and her free hand was carefully pushing down keys, making a quiet beautiful tune. Sokka stood and watched in awe. After a few moments, he made his way to sit next to her.

"I never knew you knew how to play." He said curiously.

Toph stopped playing and gently brushed her fingers over the white and black keys. "My parents thought it was proper for me to have an appropriate talent. I was forced to learn, not like it was difficult. Being blind means I have a higher sense of hearing. I was a natural."

"Makes me wonder what you could do if you had both hands. Toph the musician. It sounds pretty." Sokka complimented.

Toph punched him. "Well, I prefer my other talents much more. Greatest earthbender and metalbender. Ever."

"Teach me."

Thus, the two spent another couple hours in the shop, Toph telling him where to place his fingers and by the end, Sokka was able to play a simple earth kingdom traditional song. The two hadn't gone unnoticed by the shop clerk.

"I see that we have got a master and a novice." the clerk said politely. "Your talent is much impressive Chief Beifong."

"Thank you. This guy isn't as half as bad that I thought he would be." the chief pointed towards Sokka.

The clerk smiled. "Well with a great teacher, he will be able to play ballads in time."

"This is a beautiful instrument. Well crafted." Sokka said as he inspected the piano.

"Would you guys like to have it?" the clerk offered.

Toph quickly answered. "Oh no. We couldn't possibly just take it."

"I insist. Take it as thanks for keeping our city safe. For both of you."

"Thank you so much." The two said in sync. After getting arrangements for the delivery to the apartment, Toph and Sokka left the shop happily. It was always great to know that the citizens of Republic City appreciated their hard work to keep everything in order.

"I say that was a pretty fun filled day." The sun was just starting to set along the horizon of the bay. Toph could feel the heat of the sun slowly becoming less abrasive. "I think it's time to get back to the island before Sugar Queen freaks out."

"As you wish my lovely lady." Sokka checked the sun to make sure it was the right time. _Perfect._

"To the docks! Again!"

* * *

"They just had to live on an island huh? Boat travel makes me sick." Toph held her stomach as she could feel in churning.

Sokka put an arm around the sick earthbender. "It could be worse. They could have lived in the sky." His comment earned him a slap in the head.

The two had made their way to the entrance to the house, but Toph suddenly halted. "There is no one in the house. Still."

Sokka grabbed her free hand. "Well I guess we are going to have to wait for them. Let's go stroll around the island!"

The two walked around almost the entire island. At the moment, they were strolling past the air gates. The ancient relics served as a great purpose for airbending training, and also some other uses.

Sokka stopped them from walking once they reached the middle of the training area. Sokka stood on the black part of the ying and yang while Toph stood on the white. Sokka was looking down at her while her blank gaze was "staring" at his chest. _Now Sokka. Do it now._

"You okay Snoozles? Your heartbeat is racing. I must be too hot for you." Toph bragged.

Sokka chuckled at the small earthbender. He got serious once again. "You love me right?"

Toph paused. Emotional wasn't something she did. But for Sokka, she cracked. "Of course. You know that."

"Good. Because I wanted to make sure before I did anything rash."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "What is this about?"

Sokka grabbed her hand. "Ever since we were kids, you have been my best friend. As we grew up, we took our responsibilities in the City, but still remained friends. No matter what, you will always be that sarcastic, stubborn, hard-headed, amazing person that I met that first time I saw you at Earth Rumble. I know it took me some time, but I realized that you are the one that makes me happy. Truly happy. And I want to feel this way forever."

Sokka released her hands and searched through his coat. Toph listened carefully at his movements wondering what he was looking for. Finally, Sokka yelled a silent victory and found what he was looking for.

"I love you, Toph. I don't want to lose you. Ever."

Sokka presented the betrothal necklace, still as beautiful as it was when it was freshly made by Lin's metal bending. He grabbed Toph's calloused hand and placed the delicate piece of jewelry on her palm. Toph rubbed her fingers across the metal pendant.

"What are the symbols?" She asked curiously.

Sokka put his hand on the bottom of hers. "It is the earth kingdom symbol with the water tribe symbol instead of the swirl. It means the two are united as one. Like we are."

Toph felt the metal and traced her fingers along the ridges of the symbol. She had only been given something like this one other time. Coincidentally, it had been the same man that was standing before him. Years ago, Sokka had given her the meteorite that she turned into a bracelet. That bracelet was her most prized possession. Once she had given it to Lin, she had missed it dearly. But now, she would have something new. Something that she would treasure forever.

"What do you say? Will you spend the rest of your life with your Snoozles?"

The earthbender stood there still for a minute. Afterwards, she wrapped the necklace around her neck and attached it in place, impressively with one hand. Just like they had said, the color contrasted her skin perfectly. She glanced up at Sokka's general direction.

"Just kiss me…Snoozles."

And with that the two kissed passionately. Toph's free hand grabbed the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Sokka's arms lifted her up by the waist. Nothing was more perfect.

After about a minute, Toph heard cheers erupt from a distance. They broke apart and turned towards the sound. Aang, Katara, Bumi, Kya, Tenzin and Lin all stepped down from the wooden platform where the air gates were placed. They had been hiding behind the gates and since the platform was wooden, Toph could "see" them.

"Were they behind the air gates?" Toph questioned her new fiancé.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Surprise?"

Toph punched him hard, only indicating how much she loved him and his sneaky plan.

The group ran up to the happy couple and everyone started talking. Conversing seemed to last forever. Katara and Kya asking to be bride's maids, Aang and Bumi becoming best man. What was she going to wear? What was he going to wear? Everything came like one giant wave.

Toph had noticed that Lin stayed behind the rest of the group, speaking no words and just observing. She silenced everyone and made her way towards her daughter. Toph grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her the most sincere look she had ever seen.

"Are you okay with this?"

Lin smiled widely and hugged her mother tight. "I couldn't be happier."

The two hugged and soon enough Sokka joined in on the embrace, as one family.

* * *

**And there is the proposal! (:**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

Toph paced back in forth in the room. One hand was on her hip while the other was holding the pendant on her neck tightly.

"Mother, it's almost time to…are you okay?"

Lin entered the room wearing a simple, but still elegant, green dress and had her hair down, hovering above her shoulder, with a small piece clipped by a small white flower on the side of her head. She looked at her mother. She noticed the nervous look on her face and her body language. Toph didn't answer back to her daughter and continued to pace.

Lin made her way to her mother and sat her down on the couch. "Mother, you need to calm down."

Toph continued to hold on to the betrothal necklace. "You know, maybe we should have waited a little longer. Getting married can happen anytime, you know?"

"Mom, you were the one who suggested that we should 'just get this over with.' It's been about a month since he proposed. Plus you are already dressed." Lin smiled in amusement.

Toph was dressed in traditional earth kingdom formal attire. The dress she was wearing had long sleeves, robe like, and was a beautiful jade color. The collar was framed with a gold rim. On top of the dress, was a thinner silk robe that went down to her knees and layered the jade color with a light cream shade. The entire robe was framed in a darker gold trimming with square swirls appearing here and there. Hugging her waist was a beige wrap that emphasized her curvy waist. On her head, a jade head piece sat on top, matching her dress perfectly. On each side, two pieces hung from the head piece and parallel to her face. Her hair was done into a bun, held by the head piece, with a long braid running down her shoulder. The earthbender had a small amount of makeup, a few brushes of blush along her cheek bones, small lining of eye shadow and light lipstick. Toph had much natural beauty so there wasn't much to put on, plus the earthbender couldn't stand having a cake of powder on her face. The only thing that remained true to herself were her feet. No shoes. Just bare feet. The finishing piece was the betrothal necklace, wrapped elegantly around her neck. Toph never looked more beautiful.

"Don't tell me you're backing out?" the young Beifong smirked.

"Of course not. I'm not scared." Toph said proudly.

Lin gasped. "Spirits! You just lied! You forgot I had seismic sense too!" Toph only laughed at her daughter.

"Okay. You caught me. Big whoop." The master earthbender planted her feet on the nearby table.

"Mom, I know this is going to be different than what you're used to, but, you don't have to be scared." Lin informed her.

"And why is that, kiddo?" Toph asked curiously.

"Because, it's just Sokka."

Toph couldn't find the words to fight back. She was surprisingly speechless. It was true. It was just Sokka. Her best friend. Just Sokka.

"You're right. It's just Snoozles." Toph said happily. She grabbed Lin and pulled her into a tight hug. The mother and daughter stayed like that for several moments, relaxing silence filling the room. When they pulled apart, Lin found a smirk on her mother's face.

"You are starting to scare me." Lin started to move away.

Toph turned around and grabbed something from behind the couch. When she came back up, she held a large wrapped box.

"You don't think just because it's my wedding day I forgot it was also your birthday? Happy birthday, my little badgermole."

Lin carefully took the box from her mother. She studied it for a couple seconds. Lin delicately opened the present and gasped at the containments. Inside the box was a polished, new metalbending uniform. Lin could see her reflection in the metal plates covering the chest and abdomen, waiting to be dirtied by fighting and exhaustion. She eyed the arm covers and would soon be bending constantly from her movements. Also, she noticed that the fabric that her mother usually wore on her waist down to her knees was not green but gray. She sat there in awe.

"I wanted to give them to you myself and welcome you to the police force myself."

Lin looked up and stared into the white blanks of her mother's eyes. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

* * *

Just like his soon to be wife, Sokka was pacing about in his room. His steps were quick and fast, meaning he had to turn around fast to start going the other direction. His hands were held behind his back and nervous drops of sweat started forming on his forhead. Sokka was about halfway dressed, his overcoat lying on the couch, his dress shirt halfway buttoned and cravat untied. He had his pants and dress shoes fastened. His color scheme was blue as it reflected his native nation and he had his usual warrior's wolf tail.

He was softly mumbling to himself. "I'm gonna mess this up…just like I always do…I'm going to get the beating of a lifetime."

Sokka finally stopped and stared at himself in the mirror. He finally realized the mess that he was in.

"Okay, okay, Sokka. We need to calm down. Just relax here buddy."

Sokka closed his eyes and continued to talk. "The hard part is already over. You already gave her the necklace and she thankfully didn't pound you into the ground. Smooth."

He breathed in and out carefully. "That's right. You are a smooth guy. You got the girl. You got the greatest earthbender in the world. Toph loves you. And you love her. There is nothing to be nervous about. Nah. You just have to go out there, wait at the other end of the aisle, and wait for Toph to come out, dressed beautifully and proud….and unafraid. She is going to come down the aisle gracefully and then wait for you to allow her to grab your arm…and then you start to shake because you are afraid of messing up and then you see everyone staring at you like an idiot and then you start screaming down the aisle and then Toph will get upset and probably cry and then come after you with a giant boulder that will soon replace your head and….I CAN'T DO THIS."

Sokka opened his eyes once more and walked over the couch. He fell onto the cushion and sulked in depression. If he got a silver piece for every time he visualized a scenario in his head of him messing up during the ceremony, he would be one rich guy.

After a few minutes of sulking he got up frustrated and started to button up his shirt. If he was going to think, he might as well be dressed. He threw on his overcoat and started to work on his cravat. However, thanks to his nervousness, his hands fumbled and he failed to tie his cravat properly.

The sound of the door interrupted his irritations and he turned around.

"Need some help with that?"

* * *

**Who wants to go to a wedding?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

Sokka stood speechless. His eyes were popped and wide open. His mouth was gaped open and the water tribe warrior looked absolutely terrified.

"You just gonna stand there? Or actually let me in?" the fine woman asked politely.

"Uh… Suki, what a-are you doing here?" Sokka questioned nervously. He was as stiff as a board, frozen in surprise.

The kyoshi warrior was dressed in a light green dress that reached down to her toes. The sleeves were long at flared out at the end, as usual dresses. The collar was dark green and framed her neck perfectly. Her short brown hair was hanging down while a red flower popped from the side of her head. She looked as beautiful as the first day that Sokka had seen her many years ago.

"What does it look like? I'm here for your wedding!" She said happily as she entered the room.

Sokka finally relaxed out of his tense stance. He kept his eyes on her and observed as she continued to smile at him. "How did you know?"

"Katara." She informed him. Sokka cursed under his breath. Suki could hear him mumbling, _I'm gonna get her back._

"So I see that you have been doing well councilman. Looking as handsome as ever." Suki commented.

A blush crept on his face. "Well you know, stress from work is the greatest skin care a guy can get."

Suki giggled. "Still funny I see."

Sokka suddenly got serious. "Look, I know that we didn't leave things on the right note years ago, but I just want to say that…"

"It's okay Sokka. I get it." she interjected.

The water tribe warrior stood quiet, for once in his life. Suki still smiled at him, a genuine smile. The kyoshi warrior continued. "That day that I left you, I still loved you and you have to believe me. I feel bad for just abandoning you, in that apartment, alone." Her eyes fell to the ground.

Sokka looked away for a minute, trying to find something else to focus on but couldn't. He turned his attention back to the sulking warrior. "Why did you leave that day?"

Suki returned her gaze into his bright blue eyes. "I knew it was her. Every time we talked, you would bring her in the conversation somehow. Or when you would make a joke, it would remind you of her. When we would visit, you would be around her and little baby Lin the entire time. It hurt, Sokka."

The councilman stood stunned. He hadn't realized it till now. He had put this beautiful woman through so much misery while he was having the time of his life. It finally clicked. Why she left. She had the right to leave. Because where she was at that moment was where she was being neglected and ignored. She was just there. He had kept her on a chain and allowed her only a small fraction of the amount of love that she was giving him.

He grabbed her hand. "Suki, you have every right to hate me. I neglected you and you definitely didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry." His head was to the floor as if he was bowing to her.

The kyoshi warrior looked at the man before him. The desperation in his voice was so obvious that Suki didn't think twice if he was telling the truth or not. Unable to answer, she thought of the next best thing. She grabbed him by his coat and hugged him tightly.

Sokka didn't know what to think of the hug at first. _Did he want to hug back? What did this hug mean?_ Taking a chance, he squeezed her back. Old memories of the time they had spent together flooded both of their minds. The memories brought tears to her eyes. Once they released, she sniffled into his chest.

"Sorry. I just needed that." She chuckled trying to bring a bit of humor.

Sokka tilted her head upwards and gently wiped the tears from her face. "It's ok. You deserved that." A sympathetic look came over the councilman's face. "Suki, I know what I did was terrible, but I still love Toph."

Suki made some distance between the both of them and she smiled towards him. "I know. And I'm happy for both of you. This is where you need to be. I know that for sure."

"What about you?" he continued with much concern.

Suki laughed. "Don't worry about this girl. When I finally left, I felt…free. I found someone else. He is a charming lad that I never noticed in the village. You could just say he had a long lasting crush. I just fulfilled his dreams. I finally found that one person that cares only about me. I couldn't be happier. I found my Toph."

Sokka gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on her face. They embraced once more, in a friendlier manner. When they let go, they ended up laughing loudly.

Suki was the first to calm down. "Now, about that cravat." She made her way towards his chest and started to tie the scarf properly. Once she finished, she smiled at her masterpiece. Sokka looked into the mirror and awed at himself. He looked very classy, perfect for the ceremony. He mouthed a thank you to the kyoshi warrior and she nodded.

"Now, you better not mess this up. If you do, you will be in for it. If Toph hasn't killed you, then Lin will. And if she is nice enough to spare you, then I'll be there waiting to finish you off." Suki pounded a fist into her palm to make sure what she had said was clear. Sokka gulped nervously but smiled right afterwards.

"I think it's time to get married." Suki winked at him and left the room happily.

Sokka looked into the mirror one last time.

"I'm getting married."

* * *

**Suki returns!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

The music started to play and everyone in the audience stood. Anticipation of the ceremony had filled the room and everyone couldn't be more excited. Sokka stood next to the altar, waiting for his bride. Soon enough, people started making their way down the aisle.

A small boy came out and walked awkwardly down the aisle. He had stumbled down the walkway. Once he reached the end of the aisle, his grandfather, who had been sitting next to Mai near the front, lifted the one year old up so that he was level with a candle. The child lightly tapped the candle and lit it with amateur firebending, commencing the ceremony. The candle burned brightly and caused the child to giggle and Zuko to smile. From all around, whispers quietly congratulated the boy. _"Good job, Iroh!"_

Next coming down the aisle was Kya dressed in a beautiful blue dress and her arm hooked on to her husband. The man was well built and was dressed in traditional water tribe garb. A waterbender himself, the two were a perfect healing team. The Southern Water Tribe appreciated their efforts greatly. The couple separated once they reached the end of the aisle, Kya to the left and her husband to the left next to Sokka.

Following them, Bumi walked out with Ursa on his arm. The firebending princess had grown beautifully and mirrored her grandmother perfectly. She was well disciplined and the perfect candidate to become fire lord. As her husband, Bumi was pressured by himself to take on a great position just as his wife. The wild haired man was now the Commander of the United Forces. At the moment, he was walking down the walkway with his uniform on while Ursa wore a stunning red dress that matched her husband perfectly. As they reached the end of the aisle, the two separated just like the couple before them. Bumi walked over to his son and hoisted him up to onto his shoulders.

"Aah!" Tenzin stumbled into the entrance with Lin appearing by his side with a grin. The young Beifong hooked on to the airbender's arm and started on their way to the altar. Tenzin tried to fix his red and orange robs discretely with much fail. Lin giggled and just held on to his arm tighter, bringing comfort to Tenzin. Although their differences did cause them to fight and argue, the two couldn't be happier with whom they were walking with right now. The two unlinked arms at the end of the aisle and went their ways.

Aang and Katara soon turned the heads of the audience as they appeared at the start of the aisle. The crowd bowed to their avatar and the couple started to walk. Aang was dressed in a formal air nomad robes that reflected the colors of autumn. Katara was dressed in a formal water tribe dress that looked similar to Kya's. The couple was the perfect role model for other married couples. Happy. Kids. In love. In the back of Sokka's mind, he hoped that he and Toph would end up like they were. Katara made her way to stand next to Lin and Aang walked to stand next to Sokka.

The moment finally came for the bride to make her way down the aisle. Toph slowly made her way into the light and revealed herself to the room. Ooh's and Aah's filled the room and smiles erupted on everyone's face. Sokka stood speechless at the sight. The water tribe warrior canceled out any other noise and put all his focus on the woman making her way down the aisle. He had seen Toph in dresses before, but there was something different about her this time. She was absolutely stunning, amazing and beautiful. All for him. She was going to be his. And he loved her so much.

Closer and closer she came and with each step she got more beautiful. Finally, she stood right next to Sokka and the water tribe warrior didn't hesitate to take her arm and walk her up to the altar. Once the two stood honorably at the front of the altar, everyone in the audience sat down. The couple was facing each other. Sokka was staring down at her due to her height while her blank gaze directed at his chest. Sokka raised his hand and tilted her head so that her eyes were "looking" right at him. He couldn't help but notice the blush that came upon the earthbender's cheeks at his actions. Sokka smiled._ So adorable._

"On this day, two beings will be united as one. Two of the most iconic people in this wonderful city are to be wed and may they be happy. We hope the spirits will be kind to these lovers." the master of ceremonies started. The crowd focused on the Chief of Police and councilman, smiles around.

The man turned towards Sokka. "Sokka, do you take Toph to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, when times get difficult and when times are peaceful, when you are together or apart, beyond death and through the spirit world for eternity?"

Sokka stared into Toph's milky white eyes. "I do." He smiled and found the woman before her to give her signature smirk.

The master of ceremonies gave the councilman a nod of approval. He then turned his attention to Toph. "Toph, do you take Sokka to be…"

"I do." the earthbender answered quickly. She could hear the room give a quiet laughter. Although she would have earthbended most of them out of the room if it were a regular day, today was an exception. First off, she was dressed to nice to ruin her appearance even though she really didn't care (Sweetness would break loose in rage). Second, she didn't want to miss a moment of this. She was getting married after all.

"Well then, I guess I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

By the end of the sentence, Sokka's lips smashed onto hers. Toph melted into his soft lips. Their lips moved in sync and both tuned out the eruption of applause around them and focused on themselves. The warmth that Toph felt caused her to push herself even more on to the councilman and Sokka didn't mind at all. Sokka held her by the waist and lifted her slightly as she was a bit short. Toph wrapped her arms around his neck and loved the contact.

This would mark the beginning of their new life together. They had to make it count.

* * *

**Baby Iroh! haha (x**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Note:**

**Yes, that is right! This story is continuing! After the many requests, one especially from ****themadprofessor ****, it has come to my attention that this story needs a proper ending and by golly I am going to give my readers one! Get ready for some more action! And keep the reviews coming please. 200 reviews? I am truly grateful!**

* * *

"Chief, everything has been secured in the west side of the city."

Toph looked towards the officer's general direction. "Have the triad attacks halted among the farmer's market?"

"Yes, Chief."

"Excellent. It seems that most action has simmered. You and your team deserve an early release. Please let the evening team know that they will be taking over. Afterwards, you and your men can leave. Thank you, captain. Dismissed." Toph informed.

The officer bowed. "Thank you, Chief." And with that the officer closed the metal door behind him.

Silence filled the air and it was pure bliss in Toph's ears. She closed her eyes and took in the calmness in the atmosphere. After hours of trying to control gang activity, she could go for a break. Actually, she would much rather just leave. _Maybe I could leave. But who would take my place for the last three hours of my shift?_

Instantly, her thoughts went to Lin. Her daughter was now twenty two, making this her third year on the police force. She was an excellent officer. Better than most of the captains who had been on the force at least eight years. Toph couldn't have been more proud. Lin, on the other hand, had to deal with much more difficult things. Being the daughter of the chief, Lin seemed to be getting most of Toph's attention and she easily moved up the ranks. She was practically a captain. The other officers didn't like this much. Gossip and rumours flied throughout the air on a daily basis. _The rookie might as well take over our teams since the chief thinks she is so much better than us. I heard one of the captains is going to be removed just to make room for the teacher's pet. I bet she only got in thanks to her mother._ Toph could tell that Lin's limit was slowly being reached.

To add to that, Lin also had to deal with the affections of many of the officers. The police force didn't get many women recruits, a few here and there. Most of the women that joined would end up in the control center or as secretary, but never an actual officer. Because of this, Lin was a prime target. At least once a day, Lin would get stopped by an officer who would then use a cheesy pick up line on her to try and get a date. Most times, Lin would ignore any idiot that would try, but on some days when stress really got to her, the officer would end up cuffed from head to toe. Toph never disciplined anything.

The sound of the door flying open caused Toph to sit up straight.

A voice called down the hallway. "Rookie, you're going to pay for the damages in the break room!"

"Not my problem!" Lin yelled back. The young woman slammed the door shut and breathed out deeply.

Toph let her head rest in her hand that was resting on the arm of her chair. "What did you do this time, Lin?"

The chief of police could feel the vibrations of Lin placing her hands on her desk. "Like you wouldn't destroy a break room if someone used, 'Beifong? More like Babefong.' on you?"

Toph brought her hand to her chin. "Actually, your father used that on me a few nights ago…"

"Mother! Don't go any further. For the sake of my stomach." The young Beifong grabbed her abdomen.

Toph laughed.

"Anyways, the reason for my visit mother…" Lin started.

Toph pouted. "You just didn't want to see your old mom? I'm hurt."

"Mother…"

The chief chuckled. "I was only joking. What is it?"

Lin sighed. "I have nothing left to do. Every other team has gone out to patrol the city and my team captain told me to stay here. Jerk."

"But he is still your captain." Toph reminded her. Lin only spat. "Fine. Then I'll give you a job to do since you love working so much."

"I like being part of the police force. I could do without the constant stress of fighting idiot gang members."

Toph stood up and walked around her desk so that she was facing Lin. Lin stood up straight, she was her boss after all.

"I'm making you chief for the night."

Lin couldn't find the words to speak. She looked into her mother's milky white eyes. _Serious as ever._ Lin had to be sure her mother wasn't joking with her. This was her opportunity.

"Where will you be going?" she questioned carefully.

Toph answered calmly. "Well, your father had a day off today and the little prancy was begging me to skip out of work. After the day's event, I think it's obvious that I was needed here. Now that the craziness has died down, the least I can do is go home early for Snoozles."

Lin grabbed her mother's shoulders for assurance. "I will not let you down."

The aged earthbender only smirked. "You will do better than other officers that I would have to pick from. And if they ask why, tell them that they could kiss their uniform goodbye by tomorrow morning." Toph grabbed the badge atop her chest and handed it to her daughter. The twenty two year old grabbed it with great care. The sensation was unimaginable, as if she were given so much power. Lin could get used to this.

Toph started on her way towards the door. Before she left, she turned her head halfway back towards Lin. "And just because you're my daughter doesn't mean that you won't lose that uniform if you mess up."

"Understood." Lin gulped.

Toph could only laugh. "Goodnight, Chief."

* * *

After about a half hour of fairly slow walking, Toph finally reached the familiar apartment building that Sokka and she now owned together. When they had first gotten married, Sokka had suggested that they get a bigger place, considering that there were three grown adults living there. Toph however wanted to stay put. After much arguing and compromise, Sokka was able to convince the building manager to allow Toph to expand their place with her earthbending. Convincing him was not difficult at all. Was there a way to say no to the chief of police?

She soon found herself in front of the door to the apartment. Toph hesitated. There were no vibrations. No hearts beating within the walls. She remained calm. _Snoozles must have gone shopping or something._

Toph entered and continued to search for her husband's heartbeat. Walking down the hallway, she entered the kitchen and found nothing. Bedroom. Nothing. Bathroom. Thankfully nothing. _Leaving early was a waste of time. _There was only one place left.

She entered the living room anticipating a body and a heartbeat but she was once again disappointed. Toph blew her bangs up in frustration. Just as she was about to leave, a voice surprised her.

"Toph! Thank the spirits you came home!"

Toph whirled around. Still no heartbeat.

"Where are you, Sokka?"

* * *

**Oh, Sokka (:**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

Toph turned in all directions. The voice was deifinetely Sokka's yet his heartbeat was nowhere to be found. The earthbender was completely confused.

"Toph! Just stay there and listen to my voice." the councilman pleaded.

Toph continued her search and started to walk around the room. "Sokka, just tell me where you are. Why can't I feel your heartbeat?"

"I'll explain later! I need you to get some help."

Toph took offense. "Why do we need some other idiot's help? You think I can't help you myself meathead?"

The water tribe warrior only sighed. He really didn't need his wife to by angry at him at this time. He could only blame himself. "Trust me. We need an expert. Now, I need you to go into the city and…"

"No! I'm going to help you myself! I am the chief of police who is equally capable, and probably even better, to helping my own husband. Even if it is you Snoozles."

Toph was slowly starting to get closer to him and panic started to overtake his body. "Toph! Please stop where you are and turn back towards exit!"

The nervousness in Sokka's voice was completely ignored. "No!" Toph started walking directly to him. "_I_ am going to help you. And then _I_ am going to beat you up!"

"No!"

The angered earthbender stuck her hand out in front of her to make contact with whatever she was going to run into. Suddenly, her hand made contact with something sticky. Toph's eyes widened and she tried her best to pull her hand away from the substance. However, she found that her hand was going nowhere. Tugging and pulling, it seemed that her hand just got even more sucked into the substance. Trying something new, she decided to use the wall to try and pry herself away. Just like the first time, her hand got stuck and now both of her hands were confined in the demon substance.

"Don't try to fight it. It will only get mad." Sokka said disappointed.

Toph didn't stop trying to pull free. "What in the spirit's name is this stuff?"

"That would be the sap of the bamali tree."

Her voice rose frighteningly. "Ba-what tree?"

"Bamali tree. It's a really pretty tree actually. The leaves are a beautiful purple color and are unbelievably soft…"

"Why is there a tree in my apartment!?" Toph was yelling now.

"Our apartment." Sokka corrected.

Toph growled at him. "It will be my apartment once we get out of this mess that is your entire FAULT!"

"Ok, ok. We just need to figure out a solution to this problem."

"You need to because this is all your fault!"

Sokka's voice soon started to rise. "Will you stop yelling at me! It is getting us nowhere."

"Just be lucky I'm yelling at you and not beating you into the spirit world!"

"Yes but making me feel bad is just distracting me from coming up with a plan."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I displeasing the whiny princess?"

"That's enough!" Sokka yelled. Surprisingly, Toph silenced, a scowl plastered on her face. "Now, let me think." The councilman closed his eyes and thought long and hard. _Is there a simple way to get out of this? Think Sokka, think. The walls are too thick for anyone to hear us yell. Hmmm…_

"We can just wait for Lin!" Sokka exclaimed.

Toph sighed. "That gives us three hours."

"Three hours?" Sokka's voice could have shattered her ear drums. "Her shift ends in a half hour!"

"I sort of made her chief for the night." Toph confessed.

"And why would you do something crazy like that?"

Sokka could sense Toph's fury rising once again. "Excuse me? Are you saying that Lin isn't capable of being chief?" Toph tried to step towards the sound of his voice only to regret it. Her foot caught on to a bump in the rug and she tripped. Thankfully, Toph had turned and fell on her rear that landed into a pool of sap. Because of the fall, her left arm was now fully stuck against the wall that her hands were attached to and her legs stuck to sap on the ground. She had no contact with the floor. "Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"What did I say about moving?" the water tribe warrior nagged.

Toph gritted her teeth. "You were insulting my daughter. Just because you are her father doesn't mean I won't pumble you into the ground!"

"I never insulted her! I believe that she will be an excellent chief. And just to let you know. I'm not lying."

Toph didn't fight back. She huffed. Even without earthbending, she knew that Sokka was telling the truth.

"You never answered my question. Why did you get a tree that spews out sap?" the earthbender questioned.

Sokka answered as if he were embarrassed. "Well…since you weren't with me today, I decided that I spend the day doing something I love. Shopping. I figured that maybe our home needed a natural touch, so I decided to get a sort of plant. The shop I went to had many varieties. Quite impressive actually. Anyways, the shop owner showed me this tree that wouldn't grow very big, perfect for a house. Without thinking, I bought the tree and left completely forgetting something that he had told me earlier."

"And that would be?" Toph just couldn't wait for the answer.

Sokka closed his eyes. "He told me that there was a special spray to control the sap production of the tree and I forgot to buy it."

"Of course. These things happen just because it's you Sokka."

There was hesitation before he answered. "I know."

Silence hung over the two. They had no more fight in them anymore. Toph listened at the soft breathing behind her. His slow breaths were comforting in a way, relaxing even. It was always him. He was always the person that could make her feel different. And it was a good different. She liked it.

Sokka was staring at the back of Toph's head. As always, her hair was packed tightly into a bun. He pictured it cascading down her back like a waterfall of ebony. He had seen it down and he had to say, he liked her long hair. He loved weaving his fingers through it while Toph fell asleep on his lap when they had rare occasions of free time. It soothed her.

"So how are you actually positioned right now?" Toph asked breaking the silence.

Sokka kept his eyes on the back of her head. "Well, one of my arms is stuck to the wall. Then the other is stuck to the ground. My knee is right next to my face while my foot is stuck to the ground. My other leg is in some weird position that I don't even know, but it's on the ground. There is sap everywhere. And the tree is only making more."

"How much sap is in here?"

Sokka looked around. "Well, I'd say almost half the floor is covered and the wall is just splattered with it."

Toph let her head hang. "I guess we have to wait for Lin."

"Yup." the councilman gazed around the room. "So why exactly did you leave work early and put Lin in charge?"

"She was done with everything for the day and the guys were harassing her again. To keep her busy, I made her chief for the night." The next part came out sincere much to Sokka's surprise. "And the reason I left early was because I knew that you really wanted me to spend the day with you today. So I was trying to make up for it by getting the last few hours of the day together."

He smiled at her. "That's…really nice, Toph. Thank you."

Away from Sokka's sight, Toph grinned girlishly.

"And listen, I'm sorry for getting us in this mess. I would rather much be going out to dinner or walking around the park with you. Worst husband ever." Sokka said shamefully.

Continuing her girlish attitude, Toph answered. "If I were to get stuck in a pool of sap with anyone, I'm glad it's you."

"Really?" Sokka asked unbelieving.

"Of course."

Behind her, Toph heard a kissing noise.

"Uh, Sokka, what are you doing?"

Sokka replied, "Giving you a kiss."

"You are such an idiot you know that?" Toph chuckled out.

"Love you." He puckered his lips again to make a kissing noise.

Toph kissed into the air and answered calmly.

"Love you too, Snoozles."

* * *

**Those darn Bamali trees…**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or Avatart the Last Airbender.**

* * *

With her feet hoisted up upon the table and her hands behind her head, Lin sat at the desk with power. Her mother's badge was placed upon her breast and it shined in the light. This is where she wants to be. Chief of Police. Chief Lin Beifong. It had a nice ring to it. The door suddenly creaked open.

"Chief, I must report that your daughter is missing from the premises." The officer focused on closing the door.

Lin smirked. "I'm right here, captain."

The officer turned his head around quickly and met gazes with Lin's emerald eyes. The young Beifong could see the slyness in his eyes. He seemed to be keeping something.

"And where is Chief Beifong?" the captain questioned.

"You are looking right at her." Lin answered.

He started walking towards her. "The real chief, Linny."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That. And my mother left me in charge for the night. You got a problem with that?" Her response was harsh.

The officer continued slowly approaching her. "Isn't that cute? Mommy letting you take over for the night. Just like that. She never did that with any other officer. I guess she just likes playing favorites."

"Did you ever think that maybe none of you other officers are not even barely good enough to be chief?"

He was completely in front of her now. "Everyone here knows that you're the teacher's pet. We can't compete with mommy's favorite. You're other peoples' favorite too you know." He raised his fingers to her face and grazed over the two scars along her right cheek. "You are a real fighter. I admire that about you."

Lin immediately smacked his hand away from her face. _Keep cool. If you cause trouble, mother will never allow you become chief. _She scowled deeply at him. "You have no right to touch me. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave before I shove my cables up your as…"

"And such language! Nonetheless, you are still a beautiful young woman. Why don't you let a gentleman such as myself take you out for a good time." He brought his eyes so that they were level with hers. Lin can feel him breathing on her face and she couldn't have been more disgusted. _Screw this._

Lin instantly kicked right between his legs. Because the pants of the police uniform weren't made of metal, the officer doubled over in pain holding his crotch. Lin then spun around and kicked the metal up from the floor towards the officer, confining him up to the ceiling. She could see the officer struggling, bringing a smile of deviousness to her face.

Not expecting and actual fight, Lin was caught off guard and the sheet of metal that was once holding the officer was now confining her to the ground. She was just about to bend the metal away when a large weight landed on top of her causing her to squeak in pain. She was trapped.

"Mom can't help you know can she Linny?" The officer inched his face closer to Lin's. "Time for me to have some fun."

His lips made contact with her neck. She could feel him nibbling at her flesh and all she could do was squirm and yell. No one could hear due to the thick metal walls. He started to unclip her hair that was put up for working purposes. Lin hated the feeling of his fingers brushing through her black hair. The officer's lips were now facing her and were slowly lowering to collide with hers.

BAM!

The two on the floor turned their heads to see the door wide open and a fixture of red and orange robes. Before they could say anything, a powerful gust of wind blew against them and flung the officer towards the other wall and off of Lin. Not even hesitating, Lin bended the metal plate off of her and on the floor next to her. She stood up and looked towards the door.

"T-Tenzin?"

The tall arrowheaded man entered the room, his face matching his robes. He stepped past Lin and towards the man in pain at the other end of the room. The airbender grabbed the officer by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. The officer groaned in pain. "You listen here. If I ever catch you doing that to her again, you can kiss your job goodbye and the city as well. And if that's not good enough, I can fly you out into the middle of the open water and leave you to swim back to the city. Got that?"

"Y-Yes, Councilman Tenzin."

"Now get out of here before I change my mind and go through with my plan!"

Tenzin released his grip and instantly the officer scurried out of the room. That left Lin and himself in silence. Tenzin still had his back towards her and Lin was staring at his form with anticipation. He turned around only to reveal a scowl on his face, not making her feel any better. Lin had her hand to her neck, shielding his eyes from the bruise now prominent.

His voice came out deep and serious. "What happened?"

Lin stared at him with the same seriousness. "The idiot came in here and started to question my credibility as an officer. He started to flirt with me and I got angry so I kicked him and bent him into the ceiling. He metal bent me to the ground and started harassing me. I couldn't get him off."

Tenzin walked towards her and took the hand that was on her neck and with the slightest resistance from Lin, removed it. His eyes widened at the sight of a small bruise on the left side of her neck. Lin pulled her hand away from his grip and walked away to the other side of the room. Her head hung down.

"Why are you even here so late?" he questioned, the sincerity slowly coming back into his voice.

Lin didn't turn around. "My mother put me in charge for the rest of her shift. How did you know I was still here?"

"Your mother called my mother and asked for me to come and pick you up after your shift. She forgot to tell me the time so I just came over here as soon as I got out of my council meeting."

"I see." she replied.

Tenzin walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Lin didn't answer. Instead, she turned around and pressed her lips onto his. She kissed him deeply and Tenzin responded back by moving his lips in sync with hers. They kissed for about a minute before Lin pulled away, their faces flushed.

"What was that for?"

Lin closed her eyes. "I just needed to get his touch out of my system."

Tenzin looked at her and found vulnerability starting to set into her body. He moved his head down and kissed her on the lips once again, giving her every ounce of passion. Lin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back aggressively. They stayed like that for two minutes this time.

Tenzin separated and whispered to her. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you forget."

"And I know just the place." she answered. With that, Lin grabbed his arm and exited the room and walked speedily out of the police station.

"Where are we going?" Tenzin asked worriedly, with a hint of playful curiosity.

Lin smirked. "My place."

"Won't your parents be there?"

"They usually go out to drink at night if my mother isn't too tired. We'll be fine."

"How can you be sure?"

Lin halted her steps and turned towards her boyfriend. "Do you trust me?"

Tenzin kissed her quickly. "Of course."

Now it was Lin's turn to kiss him. She bit his bottom lip before separating.

"Then let's go."

* * *

**Hopefully there is no one at the apartment (;**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lok or A:TLA**

* * *

"Stop that."

Kiss.

"Save it for-"

Kiss.

"Tonight."

Kiss.

Lin's lips were already used to the on and off weight of Tenzin's lips. He seemed so needy. So impatient, something an airbender wasn't. And it excited her. She liked seeing this side of Tenzin. He was so assertive and it matched her own. Lin kissed back forcefully. Thankfully, the apartment was in sight and they would finally be able to go into full blast.

They stumbled up to the level to the Beifong home, barely keeping their hands off of each other. The only break they took was when Lin unlocked the door. Once inside, the two adults were at each other's throats in the hallway. Tenzin held onto the earthbenders thin waist as he pushed her up against the wall. Lin was exploring the inside of his robes, trying to get to some skin.

Suddenly, Lin pushed herself away from him and they were both huffing desperately. "Hold on, I need to check if anyone is here." Tenzin only nodded. Lin focused herself to the earth beneath her and searched for any heartbeats. Her mother usually kept a foot on the ground when she slept, just in case. But Lin felt nothing, bringing a seductive smirk to her face. "Nothing."

Tenzin began attacking her lips once more and spoke in between kisses. "You know…this metal uniform…hides your curves…that I would much rather…be caressing."

A chuckle escaped her lips and she started to remove the metal armor. It clanked to the ground, revealing her white skin underneath. The slow removal of clothing just caused the two to become more aggressive and start moving down the hallway clumsily, with an unexpected audience awaiting them.

* * *

"How long has it been since we both got stuck?" Toph asked curiously.

Sokka sighed. "For me, about four hours. You, three hours. Where the spirits is Lin?"

"I have no idea. Hopefully nothing came up while she was there." A hint of worry within the aged earthbender's voice.

"I'm sure she is fine. She is a big girl."

"I sent Tenzin to go and pick her up."

Sokka eyed the back of her head. "Don't think she can handle getting home by herself?"

"Of course I do!" Toph snapped. "Just…mother's intuition is all."

"Well aren't you cute with your motherly instincts." Sokka teased.

Toph's eyes narrowed. "I'm still beating you up after this, Snoozles."

"Kidding!"

The sound of a lock unlocking the door entered Toph's sensitive ears. Her back stiffened and Sokka had noticed.

"What is it?"

Toph tried to look towards him, but only turned her head halfway. "The door unlocked. Someone is in the apartment."

The two stayed quiet and tried to listen to any sounds of movement or talking. The anticipation was killing them but didn't last long. Sounds of movement and scratching filled the hallways and echoed throughout the apartment. A large thud surprised them, as if something were being hit against the wall. They could only imagine what was happening. Was there a fight? Or an animal? The next sound answered their questions.

"Hold on. I need to check if anyone is here."

Their eyes widened at the sudden recognition of the voice. Sokka was the first to speak. "That's Lin! She can-"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Toph hissed.

Sokka raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Why? We can finally get out of this mess."

"She doesn't want anyone here. She is hiding something." Toph informed her husband.

Sokka stayed silent. It may have been Toph's abrasiveness or just his childish side that wanted to mess with his daughter alongside his wife, but he had to admit he was curious. He tried to listen as carefully as possible.

"Nothing."

Muffles of puckering and constant moving were what they listened to. It finally clicked into their minds and, of course, Sokka was the first one to speak of it.

"Spirits! She is with someone!" his voice only came out as a whisper.

Toph shushed him again. "Will you be quiet? I'm trying to figure out who it is. Although I already have an idea."

"You know…this metal uniform…hides your curves…that I would much rather…be caressing."

Toph snickered. She would hold this against her daughter for the rest of her life. It totally made up for the situation they were in right now. Sokka on the other hand was practically exploding his head off. There they were, being forced to listen to his nephew have himself all over his daughter. It wasn't right. He needed to stop this. Toph's amusement with what was happening only confused him more.

"It's getting good. Be quiet." Toph whispered.

The movements in the hallway seemed to be getting louder and louder. They were coming closer and closer and with each sound, Sokka's eye twitched.

"These robes make you too overdressed for my liking."

"Toph!?" Sokka yelled through a soft voice.

"Shhhhh! Give it a few more minutes!" Toph fought back.

Every kiss. Every movement. Every thud. Every groan and moan. It all added to Sokka's stored fury. The next word finally set him off.

"Now how do I remove this wrapping?"

"LIN BEIFONG! TENZIN! YOU BETTER NOT GO ANY FURTHER OR ELSE YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!"

A large thud echoed through the room and in the doorway was Lin lying on the ground with pants and only her wrapping on while Tenzin laid on top of her, shirtless. They groaned as the pain from falling to the ground harshly rang up their spines, more so for Lin. Sokka's face was ablazed while Toph shrugged. She didn't know what was going on.

Sokka kept his eyes on the couple on the ground as he spoke. "Toph, just look at them! They are just oogie! OOGIE!"

"For the last time, Sokka. I. AM. BLIND!" his wife exclaimed.

Sokka quickly informed her of what he was seeing. "They are practically naked and on top of each other on the ground!"

Tenzin opened his eyes and found Lin's face right in front of his. He felt her body below his and quickly stood up. He helped her up and rubbed his bald head. Lin was holding on to her left shoulder blade as it had made contact with the ground first. She opened her eyes and looked around, searching for the source of the voice. Lin turned towards the doorway to her left and her eyes widened.

"What in the spirits happened in here?" she shouted.

The living room she once knew was almost fully covered in a yellow substance. Her mother and father were sitting right next to the far wall, limbs positioned weird.

"It's the stupid tree." Toph informed her daughter.

Tenzin and Lin only scanned the room further. They found the tree that Toph had said and found it oozing with the yellow substance. Not thinking, Lin started walking over to the sap while Tenzin stayed at the doorway. Unfortunately, luck was still not on her side.

"What is this stuf-Ahhhh!"

A bump in the rug caused her to topple over and fall down on her side, right into a pool of sap. Her entire left side was stuck to the substance and Lin tried and tried to pry herself away from the sap but failed miserably.

She heard her mother sigh. "You just had to come near it. Were we not a good enough example of what this stuff is capable of?" She directed her speech towards her husband next. "You and your dumb rug!"

"Well sorry! My feet aren't built to be walking on earth constantly. Give me a break!" Sokka fought back.

"Do you guys really have to go at it right now?" Lin questioned rudely.

Sokka's head turned towards his daughter quickly. "You shouldn't even be talking, young lady!"

Tenzin was awkwardly witnessing the bicker between the family. Toph's voice got his attention at once.

"Twinkle Toes Jr.! Since you nearly deflowered my daughter, you could make up for it by getting us out of this mess. Go tell your mother what happened and tell her to hurry and get us the heck out of here."

"Y-Yes, Aunt Toph!" Tenzin stuttered out. He disappeared for about ten seconds and reappeared in the doorway once more. "Um, what's the trees name?"

"Bamali! Now stop wasting time!" Toph's shouting quickly sent the airbender on his way. This left the room only filled with tons of sap, Lin, Toph, Sokka, and all his fury.

"Lin Beifong! I cannot even tell you how disappointed I am in you! Doing what you were about to do in your mother's home! Disrespectful in all ways possible! Did you just think you could get away with this without us knowing! Well you thought wrong, missy! First off…"

* * *

**I like overprotective Sokka (:**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't legend of korra or avatar the last airbender**

* * *

"And furthermore, you have not only embarrassed yourself, but also Tenzin! Although he is in just as much trouble as you are!"

It had been about an hour since Tenzin had left to go and fetch Katara. The three were still stuck in the same positions, sap still flowing from the tree. The entire floor was covered now. On another note, Sokka had continued to scold Lin, much to Toph's annoyance.

"I swear, when I get my hands on that boy…" Sokka's face was flushed with anger.

"Sokka!"

Instantly, the councilman halted his speech. He looked towards Toph who was breathing heavily. He gulped.

Toph's eyebrows were scrunched. "Will you shut your trap already?"

Sokka's eyes widened with disbelief. "Do you not know what they were doing? In our apartment!"

"You mean the thing that we were doing two nights ago?" Toph fought back.

No longer due to anger, Sokka's face blushed red and he thanked the spirits that both Toph and Lin were faced away from him.

Lin gave out a gagging noise. "My lunch is slowly coming back up."

Sokka ignored his daughter and tried to remain as strong as possible. "W-Well, that's different!"

"Different how?" Toph asked annoyed.

"Lin is still too young to be doing that kind of stuff! There is a lot of responsibility that comes with doing that stuff and if she isn't careful, she might end up-"

"Like me?" the aged earthbender finished. She could already tell that Sokka was completely caught off guard. "Accidently pregnant? In the middle of starting out a new career? Yeah, that is pretty scary."

"Toph-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad. I've actually come to accept it as, corny as it is, destiny." Lin and Sokka put all their attention to Toph's next words. She straightened her voice. "Lin, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You gave me someone to love. You taught me how to love someone again. I even have to admit that you are the reason that Snoozles and I are even married right now. Although you were an accident, I wouldn't have changed it for anything."

She turned her head halfway towards Sokka. "How old is Lin, Sokka?"

"Twenty two."

"Exactly. She is already an adult. Not only by the city's laws, but also by me. I'm certain that she knows when to make the right decisions and choices. That's why I trusted her to be chief for the night. And someday, she will be chief all the time. Now, if she does get into a situation or causes an accident, that may not be such a bad thing. It's not what I particularly would like to happen, but oh well. I mean, look what happened to me. I wouldn't change my life right now for anything. I trust her. And you should too."

A sniffle echoed throughout the room. Toph only rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a girly girl, Lin."

Lin's voice came from Toph's far right. "Uh, mother. That isn't me."

From behind Toph, Sokka was sniffling and a couple tears were forming in his eyes.

"Sokka!"

The water tribe warrior rubbed his face into his shoulder. "Sorry, it's just I've never heard you say something so heartfelt. Once in a lifetime thing."

"And it's going to stay that way. If Katara asks, I was yelling at both of you guys the entire time."

As if on queue, the three heard the door open loudly and steps coming closer. At the doorway stood Tenzin, Katara and Aang. The married couple looked around the room and at their friends trapped within the substance. The avatar couldn't help but snicker at the ridiculousness. Katara on the other hand had a different reaction.

"Don't tell me this was your fault Sokka." She rubbed her temple.

Sokka gave a nervous smile. "Shall I tell you later then?"

The waterbending master turned her attention to the two earthbenders. "And what about you two?"

"I was helping the idiot that caused this and ended up getting stuck myself. Now can you hurry up and get us out so I can beat Sokka up!" Toph exclaimed in her usual attitude.

"I just fell into it." Lin admitted.

Katara groaned in disappointment. It was always Toph and Sokka. Ever since they were kids. The duo was always getting into trouble and mischief. She thought that once they took responsibility as adults, the trouble would simmer down. Katara always hated being wrong.

"Just be glad Aang knows about these trees." Katara told the group.

Aang quickly followed. "Yeah! These trees use to grow all over the southern air temple. We would use their sap for glue! The bamali tree sap is also very tasty!"

"Hmmm…" Sokka quickly turned his attention to the sap connecting his arm. Without hesitating, he licked the sap and smiled immensely. "Wow! This stuff does taste good!" He continued to lick and consume the sap until he felt his arm loosen from the wall. Tugging on it, his arm came free."I got my arm out!"

"You mean we have to lick ourselves free?" Toph asked unbelieving.

"Don't worry, Toph. We have our own supply of saliva." Aang assured his friend.

"That's…disgusting." Lin commented, feeling her stomach churn again.

Katara crossed her arms and grinned. "Appa produces a lot of saliva. Enough to remove all the sap from you and the room."

The mother and daughter only groaned and scowled.

* * *

"Gah! This is beyond gross!" Lin exclaimed throughout the apartment.

The living room was now drenched in saliva, but no longer filled with sap. Toph, Lin and Sokka were now standing in the middle of the room, sopping wet.

"Now, what have you guys learned about buying mysterious trees?"

All three glared at the waterbender, even Toph who somehow managed to meet Katara's eyes with her blind ones.

"Shut up, Sugar Queen." Toph scoffed.

Katara stared back at Toph. "I thought you guys were old enough not to get into trouble. I guess things never change."

The group started to head towards the door, only to be stopped by Toph in the hallway. She had her signature smirk.

"Yeah, we do get into trouble. We must be terrible people. By the way, that spot you're standing on, Katara, that's where Tenzin and Lin were about to get it on. True story."

The two young adults cringed. Katara whipped her head around and stared down the two. A growl escaped the master waterbender's lips and only caused the two to shiver. Katara only turned around and stormed towards the door.

"Tenzin, let's go!" The airbender followed obediently.

The rest of the group just tensed. Aang spoke first. "Looks like it's going to be a long night."

"Let's go, Aang!"

The avatar hurriedly greeted his friends goodbye and scurried after his wife. The door closed and once again, the three were left alone.

"Well, I'm going to clean up and go to bed. Goodnight!" Lin hugged both of her parents and speedily made her way to her room, trying to avoid anymore conversations about what had happen earlier.

Sokka looked towards Toph. "Yeah, I should probably get to bed. I have councilman duties to attend to tomorrow."

Toph reached out and put her arms around Sokka's next, their faces inches away from each other. "Actually, you're going to be too tired to go to work tomorrow." Toph inched her mouth closer to his ear. "I'm off tomorrow."

She released him and started off towards the bedroom. Sokka stared down the hall and smirked. "I guess I am going to be too tired to go to work."

And with that, he rushed after his wife.

* * *

**So very funny (x Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or ATLA**

* * *

"Captain, there are several reports of a triad at the west side of city, near the pro-bending arena."

Lin quickly walked towards the woman working at the control center. Upon the screen were several calls made towards the station. The twenty five year old cursed quietly and stood up straight. She thanked the woman politely and made her way towards the other room. There, her teams of six were awaiting orders. Hands behind her back, she looked professional and intimidating.

"We have calls going out towards the west side of the city. Get ready as we are heading out in five."

The men nodded and dispersed. Over the years, the officers had started to see Lin as an equal. She was equally capable of taking down criminals, if not even better. She had the intimidation of her mother, a trait well passed on. They had started to really respect her. In a blink of an eye, the earthbending prodigy had made it all the way to captain, being the youngest captain in the history of the police force. Her team was the most impressive with about a ninety eight percent success rate. They were practically unstoppable.

Lin remained in her spot and in five minutes, her team was geared and ready to head out. She spoke. "Now, this is another problem with another triad and-"

"Will be carried out by Captain Song."

Lin turned around and found her mother and said captain standing at the doorway. She eyed the captain before looking to her mother. There was something different about her expression. There was nervousness in her eyes, a rare thing to see.

"This is my team. I'm their captain. We are going." Lin told her mother sternly.

Toph responded. "Captain Song will be replacing in your absence. You are coming with me."

"Chief-"

"Your mother needs you. Captain Song can take it from here. Come." And with that Toph turned around and disappeared. Lin grunted and followed after her mother, her eyebrows scrunched into a scowl. She found Toph standing at the entrance of the police station, waiting for her.

Lin approached her. "What was the meaning of that? My men and I have been waiting for hours for something to come up and you decide to pull me out then?"

Toph remained expressionless. "We need to go. Right now." She walked out of the station and started for the docks. Lin continued to follow her in frustration.

"The city is in danger. What is so important for us to leave the station so abruptly?" Lin's voice was starting to rise.

"It's Aang."

Lin's demeanor changed. She couldn't remember a time when her mother didn't refer to her uncle as Twinkle Toes. Something was definitely wrong. "What happened?"

Toph's pace quickened. "He is sick. Again."

Lin gave out a silent gasp. "That's like the third time in the past three weeks." Her thoughts circled around her mind and one by one she was coming to conclusions. "This isn't just a regular cold is it?"

Toph halted her steps. Her head was down and her bangs covered her face. "I'm afraid not, Lin."

Unexpectedly, Lin grabbed her mother's hand and was now running towards the docks. The two woman ran the entire way, not stopping once.

"We can't afford to waste time." Lin whispered, just loud enough for Toph to hear.

* * *

The mother and daughter were first met by Sokka. He had been waiting for them just outside the house and had the most worried expression plastered on his face. Sokka pulled both of the women into an embrace. Once he released them, Lin walked past her mother and father, hearing traces of the conversation.

"How is he?"

"Not good, Toph."

Lin had one thing on her mind. Tenzin. She knew that he would probably the most wrecked, Katara coming a very close second. She searched through the halls and passed others on the way. Kya was hugging her knees on the couch while Bumi had his head in his hands next to his older sister, Ursa rubbing his back comfortingly. On the opposite side, Mai was trying to comfort Zuko as the firelord was mumbling on about finding a solution or something that can help. The atmosphere was depressing. However, Lin trudged on and searched for her lover. Finally, she found the master airbender in the kitchen making tea. She was utterly surprised. Tenzin had the calmest expression on his face. She approached him cautiously.

"Uh, Tenzin?" she said carefully.

Tenzin looked up, expression unchanged. "Hello, Lin. You here to visit father too?"

Lin continued to look into his grey eyes. "Yeah. Everyone is if you haven't noticed."

"It's quite silly you know." Tenzin returned to what he was doing. "Everybody worrying about a simple cold. I guess that's what happens when it is the avatar we are talking about."

"Tenzin, this is the third time that your father has contracted a sickness in the past three weeks. I don't think this is some simple cold."

Tenzin stopped and returned his stare towards Lin. He looked a hurt. "Lin, stop. You aren't a healer. So you wouldn't know. I find it rather rude that you would assume such negative thoughts."

Lin deepened her stare. If it had been another situation, she would have come back with a fight. But this was different. She knew exactly what Tenzin was doing. So she held herself together. For his sake. "Tenzin, you have to understand-"

"There is nothing that I have not understood. It is simple. My father is sick and is just recovering for a few days. Nothing else." He picked up the tray of tea cups filled with hot liquid and walked past her. He stopped at the doorway.

"He isn't going anywhere. He isn't leaving. He can't do that to mother, Kya, Bumi or I. Leaving us alone in the world. He isn't that kind of person, Lin."

Lin just stared at the empty doorway, finally understanding Tenzin.

The soon to be last airbender.

* * *

**Dark turn...**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Tenzin and Lin made no contact. They remained in the living room. All of them, in exception to Katara who continued to tend to her husband. The air was dark. As if they were waiting for something bad to happen. No. There was something bad that was going to happen. However, the group stayed positive as if there was still the least bit of life in the air. It was weak, but still present. They would rather listen to the small sense of hope rather than the inevitable.

Suddenly, Katara emerged into the dim light of the room. Her face seemed to have lost its gleam. The group was instantly worried.

"He wants to talk to you. Each of you." Katara said weakly. Her hands fidgeted within each other. "Zuko, please come."

The firelord quickly stood up and started on his way down the hallway. Mai remained latched onto him and accompanied. Katara was about to follow the couple but her youngest son's cries halted her movements.

"Father is acting completely ridiculous. This situation is being blown up bigger than it is." Tenzin stood up and walked out the door in fury. Everyone watched and after the airbender left, they looked back to Katara. Tears stung her eyes and pain was written all over her face. It seemed contagious as the rest of the group started to furrow their eyebrows in sadness. Lin looked around. Even her mother looked nervous, as she could feel Katara's heart beat unevenly. Lin stood up and walked over to her aunt. She placed her hands on her shoulder and spoke directly to her.

"I'll talk to him."

And with that, Lin set off to find her lover once more.

* * *

When she had found him, she was completely stunned. Knowing him her entire life, she expected to find him meditating his anger away. That was how he was trained. And that's how air nomads were supposed to be. However, it was the complete opposite. The once calm and peaceful Tenzin was airbending his body out. Sending gusts of wind out into the open. The air mustered and Lin can feel the fury and anger within the wind. This wasn't the Tenzin she had grown to love. It was someone else. Someone hurting. She approached with caution.

"Tenzin?" Her voice came out small, something rare.

The master airbender pushed his hand into the air and blew out a final gust before turning around. Lin eyed him. His face was filled with sweat and was tinted slightly red. He was really trying hard. His eyes were filled with some kind of emotion that she couldn't make out.

Tenzin huffed loudly before he spoke. "If my mother sent you, you are pretty much wasting your time."

"I did. You need me right now." Lin said sternly, trying to bring back the strength in her voice.

He turned around once more. "There is nothing wrong with me. I can assure you that."

She tried taking a step towards him yet found herself unable to fall through with approaching him entirely. She remembered that this wasn't Tenzin. He was unpredictable. "Nothing wrong with you? You are bending out here like a mad man. What happened to being peaceful and calm?"

His voice deepened. "There is nothing wrong with me, Lin."

Her name came out of his mouth with a different tone. If it were anyone else, they would have turned back now. But this wasn't just anyone else. It was Lin. His best friend. The one who was always the one that got him. The love of his life. Expecting it, Tenzin sensed Lin come to him.

Lin placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt the tightness of his muscles beneath his robes. "Tenzin, stop lying to yourself."

That had done it. The airbender whipped his whole body around, causing Lin's hand to fly off. He stood over her. "It's not me! It's you! It's all of you! Every single one of you!"

"Do you see yourself? This isn't you!" Lin fought back.

Tenzin completely ignored her. "You guys act like something bad is going to happen to my father! You, Uncle Sokka, your mom, Ursa, Kya, Bumi, all of you! Even mother! She such a hypocrite! She told me to always stay hopeful yet she can't even take her own advice!"

Lin stepped towards him. "Your mother didn't do anything wrong! Absolutely nothing. It's you, Tenzin. No matter how much you deny it, you are the only one acting ridiculous right now!"

"So if it were your mother who was sick or Uncle Sokka, you wouldn't be acting the same? You are just like mother."

Lin remained quiet. He had bested her there. Her voice came out more sincere this time. "I'm trying. I'm trying to understand. Believe me."

"No. You will never understand. Never. None of you will ever understand me. There will only be one person that ever will." He started to back away.

"We are all trying." she told him once more. She started after him but it seemed to only anger him more.

"Just leave me alone!" And with that the master airbender ran as fast as he could, even throwing a powerful wind behind him. The wind was fueled by so much anger, that it forced Lin back a couple feet into a tree. She hit her right arm first, her body pushing it more into the trunk of the tree, and a crack echoed in the air. Lin slumped down the trunk of the tree and hugged her arm tightly. Her breath was quick as she tried to keep the cries of pain within herself. After becoming use to the pain, she looked around and found only a cloud of dust in place of her lover.

* * *

The atmosphere in the room didn't help Lin's confidence. Once she entered the room, she found Zuko crying into his hands while Mai sobbed next to him, hugging him for dear life. On the other side of the living room was Ursa in a similar position as her mother, hugging Bumi who was tearing up. Seven year old Iroh was holding onto his father's hand, finally understanding what was happening to his grandpa. Kya and her husband were in the corner, the waterbender crying her eyes out and her husband grasping her form tightly. Lin walked past them and into the hallway. The next room she came upon was the kitchen. Her parents' voices filled her ears.

"Toph, it's okay to cry."

"Just shut up, alright? I'm not going to cry."

"What is wrong with you? One of our best friend's is dying and you can't even feel the least bit sad?"

"I am upset, okay? Just like the rest of you. I'm going to miss him but right now I can't afford to go soft. The city needs us to hold it together."

"What about us? Katara, Zuko, Mai and the kids? How are we supposed to hold together?"

"Republic City should be our main focus. There is a whole city full of people that loved Aang. How do you think the city will hold up with their avatar gone? It would crumble right before our eyes. I won't have that. So get your act together and hold yourself up."

Lin heard her mother exit outside through the door on the other side of the kitchen. Surprisingly, her mother didn't call her out. Lin knew she was distracted, big time. She heard her father sigh. Carefully, she looked into the room. Sokka had his face in his hands. She can already feel the frustration and hurt.

Lin couldn't bear it anymore and moved on down the hallway. The emotional distress was really starting to pile up on her shoulders and even she couldn't help but feel scared. She realized that Aang was like the glue that held them all together. That was true for anyone else of the group. If any of them were in the same place as Aang, the same effect would have taken place. Lin would truly miss him.

Unaware, she bumped into someone. Thankfully, her broken arm that she was still holding carefully hadn't made any contact. Lin looked up and was met by the blue eyes of her Aunt.

"Hello, Aunt Katara."

The waterbender looked at her niece with great worry. "Oh, Lin. You're back. How was your talk with Tenzin?"

Lin only gave her a look of disappointment. Katara got the message and only became more stressed.

"Is there something wrong with your arm dear?" Katara asked politely.

Lin, who didn't want to add more to the situation, came up with a quick excuse. She hugged herself, trying to ignore the pain in her right arm at the moment. "Just a little chilly. The fall air is quite cold this year."

"Yet, Aang enjoyed it very much." The master waterbender's eyes diverted to the ground and she seemed lost in thought.

Lin tried speaking to her. "I'm sure he did considering he is an airbender."

Katara looked up and Lin could see the small tears forming in her blue eyes. She didn't speak of it.

"Well, I came to find you actually. Aang would like to speak with you now."

The earthbender gulped and nodded in understanding. Thus, the two started on their way towards the avatar.

* * *

**Just to tell you guys. I have a tumblr too. If that interests you. It's called Rolling on Marbles. Mostly Avatar stuff. Anyways, review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own legend of korra or avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

The two had made it down the hallway until they were facing the door to which Aang was situated in. Lin anticipated herself. She didn't' know if she would be able to handle the sight of the most energetic, childish and kind hearted person she knew being weak and fragile. It seemed impossible. Nonetheless, she slid the door open.

"Linny."

She looked at him. Aang was lying on a bed, but looked as if he had just woken up. He didn't have the paleness or weakness that a sick person had. Yet, Lin knew that he was weak from the inside. The avatar's large light of positivity and joy was fading. Fading, but still there. She approached him carefully.

"Hello, Uncle Aang." Lin smiled at him.

Aang returned the gesture. "I think I just noticed how beautiful you are. Just like your mother."

"Thanks." She took the seat placed near the bedside. She figured that everyone else had sat here. It was just her turn. Lin placed her left hand on her Uncle's arm. Her right arm stayed pressed against her chest. The pain seemed to have numbed since she came into the room, other pain replacing it. "What's it like?"

"What is what like?" Aang asked calmly.

"What you're going through right now."

Aang took a deep breath. "You know, after Appa died a couple months ago, I felt as if a part of me had died already. It was a sign. That I would be following my buddy soon enough. It was quite depressing when I first figured it out. However, I found positivity coming from my passing and now, I'm not scared anymore."

"You always seem to find the best side out of even the worst things." Lin chuckled.

Aang gave a small laugh as well. "It's what I do."

"So what things are you talking about? You have intrigued me."

He looked at her directly. "If you think about it, I'm just bringing new life into this world. Once I pass, a new person is born. My next reincarnation. I will live on through them. And I am sure that the relationships that I have cared and loved during my lifetime will continue to my next."

"I hope so." She had tears in her eyes, silently streaming down her cheeks.

Weakly, Aang reached out and wiped them gently away. "Now, this isn't the Lin I know. The Lin Beifong I know never cries. Never shows weakness. She is too stubborn to let emotions get to her."

"Sorry. I can't help it." she apologized.

"But that is exactly what you need. You need to let your emotions run free once in awhile. It shows that you care. Care for others and yourself. The people that you let see your true emotions are people that are special in your life. People you love."

Lin grabbed his hand that stayed at her cheek. Together they covered the two scars on her face. Another thing that showed who she loved and cared for. "I'm going to miss you. So much."

"I promise you, we won't be apart for too long. I'll find you. Our friendship will live more than one lifetime."

More tears escaped her eyes. Lin let them fall freely. She wanted to show Aang her emotions because it would mean that he was special to her. So very special. Since the day she entered this world, he showed her kindness, peace and simplicity. His teachings let her see the world in a different light. He kept her hopeful that there was good in the world and while it is alive, the world will find its balance, even if it takes over a hundred years. You just needed to have hope.

"Now, I need you to make a promise to me. One last favor for this old monk."

Lin nodded. "Of course. Anything, Uncle Aang."

Aang moved to grab her left hand. The aged avatar grasped it tightly. "Linny, I can only trust this task for you. You are the only one who is strong enough." His gray eyes stared deeply into her green ones. "I need you to help them stay happy. Everyone. I need you to make them see the happiness that comes with this. Make them understand like you have. Without happiness, they will only crumble. Show them. That's all I ask."

Lin looked to his hand. Her thumb lay atop the blue arrow on his hand. It reminded her of Tenzin. The Tenzin that mirrored his father in so many ways, not the one that broke her arm. He was a free spirit and although he was always serious, Lin knew Tenzin was happy. He made her happy and now it was time for Lin to return the favor. Along with all the others. She had to. For Aang.

"I promise, Uncle Aang." She choked slightly with her next words. "I love you."

"I love you too, Linny."

Lin stood up and made her way to hug the avatar. His arms wrapped around her form and held onto her tight. She savored the feeling, may it be the last time for a while that she would be able to feel his presence. It saddened her, but she didn't cry. If she was going to fulfill her promise to him, she needed to stay positive herself.

They released each other and returned to their respective places. "Now, you should probably get that arm checked out by either Katara or Kya."

Lin tried to explain yet couldn't find the words.

"Just because I'm dying doesn't mean I'm deaf. You two probably need to find a more secluded place to talk. In addition, I am truly sorry for Tenzin's actions."

Lin smiled. "It's understandable. But don't think he is off the hook from a beating."

The two laughed loudly, filling the entire room with their amusement. As if on cue, the door slid open and who other to enter than Tenzin: the last person Aang needed to talk to.

"My son, perfect timing. I must speak with you." Aang announced across the room. "Lin, may you leave us?"

The earthbender nodded and hugged the avatar one last time. After a minute, she released her hold and smiled for him. "Goodbye, Uncle Aang."

"Not for long, Linny. Remember that." He gave her one last goofy grin.

Lin turned around and started on her way towards the door. Along the way, she placed a hand on her lover's shoulder. Tenzin barely acknowledged it. She sighed and made her way out of the room, leaving the last of the airbending race to talk.

* * *

**One final talk, one final promise.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or ATLA**

* * *

Lin walked down the halls, the voices from the previous room slowly becoming inaudible. Her steps were weak and lazy, which is what she was exactly feeling. She hadn't noticed it, but her body had suddenly washed over by weakness. Lin was horribly tired, both physically and emotionally. She didn't know if she would be able to handle anything else. But she had to pull through.

She finally entered the doorway that led into the living room. Everyone there looked up. Their eyes still lost and hurt. They continued to stare. Lin was now clutching her right arm protectively and she didn't hide her discomfort. Sokka was the first to speak.

"Is there something wrong with your arm, Lin?"

Lin let her eyes gaze turn over to her father. He was tired too. But she can tell he was trying to stay strong. Lin remembered the conversation that her mother and he had earlier. Hurt and lost. They shared the same feelings. Next to him, her mother sat silent. She looked over the aged earthbender's face. Her expression was mixed. Toph was concerned, which Lin thought was because of her, but also confused. Lin could already tell that her mother was having a battle with emotions. Toph was never one to be sensitive and free with her feelings. Something like Aang's last hours had the master earthbender's walls breaking.

Lin looked back towards her father's blue eyes. Finding her voice, she spoke. "Um, yeah. It's broken."

Toph was instantly up. She made her way over to her daughter and put her hands atop her shoulders. "What happened? Are you alright?"

The younger Beifong placed her free hand atop one of her mother's. "It just needs to be healed. Aunt Katara can fix it easily." She looked over to her aunt. "Isn't that right?"

Katara fumbled with her words. "Of course dear. This way."

Lin began to follow the waterbender until she noticed her mother was following as well. She turned around so that Toph and she were face to face once more. "I'll be fine, mother. Just sit back down."

Toph hesitated and tried to retaliate, but Lin's calm heartbeat assured her that her daughter would be alright. She nodded and returned back to her seat next to Sokka, still distant as ever.

Lin returned her face forward and continued after her aunt. She found Katara in the kitchen, the counter spread out with medical supplies and water. A stool was waiting for her and Lin didn't keep it waiting. She slowly let all her weight rest atop the chair and instantly felt relief. It was nice to just rest for once. The earthbender bended the arm brace off of her right arm, suffering from slight pain, and presented her broken arm to the waterbender. Katara bended water onto her hands and started. The moment the glowing liquid hit her arm, Lin couldn't help but let out a wince. She said nothing and just allowed herself to sit through the pain. Katara gave her a sympathetic expression.

"How did this happen?" the older woman asked.

Lin turned her head towards her. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course."

Lin sighed and took in a deep breath. "Someone…may have…sort of…airbended me into a tree after we had a talk."

Katara at once stopped her healing and looked directly at Lin. "Tenzin did this?" She could only nod in response.

The loud clanking of things on the counter caused Lin to jump a little. Katara was now angrily shuffling through the medical supplies, not particularly looking for anything. In the end, Katara just bended the water back to her hands and continued to heal Lin's arm.

Growing up with the avatar's children, Lin wasn't a stranger to Katara's fury. Kya, Bumi, Tenzin and she had their share of scoldings thanks to their many pranks and many sparring sessions that always ended in either opponent in a healing session. Even as grown adults, Katara still found her way to nag each of them.

However, what Lin was witnessing now was different. This was full blown anger towards her youngest son. It caused Lin to think about what had actually happened to her. Tenzin had airbended her into a tree hard enough to break her arm. He didn't even know he had done it yet. Her aunt's fury must have been contagious as Lin found herself silently boiling. But her next though brought her back to simmer. How could she be mad at him? His father was dying. She could never understand that until it actually happened, something she wished wouldn't happen so soon. The man meant everything to him. Even worse, Aang was the only one that could understand Tenzin completely. They were the last two airbenders in the entire world. Once Aang vanishes, Tenzin has no one. Absolutely no one to share the experiences with. There were the acolytes, but that couldn't replace Aang even the tiniest bit. Tenzin: the last airbender. And there was nothing that Lin could do about it. She was helpless, something she never wished to be, especially for someone she loves so much.

The tightening of a bandage brought Lin out of her thoughts. Back to reality, she watched as Katara wrapped a bandage around her right arm. Her work was sloppier than usual. Her arm still stung a little, but better than before. The soft fabric of the bandage was creating hills and was uneven. They reflected a person that didn't know what to do. Was this what her aunt was? Unknowing of what to do?

"That boy has calls himself an airbender yet hurts his own lover…" the master waterbender mumbled. Frustrated, she continued to warp the bandage around her arm. Lin just listened silently at her mumbling.

"I thought I raised him to be better than this. Aang and I both. He was a raised to be a proper, polite and respectful man. The minute something bad happens, he forgets everything. Is it our fault? Us as parents? No, Aang has taught him right. This is my entire fault. I'm not an airbender, how am I supposed to understand my own son? I'm such a horrible mother. I can't even get my own child to know that fighting is bad. What am I going to do? Oh what am I going to do…"

Lin halted her speech by placing a hand atop her Aunt's. Katara just stared at their touching hands. Lin could feel her trembling with just the small contact they had. In that moment, she knew exactly what she felt about Tenzin.

"He is an amazing airbender" Lin said sincerely. Katara looked up to her.

"I'm so sorry for what Tenzin did to you. This is all my fault."

"I'm not mad at him." Her voice came out calm.

Katara sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him. Without Aang…"

At that moment, Lin pulled Katara into a hug. The waterbender's head rested on the young girl's shoulders, tears finally spilling out of her blue eyes.

"What am I going to do without Aang?"

Lin just grabbed her tighter and spoke quietly enough for her to hear. "You are going to be happy."

"How?"

The earthbender pulled Katara away from her and returned her stare into her blue eyes. "By finding him once again. Somewhere out there, a child is going to be born with the same spirit that Aang possessed. It's only a matter of searching."

Katara stared at Lin's face. The girl had a slight smile on her face and it completely stunned her. She finally understood how strong Lin was. So very strong. Katara now knew what she had to do. She had to be strong too. She had to be strong to be able to reunite with her love once more.

"Lin." Katara started. Lin just looked at her carefully and when a smile appeared on her aunt's face, she couldn't help but feel accomplished. "Thank you."

They stayed silent and finally they could hear the noise that had been in the background the entire time. It seemed like yelling and they both knew who it was.

"I need to check on them." Katara started on her way to the door, only to be stopped by Lin pulling on her wrist.

"Let them talk. One last time. He needs this."

* * *

Lin was now back in the living room with everyone else. Since there, she had been watching everyone carefully. They were all fading, their small amount of hope being tiny grains of sand at the top of an almost finished hourglass.

She stayed within her own thoughts. Lin had felt very proud of herself for the smallest amount of time. She had gotten through to Katara and although she knows that her aunt will still grieve, Lin knows that Katara had become hopeful thanks to herself. That's who Katara was, hopeful. There was no doubt in her mind that Katara would pull through. That wasn't true for the rest of the group.

After thinking about it, Lin knew that this promise that she had made wouldn't be as easy as it was for Katara. These people weren't like that. They had no hope. Aang was their hope. And with him gone, how could she possibly help them hope once again? _Why me Uncle Aang?_ She sighed within herself.

Her body was definitely feeling the stress of the task as well. She was using all her strength just to keep her eyes open. Lin's arm was in a sling, but was still thumping with rhythmic beats of pain. Once again she asked, _why me?_

"NO. NO! FATHER!"

At once, Kya, Bumi and Katara sprinted towards the room. They were gone in a flash. Everyone else was on the edge of their seats, looking at the hallway their friends had rushed into. They weren't stunned. It was only a matter of time.

The hourglass had finished.

Lin stood up quickly and started making her way through the maze of the living room. However, just as she was about to rush down the hallway, a strong hand grabbed her wrist. The earthbender whipped her head at once towards the one that grabbed her only to be met by the amber eyes of the firelord. His expression was serious.

"Don't go. You shouldn't."

Lin tugged once on her hand, however, because she was weak, the hand stayed where it was. "I have to go and help them."

Zuko only fixed his eyes tightly on hers. "No you don't. Air Nomad tradition says that it is uncustomary to see the body before the funeral." Lin was about to fight back, but was only interrupted again. "Plus you are in no condition to help them."

Lin couldn't argue. She had to respect the custom. For Aang. For Tenzin. Carefully, she sat back down next to her mother. Lin seemed to have just fallen onto the couch, her weakness becoming more and more noticeable. She hated just sitting there. Being helpless from her friends, no, from her family. The feeling of hot tears sneaked into her eyes, but Lin only sucked them back in. She couldn't cry. But she couldn't just sit here either. Her thoughts swirled within her mind. She felt her head start to ache. Lin was practically rendered weak.

The group sat there for another half hour. Just barely, they could hear the cries coming from the room down the hall. It broke their hearts. Back in the room, Lin was finding it harder and harder to sit up straight. Her heartbeat, uneven and weak, was shooting up Toph's feet and she couldn't take it any longer.

Toph stood up strongly and towered over Lin. "We are going home."

Lin tried herself at sitting up straight but found it to take a lot of her energy. "We can't leave!"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you can barely sit properly. Your heartbeat is weak and you need to rest. We are going."

The tone of her mother's voice caught her off guard. She hadn't heard her be so serious. If she had been well, Lin would have matched her mother's abrasiveness. Defeated, Lin stood up and followed her mother, eying the firelord's family with a sympathetic look as they stepped out the door. Sokka followed his family, saying nothing.

As they rode the boat, the waves washing up against the boat was the only noise that filled the air. Sokka and Toph were seated while Lin was standing near the railing of the boat, much to her mother' protest. Lin used the last of her strength to stare at Air Temple Island. It seemed as if life on the island had slowed and emanated a sadness. Lin let her head hang over the railing and finally let the tears fall into the bay.

After about forty minutes, they were finally home. Silent still, they entered the apartment. Lin trudged along the stone floor. Her head turned towards her room, but strong arms pushed her towards the couch in the living room. She didn't fight.

Toph, for the second time today, stood over her daughter. Sokka leaned against the door frame just watching. His face held a mix of emotion while Toph's held only seriousness. Lin let her head lean back on the back of the couch and met blind eyes.

"What happened?"

It didn't even sound like a question. It was more of a demand. Finding her voice, Lin spoke quietly. "I hit a tree."

It was true. The way she did may not be the answer her mother would want to hear.

"And how did you do that."

Lin's voice faded by the end of the sentence. "He didn't mean to."

The earth rumbled below her and it somewhat brought Lin back into consciousness. When the earth was mad, she knew pretty well what it meant.

"He'll never be able to bend again once I'm through with him." Toph said fearfully.

Sokka decided to enter the room. "Lin said it was an accident, Toph."

"I don't care. He wants to break arms? I'll show him how to do it personally." She started to make her way towards the door but Sokka grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her back around towards him.

"You will not hurt him, Toph. Are you mad? You can't just go breaking people's arms."

Lin let her head lay back one again.

"Yet he can? That's crazy that you would even defend him. If you cared enough about Lin, you would be saying the same thing!"

Her left eye closed.

"How dare you say I don't care about Lin! She means everything to me! Tenzin is going through a rough time right now. We all are!" Silent tears streamed down the water tribe warrior's face.

Right eye closed.

"I will not stand for this. Even if Aang is dead!"

And with that, Lin fell asleep. Her parents' yells a cruel lullaby.

* * *

**I don't even have words.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Diclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.**

**Important note:****I couldn't help but notice as I was reading my review (which I appreciate so very much) that some of you are getting confused by a certain reader. themadprofessor is someone who I am truly grateful for as he has helped me along with these wonderful chapters since I started this story up again. Just to let you guys know who he is. He has helped me a lot and if it weren't for him, this story wouldn't be up to it's fifty second chapter. I consider him my partner in crime and I am thankful!**

* * *

To Lin, the rain outside were the tears of the entire city.

The gray in the clouds reminded her too much of his eyes. Was he crying too? She couldn't possibly know. Lin just looked back down to the ground of her bedroom, shirt in her unbroken hand.

It had been three days since Avatar Aang's passing. The news had gotten out to the entire city and the grief just stained the atmosphere. Anywhere you walked, people were crying or emotionless. Aang was their hero. It was hard for the citizens to remember that they weren't being looked after by the man who had brought balance to a disintegrating world years ago.

Because of her injury, Lin was strictly ordered to rest. Without her work to keep her occupied, the earthbender was left to sulk in all her emotions. The entire day, Lin would lie down, whether it is on the couch, her bed or even the stone floor, and just think. Sadness. Grief. Lost. It was how she felt. She could always depend on Aang to be happy, at any time. And now that he was gone, so was Lin's happiness. She didn't know how she could possibly continue to live on when she knows that someone so special to her was gone. To add to that, how was she going to help the others? Just thinking about all this made her tired by the end of the day. Recently, Lin had found herself sleeping by the time either of her parents gets home. Most times, Sokka would carry her back to bed, tucking her in, as if she were a child again. For some reason, Lin found it slightly comforting.

Lin's eyes found their way back towards the window, staring at the rain once more. She found the weather suitable. Carefully maneuvering around her broken arm, Lin pulled the white top over her head and completed her outfit. She was dressed entirely in white. It was a symbol of light, as if there was something to come out of all of this. Aang had explained it to her. There was something to come out of his passing and Lin was still trying to wrap her head around it. Accepting was not always an easy task.

The door opened, but Lin didn't turn her head. The recognizable heartbeat was constant at the door.

"Lin, time to go."

The earthbender stared out the window one last time. The rain had lessened and was now just drizzles. She stood up and followed her father out the door.

* * *

Lin knew she was right once she saw the crowd of people surrounding city hall. Every single person, she could say that with as much confidence as possible, was attending the funeral. _I hope he knows Republic City loved him._

Unusually, the twenty five year old had her arm latched to Sokka's. It may have been the recent events, but Lin felt a need to be close to him. Sokka had tried to act as the strong one in the house. He attempted to help Toph understand her feelings, with not much success. The thing that Lin liked was that Sokka was come into her room and sometimes sit on her bed while she lied there, his hand soothing her. Lin knew she was acting childish, but it not only helped comfort herself, but also Sokka would leave the room in tears every now and then.

The father and daughter, walked up towards the coffin that lay atop the fine steps of city hall. Even from a long distance, they could spot Katara, Kya and Bumi who were nearest to the body. Looking back a couple rows, they finally spotted the chief of police herself dressed in uniform. Toph had to come here earlier to secure the area. She was held responsible for the security and at the same time not obligated to be on full duty considering the circumstances. Toph seemed to her have head in her hands as she sat.

They had finally reached her. Lin could feel her lip trembling. She never did like to see her mother so upset. Although Toph wasn't crying, it was obvious that she was holding it in. Even in the most depressing situation, her mother was still trying to hold up her walls. But they were cracking. And with every shiver that went up Toph's spine, Lin's heart broke. _Does he know what he's doing to us?_

Sokka and Lin took their seats, on each side of Toph. They came just in time as the ceremony was starting. Music started to play and Lin recognized it immediately. It was Aang's favorite song. He listened to it when he meditated or when just hanging out. It was peaceful and soothing. Just like he was.

One by one, the leaders of each nation walked up to the podium that was placed next to the coffin and spoke out to the city. The last of the leaders to talk was the firelord. Zuko stood up from where he sat, next to all the previous speakers, long red robes differing from the rest of the crowd dressed in white. Mai kissed his hand for comfort and Ursa put a comforting hand on her father's arm. Zuko nodded at his two girls, depressing expressions on their faces, and made his way to the podium. He stood professionally and it could have fooled everyone else. But team avatar could see right through him.

His voice started strong. "Avatar Aang was a hero. To all of us. He successfully ended the hundred year war as a child. He restored balance to the four nations. Most significant, he created the very city that you all live in today."

The firelord's voice started to choke. "Throughout the entire time I knew Aang, we weren't always friends. Looking back now, I really wish we would have become friends sooner. I remember him once asking if we could ever be friends and all I could do was firebend at him. But I knew he meant it. I just wish I could have realized it sooner. I may have had more time with him…"

Streaks of tears were now prominent on Zuko's scarred face. "The people and generations to come will not let Aang fade into some distant story. His story is meant to be told throughout time. And as the citizens of his city, I could only ask you do the same." He walked around the podium and stood right in front of it. "To Aang."

A moment of silence was taken for the avatar. No one said a word. Lin closed her eyes and allowed herself to cry once again for Aang._ Is this enough emotion for you, Uncle Aang? Do you know how much you mean to me?_

After taking a minute to herself, she opened her green eyes once again and took the time to look around. The racking sobs of the two waterbenders in the front caught her attention. Kya was holding on to her mother for dear life and Katara just stroked her hair, trying to calm her down, herself sobbing limitlessly. Beside them, Bumi sat, his eyes staring straight at the coffin. His form trembled and shivered, as if he just wanted to just get up and get his father back once again. Sadness filled Lin again, the sight of her friends suffering so badly.

Next, the avatar's family and close friends were allowed to approach the coffin, letting them look at him one last time. One by one, they got up and formed a line.

Katara was first. The coffin was opened, Aang's body being able to be touched. Katara looked down and let her tears fall freely onto his body. As if it were an instinct, the waterbender leaned down and kissed her lover on the forehead one last time. She returned back to her seat in more tears.

Kya was next and the moment she looked her father in the face she practically crumbled. Her cries were very audible and it took Bumi to come and collect her. As he held his older sister, Bumi stared his father in the face as well and closed his eyes as hot tears spilled out. He took both he and his sister back to their seats, to be consoling with their mother.

Zuko and Mai approached and they both stared down at the body. Mai let her head lay on his shoulder while they trembled and cried silently for their friend in front of them. Ursa followed and stood next to her parents, Iroh holding on to her weeping. She had a hand to her heart and mimicked her father with her own silent crying.

After the royal family, it was her family's turn. Lin allowed her parents to approach first. She stayed behind on the few top steps of city hall. Sokka approached the coffin first, Toph behind him. The water tribe warrior, already crying, looked down towards his brother in law. In his mind, he remembered the goofy kid that Katara and he had freed from the iceburg. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have the life he had now. He was forever grateful.

Sokka stepped out of the way. Toph sensed his movements and at first hesitated to make a step forward. The emotions bottled up inside of her were now breaking free. She was on the brink of losing it. Toph approached the coffin and placed her hands on the side. Shakily, she reached out and placed her bare hand atop Aang's robe covered chest.

_Nothing._

"Twinkle Toes…"

She started to cry.

The tears left her milky eyes and her whole face shivered. Toph blinked, only causing her to cry more. He was gone. Truly gone. Never again would she ever get to feel his familiar heartbeat, so happy and joyful. Never again.

Her legs became shaky and soon enough she had to use the coffin to hold herself up. Through her mouth, small whimpers escaped. She wouldn't hold up much longer.

Sokka's arms came around her. The entire time he was watching her, he was stunned. Never had he seen Toph so emotionally exposed. Her tears were real and true. Her feelings were out in the open for once and Sokka had no way of knowing how to handle her. His arms were awkwardly around his wife and he tried best to soothe her. Shockingly, Toph didn't fight him. Her head seem to even bury into his shirt, dampening quickly. It broke Sokka's heart.

Knowing they had longed their stay near the coffin, Sokka lead Toph and him back to their seats. This left Lin alone in the front of everyone's gaze.

She was surprised herself. For once, she had witnessed her mother bawling her eyes out. Lin knew in that moment she locked with Toph's teary eyes. She was hurting. Horribly. And a small sense of doubt came into the back of her mind: maybe the greatest eartbender in the world had things even she needed help to overcome.

Like her mother before her, Lin hesitated. _Will I be able to handle this?_

With a slow gulp, Lin stepped towards the coffin._ Peaceful._ That was the first thing that she thought of as the sight of her uncle. _He was always peaceful._

Surprisingly, as she looked longer at Aang, Lin could only visualize happy memories. Because that was all she had with her uncle. Happy memories. It brought a teary-eyed smile to her face. Just for him to see. A small spot of sunshine landed on Aang's unmoving face. Lin stared. _Are you smiling too, Uncle?_

"I'll fulfill your promise." she whispered.

And with that, Lin turned around and headed back to her seat. Once she returned, she found her mother's hands on her knees and her face still drenched with tears. Her father placed his hand atop of hers and allowed her to let it all out. Lin instantly placed her free hand on top of her mother's other hand, just as Sokka did. She was going to help her through this too.

Music started again, filling the air. Everyone turned around and watched as a group of air acolytes started to walk their way, straight towards Aang. They were dressed in all white robes and were walking gracefully. At the end, stood a form covered in layers of white robes and cloth. His clothing beamed bright and there was only one thing that seperated him from the rest of the acolytes: the blue arrows.

Tenzin held an emotionless expression. He seemed focused on one thing and one thing only. In his hands, he carried a medium sized wooden bowl and a brush. The airbending master held them with power. He was the only one that could carry these. He was the only one that could carry out the procedure. Him only. He was the only one that knew how to do the traditional death ceremony. The burden of messing up was also all on his shoulders. Because he was the only one that could mess up. The only one in the world.

The acolytes halted their steps at the beginning of the stairs. However, Tenzin continued on towards his father. With each step he took, the pressure of his responsibility pressed harder atop his shoulders. His responsibility. Only him.

Finally, he reached the coffin. Tenzin stood over it. He stared deeply at his father. Unmoving and unalive. His father was always joyous and full of life. He couldn't stand to see him this way.

Tenzin placed the bowl and brush on a table near the coffin. Carefully, he undid the robes that covered his father's chest. He opened them, revealing his bare chest. Taking the bowl once again, he dipped the brush's hairs into the fine liquid within the bowl. It was white and matched Tenzin's robes perfectly. The brush soaked up the liquid and was taken out at once. With steady hands, Tenzin drew the symbol of the air nomads: the three swirls. With each swirl that he completed upon his father's chest, a tear streamed down his face. Yet his expression didn't shift. One final motion and the third swirl was complete. The white liquid seeped into the passed avatar's skin, forever staying upon his chest.

The remaining master airbender stared at his work. Within his head, Tenzin asked, _would father be proud?_

Returning the supplies upon the table, he turned around until he was facing the crowd of anticipated faces. Loudly, he spoke.

"He is with the wind."

An applause of steps roared into the air as everyone made their way to stand up and the entire city bowed to their avatar in respect. Lin followed everyone else, Sokka's and her hand still linked to Toph's. All three of them were shaking, tears staining the ground below them.

After a minute, everyone returned to sitting. It was finally time to have the avatar buried. Katara, with all the strength she had left, walked up to the podium. Along the way, she brushed her hand upon the side of the coffin, touching it for the last time. It was her turn to speak.

"I hope that all of us, not just in the city, but in the entire world, remember all the sacrifices that my husband has made for us. Although he will be gone, his presence still remains. Forever and always."

_Forever and always._

* * *

The burial took place on Air Temple Island. The only people allowed to watch were the closest and dearest to Aang. The acolytes helped with the process. They just watched as their friend was finally being put to rest. More tears were shed and by the time it was done, everyone was bawling.

Everyone was now dispersing, and ever so slow process. They lingered a minute by the burial site, talking and grieving. Kya and Katara were still comforting each other. Ursa along with her son was latched on to Bumi whose face remained stoic, hiding the hurt. Zuko and Mai were consoling within each other and even Mai seemed more depressed than she regularly was. Lin and her parents grieved together. No longer were any of them crying, Toph built her strong walls among herself once again, Sokka holding her hand and surprisingly with no fight, and Lin had both of her parents soothing her.

Lastly, Tenzin stood in front of the burial site. Staring at the gravestone of his father. Upon the stone, it read:

_Avatar Aang_

_Our greatest hero._

Aang was gone, yet Tenzin still couldn't find himself to accept it. Feeling the large amount of loneliness wasn't helping either. He didn't know if he ever will come out okay.

Having felt enough time spent just staring at the grave, the master airbender turned around and started walking towards his family. The least he can do is see how they were doing. He didn't fully approach them. More like observed them.

Katara and Kya hugging each other tightly.

Bumi, Ursa and the rest of the royal family talking.

Uncle Sokka and Aunt Toph holding onto Lin.

Lin in her sling.

Her broken arm.

The one he caused.

_He caused._

The sense of shock that entered his body was overwhelming. If he could remember correctly, it was just yesterday that his mother had informed him of what he had done to Lin. He understood it, yet the information had meant nothing to him. His thoughts were all set on the ceremony and his father. Completely neglecting his best friend and love of his life. He needed to talk to her at once.

Tenzin started walking towards the family of three. Lin had been talking with her parents when suddenly her mother started growling and her face turned into scowl. Through the vibrations of the earth, Lin knew exactly who was approaching. She didn't turn around.

"I can handle this." she told Sokka and Toph.

Toph spoke with venom in her voice. "I don't care. I need to teach that boy what happens when he thinks he can get away with hurting anyone. Especially you."

Lin offered a hand to her mother's shoulder. "Go."

"Come on, Toph." Sokka urged.

Toph took difficult steps away from her daughter. She had to trust her. Sokka followed obediently.

At that moment, a hand grabbed Lin's. She shook it off immediately and turned halfway towards him.

"Lin," he started. "We need to talk."

Lin looked towards him only to regret it. She read his eyes. Before he had gotten here, Lin was planning out what she wanted to say to her lover. But after seeing the emotion behind his gray eyes, ones that reminded her too much of Aang, Lin couldn't form words. Too soon.

"Look, about your arm…"

However, Lin had already shaken her head. "Not now." she said with a small voice. Lin left him there standing alone, as if he weren't lonely enough. She walked over to her parents who had been watching them the entire time. Lin approached them, her mother impressively fixing her eyes on Tenzin as if she could actually see. There was murder in her eyes. Thankfully, Sokka kept a restraining hand on her shoulder, preventing her from earthbending his nephew into oblivion.

Taking a safety precaution, Sokka urged his girls that they had stayed long enough and it was time to head home. Not one of the stubborn earthbenders fought back against him. It was a silent trip back.

* * *

Now here she was.

Sitting at the table.

Drinking tea.

Lin's ears twitched at the silence in the apartment. It was quite depressing. But she saw it coming. Today was a dismal day. Too tired to argue or to even talk, Toph, Sokka and Lin dispersed once they had entered their home. Her parents headed to their room at once and haven't reappeared since. Lin changed into her pajamas and decided she needed a calming drink.

And now here she was. Alone with all her feelings. Her face was unchanged. She took the cup and brought it to her lips, letting the hot liquid travel down her throat. It warmed her stomach, a feeling she liked.

Lin finished her tea and started back to her room. She passed by her parent's bedroom and peaked in for a second. Her mother was balled up, not even a hand on the floor for security. She faced Sokka, yet they made no contact with each other. Sokka faced her as well, his hand lying close to hers. It seemed as if he were trying to touch her, but couldn't find the strength to. So their hands just lay next to each other, somehow distant.

Lin closed the door silently and breathed deeply. _Will they smile ever again?_

She continued to her room. Upon entering, a cold chill shivered up her spine. Lin looked to her window and found that it was slightly ajar. A draft circled throughout the small space and as it passed through her clothes, she tried to look for a familiar presence. Lin walked over to her bed and lied down. She pulled the blanket only up to her waist. Once her eyes closed, they didn't open for the rest of the night.

Her window still open, the wind continued to enter, hugging her body as if they knew her.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

Lin moaned in slight pain as she bent the metal arm brace of her uniform on.

It had been almost a week since the funeral. Lin had still been stuck at home and today would be the first day that she would return to the station. Her broken arm was practically back to normal other than slight movements that triggered small twangs of pain. Her mother had urged her to stay a couple more days, but Lin refused. There was no stopping her.

The metal plates clanked as she walked over to the mirror. As she stared at her reflection, she looked as if nothing happened. Just another day of work. However, on the inside, Lin was stressed above her head. She was still grieving and at the same time she had Aang's task to fulfill. But she had to pull through. She couldn't give up that easily. She will not.

Lin walked out of her room. Her steps brought her into the kitchen, yet it was empty. Just a tea pot and cups on the table. The whole apartment seemed to be deserted. It didn't bother her though. Sokka had always worked early, but her mother would usually wait for her so that they could both arrive at the station together. It was just like Toph to bury herself into her work, bottling up her emotions until they would come out in anger to some random person. The station must be on their toes.

Lin sighed. There was no use in wasting time now. She walked out the door and started on her way towards the station.

Once she had gotten out of the apartment building, she sensed sadness in the air. All around her, people slumped as they walked, there were no children playing out on the street, very unusual, and everyone seemed to have an expressionless look on their faces. It was quite depressing. _Just what I needed, _she thought.

She never imagined the magnitude of Aang's death that would take effect on the city. This city was his. He built it from when it was just dirt on the floor. Now it was a working capital, keeping the four nations in tacked. Its importance was overwhelming. When people visited, the first thing that people thought was "this is the Avatar's city." But now, when people thought of the city, they were at loss. Whose city was it now?

Her stomach's grumbles brought Lin out of thought. She just remembered that she had skipped breakfast. She was coming up on the farmer's market that was in the city. _Might as well._

Her steps took her to a nearby vendor that sold baked goods. This stand wasn't stranger. When she was younger, Aang used to take her and the rest of the kids to this very bakery when it was his turn to babysit. She could remember it vividly.

"_Get whatever you'd like!"_

_The kids all ran towards the glass case that presented the pastries in a divine light. _

"_I want a meat pie!" Bumi exclaimed._

_Kya spoke politely. "I want a scone!" _

_Lin and Tenzin both looked at each other. "Fruit Pie!"_

_Aang just laughed and ordered the kids' requests. After thanking the vendor, they sat at a nearby table and started to dig in._

"_All of you look like hungry moose lions!" Aang started roar at them only causing the children to erupt with laughter. _

_Tenzin turned towards Lin. "Do I have something on my face?"_

_The small earthbender just laughed at her best friend's cherry covered mouth._

"_Tenzin, that's no way to talk to a lady." Aang teased. The avatar's youngest son just let his father wipe him clean._

"_Thanks for taking us here, Dad!" Kya looked to her father with a huge smile on her face. The rest of the kids followed._

"_Thanks!"_

_Aang returned the smile. "No problem."_

Lin closed her eyes. _Good times. _She opened her eyes and found herself right in front of the glass case of pastries. However, something was different. Instead of it beaming with different icing and twisted breads, there were trays barely filled with sweets. It was almost a barren wasteland.

"May I help you, Captain Beifong?" a man about sixty years old asked.

Lin could tell the life in this man's eyes were practically gone. This man had been running the stand since she was a child. He knew her. All thanks to Avatar Aang. But now that he was gone, it seemed his joy had died as well.

"Hello, Lee. Your stand seems to have lost its pizzazz." Lin replied sincerely.

Lee started to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah. Well there was always one person that could bring life into this stand of mine."

"I know." Her voice seemed quiet.

"He would always come here and buy everyone near the stand a pastry. The smiles on people's faces were enough payment for me." He gave her smile. She appreciated it.

"I'm sure it was. I think I'll just have one fruit pie."

Lee made his way to the glass case and picked out the best looking fruit pie that he could find. Coincidently, it had been cherry. _Tenzin's favorite. _Lee wrapped it up nicely and handed it towards Lin's awaiting hand. The earthbender offered up the money, but the man pushed it away.

"It was him that even showed me how to make those. In honor of him." He smiled widely. Lin, however, could see the grief within his eyes. In a way, it showed her the city as a whole. Aang had treated the citizens of Republic City as if they were his own. He showed them how to live life to the fullest and without him, Republic City wouldn't have been what it was today: a place for anyone to make something of themselves. To be whatever they want. Now that he was gone, the citizens of the city had to move on without him, grow without him, a difficult task.

"In honor of him." Lin took a bite out of her pie and started back on her way to the station. Ten minutes and a final bite later, the captain found herself walking into the large entrance of the station. Everything seemed to have fast forward once she had entered. There were officers running to and fro from one hall to the next. Secretaries at the front desk were constantly talking on the phone. The atmosphere was hectic and stressful.

"Mother has been really pushing it." Lin whispered to herself. She continued walking and entered the control room, the center of the station. It was the same. Everyone was rushing around, trying to get to everyone's calls. Beeping and technological noises filled the air along with many voices. She hadn't even done anything yet and Lin could feel herself getting strained by the environment. With all the fuss, Lin tried to find her mother. Whenever the station was busy, Toph would always be in the here, controlling the commotion. The blind Chief of Police was nowhere to be seen. _Strange._

Just as she was about to leave, an announcement caught her ears.

"Listen up! We need a squad to go and supervise the loading of the United Forces naval ships."

_Bumi. _It was the perfect oppurtunity.

"My team will do it!" Lin spoke up. Her voice seemed to have quieted the room. Everyone stared at her as if she they were confused.

The woman that had announced the job nervously asked, "Um, Captain Beifong, it's quite an easy job. Are you sure?"

Lin turned her green eyes directly to the woman's. The woman instantly seemed frozen with intimidation. "Yes, I am sure. I still have some recovery to do with my arm. An unstressed mission will help."

"As you wish, Captain. The job is for tomorrow. Seven in the morning" The control room returned back to its original setting.

"Thank you."

Lin left the control room and walked down the hallway. The job was perfect. In order for her to fulfill her promise to Aang, she would have to talk to everyone. She had been contemplating on who she had to talk to first since she had been at home. Bumi's early departure just helped her decide. Now all she had to do was inform the chief.

Bumi had been the toughest to make out of his feelings. Lin knew that he was grieving, but the commander hadn't really shown it. His face remained unchanged and expressionless. It was strange behavior from the jokester that she had come to know when they were kids. This was definitely a place to start.

Lin turned a corner and right at the end of the hall was the chief's office. It was closed all the way. That either meant her mother was out or she was talking to someone important. Either way, she was going to find out.

She didn't know why her heart started to pound harder. It was just her mother. Then again it was her mother. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt uneasy about what she would find in the chief's office. She blamed it on instinct. Half way through the hallway, she heard a voice.

"Stop avoiding this! We need to figure out what to do for the city!"

Lin froze. That was a voice she knew all too well. _Dad?_

"For the city? All I'm doing is for this city! If it weren't for me, gangs would be running all over the place harassing the citizens or even worse!"

And there was her mother's voice. Lin was near the door now. She knew it was dangerous to listen, but she had to know.

"Toph, I need help! The council is relying on me to make decisions but I have no guidance!"

"What am I suppose to do? I'm only the chief of police. The only priority I have right now is keeping the city safe."

"The council is the prime government of the city. We are having so much trouble right now."

"What a council we have. Can't even make decisions without any help."

"We just used to have so much input from…" Lin heard her father end the sentence there.

"You need to get your stupid council together. Aang is gone and there is nothing we can do about it. We can't always rely on our precious avatar."

"Toph!"

"Don't even try it, Sokka. I'm doing my duty and now you need to man up and do yours!"

A fist slammed against metal. It had caused Lin to jump. She could feel the tension from even behind the door.

"Lin, what do you need!?"

Lin fell the ground in surprise. Her curiosity had made her forget of her mother's seismic sense. She picked herself up quickly and entered the office. Her father had his hands atop the metal desk, the only thing keeping him and Toph apart. Toph was seated behind the desk, her hands balled in fists also atop the desk. Both of them had a tint of redness to their faces, a result from all the yelling. No matter how much it hurt to see her parents fighting, Lin still stood strong.

"I just wanted to inform you that my team will be supervising the loading of the naval ships tomorrow."

Toph stood up. "That will be fine." The chief of police started making her way towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a station to run." And with that she disappeared into the hallway.

Lin watched her mother leave. It was only after she had left did she turn around to look at her father. Sokka had his head in his hands, frustrated. He had the stresses of her mother and the council atop his shoulders, she could tell by the bags under his eyes when he came home. Home didn't provide much relief either. Sokka would set Toph off with the littlest problems. Most nights, Lin found herself sleeping to the sound of their aggravated voices. She felt sorry for him. _Uncle Aang wouldn't want this._

She reached out to touch his arm, but the councilman started for the door, eyes still closed, hiding his hurt. He didn't even acknowledge Lin. And now she was alone, with the atmosphere of rage surrounding her.

No matter.

Her parents were for another day.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews by the way! It motivates me to write *hint, hint* (x**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I don't own these awesome shows.**

* * *

There was a groggy fog that blanketed Yue Bay. The city was just starting to get loud as businesses were just starting for the day. However, among the docks, the grunting of large navy men filled the air as cargo was being loaded onto the large battleship.

Then there was Lin. She stood proudly in front of the ship, eyeing the docks for any oddities. Her officers were scattered, talking amongst the sailor and checking cargo. The atmosphere was bland. Boring. Lin hadn't noticed as her own mood was the same. She felt numb, even after a week since Avatar Aang's death. Entrusted to her was a task even she had to admit seemed difficult to complete. Everyone around her was either still grieving or was dead, going on about their day with no feelings at all. She hadn't even recovered completely, her uncle's goofy smile still a vivid picture in her mind. But she had to pull through. And this was a place to start.

"What do you mean we haven't checked our inventory yet? We are setting sail by tomorrow afternoon. Get it done!"

A vibrant red uniform was soon approaching her. His hair was flying all over the place, beard an all. However, Lin could still see a perfect picture of the commander's face. Stone hard and in a scowl. It was odd, completely out of character. _I thought I was supposed to be the serious one._

Soon enough, the two were brushing past each other. They would have completely gone about their business but Lin confidently grabbed his arm. His muscles were tensed.

"Bumi, we need to talk."

She could feel the vibrations of a low growl. Somewhere in the back of her mind it surprised her. Lin had never sensed so much emotion within the jokester.

Bumi fiercely took back his arm. "I don't think we do, Captain."

"Bumi-"

"Just do your job, Lin."

And with that, the commander disappeared into the opening of the ship. That's who he was now. Just the commander of the United Forces. No longer the Bumi she had grown up with. Her worried expression stared at where she last saw her childhood companion, if she could still call him that.

So for now, Lin did as Bumi had told her to do. She walked around the dock, checking on her officers. A couple times, she found herself even helping with the crates to be put into the ship, easily done by earthbending. It was enough to impress a lot of the sailors, some getting a little too friendly. Lin just shook them off.

After about an entire day of supervising the area, she called her officers. They gathered at the front of the ship and awaited orders.

"Our work here is done. The crew thanks us for the help. You are all dismissed."

They all started to walk away until they noticed their leader wasn't following them. One officer spoke up. "Will you not be heading home, Captain?"

Lin just put her hands behind her back. "I have matters to attend to with the commander."

Her team just nodded and continued on their way. Lin turned around and faced the large naval ship. The rims of gold and red flags screamed fire nation. The once enemy of all the nations was now one of the sole protectors. So much could change. All thanks to a twelve year old avatar. _Uncle Aang was really something._

The inside of the metal ship was huge and cold. There was no doubt in Lin's mind that the sailors would freeze on cold nights out on the sea, unless they were firebenders of course. Every step she took, her metal uniform would clank against the metal floors. It was quite annoying after awhile. Looking through the different hallways and chambers, Lin finally found what she was looking for. She was in a wide hallway, big enough to fit several people at once, and at the end of the hall was a metal door. Slightly opened, music echoed out and quickly filled the hallway. Lin recognized the tune all too well. She had heard just a week ago. Carefully, the earthbender made it down the hallway, failing to keep the noise down. She opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"That was his favorite song."

The man at the desk didn't even look up. His arm moved towards the radio at his right and turned the knob. It became silent. "What do you need?"

Lin studied Bumi for a minute. Like their first encounter, his face was focused, focused on the papers in front of him. As a kid, Bumi hated school. Being forced to sit and study books and write on paper. He was always hyper and ready to move. He had always been excited for action and adventure. The boy just couldn't stay still.

Now was different. Bumi was seated and unmoving. His face mimicked the rest of his body. It was expressionless and blank with no sign of emotion. Lin wondered how he could have undergone such a transformation.

"How are Ursa and Iroh doing?" she asked.

Bumi looked up for a moment but returned to his papers soon enough. "They are on their way back to the fire nation."

"I see." Lin stepped into the room and stood across from him, the desk only being their distance. "How about your mother and Kya?"

"They are only a boat ride away. Why don't you ask them yourself?" There was a small bit of annoyance in his voice. Lin just ignored it.

"How are you doing?" There was more sincerity in her question. She had never been good with these deep conversations. She could only see it as more proof that she was her mother's daughter.

A large sound came from Bumi's hands as they clapped down on to the desk. "Did you actually need something or are you just being nosy? I actually have some work to attend to."

"Oh yeah. Because you just love doing paperwork. I bet you don't even know what half those papers are." His heartbeat sped up and Lin knew that she had caught him.

"Fine." The commander stood up. "I'll go find something else to do. There are much more needs to the ship that I must tend to."

Lin just stepped closer to the desk. "Bumi, you need to talk to someone."

"_I _don't need to talk at all. I'm perfectly fine. I just need to do my job and maybe you should take that advice too." He started for the door. There was no way she was going to let him get away with this twice.

Lin grabbed his arm for the second time that day. "Your father just died. Don't tell me you aren't feeling anything?"

Thanks to the muscles he had built up during training, he easily escaped the earthbender's grasp. "Just leave me alone, alright!"

_That's it._ The metal on the wall suddenly ripped right off and captured Bumi into the corner of the room. The commander squirmed and tried to break free with all his might, but the metal was far too strong for just his strength alone. He didn't give up. Lin just watched him. He was starting to really work up a sweat.

"Release me! Now!" The demand seemed like a roar.

Lin stepped forward until she was face to face with him. "Not until you tell me how you are feeling."

"Lin, release me this instant! Your mother won't be happy about this."

"The let her be. I don't care." She had said it so bluntly that it just angered Bumi even more.

"I always knew you were cold hearted!" His face reddened. "Using your precious bending to render the innocent helpless!"

"Excuse me?" Lin's voice rose at an alarming level.

"You call yourself a freaking officer? I'm really sorry for Republic City. Being put into the hands of someone who would have something against non-benders." He spat out at her uniform.

Lin instantly grabbed a handful of his hair and brought his head against the wall. She was fuming. "I have nothing against non-bender. My father is a non-bender if you haven't noticed."

"That's why you had to use your metalbending to secure me right? To prevent me from leaving? That's really pathetic, Lin. Relying on a sheet of metal to do your work. You knew I wouldn't be able to escape if I was pinned under something I can't move. What a cheap shot."

She held onto his hair tighter and growled. "I am not pathetic. You really think words are going to have me begging for forgiveness? You are the one being pathetic right now."

"Yeah, because you all haven't been thinking that all my life."

The comment had caught her off guard. _All?_ "What in the spirits are you talking about?"

Bumi was raising his voice once again. "Don't act like you don't think it. Don't act like no one hasn't thought that! Why don't you all stop treating me like a child and just tell me to my face!"

Lin let go of his hair and gave him a confused look. "Think what, Bumi?"

"You all think I'm pathetic! Useless! Inferior to all of you! Just because I can't bend air or water or fire or earth!"

Lin just looked at him. She was shocked. _How could he think something so absolutely wrong? Completely untrue._

"You thought that. Don't lie to me. You, Tenzin, Kya, Aunt Toph, Uncle Zuko, Mom. Everyone! All think that I can't defend myself." The commander's voice was cold. "Even my own father."

Lin truthfully spoke. "Bumi, no one thinks that. Uncle Aang didn't think that."

Bumi surprised her with a chuckle. "You really want to know what I'm feeling right now? You want to know how old jokester Bumi feels about his daddy being gone?"

She just stared at him in worry. This Bumi was scaring her.

"Well, guess what, I feel freaking guilty. Guilty. As. Crap."

That wasn't the answer that she was expecting. She tried approaching him once again only to have his head turn away from her.

Bumi continued, his voice still as cold as ice. "I am probably the worst disgrace of a son in the history of this world."

"No you-"

"Stop lying to me! Just stop the lies! You have no idea what I'm going through right now!" The level of his voice had Lin silent at once. "Yes, I do feel sad that my father is gone! He was still my father and I loved him. But somewhere, deep in the back of my mind, there is this happiness that I can't help but feel. Happy that I don't have this weight on my shoulders anymore. Every time he would look at me, or talk to me, I felt as if he would remind me that I was the disgrace of the family. The only one who couldn't bend. Now that he is gone, I don't have his face reminding me all the time. I'm free! I should be happy and celebrating, right? So tell me, how come I feel so bad? Tell me!"

Bumi suddenly felt the weight of the metal lift off of him and he fell to the floor. He had no strength to stand so he just sat against the wall, dealing with his own feelings. Lin had no idea. No idea at all. Bumi never had acted like it as a child, as if he were feeling inferior. Lin never saw him that way either. He was smart, innovative and was able to improvise at any given moment. All those traits, Lin had admired as she wasn't even able to be like that. And now, as a commander of the United Forces, she had no doubt that the force was in good hands. No scratch that, excellent hands. And the sailors thought so too. Being there today, Lin saw that not only did the sailors obediently followed orders from Bumi, but also respected him. That was honorable in her opinion. So why couldn't he see it either.

Lin sat on the floor across from him. She spoke carefully, but also confidently. "Listen to me, Bumi. Your father was never one to put down anyone judging from their abilities. He especially didn't think that about you. His own son. He was always so proud. You don't even know. He was blown away by your inventions, marveled at your accomplishments as a commander and amazed at how strongly you felt about protecting the world. You really made him proud."

She scooted closer. "I know that it was easy for you to think that way about yourself. That's a lot of pressure on you. But all of us. You, me, Kya, Ursa and Tenzin. We all have shadows to live up to. You aren't alone. We will always have your back. And your father will always be with you. Supporting you no matter where he may be."

"Or just celebrating as he won't have to see his disgrace of a son again."

Lin wouldn't go down without a fight. "No he's not. Please believe me."

Bumi scoffed at her. "Just...go."

She stopped her movements. Lin couldn't find the will to continue. She looked at him. Bumi had his head in his arms that were resting against his knees. His bush full of hair prevented her from getting a glimpse of his face. Lin didn't need to anyways. She knew that he would have to let this all sink in. He had to move on by his own force, not by her.

Lin stood up. "Fine." She took her leave towards the door. Just as she was to disappear, she looked back at him once more. "I'll be here. Tommorow. To finish this. I promise."

And with that, she left.

_I promise._

* * *

The morning seemed to mimick yesterdays, foggy and bland. The streets were covered in fog, barely able to see. That wasn't a problem for Lin, however. She walked down the city streets, on her way to the docks that she was once at. There was no way she was going to break her promise. She was coming back.

The sound of wood under her feet as she walked made her realize that she was upon the docks. Lin had an hour till work. That hour, she would spend wisely, continuing her mission she was entrusted with.

There was a difference in the air. She could feel it. It was quiet, too quiet for navy men. Her head turned in every direction and found that the dock was empty, cargo all gone. And in front of her, the place where the naval ship should have been was unfilled.

"You looking for the united forces ship?"

Lin turned around right away and found herself staring at an eighty year old man, hunched over with only a few strands of hair left. He wore a hat. A sailor cap. Probably owned his own boat.

"Um, yes. Do you know where it is?"

The man apporached her slowly and shook his head. "Sorry, young lady, but the united forces set sail early this morning. About six in the morning."

"Ohhh..."

"Well don't be sad now. I'm sure they will be back again soon. Were you here to say goodbye to someone?"

Lin looked into his aged eyes. They were brown. Deep and rich in color. "Yes."

She looked back towards the open water. The fog was starting to leave and she could see the surface of the water stretching out towards the horizon. Everything was becoming clear now.

Lin could only hope that in time, everything would become clear to Bumi as well.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

The teapot looked tempting as it sat on the table.

_Should she take some?_

_Just a little bit?_

She had been staring at the blasted thing for the past five minutes. Because of her late start this morning, Lin had missed her morning tea. She dreadfully had a craving for something warm in her stomach. It was getting colder and colder as winter approached and Lin had vowed that her consumption of tea would start off her morning. Her first opportunity was gone. Was this a sign from the spirits?

She didn't know why she needed it so desperately. It may have been the fact that even at nine o' clock in the morning, the station was already hectic and stressful. Or her failed attempt at comforting her loved ones three days ago. Lin could still imagine Bumi's pained expression as he yelled at her and expressed himself of his guiltiness. It was painful for her. Bumi was hurting, badly and Lin had felt as she had just made things worse. On top of that disaster, her doubt in completing the rest of her task just worried her more.

No. She needed to focus. _What would have Uncle Aang have said?_

"_Failure is just another step to success."_

Lin buried her face in frustration. She leaned against the table that had the precious tea upon its surface. One of her eyes fell upon the teapot once more. In this city, when it came to tea, it was serious business. Unless offered or made by one 's self, you couldn't just drink someone else's tea. It was a crime. She would know, she was an officer for crying out loud. Lin also learned that lesson the hard way. One day, her mother and she were out to eat and Lin, being six at the time, had finished her own tea. Stealthily, little Lin, using her limited amount of eartbending, bent a stone tea cup towards her. The one who had owned the cup originally came fuming up to Toph and by the end of the interaction, the Beifongs were banned from the restaurant and Lin had one of the worst lectures in her life. Never again.

_Her mother. _

Toph had continued her pattern. Working till midnight, coming home to sleep for four hours and then returning back to the police station. Lin barely sees her. The times that she does see her, she was forced to call her "Chief." Toph would speak to her daughter professionally, as if she were just another officer. Lin had suffered through her share of yelling and scolding just as her co-workers around her. She didn't know when her mother would ever come back to her normal self. Rather if she will ever come back at all.

_Stop it._

She shouldn't think like that.

She needed to be confident.

She needed to focus.

She needed tea.

Lin quickly made her way to the cabinet in the far back of the room. She opened it and grabbed a tea cup. The cup was tightly gripped in her hands as she made her way back to the table. She sat and set the cup down on the table making a clank sound. Her hand carefully grabbed for the tea pot, the metal within her grasp.

"Captain Beifong!"

She practically fell out of her chair, the table being the only thing to prevent her from making contact with the metal floor. Lin gave out a loud groan before standing up and making her way out of the room. An officer was waiting right outside.

"What is it?" her tone was filled with annoyance.

The officer stood up straight, obviously fazed by Lin's intimidation. "The chief would like to see you in her office."

She put a hand on her hip. "Can it wait just a few minutes? I was doing something." Lin looked halfway back into the room and found two officers making their way inside behind her.

"She said immediately."

Another groan escaped her lips. She wiped her face with her hand and looked back at the officer. "Very well. Dismissed."

The officer nodded and walked down the hallway. Lin closed her eyes and thought for a moment. _What could mother possibly want now? Haven't I done enough?_

Lin started on her way. Just as she was about to turn the corner to the chief's office, she heard a remark from the room she was just in.

"Hey! Someone was kind enough to get me a cup for my tea!"

Lin growled.

* * *

It was difficult to say why Toph even had a desk. Or an office for that matter. She had no use for it. And that was what she had told Sokka when they were first building the police station.

"_Why would I need a desk?"_

"_If I'm correct, you are chief of police. You've got a lot of paper work to do chief!"_

_She rolled her eyes at him. 3…2…1…_

"_Wait a minute…"_

"_Once an idiot, always an idiot."_

Of course, Sokka had tried to fix his mistake. The only excuse the councilman could come up with was that it made her look professional. Toph couldn't argue with that.

At the moment, she was grazing her hand over a stone slab atop her desk. Those who didn't know would think that she was crazy, but that didn't matter to Toph. This stone slab had writing on it and long behold: she was reading it. Sokka had the brilliant idea that if she could feel the earth, she must be able to feel the indentations within the dirt and stone. She had called him stupid but even Sokka could tell that she was excited. So for about two months now, Toph had been learning how each character was written and sounded. Last month, her husband had given her this stone slab of writing and demanded her to learn the words on it. This is what had occupied her in her office now, when she wasn't off arresting the gangsters of the city.

It was probably the most thoughtful gesture that he has ever given her.

She was about a sentence to the end. The writing talked about a story of Oma and Shu. How they had built secret tunnels to continue loving each other. Toph thought to herself, _Sokka is such a softy. _Nonetheless, she had enjoyed the story and was anticipating the ending. Toph had heard this story as a kid, but the way Sokka had wrote it was amusing and intriguing. The earthbender wondered when the councilman had the time to chisel a whole story down onto a stone slab.

Toph already knew the answer to that. Of course he had a lot of time. Especially now since the two had barely spoken two proper words to each other. The only conversations they ever had ended with one of them sleeping in the living room, mostly Sokka. They don't see each other until the late evening when their stress is over their heads. Toph had to admit, it was quite depressing. A stranger would think that they weren't married. She didn't want that. Maybe she did miss-

No. There was no time for petty little feelings. There was a city out there running wildly with gang members and criminals. She was entrusted with the task to get rid of these people, hence her title. That exact title was given to her by the one and only avatar. Well, it was. Toph shook it off. No. She had to stay focused. This city was left her responsibility, her's and Sokka's. She had realized this and urged Sokka to do the same. But of course, the warrior had tried to reason with her, saying things like, "We need to work out our emotions first." or "Just let it out, Toph." And every single time, she had yelled at him. How could he think about something so insignificant? Their feelings were nothing compared to the large number of people suffering. Republic City was lost and they were supposed to fix it with just talking about how sad they are? Impossible! She was right. He was wrong.

Toph read the last sentence of the story. _Oma's love for Shu lived on, through the city. Their city: Omashu. _She scoffed at the stone slab. Toph pulled her hand away and it slid across the slab. Her fingers suddenly brushed over carving on the bottom of the page. The chief of police brought her hand back to the slab.

_I…love…you…Snoozles._

"You wanted to see me?" a voice from the door said.

Toph shook her head and carefully placed her arms over the stone slab. "Uh, yes I did."

"How is the reading going?" Lin asked politely.

Her mother shifted awkwardly so that her arms covered more of the slab. "Just finished this one."

Lin put her hands behind her back. "That's good." She eyed her mother carefully. There were bags under eyes, thanks to the excessive hours of work she had put herself into. However, as a whole, Toph looked relaxed. She was just at her desk, reading. "So you needed something?"

Toph cleared her voice. "Zuko needs an escort for tommorow. He is going around the city and taking care of some issues. I want your team to be on the job, understood?"

"Uncle Zuko is still in the city? I thought he went home with Ursa and Iroh." Lin informed the chief.

"Because of what has happened in the past two weeks, his leadership was needed here."

Lin nodded and answered. "My team will be at city hall tomorrow morning to meet with him."

Toph stood and walked around the desk. "Excellent. Now if you'll excuse me, according to the vibrations, there is panic in the control room. Good day, Captain."

And with that, the chief disappeared into the door. Lin just stared at her mother's last position. _Good day, Captain? Captain? Really?_

The younger Beifong shook her head in disappointment. Already, she could tell that her mother was going to be the hardest to crack. She'll be a close second with Tenzin. Lin leaned against her mother's desk. Her rear bumped into the slab upon the desk. She turned her head and stared at the stone. Her father had carved, impressively, an entire story onto the slab. Lin stood up and walked around the desk so that she could skim the story quickly before she was caught. It was the story of Oma and Shu. There was talk of love and struggle.

At the bottom, there was an inscription but she could barely read it. Her mother must have tried to wipe it away. There was only one thing Lin could make out.

_Love._

The police captain grazed her index finger over the word. Right then and there she made another promise.

She will bring her mother and father back together again.

* * *

**There you guys go! Working hard on the next chapter!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

The area was just all too familiar. And that wasn't just because she had lived here all her life and had seen city hall a billion times. No. It was only days ago that the entire city had been gathered at this very spot to bid their avatar goodbye. She could have sworn that she could still see the tear stains on the pavement.

"Captain, the firelord has arrived."

Lin turned around and the officer didn't dare to look her in the eye. _How obedient._

"I'll follow you in a minute. Secure the perimeter." she demanded emotionless.

The officer scurried off to join the rest of the team and each of them circled the red carriage containing their target for protection. Lin looked at it. The gold trimming around the curtains, the dark red engulfing the entire carriage. It was noble. Royal. Powerful. And the person inside was just those things. The police captain stepped down the stairs and was soon standing right in front of the dark shadow, ready to emerge.

At once, Zuko carefully made his way out of the carriage and stepped down the small steps. As he got to the ground, the first thing that Lin was noticed was his heartbeat. It was uneven and pulsed faster than usual. There was no doubt in Lin's mind that her uncle was also dealing with the stress of the city. She said nothing of it.

"Good morning, Firelord Zuko." she addressed him professionally.

Zuko eyed her. "Firelord?"

"I am on duty."

The scarred firebender laid a hand on one Lin's metal covered shoulders. "You and I both know that even your mother would still call me Sparky, on duty or not."

Her uncle's smile was contagious. Lin was surprised. He seemed happy in a sense. "Of course, Uncle Zuko."

The firelord took back his hand and started to walk towards the large doors of city hall. Lin looked back to her team and signaled for them to stay on guard. Afterwards, she followed Zuko into the large building.

As they were walking up towards the large council desk, Lin inspected the firelord. Zuko seemed calm, professional and collected. He didn't seem as if he were grieving at all. She wondered. _Does masking your emotions come with royalty?_ She would never know.

"I have to ask." Lin said breaking the tension between them. "You are capable of defending yourself. Why the need for body guards?"

Zuko glanced at her before looking back to the contents of the table. "Your mother insisted. And you know I can't fight with her."

_Mother._ Lin knew her mother knew that Zuko was able to defend for himself. Not only being a skilled firebender, the firelord was a master swordsman. So why would her mother feel the need to protect him? The answer was all in the question itself.

"I see." she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

They stayed in silence as Zuko shuffled with the papers upon the desk. Lin stood quietly, but stealthily tried to find any sign of difference in her uncle. Even the slightest movement or facial expression, Lin was trying to read him closely. There was no way that Zuko wasn't struggling with this loss. Aang was one of the major figures in his life that had gotten him back on the right path. If it weren't for the young avatar he had met so many years ago, he may have ended up where his father had gone. In prison. Left to rot and most likely die. Zuko was forever grateful.

A loud sigh brought Lin out of her thoughts. Zuko spoke up. "The council is quite the work over loaders.

Lin allowed herself to chuckle for the first time in weeks. "I'm sure my father doesn't mean to." She took a pause. "Maybe."

Zuko only responded with a slight grin. He nudged Lin slightly and the two were back to their silence. A minute later, Zuko was once again the one to break the silence.

"Sometimes I even wonder if the council, other than Sokka, does anything. Well, nonetheless, I must take care of all these. I'll probably need some input from…"

His speech stopped and both of them stared blankly into the air.

It hurt. Badly. Oh so badly.

Lin quickly shook her head and told herself what she had been telling herself for days. _Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay strong._

She looked over to Zuko and found him staring down at the stack of papers that were now shifting awkwardly in his hand. There it was. The pain that she had been looking for. It was plain on his face. Lin still didn't say a word.

The firelord cleared his voice. "Uh, we should get going now. A lot to do."

"Yeah." she answered quietly.

* * *

"I am so sorry!"

Lin watched the scene play out in front of her. It wasn't like she was surprised. She had to think about it. _Fourth time? Or was it the fifth time? No, no. Fourth time._

Zuko stood up. "I apologize. I'm not usually like this. I am terribly sorry, Ambassador Feng."

The ambassador just wiped himself of the spilled tea that had spilled onto his robes. "It's quite alright firelord. Accidents happen."

Just like her father had done many times before, Zuko smacked his hand up to his forehead. Even with her boots on, his heartbeat shot up Lin's feet. This had been happening all day. Being the captain of her team, Lin was the closest to Zuko while he went through his business in the city. Lin was witness to every single fumble the firelord made. First, he had dripped ink on the contract he was supposed to sign. Then, he tripped over his robes. Next, he sneezed while talking to a company CEO. And now this. Lin had to admit that she even felt sorry for him.

"I promise you that the next time we meet will go much smoothly. My apologize, again." Zuko pleaded.

The polite ambassador just smiled up at him. He was so calm. "Firelord Zuko. Don't beat yourself up. I don't think little of you."

The rest of the servants helped clean up the incident and the two political figures were outside of the tea shop and ready to go their separate ways.

Ambassador Feng smiled at Zuko once again. "You can depend on the city of Manching to continue its agricultural trade with Republic City."

"Thank you so much." Zuko bowed respectfully.

Just as they were going to walk away, a sudden hand landed on the firelord's shoulder. Zuko turned halfway and met with the ambassador's eyes once more.

"I know right now is a rough time. The whole world compensates with your feelings. Don't think you're alone."

And with that, Ambassador Feng was into his carriage and was being pulled away. Lin watched as her Uncle closed his eyes and thought to himself for a minute. She had heard what the ambassador had said. In a way, what he had said had brought her a small spark of hope. He was right. They weren't alone. Everyone else in the world was missing the great Avatar Aang. As the world, they will rise and live on in his memory.

The sun was barely visible in the horizon. The moon had taken over the night sky.

"I must get back to city hall. I have more paperwork waiting for me." Zuko announced. The team of police officers and their captain quickly followed.

They reached city hall in no time at all. Lin waited outside the carriage for her uncle to emerge. The moon lit up the darkness. Lin let her mind wander to other thoughts. _Are you with Yue now, Uncle Aang?_

The curtains shifted and once again Zuko stepped down from the carriage. This time, however, Lin could read him as clear as day. To any other person, they would have thought Zuko was just putting on a professional expression. To Lin, the pain was prominent in his ember eyes. He wanted to escape the seeing eye. Be able to sulk in his own emotions. _Not on my watch._

"Captain Beifong, you and your team have done an excellent job. I am in no need of your services any longer. Thank you." The firelord bowed to the metalbending officers, receiving them back as well. He then started his way up the steps of the building.

Lin turned to her officers. "I'm going to stay here and make sure he is safe. You are all dismissed."

"Yes, Captain."

The young Beifong nodded to her officers and made her way up the same path her uncle had taken. Her young legs bested Zuko's aging legs and she was able to catch up to him in the grand hall of the building.

"Uncle Zuko." she called out.

Zuko slowed his steps but didn't stop walking. "What is it, Lin?"

"How are you doing?"

This had ended his walk. Even through his thick red and gold robes, Lin could see the small trembles that rang through Zuko's body. But he didn't break down. Not just yet.

"I am doing well enough to continue working. That is good enough."

Lin walked up to him and faced him. She looked at his eyes as she spoke. "Tell me how you really feel."

Zuko returned the stare. He couldn't help but note the same characteristic of her eyes that Toph possessed. Although she was blind, Toph had an impressive talent to lock eyes with you and stare into your soul. And Lin was doing just that. Staring with her green eyes into his mind, digging out his true feelings.

Zuko closed his eyes to cut off the connection. "I'm sorry, Lin. I have work to attend to."

Their shoulders brushed as Zuko made his way past the police captain. Lin tried to find the words to bring him back, but her mouth made no sound. She just let him disappear into another hallway.

But she wasn't going to give up.

She wasn't going to fail again.

_Stay strong._

Lin made her way out of city hall and into the night.

* * *

Zuko brushed a hand across his face. It was slowly approaching midnight and he was still sitting behind a desk doing paperwork. However, his mind was far from the papers he was reading.

The attempt that Lin had made to talk to him was all he could think about. In a way, he thought himself rude for just brushing his niece off. Lin was just trying to help after all. What could possibly happen when having a conversation with a twenty five year old?

Who was he kidding? Of course everything could go wrong with that conversation. And it wouldn't be because of Lin. It would all be his fault. Mai had been helping by comforting him while they stayed in the city and Zuko easily opened up to his wife. But he seemed as if he still hadn't got his feelings heard. It was reasonable for him to feel that way too as his wife wasn't the best soother. He appreciated the effort but he still had some kind of big ball of emotions waiting to explode. Zuko didn't want to put Lin through that.

His thoughts had completely gotten him off task and the firelord gave up. There was no use for him to ponder on his thoughts in a stuffy old office. The least he can do is do it in bed. Zuko got to his feet and stretched for a brief moment. His joints popped and ached, more of a reason for him to escape to a nice comfy bed.

He started to walk out of the room and found it suitable to comment on everything that he hated.

_I hate that painting. I hate that that door. I hate this hallway. I hate the grand room. I hate the council desk. I hate all the benches. I hate that big door. I hate Lin._

Zuko stood up straight and raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened as he turned his gaze back to the earthbender. There Lin was. Sitting cross legged next to the grand doors. Her eyes were closed and in her hand she held a cup. If he didn't know any better, she could have been sleeping.

Zuko quickly made his way over to his niece and gently shook her. Lin's eyes opened and came face to face with her uncle's.

"Hey there Uncle Zuko." she said slightly cheerful, very out of character for a person like herself.

Zuko eyed her with great confusion. "Lin, what the spirits are you still doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"I can ask you the same thing."

He was totally caught.

"Sit down. I have tea."

Zuko obeyed and sat in the same posistion across from her. She moved her hands behind her and brought into his sight two tea cups and a tea pot. A sudden deja vu came over him. Tea. The calmness Lin eminated. It reminded him of a jolly old man.

Lin lifted the teapot. "Do you mind?"

Zuko carefully bent a flame under the teapot and heated the tea in only two minutes. As Lin poured the contents into the cup, the steam cause the firelord's face to moisten.

"Here you go." She held out the cup to him. His hands, without thinking, took the cup. He stared at the tea and his eyes widened once more.

It couldn't be.

He took a sip.

It was.

"Who taught you how to make this brew?" he asked desperately.

Lin just stared at him. He was falling right into it. "When I was young, my mother took me on a trip. Along the way, we made a stop at Ba Sing Se to a tea shop with a name that I can't even remember anymore. There was a nice old man that knew my mother and he let me watch him make this brew. It is the best tea I've ever tasted. Loved it ever since."

Zuko stared at her in disbelief. He looked back into his cup. He spoke softly to her. "That old man was one of the wisest people I've ever known."

"Great Uncle Iroh was very wise wasn't he?"

Lin saw her uncle whip his head up and stare straight at her. She could only smirk.

"When Uncle died, I didn't know what I was going to do. He was my father. My real father. He helped me figure out my destiny in this world." His fingers played with the cup in his hands. "I felt so empty."

"How did you move on?" Lin asked curiously.

Zuko took a pause before answering her question. "Honestly, I don't think I would have ever moved on without the help of the others. I had help from Katara, Sokka, your mother, Mai, and...Aang. He helped me the most. He listened to me and figured out my feelings. I was completely lost. The person that had helped me find my right path for so long was gone and I couldn't help but feel as if I had no sense of direction." He choked back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "But then Aang picked me right back up. He helped me find my way once more and now I live such a beautiful life. He convinced me that Uncle will always be with me and sometimes, I feel his presence. It's unexplainable, yet amazingly wonderful."

Lin looked at her uncle. He was silently crying. His tears streamed down his face but he remained perfectly silent. There was no turning back now.

"So what makes this time any different?"

He pondered on the question. There had to be a reasonable answer for it. "But Aang is gone."

"So was Uncle." she tried to make it sound the most sensitive she could.

"But Aang was there to help me. Who is going to help me now?"

Lin crawled over to him so that they were seated next to each other. Their shoulders touched. "You have a lot of people to help you. Mai, Ursa, Iroh, Katara, Bumi, Kya, my parents. And if they don't work for you, you'll always have me." She turned her body to him. "Let me tell you right now. This may not mean anything to you at the moment, but Aang will always be with you."

_Aang will always be with you._

_Iroh will always be with you._

Suddenly, a wind blew into the building, thanks to an open window in the far corner of the room. Swiftly, it made its way to the two on the floor. The wind circled around the firelord and Zuko took in the air. He felt something. Something familiar. _Always with me._

The wind left as quickly as it came and Zuko opened his eyes. He felt refreshed and uplifted. Sudden strength surged through him. The strength to carry on. He would move on in honor of them.

The firelord turned towards Lin who was feeling the wind just as he was. She opened her eyes.

A sudden force grabbed Lin and she was stunned for a couple seconds. Finally she turned her head and was surprised to see her uncle holding her tightly in a crushing hug.

"Thank you."

Lin quickly returned the embrace. She succeded.

The two let go of each other. "I think it's time for me and you to go home, don't you think?"

They made it outside of city hall. The grand doors closed shut as Zuko locked it. Lin had her gaze to the city, only to be interrupted by a brush of a shoulder.

"You coming?"

She nodded and followed her uncle down the steps with a voice of the wind to send her off.

_You did good._

* * *

**Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling problems. I promise to go through it tommorow and fix it. I just wanted to get a chapter out before another week of school. Goodnight (:**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

"Lin."

"Lin."

"Lin."

A large amount of shaking brought Lin to flutter her eyes open. Once she did, everything was a blur. She felt weak. She was cold but at the same time hot. Her nose was clogged forcing her to breathe through her mouth. She felt horrible.

These symptoms could only mean one thing.

She was sick.

_Oh Spirits…_

"You look terrible, Lin."

Lin just buried herself into her blanket. "It really surprises me how you got so many girls when you were younger with how honest you are. A little too honest."

Sokka sighed. "And even though you're sick, you are still abrasive as ever. I wonder where you got that trait from." The councilman quickly dug his daughter from the blankets. Once he found her, she was curled up in a ball. He placed a hand atop her head and quickly took it off.

"Ahhh! I think you burned my hand with your fever!" he exaggerated.

Lin turned around to glare at him. "Very funny." Even in grief, he still tried.

Sokka just stared back at her. "You know, you look like a child. It's actually kind of cute. Your small little pout and everything. Who's a cute little Linny!"

Lin instantly smacked his hand away, weak as the attack was. "You're just lucky my arms feel like noodles right now."

"No regrets. How did you even get so sick?" Sokka asked with a bit of concern.

Without thinking, Lin blurted out, "Because of you and mother."

Right after saying it, Lin's eyes widened. _Stupid cold._

* * *

_~Flashback~_

Side by side, Zuko and Lin walked in comfortable silence towards her apartment. After about twenty minutes of walking, they had finally arrived at the apartment complex.

"And this is where I bid you farewell, Lin." Zuko said politely.

Lin crossed her arms. "You know, your formal behavior gets quite, how shall I put this, tiring."

"Oh, shut up." The firelord smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Uncle Zuko."

"Goodnight Lin."

And with that the two went their separate ways. Quietly, Lin made it up the steps, walking past the various apartments filled with sleeping civilians. Each step she took, Lin panicked with the squeak of the steps. She really didn't want to awaken any of the neighbors. However, as she approached her apartment, Lin knew she wasn't the thing keeping people up.

"I'll deal with my crap and you'll deal with yours. That's how it's supposed to work! Hence our separate jobs!"

"Why do you always freaking need to be so independent? I just don't understand your attitude sometimes!"

It was her parents.

Before her mother could notice, Lin searched for a way to listen in on the conversation. Thankfully, there was a wooden benches placed against the wall of the hallway. Trying to make her steps as if she were some normal person walking down the hallway, Lin made her way to the bench and carried it to the opposite wall. Instantly, she jumped atop of it and listened carefully to the other side.

Toph walked into the kitchen. "I can take care of myself, Sokka! I am not helpless!"

Sokka followed suit after his wife. "I know that! You've been telling everyone that for the past couple years!"

The chief of police quickly turned around and slammed her hands on the dining table. "Well I'm sorry for being such a damn broken record!"

Sokka shot a hand out at her. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you mean, Sokka? What did you really mean?"

"I'm just telling you that I'm kinda stressed with all the council work. Is it a crime to come home and vent myself to my wife?"

"I'm just tired of your whining. You whine about every single thing. You don't see me whining about capturing criminals all day."

"Well I'm sorry I have no emotions like you!"

"Whatever." Toph walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"See!" Sokka walked after her. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You just keep all your emotions to yourself. I rarely see how you really feel most of the time!"

Suddenly, a rock flew across the room and Sokka quickly dodged it, thanks to years of practice. Once he stood up, he was furious.

"What the spirits, Toph?!"

Toph just put her hands on her hips. "There! Is that enough emotion for you? Or should I provide more?"

"I can't believe I have to put up with this!"

"Then why did you marry me?!"

"I don't know!"

Silence finally filled the apartment. On the other side of the wall, Lin stared at the wall, as if she was able to see her parents. Not wanting to hear anymore, Lin hopped off the bench and made her way up the stairs.

Back in the apartment, Toph and Sokka stood in tense stillness.

"Toph…I-I'm…I didn't mean…"

However, the earthbender just walked by him, towards the bedroom. No comeback. No smirking. No punching. Just a small tear to escape her eyes as she closed the door.

Lin had made it up towards the roof. The winter air was swirling around her, but she gave barely any notice to it. She paced upon the rooftop trying to calm herself down.

_Wh_at _am I going to do? _What was she going to do? Her parents were doubting their marriage. Their marriage. Lin couldn't bare to part with Sokka. In her head, she told herself that it wouldn't happen. They wouldn't separate. She wasn't going to lose her father.

_This is all my fault._

She knew she was right. If she could have worked faster, trying to get everyone to feel better, she could have saved her parents from fighting. If she could have done better, her family may not be falling apart. Even if she is an adult, she still needs her mom and dad. No matter what.

Too flustered, Lin quickly sat down in the middle of the ground and crossed her legs. She began to meditate and calm her rushed thoughts. Around her, the beginning of winter winds swirled around her, embracing her in a shivering blanket. Her ears twitched each time the wind made contact. Lin tried hard to listen to it, for any sign or words from it. She needed guidance. She needed advice. She needed _his _help.

* * *

And that's where Lin sat for the night. Just lost in her own thoughts and it all amounted to nothing. She was still clueless. Gracefully, she had made it into the apartment before anyone was stirring and slept the last two hours in her bed. Apparently, that was the perfect amount of time to contract a cold.

"W-What do you mean?" Sokka stuttered out.

Lin quickly turned herself towards her father and locked her green eyes with his blue ones. "Just that all this work has finally gotten to me. You are the chairmen of the council and mother is the chief of police. I'm sure you guys are the ones that are giving me all this work." She gave a convincing shrug. "I needed someone to blame."

They stayed connected by their sight. Lin looked at Sokka. Sokka looked at Lin.

"Well, promise me you will make go to the hospital and get checked. Make sure you call in at the station. I gotta get to city hall. Bye."

Sokka made his way towards the door, but before he could leave, Lin's voice halted his steps.

"I love you."

Whether she was five or twenty five, the same feeling that he had felt after putting Lin to bed as a child returned to his chest. It just made him feel guilty.

"Love you too."

He took a pause.

"And…I'm sorry."

Sokka disappeared. Lin used all her strength to escape her bed and run after her father. She exited her room and sped through the hallway. However, the only thing to see was the door closing with a low slam. Lin sighed. _Better luck next time?_

If there was a next time. Her cold caught up with her and the pounding in her head was explosive while her nose was clogged. Lin let out a nasal groan. She walked into the kitchen and decided that she should probably call in.

Grabbing the phone, she dialed the number and waited for a secretary to pick up. As she did, Lin kept sucking in the mucus making its way down her nose. She gagged at her own grotesque bodily functions. The woman on the phone was the only thing preventing her from screaming overall.

"Republic City Police Force. How may I help you?"

Lin sniffed. "Please direct me to Chief Beifong."

"Who is calling?"

"Captain Beifong."

"Right away, Captain."

The phone stayed silent as her call was being directed. Lin wiped her nose using her sleeve only to stain her sleep wear. Her patience with her sickness was starting to disappear.

"Chief Beifong."

Lin thanked the spirits. "Good morning, mother."

"Lin, are you still at the apartment? You were needed here an hour ago."

_Work. Work. Work. _Lin rolled her eyes. "I can't come to work today. I need a replacement captain for the day."

"And why is that?"

Lin pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. _Oh I'm just sick thanks to you. But don't let that stop me from coming into work._

"I'm afraid I have fallen ill."

"Are you okay? What happened? Do you want me to come home? I'll get Katara."

The change in her mother's tone caused Lin to pull the phone away once again. Just a minute ago, the chief was asking for her captain to return to work. Now, there was a worried mother on the phone.

"Mother, that's okay. I'm just going to visit the hos-"

"That's it I'm coming home."

"I just need to get to the hospital for some medic-"

"I'll be home in half an hour."

The phone's dial tone entered Lin's ears. She slowly hung up the phone and stared blankly into the air. Never will she understand her mother's ways of coping with grief. Was this another defense mechanism? Lin continued to walk towards her room to get ready. She entered her bedroom once more, still lost in thought. Her eyes caught sight of a familiar object upon her desk.

A little wooden flyer.

Then it clicked.

* * *

"Chief there is a call directed for you."

Toph quickly picked up the phone and continued to write upon a stone slab. Reading wasn't the only thing she was learning.

"Chief Beifong."

"Good morning, mother."

Finally, the girl she was looking for. _What a captain._

"Lin, are you still at the apartment? You were needed here an hour ago."

"I can't come to work today. I need a replacement captain for the day."

_This should be good._

"And why is that?"

There was a pause.

"I'm afraid I have fallen ill."

Everything stopped. A instant panic rang through her body. She felt as if suddenly time was running out. A feeling that she felt only a couple weeks was brought back to a familiar conversation.

"_How may I help you Sugar Queen?"_

"_It's Aang."_

"_Twinkle Toes?"_

"_I'm afraid he is sick. Again."_

No. No. Not again.

"Are you okay? What happened? Do you need me to come home? I'll get Katara."

"Mother, that's okay. I'm just going to visit the hos-"

More time. Being wasted.

"That's it I'm coming home."

"I just need to get to the hospital for some medic-"

More wasted time. More time for her daughter to get sick. More time. More time for her to just idle away doing nothing.

"I'll be home in a half hour."

Just seconds after she hung up, Toph was on her way to the apartment.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda lacking. Please review!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

Lin didn't think she could move. Her entire body was covered with layers of clothing, thick enough to rid her ability to bend her joints.

All thanks to her mother.

The moment Toph barged into the apartment, Lin was attacked by hands and touching. Her mother was feeling her temperature, checking her pulse and bombarding her with questions. Lin had been close to wandering off to dreamland when all this had occurred. It was different. Especially for herself. Growing up, Toph had never been a panicked or worried parent. The only time that she would see her mother become the stereotypical parent was when she was kidnapped or if someone was threatening her life. Thankfully, due to Toph's high status, that hasn't happened much in Lin's life.

However, when Toph had come home, Lin didn't recognize the woman. This person was frantic and anxious.

This woman was a "Katara."

Lin could now say she felt sorry for Kya, Bumi and Tenzin.

So now, here she was. Standing in front of the entrance of the hospital. Her arm linked with her mother's.

"Katara said Kya should be here." Toph informed.

Lin sucked in the liquid coming down her nose. "Good. I'm tired of being sick."

"So am I."

Toph pulled her and they both entered the hospital. The moment they stepped foot into the white building, they knew that something was different. Being on the force, the two women made trips to the hospital occasionally. The job was tough and it was guaranteed that cuts and bruises were in their future. Anything serious was put in the hands of Katara of course. When they were at the hospital, it was usually very busy and frantic. Lin could remember one time where it took an hour before she could get a gash on her arm, healed, her patience at the blowing point. But today was different. It was quiet and calm. Doctors and healers passed by, but they were just walking and not running off to save someone's life. Patients were sitting quietly in chairs and secretaries were working independently at the front desk. Lin had noticed her mother's surprise when she realized there were no vibrations of quick feet scurrying from room to room.

Nonetheless, the two walked to the front desk.

"Hello, Chief Beifong. Here to fix up a few injuries?" the head secretary asked.

Toph's grip on Lin tightened. "Actually no. This one here is sick. Can we have Kya look at her?"

"Of course. Please follow me and I'll bring you to Master Kya."

The secretary got up and walked around the desk. She motioned them to follow and the two followed obediently. They walked through a long hallway and reached a large room with at least fifty hospital beds lined up on both sides. There were some patients laying down and resting and other beds were left empty. As they walked further into the room, Lin spotted a glow of blue emanating behind a curtain. She knew exactly who that was.

After walking into the curtain, the secretary spoke clearly. "Master Kya. Chief Beifong and Captain Beifong are here to see you."

Kya didn't even turn her head. "Excellent. Please send them into the next bed and I'll be with them shortly."

Before her mother could even protest, Lin pushed her outside of the curtains and waddled off with her to the next hospital bed. There, Lin sat on the bed and started to shed the three jackets she had been forced to wear. In the background, her mother's pacing could be heard. As she took off the last jacket, Lin took in a breath of fresh air. _I can breathe._

Lin turned her eyes to her mother. Toph was pacing impatiently, her hands behind her back and her face expressionless. Her being sick must really be bothering her.

Just as she was about to go deeper into thought, the curtains shuffled and long behold, Kya stepped in. Lin studied her features. Like everyone else she had met with, her eyes were shadowed with dark bags, ruining her perfect complexion. Her hair was put up into its usual style, but random strands stuck out and made her look like she had run from Ba Sing Se to the city. The emotion in her eyes was hard to read and it frustrated Lin.

"What seems to be the problem, Lin?"

Toph stopped her pacing and stood near Lin, arms crossed. "She is sick, obviously."

Lin looked at her mother and turned back to Kya. "All I really need is some medicine."

"No, no, no. I'm not letting you stay sick. I'll heal you."

Lin shook her head. The concern in the room was really starting to annoy her. "I'm fine really. I just want to go to sleep and take some medicine."

"Lin, listen to Kya. You are getting healed now." her mother said sternly.

It seemed that the two had ignored the loud groan Lin made as she lay on the bed. Kya quickly bended water upon her hands and got to work. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but the cool water was soothing to Lin's rising fever.

Right then, the same secretary from before entered the room. "Chief Beifong, you have a call from councilman Sokka."

Lin could have sworn that she hear her mother mumble something along the lines of "Oh great." Toph walked over to Lin.

"I'll be back." Then she did something that surprised Lin.

She kissed her on the forehead.

After Toph left, Lin just stared at the ceiling. Loved. Something she hadn't felt from her mother in weeks. And suddenly, Lin felt amazingly better. Maybe it was all the medicine she needed.

"I think I've healed most of you. You still have a slight fever. I suggest you rest for another day." Kya diagnosed.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Fun."

"No buts." Kya bended the water back into the bowl. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to more work to do."

"What work? Everyone is healed. The hospital is practically silent." Lin argued back.

Kya seemed to have halted slightly but continued to put supplies away. She didn't dare to look at Lin. She knew how well she was to reading eyes.

"There is always work to do. There is always someone getting hurt. You should know that, Lin."

The earthbender sat up and looked at the back of her friend's head. "Just talk to me a couple minutes."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"What's going to happen?"

"Something."

"It can wait a few minutes, right?"

"No it can't-"

"Come on, Kya."

"Lin-"

"What can possibly go wrong?"

"Someone is going to die!"

The curtains shuddered and the water in the bowl splashed around. Lin just stared at Kya in disbelief. Kya was always so calm. So peaceful. She was probably the one that resembled Aang the most, personality-wise. Not once, since they were kids, had Lin ever seen Kya horribly raged. It just wasn't in her heart to ever yell at someone. She guessed it was only a matter of time and this period in their lives was a reasonable time.

Kya placed her hands upon the nearby supply table. Lin could see her back go up and down as she breathed deeply. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Lin asked.

"For yelling at you. I didn't mean to." the waterbender's voice was fading.

Lin stood up but soon felt her head spinning once again. Maybe she wasn't fully recovered. She settled on leaning against the bed. "Come on now. My mother is the queen of yelling. You were nothing compared to her."

Kya turned her head and found her childhood friend smirking at her. If she had been her normal everyday self, she would know that that smirk was the face of sarcasm and evil. She had learned that at such a young age. Right now, however, it was just comforting. Naturally, she moved towards the bed and leaned against it as well.

"I know I'm not good at this venting stuff, but care to share?" Lin urged her.

Kya sighed deeply. "You're a smart girl. I'm sure you have it all figured out by now."

And she was right. Lin had figured it out.

"You feel as if you have a duty to heal people. If you don't, then they will die and you just can't handle something like that again. You feel as if that you can make up for your father's death by helping bunches of people live."

Lin turned her head and wasn't at all surprised to see the waterbender crying. Tear traveled from her eyes and dripped off of her nose. Kya's body trembled, but she wasn't in hysterics. Lin's heart broke for her.

"Y-you don't think I'm c-crazy do you?"

The chopped words hit Lin hard. "Not at all, Kya. Not at all."

And with that the healer quickly hugged her friend and held onto her tight. Lin pulled her arms around the avatar's only daughter and rubbed her back. She knew that's what Aang used to do when Kya would come crying to him because of a scraped knee or when Bumi would frustrate her to the point of tears. Always, Aang was there to place her on his lap and wipe away the tears streaming from her eyes. Then the two would hug, Kya sometimes carried, and the avatar would rub her back soothingly. Now, this was the best that Lin could do.

Kya hiccuped and let out small sighs of sobs. Never had she felt so comforted since the funeral. Her husband had tried but to no success. Most nights, she would cry silently until she was too tired and finally fell asleep. This was exactly what she needed. It felt so right. So very right.

After about five minutes, the two women finally seperated. Lin kept her hands on Kya's shoulders and the waterbender just locked eyes with her green ones.

"That felt just like daddy." she managed to say clearly.

Lin couldn't help but smile. "And he loved you very much. So much that he probably wouldn't like it if you were working that pretty face to exhaustion."

"He always told me that being a protector of the entire world was tiring. However, he always seemed to come home and tuck me into bed."

"Well he was the avatar. I'm sure he has some spiritual anti-aging magic."

The two women laughed. Something they hadn't done in a long time.

"I see you are doing much better."

Kya and Lin looked up and saw Toph with her arms crossed. She didn't look mad. Yet she didn't look happy either. Maybe even sad.

"Well, I technically still have a slight fever and have to lay off work once again." Lin frowned.

Toph walked over and put a hand upon Lin's forehead. "Seems about right. You just need to get better."

From behind, Kya raised an eyebrow. Her gesture clearly said, "Is this your mother?" Lin just rolled her eyes.

"Well I think I should be getting that rest now. Don't you think so Master Kya?" Lin said professionally.

Kya cleared her throat. "Of course, Captain Beifong. Please don't do any strenuous activities while still sick. I think I should take my leave now. The husbad has been quit lonely back at the island." Kya walked over to Lin and pulled her into a final hug. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome."

Kya released the earthbender and started to walk away. "Bye, Aunt Toph." The curtains ruffled as she passed through them.

Lin and Toph made it out of the hospital themselves. Lin was once again wrapped in her suffocating jackets that were, now, not as irritating as before. The mother and daughter were hooked in arms as they both braced the winter winds. They stayed silent on the way back to the apartment.

"Mom?" Lin started.

Toph gave an approving grunt for her to continue.

"Can you make me some weakling tea?"

Toph jumped a little. "I haven't made that for you since you were ten."

"Which is the last time I got sick."

"What makes you think I'll remember that reci-"

"Please?"

Just like when she was ten, Lin rubbed her cheek against her mother's arm. It was probably the only thing cute that Lin Toph couldn't resist.

Even now.

"Alright, kid."

* * *

**And there is Kya! lol**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

"I should be working."

"Dear, you still have a slight fever."

"There are criminals probably terrorizing citizens and I'm just here sitting."

"Lin, your mother is the chief of police. Nothing serious is going to happen on her watch. Now eat."

A low groan escaped Lin's throat. She did as she was told and took in a spoonful of soup. Her senses must have been blocked as she didn't realize the temperature of the liquid. Not even a second after she put the soup in her mouth, Lin spit it back out into the bowl, her tongue hanging out for air.

"That is unsanitary."

Lin looked up towards the aged waterbending master. Katara had a look of disappointment, a look that Lin wasn't a new victim of.

"Sorry, Aunt Katara. Forgot that soup is hot." she tried to explain.

Katara just rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. Just be careful next time."

This time, Lin blew on the spoon before inserting it in her mouth. The warm liquid traveled down her throat and into her stomach. The warmth was comforting.

Lin took another sip before speaking again. "Not to be rude, but why are you here, Aunt Katara? I'm not too sick that I'm incapable of doing things myself."

"I asked your mother the same question, but she still urged me to come to the apartment." Katara's face changed. "There was a difference in your mother's voice."

Lin knew exactly what she was talking about. "You noticed it too?"

Her aunt jostled with her fingers atop the table. When she had first arrived at the apartment, Lin found her not so different than from any other day. Throughout the city, the citizens were sympathizing for Master Katara and her loss. It was actually quite touching to know that the love that Aang had for Katara and the love that Katara had for Aang could be felt throughout the city as well. Aang was the picture of a hero and a savior. Katara was the vision of hope and optimism. The couple was a magical duo. So when great Avatar Aang had passed, everyone expected for the great waterbender to break down and never become herself again. To Lin, Aunt Katara was regular Aunt Katara. She entered the home with a smile and an aura of gentleness to emanate throughout the dwelling. Lin was reminded of her talk with Katara just a few weeks ago. It was her first success to her task.

"I've known your mother for years. Never had I seen her so anxious and worried. I thought I was playing that card." Her blue eyes locked with Lin's green ones. "I'm sure you were thinking the same thing."

"She reminded me of you. The way you would be so concerned with every single thing us kids did. Definitely a sight to see."

"Toph always talked about how she would never be like me. It was exactly why we would fight so much when we were traveling during the war. Even now, living content lives, she knows exactly how to hit one of my nerves." Katara gave an almost inaudible chuckle. "Look who's the worried mother now."

Lin laughed along. "I was definitely not used to it."

"I bet." Katara smiled.

The two were set into a comfortable silence. Lin continued consuming the strong water tribe soup. If this didn't beat her sickness, then she didn't know what would.

As she took the last sip, Lin broke the silence once more. "So…are we just going to sit around the apartment? As you babysit me?" Lin gritted her teeth in annoyance at the word "babysit."

"You are barely sick, Lin. I'm not going to let you stay cooped up."

"Woah! Hey, mother, what are you doing in Aunt Katara's body?" the earthbender joked.

Katara smirked for once. "If your mother wants to play opposite day, I should have my fun as well."

Lin stood up. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Get a coat." Katara's face had become strict once again.

"But-"

"Coat."

"Yes, Mam."

* * *

Air Temple Island seemed distant to Lin. She hadn't been to the island in weeks. It just seemed like there was a depression that would loom over her when she stepped foot upon the soil. However, as the boat neared the island, it was not a sadness that loomed over her. It was nostalgia. Lin had a feeling to relive happy memories that had taken place on the island. The days where her, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin would stay outside all day playing in the sun. The family dinners they had with everyone around the table. Uncle Aang showing them the marble trick. Uncle Aang giving her an airbending toy on her fifth birthday. Uncle Aang's smile and goofy laugh. She wasn't sad, per say. Lin just missed him.

Little did she know that reliving memories was exactly what they were doing.

The boat docked and Katara and Lin stepped onto the wooden walkway, making their way towards the house. As they came closer, air acolytes greeted them occasionally as they walked by, on their way across the island.

The mixing of autumn robes suddenly reminded Lin of another resident upon the island.

Someone she had carefully been avoiding the past couple weeks.

"So…" Lin started. Katara eyed her from her right side. "What's Tenzin been doing?"

The waterbender wasn't the least surprised she asked. "When not working at city hall, Tenzin has been working with the air acolytes. He may as well be suppressing the air nomad culture into them."

That was Tenzin. Always serious and strict. It amazed Lin that he was actually the son of the avatar. The duo just kept walking towards the house.

They entered the kitchen and Lin sat upon a nearby stool and laid her arms upon the counter. The tile was cold, but she didn't mind. Katara rustled below as she searched through the cupboards near the floor.

"What are we exactly doing, Aunt Katara?"

The waterbending master stood up. She crossed her arms and started to mumble to herself saying things such as "where did I put that?" or "don't tell me we broke another one."

Lin eyed her carefully. Confusion was plastered across her face.

Finally, Katara looked up at her niece. "You think you are well enough to metalbend?"

A smirk sneaked its way onto Lin's face. "Of course."

"Alright then. Today we are going to make fruit pies."

_Fruit pies. _They were probably the only thing that Aang could cook, thanks to extensive training by the monks. The kids and him used to spend days in the kitchen just baking fruit pies. Afterwards, they would hop on Appa and deliver the tasty pastries to everyone. A piece for everyone in the house, Katara, the acolytes, the white lotus guards, the station, the council, Toph and Sokka. It was always the most fun days they had spent all together.

"But first, since we apparently broke all our pans, we are going to have to make some more."

Lin just smiled.

* * *

The house was filled with all different smells. Apple. Grape. Mango. Banana. Orange. Cherry. And it was all thanks to the thirty fruit pies laid out on the dining table.

"These look absolutely delicious." Katara complimented. She took a whiff herself.

Lin smelled the air. "And it only took us about four hours. That should be a record."

The two women just laughed. After a minute, they calmed down. Katara looked at Lin and Lin looked at Katara. They were on the same page.

"You take five and I'll take five. That way the air acolytes can have ten in all."

They nodded at each other and started to box up the fruit pies. Carefully and delicately, Lin held five stacked boxes, almost covering her vision (like she needed it.). Katara resembled her and the two were off towards the other side of the island. The two women tried to sneak over, trying not to be seen. Just like Aang had done it. This mission was a surprise.

Lin and Katara had successfully made it inside the acolyte domain. The halls were quiet and Katara explained that the acolytes were all listening to Tenzin lecture about culture and such. In other words, they were safe.

"Alright, the dining room is this way." Katara whispered making sure not to echo her words through the hall. Lin nodded.

They entered a large room with long tables covering the floor. Lin counted the tables. _1,2,3,4…9, 10. _

"Wow. Exactly ten tables?" Lin commented.

Katara tried to look back towards her niece. "I'm just surprised as you are."

Each table received one whole fruit pie, each a different flavor. They opened the boxes and let the fruit pies to bask in their deliciousness. Lin was about to set the last pie upon the farthest table.

Of course, everything couldn't be perfect.

"Lin. Mother."

The sound of his voice caused Lin to jump in surprise, the pie flinging into the air and doomed to splatter all over Lin.

A brush of air traveled towards her and gently, the pie started to float down to the table. Lin just stared at the grape pie set down atop the wooden surface. _Thank the spirits. _

Lin turned around and found Tenzin staring right at her. For some reason, Lin found him as handsome as ever. He was the spitting image of his father, yet Lin could see that Tenzin has his own unique features. He had just shaved his head and his arrow was as impressive as ever. His facial hair was trimmed and tamed. His eyes shined deeply and showed his complexity. Under his robes, his muscles were there, hard and strong. In that moment, Lin knew. Separation was definitely not the answer.

Internally, Tenzin was doing the admiring her as well.

"Hello, Tenzin. How are the classes going?" his mother asked.

Tenzin's face remained unchanged. "The acolytes are learning, as usual." He eyed the pies upon the table. "And you are…?"

Lin stood up. "We are delivering fruit pies." She paused. "Like we did as kids before."

Unexpectedly, Tenzin frowned. "That isn't very productive."

"It wasn't meant to be." Lin argued back.

"You can join us if you would like." Katara informed her son. "When we are all done, we can eat your father's favorite. Mango."

Katara's strange happiness seemed to only have upset Tenzin further.

"I'm sorry mother. I have other matters to tend to. Although I don't agree with such childish activity, if you are going into the city, I advise you take Oogi."

"Thank you, Tenzin."

And with that, the airbender continued down the hallway and left the two women to themselves once more. The moment Katara looked at Lin, their expressions were the perfect match. Confused and saddened.

Lin was the first to break the tension. "Well, now that we have a proper ride, I say we deliver the rest of these pies."

Katara cleared her throat. "I agree. But first, go get another coat."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Get another coat to put on top of your other one. We are going to be flying up in the sky and it's very cold."

"But why-"

"Now."

"Yes…Mam."

* * *

"Did you see his face?" Lin tried to speak as she laughed hysterically.

Katara slid down Oogi's tail in a fit of giggles. "I think Sokka's eyes were bulged out entirely. But my favorite part was when the whole council fell out of their chairs when you came down from the ceiling."

"I'm just glad I was able to get my metalbending cables from the station before mother could figure out anything."

"You looked like a spider coming down from the ceiling." Katara chuckled.

Lin shivered. "Gah. Spiders."

Katara smirked. "I forgot Little Linny is afraid of spiders."

"I'm not afraid!" Lin's voice faded as she spoke again. "I just don't particularly like them."

Katara patted her on the back gently. "Well, the important part is that we delivered all the pies. We got the acolytes, white lotus guards, the station, without your mother knowing of course, and the council."

"Sounds like we deserve a reward." Lin commented.

Katara smiled at her. "There is still one more pie. Mango pie."

The two women walked into the house and there upon the table was the last pie of the day. The breading was a light brown color and looked fluffy and delectable. Within the center, mango custard was caressed within the small dip of the pie and was yellow as the sun. Their mouths were already watering.

As they walked to the table, Lin said, "It seems that mango is always last, isn't it?"

Katara brought a knife to the table and started slicing pieces. "Best for last, he used to say."

"Exactly."

She handed Lin a piece and took one herself. They held it up in a toast.

"To the greatest father, husband, teacher and hero." Katara announced.

"To our greatest Avatar Aang." Lin said happily.

The two cakes touched and each of them took a large bite from the pie. Custard spread upon their mouths and just like Aang had done, they licked the extra off gladly. In that moment, their nostalgia was answered.

"Do you miss him, Aunt Katara?"

Their eyes met once more. "Of course, dear. More than you know."

"You seem so happy though. It's great and all, but everyone thinks you would be hurting the most."

"I'm hurting yes. And I thought I would never get pass this even before Aang had passed. But ever since you talked to me that one day, I realized that I should take my own advice. My husband is out there again. He may not be the way I remember him, but I'll find him again. I can't lose hope."

Lin swallowed another bite. "But that is an entirely different person. How will you know?"

"I will know. Don't worry about it. I'll see that same goofy smile I saw when he first emerged from the iceberg." Katara smiled.

"Something that you'll never forget."

"Never. Cause baby, I'm his forever girl."

* * *

**Katara is his forever girl! 3**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows**

* * *

Lin sighed as she entered the station. Her uniform was covered in scratches and marks, just another thing to fix later. A small cut ran across her left cheek. Thankfully it won't scar and add to her collection of markings. She just huffed in frustration.

Today had been hard. While on patrol, Lin's team had intersected with a bank robbery and was into action at once. However, the robbers were smarter than they looked. They were earthbenders as well and their talent for the art was very impressive. Rocks went flying and cables snapped in the air. The leader of the group had a lucky break when he was able to knick Lin in the face. The break was short lived as the fire in Lin was lit and went on a rampage. In the end, her team captured the entire gang, returned the money, and the leader was pumbled to a pulp with a small heartbeat still within him.

But now, Lin was beat. All she wanted to do was go home and pass out on her bed. Her heavy steps got her almost into the officer's quarters where she could sit down but was only interrupted by a call from the front desk.

"Captain Beifong!" A secretary called. Lin just stood up straight. "There was a call for you while you were gone."

The captain tried not to groan. Carefully and slowly, she dragged her body to the front desk. "Yes, what is it?"

"Councilman Sokka asked for you and Chief Beifong to come home together. He mentioned something about a family dinner. That is all."

Lin just nodded and went into the many halls of the station. A family dinner. It seems that her family had forgotten the definition of such a matter. Their last family anything had been a month ago. Far too long ago. For the past few weeks, Lin had been eating by herself or just with one of her parents. A week ago, she had lunch with her mother, one that was only silent for the most part. Three days ago, she had dinner with her father. They had gone to an all meat restaurant and Sokka tried to be his funny old self. Lin could tell at once it was partially forced. But never, in the past month, had Lin eaten with both her parents at the table. This was going to be quite the night.

An officer rushing towards her brought her back to reality.

"Captain! Captain!"

Lin stayed calm. "What is it, officer?"

The young man came to a stop and hunched over to catch his breath. "The…Chief…"

"You call yourself an officer when you can't even run for a couple minutes! Spit it out!" Lin yelled.

"The Chief is missing."

Lin's face turned into a scowl. "What do you mean she's missing?"

The officer stood up straight and brought back his composure. "As you know, her main team had a mission today investigating the Agni Kai Triad. From what has been reported, they had arrested them after battle and had come back to the station."

"And she is missing because?"

"I don't know. I went to go report my team's status, request of my captain, but she was gone from her office. I checked her office and the control room. Nothing."

Lin hit the wall on her right with her fist causing the officer in front of her flinch. "Damnit, mother." she whispered to herself.

"So…What do we do captain?"

Lin looked up to him. "For now, get the chief's second to keep the station down. Saikhan, get your team to search the rest of the station. I'll do my own investigation myself."

Saikhan instantly saluted. "Yes Mam."

"Dismissed."

Saikhan continued down the hallway and entered the control room. Lin could hear him shouting orders, but that was the farthest thing from her mind. She was absolutely sure that her mother was having some kind of problem and unusually was running from it. Just like an airbender. Her total opposite. And that was why Lin was terribly worried. Her mother was the definition of earthbending. An earthbender faced things head on, something she told her at such a young age. Now, Toph wasn't following her own advice at all. Something was definitely wrong.

Lin walked down the rest of the hallway and right into her mother's office. She had expected the room to be jumbled and distressed. Instead, everything seemed untouched. Lin ignored it for the moment and made it to the phone. Carefully, she dialed the correct number and listened at the dial tone.

"Hello?"

"I don't think we are going to have the family dinner anytime soon."

She heard a scoff. "Lin? What do you mean? I just finished cooking dessert!"

Lin sighed. "One of us can't make it."

Sokka growled into the phone. "It's Toph isn't it? Oooh. I knew it. I knew she was going to blow this off. After everything I went through to actually plan this, she just decides to say no and not even tell me about it? The audacity-"

"She's missing."

There was a long silence. Lin knew that on the other side of the line, her father was probably hyperventilating.

"Missing? Why? How? When? Why? Where? Where!"

"I don't know! That's why she is missing!" Lin emphasized.

"I'll be down at the station in like five minutes."

"No, no, no. I already have a team doing a search here. We need to check anywhere else. I'll be at the apartment in about five minutes."

Before Sokka could even retaliate, Lin had slammed the phone down. In only seconds, Lin had sprinted towards the front of the station. She looked at the lamp posts and shot her cables. She swung across the city, focused only on her mother.

* * *

The door slammed open.

"That took more than five minutes young lady!"

Lin walked towards her father with a little annoyance. "I can't exactly pinpoint time when swinging across Republic City."

Sokka pointed a finger at her. "Oh don't go pulling the snarky comebacks on me! We have the queen of comebacks to find!"

"Like I don't already..." Her sentence trailed into silence as she realized what she was doing. "Let's just try to find mother."

The two sighed at the same time. They were still facing each other, their arms crossed creating barriers. Frustration and worry occupied their minds, however, they knew they had to pull together.

"Why would your mother go missing in the first place? What were her activities prior to her disappearence?" Sokka asked his daughter.

Lin held out a hand in the air as she talked. "According to an officer, she had just returned from an investigation regarding the Agni Kai triad. Her team had fought and arrested the men. They had returned to the station and then mother suddenly disappeared."

"And you were?"

"I had just come back from a bank robbery. Hence the cut on my face." Lin pointed to the wound.

Sokka's eyes seem to widen as he stared at the cut. Blood had dried around the injury, but there seemed to be fresh blood still upon the surface of the cut. The councilman stepped back and this time gasped. The uniform upon Lin was scratched and marked as if a rabbit-cat had used her as a scratching post. However, it wasn't the injuries or beating Lin had taken that had surprised him, it was his way of being oblivious to it all. A wave of disappointment washed over his body. He had totally disregarded the condition of his own daughter when it was in plain sight smack dab in front of his face. What kind of father was he?

The councilman grabbed Lin at once and bear hugged her. Shocked, Lin just stayed still at the sudden affection. Over her shoulder, she listened to her father's words.

"I'm such an idiot."

He released her and Lin took a breath before responding. "Why is that?"

His head hung so that his eyes were to the floor. "You were all jacked up right in front of me and I didn't even notice."

"Gee, thanks." Her arms crossed upon her chest once again.

Sokka fell to his knees and slowly made his was to criss crossing on the stone floor of the apartment. Lin followed suit slowly, still stunned by the weird behavior.

"What kind of husband and father am I? First, my wife goes missing. Then, my daughter is bleeding right in front of me and I completely see right through her. Just call me the stupid of stupids. The dunces of dunces. I'll even take Sokka the Terrible."

Suddenly, his arm pulsed with pain at the punch Lin had thrown at his left shoulder. Just like the many times years ago, Sokka clutched his arm and scowled at the person in front of him. He could have sworn that he saw Toph's smirk before his vision cleared and instead found Lin smirking at him. _Just like her mother._

"You are a great father. An excellent husband. This family just needs a little more cooperation." she informed him.

"But that's my job right? It's the man's job to hold up and provide for his family." he fought back.

Lin's head cocked to the side. "Come on. Do you really think mother would ever agree to something ridiculous like that?"

Sokka exactly knew the answer and shook his head no.

"Exactly. Mother cares about this family. She may not show it sometimes, but she cares. You care for this family. I care and love for this family. As long as we just keep believing that, we'll get through this. It's a team effort."

He contemplated on her words. Off topic, he has to say that Lin will never sieze to amaze him. She was so wise and mature that Sokka felt compelled by her. It reminded him of another wise friend of his. One that could no longer give him a good old "monk talk" when in need of guidance.

He smiled for the first time in days. "You know, I think Aang really trained you well in these wise talks."

"Well, if you can imagine, I always got in trouble at the island. I had to stare at his arrow almost every single day after Aunt Katara was done with me." Lin let her head rest upon her palm.

"That's what I expected. Nonetheless, you almost sound like Aang. I'm impressed."

Lin smiled in pride. "I could only learn from the best. Uncle Aang was the best."

"He really was." Sokka added.

Both of them sat there in silence for about five minutes, smiles still plastered on their faces, their minds remembering the good times. Lin stared at Sokka as he dazed off in a distant memory.

"How are you, by the way?" Lin asked softly.

Her father sighed and brought his eyes to lock directly with her green ones. "It still hurts. I lost my brother. It takes awhile to recover from something like that. " A smile appeared on his face once again. "I talked to Zuko the other day. He says you make quite the pot of tea. Also, when I visited the island a week ago, I found Kya jumping for joy. She and her husband had finally made their first child. Katara and I talked over mango fruit pie. We had a good relief of memories that had all started with a bald headed twelve year old in an iceburg. While I was there, a telegram came in from the united forces. Bumi had received a metal of honor for saving hostages on a stolen navy ship. Took a burn to his entire front side. He said he thinks Aang would have been proud."

"Bumi really said that?" Lin asked desperately. Sokka just nodded. The wave of accomplishment that washed over her body was quite overwhelming, but rewarding.

"You're really helping, Lin. Everyone is happier. Joyful. It only makes me happy as well to know our family is recovering. I'm so proud of you."

Lin couldn't help but smile widely at her father. The recognition of her efforts was exactly what she needed. "Well, it was Uncle Aang's last request for me."

"What? He asked you to do something? What about me! One of the last things he told me was, 'I hope your boomerang always comes back, Sokka.'" Sokka pretended to pout.

Lin just shoved him. "You doof! There is a deeper meaning to what he says you know. You should know that by now."

"Deeper meaning? He knows I'm not into this spirit mumbo jumbo!"

"Just think about it." Lin crossed her arms.

And that's what Sokka did. He sat there and thought intensely on the words. _I hope your boomerang always comes back._ He scoffed internally. _What is he talking about? My boomerang is right here. On my back. Maybe boomerang is a metaphor for something. Let's see, what am I missing. Not my boomerang. Not my other weapons. Clothes? Nope. House? No. Job? Nah. Family? Of course not. Lin's right here and Toph is...Toph is...Toph..._

"Toph!"

Lin's eyes widened. "Spirits! She is still missing!"

They both stood up at an instant and started to walk hastily to the door. The phone ringing halted their steps.

"They will just call back later. We have to go." Sokka said almost too fast to comprehend.

Lin refused. "No! It might be Saikhan with an update."

Lin rushed towards the phone and answered before the last ring could go.

"Hello, Lin Beifong speaking."

"Lin, dear. You need to come to the island at once."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Katara, but I have other worries. Mother is missing and my father and I are just about to go search the rest of the city."

"And that's why you two need to come to the island."

"Huh?"

"Your mother is here. But she isn't herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I think it's better if you could come see for yourself. Tenzin and I have tried everything we could, but she's still...just come to the island immdiately."

"We're on our way, Aunt Katara."

Lin hung up the phone and made her way to the entrance of the kitchen where Sokka had been listening.

"What did Katara want?"

Lin grabbed his arm and started hauling him towards the door. "Mother is at the island. It doesn't look pretty though."

"What? Why?"

"We just need to get there."

Suddenly, it seemed as if their roles were switched. Sokka was now pulling Lin down the apartment hallway.

"We need to hurry. I need my boomerang to come back."

* * *

The boat docked and the ship shook violently as Lin and Sokka jumped off and ran across the dock. Their steps were loud and obvious. It only emphasized their desperation more. Before they could even get to the house, Tenzin stopped them in their path.

"Tenzin, where is my mother?" Lin asked, ignoring the awkwardness that creeped into her mind.

Tenzin cleared his throat. "She had been near father's grave. Mother has been trying everything, but Aunt Toph just won't listen."

Sokka was already running towards that side of the island. Tenzin and Lin followed suit, running speedily behind the councilman. Not even five minutes, they had reached the grave site. The sight they saw only halted the three's movement immediately. Toph was walking in circles, a bottle in her hand in which was pressed against her mouth every thirty seconds. The orange liquid within it just flowed down her throat without care. Her steps were clumsy. She stumbled multiple times. Her police uniform was half off, the top metal shielding casted away to the side leaving her pants and a white tank top on. Even an air bison would think it was cold during these first winter days. Nonetheless, Toph's arms remained bare and free to feel the whipping winds against her skin. Following behind her was Katara, who was wearing her parka, trying to put a blanket around Toph's body.

"Toph, take the blanket!" Katara pleaded.

The chief of police gulped down another swing of liquid. "I don't need it for the last time!"

The waterbending master finally noticed the three frozen about twenty feet away. "Well are you three just going to just stand there? We have a mad woman out here."

As Katara finished her last words, she was shot up into the air by an earth pillar. Her screams were heard as she flew up into the sky. Lin and Sokka whipped their head towards Toph just to see her giggling. "Whoops." She said.

Before his mother had the chance of falling towards the ground, Tenzin jumped high and caught Katara. The two descended gently back down.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin asked worriedly. Lin and Sokka had made it to their side at once.

Katara held her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to...you know just... sit down." The waterbender slowly sat on the floor, her back leaning against Tenzin's chest as he knelt behind her.

Sokka rose at once. His muscles were tense and Lin could tell he was serious. "That's it."

Lin stopped him from getting any closer to Toph. "Didn't you just see what happened to Aunt Katara? Mother is so unpredictable right now. I can use my seismic sense to avoid her attacks. Just let me calm her down."

Surprisingly, her father didn't argue. Even Sokka knew that with the way things were going, he was bound to get hurt too. He nodded in approval.

Lin took in a deep breath before turning around and facing the beast. Toph still had some awareness left and perked up at the vibrations of her daughter nearing her. Lin retracted metal surrounding her foot and slowly made her way towards her mother. Toph's hand shot up and a jagged pillar erupted to Lin's right. If the earth had hit her, she would have been stabbed thanks to how pointy the rock was. Next, Toph twisted her wrist. The earth beneath Lin's feet started to sink. However, Lin instantly solidified the earth and kept on track towards her mother. Just a few more steps.

"Linny, I'm impressed. You avoided my rocks! You are good." her words were slightly slurred. The bottle approached her lips once more.

Lin was only a few feet away. "Mother, what in spirit's name are you doing?"

The liquid dripped down the side of her mouth. "Shhhhh. Don't tell anyone. Especially Sokka."

Lin halted her steps. "Put down the bottle."

"No!" Toph pouted. She hugged the bottle fiercely.

"Give it here!" she held out her hand.

The chief of police took a large sip of the alcohol and spit it out towards Lin's hand.

"Yuck! Are you out of your damn mind!"

Toph turned her back away from her daughter. "Yes I am. That's why I'm waiting."

Being impatient, Lin closed the distance between her mother and herself. She grabbed the bottle which had about a sip of alcohol left. She walked towards the edge of the island and threw the bottle with all her might into the bay.

The familiar fury bursted out in Toph's next words. "What did you do with my shit?!"

Lin yelled. "Your shit is at the bottom at Yue Bay. If you want it, got swim for it."

"Lin, honey. You aren't supposet to steal people's stuff. Now go get the nice drink for mommy."

Instead, the younger Beifong just kept silent.

"Lin, go get it."

Still silent.

"Now."

Nothing.

"Now!"

Had it been the frustration of the situation or just hard-headed attitude she was born with, Lin was fully distracted from the speeding piece of earth coming straight towards her. The rock came straight at her stomach and knocked the wind out of her. She was fored off the cliff and fell freely into the bay water's below. Her screams were heard throughout her entire descent.

Sokka sprinted towards the edge of the cliff. He peered out into the water below. Lin had surfaced and was holding onto a ledge. Skillfully, Lin climbed atop the ledge, bended it out as a platform, and escalated the entire platform back towards the top of the cliff. Once she reached the top, Lin crawled off the platform and onto solid land, her entire body soaked.

"Are you ok?!" Sokka asked over her ragged breathing.

Lin's words came out in pieces. "I...hate...swimming. That water...was...deathly...cold." She couldn't hold her head up any longer and it fell upon the stone.

Sokka instantly panicked. "Lin! Lin! Wake up!"

"I'm still alive. Just tired." The smidge of annoyance that came with her answer indicated that Lin was in fact fine. Sokka sighed in quick relief.

"Tenzin!"

The airbending master helped his mother up and the mother and son came over to them. Sokka grabbed the blanket that Katara had remained holding and wrapped it around Lin. As he did, he spoke.

"Tenzin, take Lin inside. She will get sick if she stays wet and in this weather. Katara, make sure she is fine."

The two nodded and started on their task. Tenzin picked up Lin, who of course protested.

"Wait! I still need to help!"

Just like her mother did when she had fallen ill, Sokka kissed her forehead. The gesture instantly halted Lin's fight.

"It's my turn, Lin. She's my boomerang, remember?" He found the will to grin at her.

She stared at him. Maybe this wasn't her task. Maybe Uncle Aang knew that the only person that could bring her mother back to her sarcastic, badass self was her best friend. Her husband. Her one and only. It seemed more believable by the minute.

"Ok." Her voice was small.

And with that confirmation, Lin was hauled off into the house, Katara speeding right behind them. All was left was husband and wife.

Sokka turned his attention to the earthbender. During the entire incident, Toph had sat in the middle of the floor, Aang's headstone to her far right. Her legs were in some kind of criss cross, something that had been done to the best of her drunk ability. She had her fists together and her eyes closed. It was obivous that she was "meditating." Sokka approached her with no fear.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Toph shushed him. "Shhhh. I'm trying to meditate."

Her strange behavior only angered the councilman further. "Get up, Toph."

The chief of police's eyes shot open. "Sokka? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to end your foolishness before you make an even bigger fool of your self. Now get up."

Toph stood up but only scowled. "Go away! You aren't suppose to be here. Go before they take me."

"What in the spirits are you talking about?"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "They are going to take me. So go back home. I don't want you to see me."

Sokka was now scowling as well. "Will you stop talking complete bullshit? You are drunk out of your mind. You need to go home."

He tried to grab her wrist. He only experienced a small amount of success as Toph clumsily escaped his grip and backed away.

"I can't! Aang probably sent them to get me right now. Isn't that right, Twinkle toes?" She pointed to herself. "Come on! I'm waiting! Spirits where are you?" She tripped over a raised stone and fell hard on her rear.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Why are the spirits coming to get you?" He anticipated the most ridiculous response yet.

"Because I killed a man today."

The water tribe warrior stumbled a little at her reply. If it had been any other day, he would have seen right through her and would have applauded himself. It would have been the most ridiculous response he had heard. However, something in her voice, something very deep within her words, was off setting. There was no way to isolate it completely. But it was there. It was eerie. Creepy in a way. Filled with a mystery emotion.

His silence hadn't gone unnoticed by the drunken earthbender. She smiled. "Not what you expected huh? Silly Snoozles. You've really lost your touch. Let me spell it out for you. I. Killed. A. Man. Todaaaaaaaaaay."

Sokka became serious once again. "Bull crap. Don't say stuff like that, Toph. It isn't funny at the least. How could you even think of saying something like that?"

"I'm no lying." She hiccuped. "There was a bunch of ice. It went swoosh! So fast. A lot of blood. I could smell it. It was gross. And then poof. He went bye bye..." Her scowl disappeared and she repeated, "Bye bye..."

"Come on, Toph. That's not funny-"

"Why won't you believe me?!" Toph yelled. Her blind eyes some how locked on his, tears rimming the edges. "I'm not lying this time! I promise! Look at my uniform! His blood is on it. Go look! I'm not lying...I swear"

Sokka could tell even when drunk, she was dead serious. So he followed her instructions. He walked over to the metal uniform on the ground to his left and picked it up carefully. Long behold, the entire front side was painted with a dark maroon. It had dried, but still smelled sickeningly fresh. He gagged before dropping the metal on the floor once more. She wasn't lying after all. He turned around to face Toph once again. She was holding her head.

"See! I told the truth. It's true right? I wish it wasn't. But it is."

Sokka approached her slowly. He asked softly. "Toph, what happened?"

Toph crouched down, her head still in her hands. "It's all my fault. I killed him. He probably had a family. With a mommy and the baby. But I killed him." Her lips trembled.

He was only a few feet from her now. "Please. Tell me."

"He yelled 'Chief! Chief! Chief!' I didn't listen. And I was too late. He died. He dead. Because of me."

Sokka crouched down. Using the minimun detective skills he had, he finally connected the pieces of Toph's explanation. The Agni Kai Triad was an ironic group. They were made up of skilled waterbenders that had the ability to set a total of fifteen murders on their record. They had become such a serious issue that as chairman, Sokka was notified. Up to this day, the council and the police force haven't ended their crimes. Now they were finally defeated, after making their sixteenth and final crime.

"So...he was shot to death by ice shards."

"Stop, stop, stop!" Her hands went over her ears. "I don't want to remember. Don't make me remember!" Toph started scooting away. Sokka wouldn't have it.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for something that probably couldn't have been helped." he tried to reason.

Tears escaped her clouded eyes. "You're lying to me. I could have helped him. I'm the police leader thing. The spirits are coming to get me for revenge."

Sokka moved towards her until they were face to face. He wiped her cheeks of the wetness that had rained down her face. Her tears still continued. "There is no reason for he spirits to be after you. At the time, you were probably fighting off your own opponents. That officer died in honor. He knew what came with the job. Don't put his responsibilities on your's."

Sudden force came upon his chest and before he could register what was going on, Toph's arms were already around his body. Her face was buried into his chest. Ratched sobs were muffled into his clothes. Sokka just remained unmoved in shock. This was probably only the second time that he had seen Toph cry so openly and emotionally. Because of its rare occurence, he was never ready for this situation. He did the best he could do and returned the embrace.

"I-I'm scared." Toph cried.

Sokka tightened his hold. "It's ok, Toph. You are going to be fine."

"Aang is mad at me. I don't want him to be mad, Sokka."

"He isn't mad at you. He couldn't be. You didn't do anything wrong."

Toph pushed herself into him more. "I don't want the spirits to take me. I don't want to leave."

"You aren't going anywhere, Toph. You know why?"

She ignored him and instead whispered quiet apologies. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Sokka kiss the top of her head and continued nonetheless.

"A boomerang always, always, always, comes back. No matter what."

* * *

**I hope this extra long chapter makes up for something. No? Still mad at me? Yeah I understand lol.**


	61. Chapter 61

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows**_

* * *

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Toph's face contorted in pain from her screaming headache. The only thing soothing was the pillow her head was resting on and the blanket that was covering her entire body up to her neck. Consciousness seemed to be knocking at her brain telling her to get the heck up already. She tried to fight it off, but even she had to admit that this force was too strong for her.

"Fine…" she groaned.

Toph threw the blanket off of her body only to be met by the freezing winter temperatures. Her arms wrapped around her body trying to conserve any heat still left within her. Her arms were bare and the pants she had on were her uniform pants. Although she loved being dirty, at the moment she just felt disgusted. _Need to take a shower._

The chief of police stepped out of her bed. The floor was cold and caused her to jump a little. This helped little with her headache as she shook her head even more.

"Damn…"

Each step she took sent a shockwave up to her head.

Step.

"Gah."

Step.

"Fu…"

Step.

"Mmmm"

Successfully, she made it out of her room and into the hallway. The smell of food entered her nose, drawing her like an animal. Again, the painful process continued.

Step.

"Freak…"

Step.

"Spirits…"

This time she bumped into a wall.

"GAHH!"

"Toph, will you stop yelling. You'll wake up the entire island."

The earthbender stopped her steps and just groaned. She was now in the kitchen and was in the view of everyone. Katara was cooking breakfast, Sokka was reading the paper and Tenzin was sipping tea right outside. Lin, however, was nowhere to be seen.

A shuffle of papers entered Toph's ears. "She's right, babe. You already caused so much commotion yesterday."

Toph found her voice. "Please do not call me that."

"I don't think you should be saying anything Chief Hangover." Katara giggled at her brother's comment.

"You know what-" Toph tried to stomp her foot on the ground in protest but only received a new sense of pain. "Gahhh!"

This time Katara laughed out loud while Sokka chuckled into his paper.

"Hangovers can go and die." The chief of police rubbed her temples.

The laughter died down and Sokka walked over to his wife. "Come on, you should probably sit down, Cranky."

"Well aren't you the master of nicknames today."

Sokka pulled the chair out and Toph took her time sitting into the chair in fear of making a large vibration. "I'm just feeling it today."

She continued to rub her temples. "Sweetness, can you please make this thumping in my head stop?"

"I don't know. Do you deserve such a pleasure?" the waterbender teased.

Then and there, Kya and her husband walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, mother!"

"Kya!" Toph called out. "Want to do something for your good old aunt?"

"Sorry, Aunt Toph, but mother already told me to say no. Plus, not to be rude, but I don't think you deserve it."

"Well, don't you have quite the mouth. Katara what have you been feeding this kid?"

Katara didn't even look at her. "I don't think it's Kya you should be worrying about."

"I second that." Kya said as she and her husband took a sip of tea.

"I third it!" Sokka exclaimed next to her.

From outside, Tenzin's deep voice spoke. "I agree as well."

Toph just raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something here?"

"I think it's more like missing someone." Kya corrected.

The vague talk was just annoying Toph even further. Her headache plus the people around her were getting on her last nerve.

"Will someone just tell me already!" she yelled, instantly regretting it.

Sokka looked at the others before continuing. The others didn't dare to make a sound.

"Lin's sorta, kinda, maybe, possibly, probably…mad at you."

At the sound of her daughter's name, sudden memories rushed into her mind. The mission, the officer, the drinking, Katara, Tenzin, Sokka. Lin. Launching her off the cliff.

"Awh, shit." Toph whispered. "I need to find her."

"Good luck with that, honey." Sokka said calmly. Everyone else laughed gently. "None of us have seen Lin all morning."

Toph stood out of her chair and stumbled a bit. Nonetheless, she yelled, "What?! And no one is worried?"

"Why would we be?" Kya interjected. "Tenzin knows where she is."

Outside, the master airbender gave a slight cringe. The tea in his hand trembled. Of course, Toph caught him red handed.

"Alright, arrow boy. I felt you freeze up. Spit it out." Toph said into the open air, sure that Tenzin heard her clearly.

The airbender cleared his throat. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Even though I'm hung over, I could still tell when you're lying. Even if it was just barely."

Sokka put a hand up to his chin. "Now, if I stand corrected, I believe I saw you go into Lin's room a couple times during the night to check on her. I'm sure she told you where she had gone to even though you guys aren't exactly on good terms."

Tenzin stood up and put on his thick cloak that had been folded to his side. The snow had started hours ago when he first started meditating. The ground was now piled and covered in a blanket of flakes.

"I'm sorry. I have no knowledge of Lin's where abouts. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go."

And with that, the man flew off on his glider into the falling snow. Katara just watched her son leave, knowing exactly who he was going to.

"That boy and his airbending. Now I can't track him." Toph pouted. Her teeth were chattering under her lips.

Sokka stood up. "Well, in the mean time, how's about we get you freshened up and into some warmer clothing, babe."

"What did I say about calling me that!" Her yelling only heightened her symptoms. "Well, make youself useful and carry me. Every vibration I feel just brings worlds of pain. Since these healers won't do their job and heal me, I guess I'll have to suffer."

Sokka did as he was told and picked her up bridal style. "That's what you get for having heightened senses."

"If I was back to normal, you would be the one in pain instead of me by now."

The couple started on their way back to the bedroom while Sokka said, "That's just the way I like it."

* * *

"Oh man, that's the stuff."

Toph laid her head on the back of the tub as Sokka released her body in the water. The warm water soothed her aching muscles and heated her right up from the cold outside.

"See, now this is a thing called relaxing. You should try it sometime." Sokka teased.

Toph fought the urge to glare at his general direction. "Was that suppose to be a joke?"

"No, it was suppose to be sarcastic. Man, you really outdid yourself yesterday."

"Do you remember the last time I drank that much?"

Sokka had sat himself down near the side of the tub. He reached in and pulled to the surface one of her arms. Gently, he rubbed soap on it. "Hmmm. Maybe months ago when Lin stayed over at the island and you and I decided to go out to the bar."

"Oh yeah."

"Way to keep the conversation going." Sokka chuckled.

As one of his hands made it near her shoulder, Toph quickly bit one of his fingers.

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?" The councilman sucked on his finger in comfort.

"For accusing me of ending the conversation."

Sokka presented his injured finger towards his wife. "Kiss it."

"No, Sokka."

"Do it."

"What did I just say?"

"Can the greatest earthbender in the world please grace her lips upon my finger?"

Toph paused. She couldn't argue with that. Quickly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips upon her husband's finger.

"Now was that so hard?"

Toph returned to her original position. "Don't push it, Councilman Stupid."

Sokka just laughed and took her other arm to soap. His reaction completely confused her.

"You know I just insulted you right?" she informed him.

"Yeah I know." He kissed her hand. "And I loved it."

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't prefer that I tease you?"

"Well, if you must know, I really miss it actually." Sokka moved on to soaping her legs. "You have to remember that we haven't spoken properly to each other in over, oh I don't know, a month."

Toph caught the fading in his voice. Right away she knew that he wasn't very fond of the idea of them not communicating. She wasn't either. They were either shouting at each other or not even saying one word. She could still remember what he had said a couple weeks ago.

_Then why did you marry me?_

_I don't know!_

That night was the roughest yet. Through the late hours of the night, Toph had buried her face into her pillow to muffle her cries. By the time she woke up the next morning, her eyes were blood shot and puffy. It was the very reason she had reported to work so early in the morning, to hide out in her office and shield her pain from the world. It wasn't till Lin had called in sick did her worry shift from her marriage to her daughter.

"Has it really been a month?" she asked quietly.

Her gentleness caused Sokka to look at her. His wife's face was contorted into some kind of mixed emotion. "Yeah it has. Time flies when your wife hates your guts." He allowed himself to chuckle.

"I could never hate you, Sokka."

The councilman stopped his movements and let Toph's leg enter the tub water again. He put down the soap and washed his hands within the water. As he dried his hand upon his pants, he spoke. "Don't get sappy on me now, bandit."

Her head turned towards his direction. "Did you really feel that way?"

Sokka's head cocked to the side. "Feel what way?"

"That one night when you said you weren't sure why you married me." The earthbender's voice faded by the last two words.

He traced her shoulder with one of his fingers. "Of course not. I would never mean that."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." She slid deeper into the water so that her chin was submerged. "I always make you feel unimportant, unwanted and just plain stupid. How could you put up with that?"

"You really think I would marry someone I couldn't put up with. The only one that could put up with me is you. The only one who could put up with you is me. It's the way the universe has made it. I couldn't be any happier."

Toph played with the water, splashing it lightly around in the tub. "So you don't think I'm too mean? Too abrasive? Too harsh?"

He laughed. "Why are you even so unsure about this? If you didn't want to worry yourself, why do it in the first place?"

She crossed her arms. "Because, it's how I show affection."

"And I know that. You've toughen up this warrior quite nicely over the years. I'm so used to it that whenver you say something mean, I convert it into something nice in my head. It's an automatic impulse." He smiled.

Toph's face remained as if she were keeping something from him.

"Anything to add, Chief?"

Her muscles relaxed and a look close to sincerity appeared on her face. "Sokka, I just want you to know..." Toph collected herself before continuing. "I just want you to know that...I can't live without you. No matter how many times I say I can get by on my own, I could never do it without you with me." She sighed in relief.

The widest smile appeared on Sokka's face. After a month of no communication, the heartfelt confession that his wife had just given just ignited a spark within him. Never in the years that he had known her, had she ever been so truthful with her words. The way the words left her mouth, her tone and her sincere expression just warmed his heart. Unable to withstand it, he listened to his love swelled heart and reached over the tub to plant a longing kiss upon Toph's lips. They were warm and soft, unlike the rest of her toned body and her personality. She melted instantly into the kiss, and returned the affection as she deepened the kiss. Sokka held himself up by holding onto both sides of the tub, leaving his front open. Toph took the oppurtunity to pull on the back of his neck and rub his muscular chest. Their tongues danced in a wonderful rhythm that could only be fufilled by each other. Nothing could be more perfect.

Before things could get too far, Toph pulled back and panted for air. From in front of her, she could feel Sokka's breathin hit the top of her nose. It caused her to crinkle it slightly. Sokka noticed and couldn't help but peck the cuteness with his lips.

"I definetely missed that." Toph said, finally catching her breath.

He looked at her pale green eyes. "I missed you."

"Me too, Snoozles." A playful smirk appeared on her face.

"I love you, Toph." Sokka kissed her quickly.

"I love you too, Sokka."

She came in for a kiss. However, her lips only made contact with his cheek. A sense of surprise came over her face.

"Hey!"

He continued to speak right in front of her face. "You still have to make up with Lin. Remember?"

Toph pouted. "Pwease?"

Sokka moved back to his sitting position near the tub. "Sorry, dead eyes. No can do."

"What if I said you can come join me in here?"

The warrior's shirt was already flying across the room.

* * *

**I know how much you Tokkaneers love this stuff. lol**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

* * *

Lin loved the snow. She didn't know why and didn't know how, but she did. Every winter, surprising her mother, she was one of the first ones to come outside. The others already basking in the white flakes were Sokka, Katara and Kya. Lin admired the gentleness of the flakes that fell upon her nose, the purity of the substance and the way it can be turned into anything. It was the complete opposite of her element, yet she enjoyed it so much.

It reminded her of air and tenderness.

It reminded her of Tenzin.

She missed him deeply. Lin wouldn't lie. It had been weeks since they had properly talked to each other. Visited each other. Hugged each other. Kissed. Lin shook her head. No, no, no. She couldn't think like this. Be strong. As much as you can.

That would be hard with him standing right there.

Lin kept her eyes closed as she sat on the cliff edge. She didn't say a word, but she knew that he was there. If she could have guessed, the airbender was wearing his thick red cloak. Tenzin always wore it when it snowed. There were many times when Lin would find herself engulfed by the cloak as Tenzin held her inside to keep her warm. The two lovebirds would sit under a shaded area of the temple and watch the snow come down. Tenzin didn't like snow as much as his relatives, but he definitely enjoyed it when he had her company around. It was a peaceful activity.

No. She had to stay strong.

"Aren't you freezing?"

The tone of his voice was the only thing giving Lin the chills. It was manly, yet gentle. Forceful, yet concerned. The girl within her tempted her to jump into his arms and hug him to death.

No. Stay strong.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm wearing at least three layers of coats and thick pants. I also have my boots on. I think I'm well insulated." She didn't turn around as she spoke.

From behind, Tenzin shifted. Lin could tell he was debating on if he should sit or continue to stand awkwardly. She could only smirk. _That's right. Think about it._

In the end, the master airbender finally decided to sit about two feet away from her. Lin looked at him without turning her head. His facial hair had grown out, probably to warm his face. His head was left bare to the cold. Tenzin usually wore a hat. An orange hat that his mother had given him for the winter purposely. As Katara had said, most heat is lost from the head.

Tenzin sighed, his breath easily seen in the air. "So…"

"Why are you here, Tenzin?" she asked at once.

The monk seemed to be taken aback. "What are you talking about? If I could remember correctly, you summoned me here via note."

_Damn. I forgot._ Lin was quickly embarrassed.

"Sorry." Her tone softened.

"That's alright." His voice faded.

Lin cleared her voice. "Thank you, by the way."

"For?"

"Carrying me into the house yesterday. Difficult to say, I don't think I could have done it myself."

Tenzin stared at the side of her pale face. He could see the collection of white flakes upon her eyelashes. "You're welcome."

Once again, there was a silence between the two. Neither said a word, but they stole glances at each other. Tenzin would look through the corner of his eye every five seconds. Lin noticed. In a way, she was waiting for it. For him to say something about the tension between them. She wanted it gone, yet she couldn't find her own voice to speak up about it. He did break her arm.

Unexpectedly, Tenzin stood up.

"Well, I should get going."

Lin got to her feet at once, the snow she had been sitting on fell off the cliff. "What!?"

Tenzin just continued to brush the snow off of his clothing. "Yes, Lin?"

"T-That's it? You're just going to go get up and leave?" Lin stuttered.

"You said everything you needed to say, correct?"

Lin just groaned in frustration. "Yes." she said with much difficulty.

Tenzin found the stiffness in her voice surprising. But he kept his composure. "Then it's probable that I get to my other responsibilities."

"Tenzin, you haven't stopped working for weeks. Don't you think you can spend a couple minutes just relaxing?" Internally, Lin tried to turn the unreasonable on him.

His eyebrows started to narrow. "Out of everyone, I would have suspected you to be the one urging people to go to work. You would do anything for the police force. Don't be a hypocrite, Lin."

"For your information, this past month, I've had more day offs than I've had the past seven years."

He pulled his cloak closer around his body. "I'm sure most of those were spent sleeping the day away."

"Well, that's what most sick people do you know." Lin knew through his face, Tenzin hadn't expected that. "That's right, I was sick, Baldy."

"Really, Lin? Are you really using nicknames? How childish."

She growled. This hadn't been the first time he had called her actions immature. "What is your problem, Tenzin? You call me childish yet your father was probably a ten year old at heart."

The airbender suddenly erupted. "My father ended a one hundred year war at the age of twelve! Don't insult him at all!"

The boom in his voice didn't scare her even a bit. "That wasn't an insult! I loved Uncle Aang. He was just like a kid which is what I loved about him the most. Why can't you be like that Tenzin? It's like you aren't his child at all."

"Don't tell me something I already know!"

Lin didn't at all talk back. She repeated the sentence in her head several times just to make sure she heard right. _Something he already knew._ She didn't understand in even the least. The fact that Tenzin was an airbender was more than enough evidence that he was the child of the avatar, the only airbender in the world. He was the exact image of his father, to add. The only thing different was the blue eyes he had received from his mother. It seemed that the man had taken both his father's handsome and his mother's beautiful.

"What are you talking about?" she asked less abrasively.

Tenzin stared at her with such anger Lin had never seen. "I'm not my father's child. I didn't take anything after him other than this precious bending that I don't even deserve."

She watched him as he stared at his hands as if they were tainted.

Lin tried approaching him, but his body started to tremble so she halted her steps. "Do you really hate being an airbender that much?"

His mouth opened to answer, but no words came out. Tenzin repeated the action and again silence was all he gave back. Lin took her chance to approach him fully and now, she was standing inches away from him, her green eyes staring up towards his confused face.

"I…love being an airbender. It's a privilege." He whispered right to her.

"Then how come your eyes tell me otherwise."

Tenzin shivered now, the tears collecting at the side of his eyes.

"Why me, Lin?"

His legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor as his emotional state took up all his energy. Lin followed him to the ground and they both stayed still, their knees in the snow. The winter wind wrapped around them. Lin recognized the feeling of the air. It was the same embrace she had felt numerous times before. He was encouraging her to finish the task at hand.

"Do you feel that? Do you feel him?" Tenzin asked through tears.

Lin didn't take her eyes off of the airbender. "I do. I have for quite a while now."

"Me too. He keeps doing that. But it just makes me…just makes me…"

Lin finally touched him, putting her hands on the side of his arms. "What, Tenzin?"

He choked. "I can't do this. Why did it have to be me? I can't handle this loneliness. When I was a child, I used to have nightmares about this, and now it has become reality. I love airbending and being an air nomad, but why did I have to be the last one? I'm so alone. I don't have anyone."

Lin closed her eyes. She would be lying if she hadn't thought about it. Even before Aang died, being the intelligent girl she is, she knew that Tenzin would eventually become the last airbender. It wasn't up till this point did she realize that this was happening right now.

At once, Lin dug into his red cloak and hugged him tightly. His body shivered within her arms and it was obvious that he wasn't holding back anymore. The snow had stopped, but the wind continued to swirl around the couple. The haven that was his body finally allowed Lin to rid her mind of the tension that once held them apart. She needed this. He needed this.

"You aren't lonely at the least." Lin's own tears fell upon her cheek. "You have an entire family. Your mother, Kya, Bumi, my parents, Uncle Zuko and his family. And you are definetely not lonely with me around. I promise you that whether we are friends or lovers."

Tenzin buried his face into her ebony hair. "I'm not strong like father. He was so strong. I can never be like that."

"Don't ever, ever, ever say that. You are one of the strongest people I have ever had the chance to meet, have as a friend, and thankfully have to love. Your father would have been proud. He loves you. We all love you. I love you, Tenzin."

His arms came around her fit body and grabbed her till she was pressed against his own front. "I love you, Lin."

They stayed embraced for the next five minutes. It only made up for not even the smallest percent that they had spent apart. Each of them longed for each other's touch and they weren't going to neglect it any longer.

Lin was the first to pull away. "Now then, can you stop crying. You're making you and I look like the two biggest sissies."

For the first time in weeks, Tenzin chuckled. It warmed Lin's heart to hear happiness from the airbender.

"By the way, I'm sorry for breaking your arm. Terribly sorry."

Lin punched him within the close proximity they were at. "I was waiting to do that for the longest time."

"Well punch away. I love every touch." He opened his torso to her.

"Nah, I'd rather do this instead."

With that, Lin grabbed the robes upon his chest and puled him down to lock his lips with her own. The flame in her heart was reignited and Tenzin's was as well as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Lin moved her lips forcefully. Tenzin moved his against hers with gentleness. The opposite in their force were only brought to passionate sync.

The two seperated after a minute. They breathed heavily which could be seen through the air inbetween them.

Tenzin rubbed his thumb over the two long scars on her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They hugged again. It was like the old days. Lin wrapped within his thick cloak and Tenzin warming her up. The snow fell once more, in gentle amounts. From the corner of her eye, Lin spotted the long, brown staff that was close to being covered with snow.

She released her hold on Tenzin and grabbed into the snow for the staff.

"Let's go." Lin smiled.

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "You haven't rode on my glider since we were like nine."

"I want to feel him. The air. Don't you?"

The corner of Tenizn's mouth rose. "Yeah, I do."

Both stood up and dusted the snow that had piled on them off.

"Wait." Lin said.

"What?"

She pulled him back down to her height. With one of her hands, she took off the green, woolen hat that she had been wearing. Lin put it carefully on Tenzin's head. Before covering it completely, she kissed the blue arrow.

"I figured your head was freezing."

"Thank you."

Not even a minute later, the two were in the sky, letting the familiar winds carry them across the air.

* * *

**And there we are. Reviews would be nice (:**


	63. Chapter 63

**I don't own these shows.**

* * *

And there we go!"

Toph just scowled.

"What?"

She said nothing.

"What?"

The earthbender only sighed. "I better not look stupid." She started to fuss with her bindings upon her breasts.

"C'mon. Have a little faith in me! I'm pretty sure I'm not idiotic enough to not know how to put on a woman's bindings." Sokka's words came out confident, yet his face said otherwise. He continued to watch her mess with his work and he already knew he did something wrong.

"Something doesn't feel right. Are you sure you wrapped it right? I can't tell if it's the front or back." Toph said annoyed.

"I think that's the front?" Sokka pointed.

Toph gave him a look that he saw all too often. Sokka had to ask how she was able to look people right in the eyes even if she was blind.

"Ok. Come here." she demanded.

Sokka flinched a bit at the request. "No! You're gonna hit me!"

"Sokka!" The water tribe warrior listened at once. "Just come over here and help me."

He approached hesitantly. "Don't punch me."

"Stop being a baby! Now, find the clasp."

Sokka looked around her entire chest. The clasp was nowhere to be seen. He started to feel around for the bump of metal but failed to find it.

Toph smacked his hand away. "Stop touching me like that!"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm trying to find the clasp!"

"Well just look for it instead of rubbing my chest! I think I feel something right here." Toph pointed towards the spot on her body. It was to the right of her spine. Sokka circled around her and started his search once again. A few minutes past and finally, to Toph's relief, he had found the clasp to the bindings.

"I found it!" he exclaimed.

Toph rubbed her temples. "Good! Now take this off so I can get Katara to do it. Remind me to never let you do this for me ever again."

"How do you do this by yourself then?"

"The one's I usually use don't wrap around several times. Mine just wrap once and the clasp is in the front. Sadly, the only ones I left on the island were these ones. Lin usually helps me."

Sokka made a tsk noise. "You know what could have prevented all this?"

Toph threw her hands into the air. "Enlighten me, Snoozles."

"If you hadn't pushed Lin off the cliff, she could have helped you with this instead of me."

The earthbender closed her eyes. _Stupid Idiot._ Of course she knew that. She was thinking it the entire time her husband had been trying to get these bindings on. If Lin had done this, the task would have been done before she could say "badgermole." Unfortuantely, she had caused her own badgermole to avoid her all day. Toph really needs to make up with her.

"Which is why I need to get dressed already. I need to go find Lin. Now, get this thing off me."

Sokka put his hands on his hips. "And how do you suppose I do that? I had enough trouble getting this tedious thing on."

Toph scoffed. "I thought you said you weren't idiotic enough to not be able to do this?"

"You should know me by now! When have I ever lived up to what I say?" Sokka crossed his arms.

"Ok, ok, ok." The chief of police huffed to relieve some of the irritation. "Just tug on it. Maybe you will loosen the clasp."

She heard a mumble of "whatever you say." Toph felt Sokka's hands grab the cloth tightly on her back. He didn't tug at once. It seemed that he was getting ready. The seconds soon turned into minutes. _This guy…_

Before Toph could even open her mouth, strong hands suddenly pulled roughly backwards causing her to stumble into her husband's front. The earthbender stood up quickly.

"What are you trying to do? Rip the entire cloth?"

"I think that's the point of me doing this, isn't it?"

Toph just shook her head. "Fine, just let me get into a stronger stance."

And she did just that. Her stance resembled a horse stance, her usual earthbending style. However, this time, she wasn't facing a tumbling boulder. She was facing the wrath of Sokka's might. Once again, Sokka pulled harshly for the bindings. The force was pressing down her breasts and even Toph had to admit that hurt. A second tug had her biting her tongue. It was the third that caused her to yelp lightly, one that Sokka had heard.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Toph collected herself. "Nothing, nothing. Just keep going."

"You sure?"

His wife only returned to her stance. Sokka readied himself once more. He was determined to get the bindings off. Out of his sight, Toph gulped nervously. _1, 2, 3._

The councilman pulled with all his might. He grunted in effort. _Come on!_

Toph's pale eyes bulged out as her breasts were practically pressed flat. She couldn't take it at all.

"Gaaaaaah!"

The binding snapped against her spine as Sokka released his grip in surprise. A large slap rang in the air and only caused her to scream once more. Toph fell to the bed, face first, and hugged her chest tightly. She didn't say a word and it only scared Sokka even more. Like a volcano, being quiet for too long didn't mean well in the end.

From behind, the door slid open.

"What is going on in here?"

Sokka turned around and gasped in happiness. Lin leaned against the door frame with a blank expression on her face. She looked neither curious nor uncaring. However, all Sokka saw her as was protection at the moment. Quickly, he walked over to her.

"Don't let mommy kill daddy."

Lin looked from her father to her mother. "What's wrong with her?"

Sokka gulped. "We had some issues with her bindings. You see," he started. "I couldn't take them off so I pulled on them. She yelled. I let go. Snap. I'm dead."

Lin just rolled her eyes. Internally, she didn't know if she should be annoyed that her parents were acting like children or happy because her parents were acting like children. She definitely didn't show the confliction on her face.

"Uncle Zuko is here to say goodbye. Aunt Mai, Ursa and Iroh are also here to pick him up. They will be having dinner. They may need some help, don't you think?"

Her father's face lightened. "Yes! Of course! I shall go help at once!"

He was gone in a blink of an eye.

Lin entered the room and made her way to the bed. Swiftly and impressively, she dug into the cloth and unclasped the metal that held the bindings together. Her mother's back flattened as she breathed out in relief. Toph sat up on the bed, her arms holding the bindings in place.

"That better?" Lin asked. She leaned against the bed as well.

Toph jerked up. "Lin! Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"Did I hear right?" Lin said.

"What?" the blind bender asked.

Lin smirked. "My mother? Showing appreciation for something? Has the world gone mad?"

Toph smiled. "Haven't you heard? The kindness virus is going around! You better cover up or else you'll get infected."

"I'll take note of that. Don't want to get too nice."

The two women laughed. It had been awhile since they joked around. Way too long. Their laughter died down and they sat in comfortable silence. Comfortable for Lin that is. She knew that her mother was experiencing a loss of words as her heartbeat started to heighten. Lin didn't call her out.

Toph cleared her throat. "So, uh, yesterday."

"Yesterday? Oh yeah, I went to work, got a few cuts and bruises from a bank robbery, went back to the station only to find out you were missing, had a good long talk with father and went to the island to find you drunk as an idiot."

The chief of police let her head hang in regret. There was a small thumping in her head, a symptom left from her hangover. She was in for quite the scolding.

"Lin-"

"And," Lin's voice changed. "I also went for a _refreshing_ swim."

Toph winced at the emphasis of the word. It was a hit that was effectively planted upon her guilty conscious.

"I'm guessing you're pretty ticked off."

The younger Beifong crossed her arms. Her mother's start to the conversation was what she had expected. From this point, Lin had realized she couldn't stay mad. Her mother was drunk, for a reason she had yet to be informed of.

She sighed. "Not really. At least not anymore."

"I can't even remember a lot of it. Did I really send you off of the cliff?" Toph asked nervously.

"I took a rock to the gut and flew right off the cliff and into the bay. If I didn't get out of the water as quick as I did, I would have frozen solid." Lin started towards a dresser in the room.

Toph turned towards her from her spot on the bed. "I could have killed you." The response came out lightly.

Her daughter opened the drawer and shuffled through the cloth. "That you could have." She closed the drawer with what she was looking for in her hand. "But I only have one question."

Toph felt the ground as Lin came over and stood in front of her. She held out an item for her to take. Her right arm reached out and grabbed another breast binding.

"Those are yours." They switched bindings. "The ones father was putting on you were mine. It clasps to the back right, indicating it is intended for left handed people."

Toph put the bindings on. These were definitely hers as they clasped in the front. "You know, I really don't understand this dominant hand thing."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Don't you write? On your stone slabs? You should have one hand you use most of the time."

"But I write with both hands. I don't see a difference." This time, Toph raised her eyebrow.

"Well aren't you special. You are ambidextrous."

Although it was a perfect opportunity for her brag, Toph did no such thing. She just busied herself with her fingers. "So your question?"

This time, Lin traveled across the room to a closet. She shuffled among the clothes. "Why were you even drinking in the first place?"

Toph took a minute to think. Retracing her steps, she remembered persuading a bartender to sell her a full bottle of the alcohol, which according to him was a strong liquid. Just a few sips and she could feel her head spinning. No. She had to think farther back. _Think. Think. Think._

Then she remembered.

The earthbender fell back to the bed and brought her hands up to her face. She groaned and felt the feeling of sorrow creep among her blind eyes.

"I killed Officer Sho."

Lin stopped her movements. She had to make sure she heard right. "What?"

She heard her mother's sob filled breaths. Toph was crying, except with no tears. It was if this was her ultimate failure and an overwhelming wave of disappointment was all she felt.

Lin walked over to her mother, a piece of clothing within her left hand. "Mother, what are you talking about?"

"I didn't mean to ignore him. Honest." Her speech was shaky. "He kept calling out for me. I knew he was cornered. But so was I. What was I suppose to do? I had ten guys around me and he had at least like eight. The other officers were fighting too. It was so hectic."

Lin understood completely. Just like Sokka had told her yesterday, Lin told her mother, "It was an accident."

Her hands were thrown to each side of the bed. "But isn't that my job, Lin? To protect the people of this city? How am I supposed to do that if I can't even protect my officers? What kind of chief of police allows her officer to just fend for himself when she could have done something?"

Lin just looked at her mother for a couple seconds. It was barely noticeable, but she could see the small tremble that Toph was experiencing. She lay down next to her, the clothing still in her hand which she fondled with unknowingly.

"You aren't invincible. You're still human. You can go through your life thinking you could have done something better, but really you didn't. Because you couldn't. Officer Sho knew what this job came with risks and, of course, he was only human as well. He called out for help on impulse. But in the end, I'm sure he knew it was inevitable. He died with honor."

Toph huffed. "What if that was you? What if you called out for me and I didn't answer? I just allowed you to die? Could you say the same thing?"

Lin stared at the ceiling. "Of course. I'm an officer too. I know the risks."

"No. I won't have it. But that didn't matter anyways. I did something much worse."

Knowing that her mother had switched to what had happened on the island yesterday, she switched tones to one more sincere. "That was an accident too. You weren't really yourself."

"I was still your mother, Lin. I promised before that I would never hurt you again. Now, I broke that promise by practically sending you off to your death. Why am I so bad at this!?"

Toph's chest moved up and down as her outburst had taken the last of the air from her lungs. Lin hadn't flinched a bit.

"Hey. If anything, I should be thankful to you. If you hadn't taught me how to bend, I wouldn't have saved myself. And I'm not mad. These kinds of experiences just build character." Lin allowed herself to smile.

Her mother turned to her right side, facing away from Lin. "I wish the rest of Republic City had the same attitude. I have to protect an entire city. I can't do that! I should just resign."

The punch was so sudden that Toph gave out a small yell. She rubbed her left arm as it throbbed from Lin's knuckles. She turned her body all the way around so that she was facing Lin. Her daughter's face had furrowed eyebrows.

"Do you hear yourself right now? You, of all people, are doubting yourself right now. You, the person who taught the avatar earthbending. You, the one who ended a hundred year war. You, who arrests some of the most dangerous people in this city everyday."

Toph's hands curled into fists. "But he was there!"

"Who?"

"Aang!"

The chief of police breathed deeply in and out. There was a small sense of relief that filled her body. The emotions she had built up inside her were now begging to come out. And that they were. Lin, on the other hand, was persistent. This is exactly what she wanted to happen. She didn't say a word, allowing her mother to talk when she felt the need to.

"Everything you said, Aang was always there. He was always there being a goofball. He was there to calm people and maintain this free flowing attitude. He was always there to give advice and help those in need. He was my first friend! Without him, I would have never met Katara, Sokka, Zuko and everyone else. I would have never made it to where I am now without him. There would be no chief of police. No city. No metalbending! It was all because he was there!"

Still lying on the bed, Lin grabbed her mother and embraced her tightly. Toph continued to tremble and talk at the same time.

"And now, he isn't here. I can't function right. No matter what, I knew he was always there, even if he wasn't necessarily there. I could always count on him if I messed up some how. Now, if I jack up, he won't be there to fix it. If he was here, he could have saved that officer. If he was here, he could have caught you before you fell into the bay. But that didn't happen. And it's my entire fault. I keep making mistakes and there is no one to fix it and make it better.

Lin only hugged her tighter. Toph's arms started to come around Lin's body and her mouth was on her shoulder, trying to muffle her small cries.

"Mistakes are meant to be made. No matter what, they will happen and what we have to do is learn from them and get over them. In reality, there really is no one that can fix your mistakes. There are only people that can help you through it and the biggest mistake that you could ever make is shutting those people out. Without them, you can't live right. So please," Lin swallowed the tension that had knotted up in her throat due to the emotion her mother was expressing. "Don't shut us out."

In that moment, Toph's floodgates finally released the tears. Her cries were now easily audible and Lin couldn't have felt happier. If her mother had kept up her act, Lin didn't know if she would explode from all the emotion built up in her body.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I missed you. I missed all of you guys. I'm sorry."

"I missed you too." Lin whispered into her mother's ear.

The two Beifongs stayed in that position on the bed for several minutes. Toph cried and Lin just soothed her the best she could. It seemed that they had switched roles. Toph was now the child while Lin was now the parent. The entire time, Lin couldn't help but look forward to seeing her mother smile once more. Listen to her joke around and tease everyone. See her back to her normal self. Most of all, she couldn't wait till she could finally say she had accomplished Aang's task. This was it.

Finally, Toph broke the hug and sat up from the bed. She wiped her tears and Lin sat up as well. The younger Beifong's face held a smile.

"Better?" she asked.

Toph smiled.

"Much. Thank you, badgermole."

Lin instantly lit up. It was all for that smile. "You're welcome."

Toph brought a hand to her daughter's face and stroked Lin's right cheek, where the two long scars marked her face.

"Now," Lin started. "I think you should something on. You have goose-pig bumps all over you."

Toph was thrusted something at once. It was a long sleeved jade colored tunic. "Perfect. Winter sucks."

"C'mon, mother. The snow is pretty!"

The chief of police's head cocked to the side. "Pretty? Really? What kind of daughter did I raise? You sound like Kya." Toph put on the long sleeve tunic and was finally shielded from the cold.

"You should blame yourself. Maybe I did catch that girly virus you were talking about earlier." Lin chuckled.

"Spirits, it might be too late for you."

"Anyways," Lin rolled her eyes. " Uncle Zuko is here with his family to say goodbye before they go back to the fire nation. Father had sped off quickly to help them. However, I think he owes you quite the apology."

Toph's face turned devious. "Thank you for reminding me, great daughter of mine."

The two Beifong's started for the door. Easily, they slid it open and walked down the hallway. Toph yelled loudly so that the entire house could hear.

"SNOOZLES!"

"NO!"

* * *

**Omg. Lin is done! Hallellujah! Review please!**

**Note: I have some news! I've become a beta reader. So, on that note, if any of my lovely readers would like me to beta read for you guys. Just send me a PM and we can get started! Thanks!**

**~ Marbles**


	64. Chapter 64

**I don't own these shows.**

* * *

"I can't believe you socked him in the face, Aunt Toph." Ursa said anxiously.

Toph just kept eating her rice. "Hey, this is all his fault."

"Excuse me!" Sokka stood up, his hand covering his left eye. "You are the one that gave me this black eye!" The councilman pointed at his blackened shiner.

"You know I hate it when you pick me off the ground! Of course I fought back and my fist accidentally hit your face."

Before Sokka can come up with a counter, Katara cleared her throat to silence the married couple. She didn't even turn her head up to glare at them. "Enough. No fighting at the table."

In sync, the couple scowled. "Yes, Mom."

From the other side of the table, the firelord finished what was in his mouth before speaking. "You would think that they would have grown up from these childhood antics."

"If you haven't noticed," Toph started. "My husband and I have quite respectable positions. Sokka is chairman of the council."

"And Toph is the Chief of Police. So Ha!" Sokka taunted. "Plus, we fought in a war."

"A hundred year war."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You know, we were there too."

Next to her mother, Lin leaned over to whisper to Kya, her husband, Ursa and Tenzin on her left. "Here we go with the war stories again."

The rest of the kids just rolled their eyes.

A small voice asked loudly, "Is this the war where grandpa Aang took away the evil great grandpa Ozai's bending?"

Lin, Kya, Tenzin and Ursa all glared at little Iroh. Their faces said, "Thanks a lot."

"Well, Uncle Junior, since you asked…." Toph started to say.

Katara eyed the grown children who were slumping with distaste. "I think they've heard that story enough times, don't you think Toph?"

The children lit up with glee. However, the waterbender wasn't finished. "How about a story they haven't heard before."

"And what story would that be?" Sokka stuffed his mouth with food.

"How about the about how Sokka and I broke your father out of prison?" Zuko suggested.

Ursa groaned. "I've heard the story a million times, dad."

"Painted lady?" Katara asked.

Kya waved her hand in the air. "Been there, done that."

Sokka gulped down his food. "How about when I made space sword!" The councilman unsheathed his sword.

"Put that away! No weapons at the table." the master waterbender scolded her brother. A whimper escaped Sokka's lips.

"Well then, I guess there is no story tonight." Tenzin concluded.

Small Iroh pouted. "I want a story!"

"Sorry, short stuff." Lin whispered the last part. "We barely escaped this one."

Toph raised an eyebrow. She had easily heard her daughter and decided it was time for torture. A smirk grew upon her lips. The aged earthbender cleared her throat.

"How about the story of Lin's airbending training."

The younger Beifong's eyes widened.

"Airbending training?" Tenzin raised an eyebrow at his love. "When did you ever do this?"

Lin didn't answer but instead whipped her head around so that she could glare at her mother. "You wouldn't."

Toph just smiled. "Oh, but I would."

"You better not."

"Nothing is stopping me."

Lin's mind searched quickly to come back with. Unfortunately, her brain was working rather slow today.

"Anyways, When Lin was about thirteen or fourteen, she had asked Aang to train her in airbending. Could she airbend, no. But she still asked, for a reason that I will reveal later. That day, I had a day off, so me and squirt decided to go to the island since she just had to see Tenzin."

Lin interjected rudely, "I did not say that. I said, I needed to give something to him."

"Yeah, your heart."

Tenzin had never seen Lin blush so hard. From under the table, he grabbed Lin's hand to comfort her. Her pulse was racing.

"At the time, Tenzin, Kya and Bumi were off schooling. Lin had just transferred to the metalbending academy and her school year didn't start in a month. Back to the story, we got to the island and Aang told us the kids weren't available. Just as we were about to leave, Lin suddenly asked Aang to teach her how to use the air gates. Both Twinkle Toes and I were surprised. Nonetheless, Aang gave her air nomad training outfit and the two got to work. I watched from under a tree."

"I wish I could have seen you in an air nomad training uniform." Tenzin smiled. Lin just returned a glare. Her face remained red.

"The first time she entered the gates, she got smacked right in the face and earned a shiner like Snoozles over here. Lasted an entire week before the swelling stopped."

Lin hid her head in her hands. She was blushing like mad now. Her ears picked up on the small giggles that erupted around the table. The loudest coming from little Iroh next to his mother.

"Aunt Lin, you're funny!" The boy chuckled through his compliment.

She looked up to the boy. Lin couldn't help but smile at the cuteness. "Sure kid."

"What was the point in all this?" Sokka asked, tears still coming out of his eyes.

Toph sat up straight. "Her shiner was just to show Tenzin that she understood too."

"Awwwwh!" Everyone around the table chorused.

"Oh shut up!" Lin yelled towards everyone.

Tenzin kissed her cheek. "That was sweet of you. Thank you."

"Weird. Uncle Aang said the same thing." She responded.

Toph just laughed. "Really? Cause I thought it was hilarious."

Then something clicked in Lin's head. The perfect counter attack. Her mother wouldn't know what hit her.

"Not as hilarious as what happened to you and Uncle Zuko during the formality ceremony years ago." She smirked.

The two mentioned adults cringed. In surprise, Toph threw the fork she was holding into the air and it stuck to the ceiling. Zuko, on the other hand, spit his tea out, tainting the rest of the food on the table. Everyone else just leaned in. This must be good.

"Lin, I specifically confided this in you. Your mother says no!"

"You told her?!" Zuko exclaimed.

Katara crossed her arms. "What happened?"

"Well, to put it as bluntly as possible…"

"Lin, do not dare!"

"Uncle Zuko."

Zuko stood up. "Please, Lin, don't!"

"And mother."

"Lin Beifong!"

Lin took a long pause before continuing. "They kissed."

Everyone's eyes widened, not as big as Sokka's. The warrior dove to the other side of the table and tackled the firelord.

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with laughs, memories and multiple stories about their past. Many of those stories including their favorite avatar and best friend. They seemed like a real family now, the one thing that Aang wanted. If he were watching, he would be smiling.

Lin sat outside, under a small shaded area to avoid being snowed on. She sat cross legged, a brown blanket wrapped around her to shield her from winter's best. Calmly, she breathed in the fresh air. Lin always liked it on the island. There was always this feeling of peace, no matter if she was sad, mad or depressed. When she stepped foot on the island, she knew that her happiness was here. Within Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, Katara, her mother, father, Zuko and his family (at times) and most importantly, Aang. When she would get in trouble, Aang always helped her learn from her mistakes without any scolding. When she would get hurt, Katara would heal her wounds with her soothing healing waters. When she was lonely, she had two other siblings and a best friend to play with. The first time she earthbended, she shifted the very island and her mother was so proud. While hiding behind the airgates, her mother and father were finally, officially getting married. In fact, Lin was born on this very island.

She breathed in again. The air was refreshing, comforting actually. Every breath, she felt his presence. He was the wind, still watching over them.

"You know, Uncle Aang, I hope I'm not the only one that knows that's you." she said into the air.

The wind blew her hair up in a jumbled mess. Lin quickly fixed it once more. "Very funny, _Twinkle Toes_."

The wind died down suddenly. "Ok. Sorry, Uncle Aang."

Circling around her, the gusts embraced her, just like he had done before.

"You know, people would think you're crazy if they saw you talking to yourself."

Lin didn't turn around. "Tenzin, you know who I'm talking to."

The master airbender came over to sit close to her. He allowed himself into the blanket. "I know. How is he doing?"

"I don't know. Ask him yourself."

"Alright." Tenzin cleared his throat. "How are you doing, father?"

The wind blew through his robes and almost threw the blanket right off if Lin hadn't been holding onto it.

"Seems like he is doing quite alright." the airbender smiled.

Lin allowed her head to rest upon his shoulder. "Seems so."

"You know, I'm so glad you are in my life."

Lin chuckled. "Well that was really random."

"I'm sure everyone is glad to have you in their life right now. I heard what you did. And what father asked of you." Tenzin kissed the top of her head.

Lin cringed at being caught. "You have?"

Tenzin nodded.

"So, Bumi…"

"Said you helped him realize he isn't a disappointment."

"Uncle Zuko…"

"Says he doesn't feel alone anymore."

"Kya…"

"Is on board to give life to a new niece or nephew of mine."

"Aunt Katara."

"Is staying a few more years here in the city and then moving back to the southern tribe to teach the new avatar waterbending."

Lin looked at him. "How does she know the next avatar is going to be from the southern water tribe?"

"Trust me. She knows."

Lin put her head back on Tenzin's shoulder. "My father?"

"Is so proud of you."

"What about you?"

Tenzin faced her and held her trained hands in his. They were rough and reliable, just the way he liked her. He looked up to see her face gleaming pale with two bright emeralds staring back at him. She was gorgeous. Lin Beifong was all his.

"You," he started. "have done the most wonderful thing for me. I am not alone, I don't feel alone and I won't be alone because you are here. You are my best friend. You are my lover. You are my other half. Whether we are boyfriend and girlfriend, married, not talking to each other at all, you will always be there for me and I will always be there for you. Even if you hate my guts and want to rid your life of me. No matter what, I will refuse and always be here."

Lin stared at him with an intensity she hadn't before. If it had been anyone else, she would have teased such a speech for being so sappy and emotional. But this was Tenzin. He meant all those things. "Tenzin…"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think this is our destiny?"

He touched her forehead with his. "Specifically what would that be?"

"To have our lives intertwined. You think it was made to be that way?" Lin put full purpose in her voice.

"Yeah, it was."

Once again, the wind blew around them and both Lin and Tenzin closed their eyes. He approved.

"You know, this is sweet in all, but I think you forgot one person."

Tenzin and Lin jumped at the chief of police's voice. Lin scowled intensely.

"Mother!"

Toph remained leaning against the door frame. "Hey, just trying to even the score after you confessed that story to the entire table. Including your father and Mai. I swear, she had her daggers ready."

"Great. You got your revenge. Can you leave now?" Lin asked rather rudely.

Toph stepped outside. "Sorry, but I have to have a word with you. Wanna split, Ten Ten?"

"Ten Ten" scowled at her aunt. The airbender kissed Lin on the cheek, got up and walked into the house where a chorus of laughter erupted. Toph took Tenzin's place and sat on the floor with her daughter.

"Why do you like the snow, Lin?"

The younger Beifong looked towards the powder coming down on the city. "It's so pure. Cleansing almost. It snows at the start of a new year, a year of new possibilities."

"That's it?" the blind earthbender asked.

"I guess you could say that I can try to make it better than the last."

Toph stayed silent. She thought to herself about her daughter's words. Lin waited for her to speak once more.

"This last year has been rough for us, huh, badgermole?"

"Yeah it has. Uncle Aang was sick half the year."

Her mother sighed. "Well, it was time for him to go. That Twinkle Toes. Always running away."

"It wasn't running away. It was leaving when he wasn't needed. All of us can hold up on our own, so can the world. It was time to put his responsibilities to the next generation."

"It's a good thing you believe that, Lin."

Lin turned her head to look at her mother. She "stared" towards the snow. "Why is that?"

"Like you said. The responsibilities of today need to be put into the next generation. Your generation."

"I don't understand."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were smart? I'm making you Chief silly."

Her breathing stopped for a minute. She must have misheard her mother's words. Toph couldn't possibly be giving up her position. If anything, she would only go down with a fight, she had realized sadly. This was absurd.

"Very funny, mother." She chuckled. "Made me laugh."

"Do you see me laughing?"

That would be a negative. Toph's face stayed as hard as the stone below her. Growing up, Lin had figured out when Toph was being serious and when she was playing around. Right now, her mother was being dead serious.

"You? The person who lives to fight each day, is giving up your position that allows you to do so every single day of your life? I don't believe it."

"I love to fight, yes. But that wasn't what my job was all about. That's not was I cared about. It was just a bonus."

"And what was?"

Toph turned her head to lock eyes with her. Blind, yet matched their eyes perfectly. Lin was used to it. "It was about protection."

"From?"

"Everything, Lin. When I was first starting, I just loved to boss people around and fight. But then everything changed when you came into the picture."

Lin crossed her arms. "Well, I must have been such a burden. Sorry for ruining your fun."

"Lin. You have never and will never be a burden to me."

"But you just said-"

"You didn't let me finish. Once you came into the picture, I was scared. My job wasn't about just protecting the people of the city. Now, it was to make sure it was a safe place for you to grow up in. I could never lose you."

Lin let her head rest on her left hand. "But I wasn't even planned. I just came about. That surely bothered you, right?"

"Bothered isn't the right word."

"Then what is?"

Toph sighed. "True, you weren't planned. But you were a miracle. I needed you in my life, Lin."

"Mother, I strained your career. Instead of coming home to food and a place to sleep, instead, you had a screaming little girl to take care of. So don't even try to sugar coat it." Lin turned away and hugged her knees.

"Is that what you want to hear from me? To say you just wasted a fifth of my life? Well, I hate to rain on your parade, but I'm not going to say something that isn't true."

Lin raised her voice. "Then what is true, mother?"

"It is _true_ that you were not a waste of my time. It's _true_ that you make my life worth living each day. It's _true_ that I would never switch my life for anything in this world. It's _true_ that I can't possibly be more proud of you that I am at this moment. And it's _true_ that I love you so much." Toph's face stayed unchanged and sincere.

Lin's hand had been flat on the ground. She had listened to every vibration her mother had spoken. "You weren't lying."

"Of course not, badgermole. My career may have been what titled me in this city, but it was all for you. I needed this city to be safe for my one and only child. I lost part of my family already. I wasn't going to let it happen again."

While her mother had been talking, Lin had turned around to face her once more. She had never met her grandparents. She had never met her real father. But she didn't need them. And neither did her mother. Toph had someone to fight for. To fight for everyday as Chief. Question was: what about her?

"You had your daughter to fight for. Then who am I fighting for?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you just with Tenzin right now?" Toph took her turn to cross her arms. "Plus, I heard about what Aang had you do these past couple weeks."

Lin looked to the side. "Where did you hear that?"

"Daddy has quite the yapper."

Lin scowled. "Of course he did. Jerk."

Her mother scooted closer towards her. They sat facing each other exactly. "He's so proud of you. And so am I. Even I admit I couldn't be able to do something like that, as you can obviously see. I was a mess. But you. You stayed so strong and you helped all of us. Our family. Get through it. Do you hear them laughing in there? That's all because of you."

"Thanks for the praise, but now what do I do? You are all happy, back to your normal selves. What is there for me now?"

"We still need you, Lin. And there is also a city out there in need of new leaders. With Aang's passing comes a wind of change. You need to lead this city, like you led us towards the right path. Fight for the city. Fight for all of those people inside the house right now."

Chief Lin Beifong. It seemed fitting. Her mother made it feel like it was her time. It was her turn to take the city into her hands. Maybe there does need to be a change. And what better time than now? Lin sat up straight, breathing in deeply.

"When do I start?"

Toph smiled widely and her fist traveled from her side to her daughters shoulder. She heard her give a slight grunt, but she didn't need eyes to see the smile on Lin's face.

"Eager aren't we?"

Lin let out the breath she was holding in. "More like nervous."

"Hey, don't worry about it. If it makes you feel any better, Snoozles is stepping down as chairman and letting Tenzin take the position. You aren't the only new leader around here."

"Thank the spirits."

"Don't give me that. You know the Chief of Police doesn't need the chairman of the council to tell her how to do her job. I would know. I did a lot of stuff that your father doesn't know about."

Lin chuckled. "Of course you did, mom."

Toph stood up. "That goes for all of you kids. You don't need us parents telling you what to do." Her face became serious. "But if you guys jack it up, you know it won't be pretty."

Lin watched her mother walk towards the door. Before she could leave entirely, she said, "Hey, mom?"

"What is it?"

"Thanks." The new chief of police let her head hang. She looked at her hands with a smile on her face.

Toph just stood still, facing Lin. "For what?"

Lin looked forward into the familiar blind eyes. "For everything. Love you."

Toph walked over to Lin and kissed her forehead, something Lin always liked.

"Love you too."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What did I say?"

"That you needed me in your life. That I made your life worth living."

This time, Toph smiled. "With you, I exprienced something special. Something I wouldn't change for anything. A new kind of life."

With one more kiss on the head, Toph walked inside the house. Lin was left outside, the snow falling down and _her_ city behind her. Her mother had left her smiling wider than she had ever. It wasn't a smile that she wouldn't care for later in life. This was a genuine smile. The young chief turned back towards the city and winter wonderland. Everything looked beautiful. Like it always does on the island.

"Hey, Toph, are you crying?"

"That's it, you are getting a matching black eye. Come here!"

Lin chuckled as she used a finger to twirl a black bracelet in her left hand.

* * *

**And I think that's where I'm going to end it. That's right folks, this is the end of the line! I think I've prolonged this story long enough. There was only one step that I could have taken further with this story, but even I don't have the heart to do it. **

**By the way, if I get enough requests, I'll write a side story about what Toph and Zuko had done (the thing Lin had talked about)**

**Anyways, I wanted to thank you guys for all the support on this story. Every review, favorite and follow**** I got brought a smile to my face every day. I love this story and I hope you guys do to. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have written such a beautiful piece. So thanks!**

**Please review and I love you guys! **

**This isn't the last you've seen of me! I've got something up my sleeve! *wink* **


End file.
